Monster Girl Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium
by Alleskeins
Summary: This is a new one shot series I'm working on based on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia by Kenkou Cross. It will feature tons if not all the monsters represented in the online Encyclopedia and I will give them each a seperate story of an encounter with a human. Rated M for adult content so viewer's discretion is advised. Feedback will be very appreciated.
1. Alraune Family: Alraune (Wild)

**Welcome to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium.**

 **In case you've never heard of the MGE before, let me explain even though it is pretty self explanatory. The MGE is a collection of lexicon entries about Half Human, Half monster creatures.**

 **The way this series is going to work is that I'm going to give the spotlight to these creatures and tell stories of encounters with humans. I will go about that by giving them each seperate stories split into two chapters. One where I will tell about the initial encounter between a human and a monster and a second one in which I will tell a story of what happened after the human and monster have become a couple of husband and wife. I will give them the subtitles of (wild) and (domesticated) to differentiate them.**

 **My aim is to go through all of the monsters if possible but that depends on how well this series is going to take off. I plan to do a chapter every two weeks since in the week in between that I'm going to do a chapter for my other series interchangeably.**

 **Not sure if I'm going to take specific requests so to speak but I will take your suggestions of which monster to do next in mind. If you want to get a better image of the monsters I'm going to write about, I recommend you to look up the actual Monster Girl Encyclopedia online to get a better grasp of the world and lore.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the series and I'll look forward to your feedback.**

 **Alleskeins**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Welcome,** **traveler. Settle down and listen to the tales of a faraway land with a constant waging war between a realm of demons and humans. Or rather, the land of the mamono, the monsters.**

 **With the recent rise of a new female demon lord that took over the reins of her predecessor a new wave of monsters flooded the land and spread into every corner of all the continents that we will come to know over the course of this compendium.**

 **What we will explore here, will be the first-hand experiences that humans shared in their encounters with said monsters. How did the encounters end? What were the monsters like? And how does one go about dealing with them? We may learn just that through different stories that have accumulated within this series.**

 **Our first story will explore the first monster we will learn about today. A monster called Alraune.**

The land of the Order has seen a lot of change lately. With the human world slowly merging and accepting the existence of monsters we have enabled a lot more options with our travel routes.

My name is Mikhail and I am a travelling merchant from the land of the human Order of the Chief God and more importantly the village of Walakai within the forests around the center of our land.

I was a young man when I began to find the idea of travelling all around the continents to be the most exciting career option in the future and thus decided to become a merchant, selling the wares the village I lived in produced to share our culture with the world.

I wore a simple linen shirt and a soft woolen pair of pants with a sash holding them up when I started my journey from the center to the outer regions of the Order's lands. I wiped my forehead in the searing summer heat as my red bangs stuck to my sweaty skin. The rattling, heavy backpack on my shoulders did not make the heat any easier to bear.

I really thought that this job, as the village's pack mule basically, would lead me to exciting places and spice my life up a bit. Little did I know about the dangers that were lurking in the forests. Living in the village, I never met any of the so-called monster girls out there, except for the odd dwarf or elf if you could even call them monsters.

That one fateful day though, I came across something that maybe I shouldn't have.

I was just leaving the village behind me, the sun burning on top of my head. Only the huge backpack of goods occasionally gave me shadow when the angle was right.

I was trudging forward as the loose wood and metal wares clappered around on my back. It would just be a few feet more and I would enter the lush forests of Walakai, the first steps into the wild unknown territory.

"Come on, Mikhail, you're a big man now, what's the worst these monsters can do beside eating you alive? *gulp*" I tried to reassure myself but it wasn't very convincing. From what the Order taught us, most monsters are to be avoided at all cost because they can and will take your life easily and without remorse. That's why the Order is at constant war with them after all. They are seeping with demonic energy that taints their minds and twists their perception of reality.

Nobody knew what to expect when dealing with them since they are so varied in behavior. But nonetheless, I had to step right into their territory.

The leaves of the trees rustled gently in the breeze which blew around with a welcome coolness. But I was far from temperate as thoughts of fear crossed my mind. What kind of creature could lurk within these woods? Maybe an ugly witch or a mutated blob of disgusting slime, or a horrendous beast with bloodied fangs.

I breathed deeply trying not to think of it and to enjoy the calm that I had to myself now. I rarely got that back in my days, the calm that is. I worked a local pub with my parents, always visited by drunks and loud rowdies who every now and then felt like they had to beat each other's skulls in while I uninterestedly scrubbed the floors after them. That was no way to live the life. All I wanted was to be with nature and take in the wonders of creation.

How ironic, considering what happened then.

"AAAHhhhhAHH!" A loud yell cried out of the thicket next to the trampled path. It shook me the moment the female voice of distress reached my ears.

A flock of crows abandoned the forest fluttering wildly. Always a sign of good fortune.

I wagered what to do in my mind but the sense of doing the right thing was annoyingly nagging on my conscience. My body wanted to bolt and get as far away as possible but my mind was set on investigating the noise. "Ah shit, I can't just back away now, can I?" I threw off my backpack and against my better judgement headed inside the denser forest.

It took me very deep into the thicket and far away from my original path, but I eventually found the source of the loud, continuing yells. Which sounded rather sweet for being shouts of terror.

I stiffened when I found the person producing the screams and I was frozen in shock. I hid behind a tree, not yet having been detected and peeked out carefully from my hiding spot.

"MMMNNNHHH! Yes! Lick me all over, you can get as much as you need!" My mouth hung open agape as I was faced with a sight I expected the least when I set out to help.

There was a beautiful, busty woman, standing inside of something that looked like a large, open flower. It was like a bathtub filled with some sort of thick liquid. She had lime green straight hair that hung all the way down to the middle of her back and a large flower sat adorably atop of her head. Her figure was especially curvy with a smooth slender body and bulbous, heavy breasts that she was freely displaying for the world to see like a flower in blossom.

The woman's skin was tinted green and several other flowers and vines decorated her body. She was covered in the thick liquid she bathed in which was eagerly sucked and licked up by another girl that had the appearance of a honey bee.

"Bzzzz, yeah, you taste amazing, I'm already getting so hot!" The girl moaned as she tightly pressed her own. She was buzzing as her wings fluttered wildly and her body jerked in apparent arousal.

The bee girl was basically showering in the thick goo that covered the other woman's bodacious body by rubbing against her in desperate, longing moves. She was basically begging to be getting more of it on her and clung to her inside of the flower with all her skin she could fit around her.

Her fingers were down near the sticky entrance of the green girl's pussy and she was relentlessly fingering her. I could see the sticky liquid covering the honey bee's fingers and it drew threads every time she retracted them out of her pussy only to eagerly shove them in again with a squelching sound accompanying the rhythm of her pumping hand.

But that wasn't all. While her fingers still worked the green flower girl, the bee also suckled on her large, bulging breasts, switching between them frantically and running her tongue over her skin on the way from one to the other as if savoring the taste. She wanted to stimulate the flower girl as much as possible, seemingly to get the most of thick liquid that covered the girl's body.

"AAAAAAHHAAAA! Suck my tits, Sera! I love it when you suck my nipples!" The green girl cried out at the bee girl.

"I will, Elora! Your nectar is so sweet again! MNNNNHHH! *slurp*. Give me more!" The bee girl was flushing red, her body squirming with the apparent pleasure she was deriving from consuming the thick orang nectar.

The green girl was blushing equally hot and actually pulled the smaller bee girl against herself and caressing her nectar covered body almost like a feeding mother.

I gulped audibly, breathing heavily at the scene in front of me. A pungent, sweet smell reached my nose. As the smell reached my nose, I began to feel a gentle warmth encompass my body and a flow of hot blood coursed through me. It poured together in my lower body and caused me to squirm as it made my loins grow hot with an unfamiliar desire. I don't know why, but as I kept watching the two girls caressing each other's bodies and rubbing together within the flower, the nectar covering them. I grew incredibly aroused and my mind was filled with perverted thoughts of sex. I couldn't control it and needed to fondle my crotch over the thin fabric of my pants. My member was getting hard and twitching as I kept watching the two girls fondling each other.

As my gaze went back to the two women in the nectar filled flower, I noticed the bee girl slowly sliding down, grinding her body over the other girl's sticky skin. She submerged her lower body in the nectar and moved her face close to the crotch of Elora. Sera took a deep whiff of the sweet scent her crotch seemed to produce. It was leaking like a honeypot.

Her pussy was dripping with the golden orange nectar and drops of it fell into the accumulated bath of liquid.

Elora smiled with a heated face and labored breath as she leaned against the side of the flower and spread her legs for Sera to see. "You want to go right for the source huh?" Elora moaned anxiously as she bit down on her index finger lightly as she watched the honey bee between her legs.

"You know that down here is the most intense. You know you like it when I put my..." Sera licked her lips in anticipation "…tongue here." She shoved her face forwards and crashed into Elora's dripping cunt. She quickly used the entirety of her tongue to lick up the nectar that was stored up inside of Elora. She sucked on her pussy's lips and flicked her tongue across the entire length to lure out more sweet juices.

"Yes! Right there!" Elora was moaning loudly, rubbing the head of the honey bee caringly.

Sera closed her eyes in bliss as she shoved her tongue deep into Elora's folds, caressing the damp, sticky inner walls that were dripping with the arousing nectar.

Her pointy tongue licked around inside her as Sera shook her mouth from side to side, nuzzling Elora's clitoris.

"AAAAAAHHH! Sera, I'm… I'm…! HYAAAAAAANNNNGGAAAAHH!" Elora cried out as her body jerked violently. Sera seemed very pleased as she gleefully caught the torrent of sweet nectar in her mouth, making sure not to let even a drop of it escape her. Sera parted her lips from Elora's folds with a sticky string still connecting her to them. She smiled satisfied and licked up the stains that got stuck on her lips. With a toothy grin and an incredibly flushed face, she turned away from Elora who was panting in exhaustion.

"Thank you Elora, I really needed that right now. We haven't caught even a single man these past few days. And the few that we got before already have wives in the hive. I'm so pent up, you have no idea.

Elora petted the honey bee on the head. "I know, these woods are so dense that humans barely enter them anymore. I wish I could finally find a husband myself. I would never let him go again." Elora exclaimed dreamily.

I listened intently as I still continued to rub my raging erection that couldn't seem to go down again. "Husbands? Wives? What are they talking about? Are these supposed to be monsters? They look so, so attractive. The flower girl especially." I thought to myself as I looked over to the two women. Somehow the flower girl really caught my eye and I felt a deep attraction to her that I couldn't even explain. With the sweet scent of nectar that grew ever stronger, I felt more and more drawn to this beauty.

"Well, I might come later to get another fill to tide me over, Elora." She placed a small almost friendly kiss on Elora's cheek to which she chuckled playfully. Elora motherly rubbed Sera's head and as soon as she was done, Sera dashed off into the forest. I held my breath with my hand in front of my mouth as the quick honey bee zoomed dangerously close past me.

I was now alone, looking over at the flower girl who was still flushing red, standing there lonely inside of the flower. She seemed to be a little bit sad to be in this clearing all by herself.

She was still dripping nectar and it almost seemed like an excessive amount of it was still pouring out of her. With a sigh, she sat down on the edge of her flower and closed her eyes to rest a bit while her body still seemed hot and bothered.

Being the idiot that I am, I could no longer keep myself hidden because I felt bad for the poor girl. Also, it was the sweet scent that wafted towards me that guided me to come to her like a moth to the light.

I stepped out from behind the tree and towards the flower girl. I pulled out a piece of fabric tissue out of my pockets and began wiping her forehead a little bit. I wanted to remove a bit of the excess nectar, hoping it would help her calm down. Man, what a mistake that was.

Elora's eyes opened in surprise at the touch and fell immediately upon me.

"H…Hello there. *gulp*" I said as I slowly stepped away backwards. Her eyes were fixed on me as her figure rose again. She was looking at me as if I was the most precious thing she had ever seen and didn't even blink as she followed my every move. "Well, I was just… heh, you know." I showed her the tissue that was dripping with the nectar I wiped from her forehead which made her smile contently with slanted eyes.

"I'm just gonna…" I was about to bolt off as I noticed something that had wrapped around my legs and stopped me from moving. It was a vine that had bound my legs up like a snare trap. Whelp, that was it for me.

More vines quickly shot towards me and wrapped themselves around my body with a strong pull guiding me towards the flower that Elora sat in. "Hey, what the?!" On the way there, thorny vines ripped apart my clothes and left me bare naked as I closed in on Elora.

The vines shoved me into the flower, instantly enveloping my lower body in the sweet nectar. I was still tightly bound and kept from moving by the vines that still tied up my arms and chest.

"Finally, you came!" A sweet tinge filled her heated voice as she pressed her body against mine, making my mind go insane with the feeling of her bodacious body flattening on my chest.

"What? You expected me?" I was nervous as the green woman looked at me with the most adoring emerald eyes I've ever seen before. She caressed my cheek lovingly and her face was red with lust.

"I've always dreamed that someone would be lured in by my scent. And finally… I've found you!" she exclaimed ecstatically. "Please, tell me your name!" she begged of me while wrapping her hands around my head and combed through my red hair. I caught a glimpse of the nectar we stood in and as I looked at her legs I noticed that she had no feet, she was one with the plant.

I looked back at her and tried to calm my racing heart. "Mikhail. My name's Mikhail." I was still held in a firm grip by the vines and after I gave Elora my name, the vines tightened and almost took my breath away. She hugged me in joy as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mikhail! What a wonderful name my husband has! I am so happy, you can't even imagine." She exclaimed with bleary eyes.

"And… you're Elora, I presume." I muttered under my strained breath.

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise and soon turned into a bright smile of unimaginable happiness. "My husband already knows my name. We were destined to become one, Mikhail." I couldn't help but be miraculously drawn in by her. Her look of pure adoration drove me mad.

I moved what little room I had to guide my hands to her side. Without hesitation as she felt my touch, Elora leapt towards me and crashed her lips onto mine. I wasn't prepared for the sweetness of her mouth. The scent was already driving my senses crazy but getting the taste as well now was a complete overload for my mind. Something poured inside my mouth and it was sweeter than honey.

I felt a rush of unrelenting pleasure course through my entire being. My mind became blank and I felt every little touch that Elora left on me. Her fingers that rubbed my head, her tits that squished against my body and her lips on top of mine as she peppered me with sloppy, sweet kisses. Drops of sticky drool poured from our lips and as my eyes turned mellow, I completely surrendered myself to the pleasure.

Elora was all over me, clinging to me and keeping me in place with her vines. She was flushing red and she began leaking nectar again. With a sincere smile, she parted from my lips and slid down towards my crotch. I watched in delirious awe as she doused my raging boner with the nectar we were standing in. With a content smile, she inspected my erect penis, an excited gaze in her eyes. She smiled up at me as she thoroughly massaged the nectar onto my cock and lastly sandwiched my dick in between her voluptuous tits. They were sticky and slick with nectar and hugged my member like a vice as Elora pressed them together.

"Holy lord, heavens above…" I moaned under my hot breath, my newly found wife Elora looking up at me with eyes of pure desire.

"Oh, Mikhail. We will be together forever like this. Aren't you excited about this? I will never, ever let you go again."

I knew I should have been terrified at those words but the thought of being connected to Elora like this forever didn't seem like an unpleasant idea. Just as I thought that, she started to pump her breasts. Why did I even consider running away before? Elora and I were meant to be together after all. I wouldn't have come to her otherwise. My mind was bending to the pleasure and my thoughts completely abandoned all reason.

Elora was working my cock with her slimy breasts, smothering it within her nectar covered cleavage. I could hear the sound of nectar squelching around my member that slid in and out of her tits. Elora was devoted to my member as if she was always prepared and waiting to do this to me.

I was in absolute rapture as her soft orbs enveloped my cock and squeezed me tightly. She knelt in the nectar, her body creating gooey sounds as it moved through the pool of nectar. I bucked my hips as much as the snaring vines would allow me to.

"Mikhail! You love my tits, don't you? I'm glad I can please my husband with my body. I'll do this to you every day from now on. Every time you want me to! We'll be bound together forever!" She was getting heated again, her speed increasing as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth to drool nectar onto my sandwiched cock again. It felt like the aphrodisiac of the nectar was slowly seeping into my body and especially my lower regions because I felt the unstopping feeling of hardness and desire in my cock taking over.

"Elora!" I cried out as I looked down at her in trance.

"Yes, my love, say my name more. I want to hear you say it again." With hooded eyes, she doubled her efforts, her hips swaying wildly through the nectar.

"Elora! ELORA!" I yelled as my body stiffened up and a huge load of semen shot forth from my dick and onto my beloved Elora. She was stained white with my cum covering her face and tits in ropes of it.

A pure look of ecstasy crossed her face as Elora eagerly lapped up the remaining spurts of cum that drooled from the head of my dick. "Mmmmh, your spirit energy is like the finest ambrosia." She hummed to herself as she tasted my cum.

"My what now?"

"Your wonderful, wonderful spirit energy." She repeated as she scooped up more of my semen. She seemed to gain enormous pleasure from indulging in it.

The look of her, deliriously licking up my cum, stirred a desire within me. A desire that I knew before already. I want to be with Elora for all of eternity. Linked together within this flower, never to part from her. I didn't mind it in the least.

"Elora!" My desire swelled over and at the same time I wanted to lunge at my eternal wife and have my way with her, the vines loosened as if allowing me to do just that.

Elora accepted me with open arms as I whisked her body up in my arms and eagerly pressed my lips against hers. I wanted to taste the sweet nectar again. I wanted to feel more of her body again. I wanted to take her body and make it mine.

I pushed her against the side of the flower, sitting her down on it and rubbing our bodies together. At this point my body was already entirely drenched with nectar that seeped into my every pore and my mind was filled with nothing but making sweet love with my sweet wife.

"Will you take my first time, Mikhail?"

"I don't think I could stop myself from doing it if I wanted to." I answered honestly, my crotch twitching with anticipation and the nectar around my lower body spurring me on. It kept my cock hard as granite at all times and built up my lust constantly.

"I hoped so." She smiled widely, spreading her legs and pulling me close with her arms.

I tasted her sweet lips once more as I lined up my dick with her sugary sweet pussy, drenched with nectar by now. Both our sexes were at this point, actually. It was almost as if we were both glazed with honey.

Our bodies glistened and stuck together like glue. I felt like I was slowly becoming one with Elora sticking together like this. I felt like I was a part of her, a part of the Alraune. We were looking each other in the eyes, face to face as I thrust forward into Elora's dripping, nectar-filled pussy.

"MWAAAAHH!" She gasped in absolute pleasure, a smile of absolute ecstasy entering her face. I was right there with her and I closed her open hanging mouth with mine, our sweet tongues intermingling with each other. We were looking at each other lewdly with our eyes locked as we kissed and I thrust my hips.

The nectar splashed around as our hips collided and only added to our pleasure. Her insides, as expected of my sweet wife, were sticking neatly to my cock as it entered her over and over. She clung to me, keeping me as tight to her as she could manage to hold me. My entire shaft was hilted within her and drew strings of nectar with it as it pulled out.

Wet sounds of goopy nectar rang out from our crotches. I saw her eyes right in front of me, telling me with no doubt in her mind that she entrusted herself to me. We were gazing at each other in pure adoration as our tongues entwined and we exchanged sweet, sweet saliva.

Her green body was flush just as mine was and I felt like the urge to cum was slowly arising within me. Apparently I wasn't the only one, as Elora's breath began to quicken and her eyes closed shut.

I reinvigorated my thrusts as I fucked her hard, driving into her with unparalleled force. I wanted to crash my body into hers and truly become one with her, our sticky bodies connected forever.

It was as if this was what I was looking for all my life, to be one with nature. Or in this case, to be one with my one and only wife Elora.

"Fuck! This feels too good, Elora. I want to melt with you. I'm cumming!"

"Melt my insides with your energy, Mikhail. Make us one! I love you, Mikhail!" She screamed out ecstatically as I emptied my love inside of her. She received every drop of it as I didn't dare to pull out of her insides that glued me to her.

I bucked my hips over and over, delivering spurt after spurt of my semen into her hungry folds.

Elora was drooling with the nectar we shared and I must've had an equally delirious expression because she began to giggle girlishly when she looked at me and licked a bit of drool off my lips.

Leaning her entire weight against me, she and I fell down into the pool of nectar and as if we were in a bathtub together, relaxed in the warm stickiness.

"I will definitely, positively never let you go again." Elora mumbled as she slightly rocked her hips making sure I stayed inside of her.

With the nectar basically completely conserving our bodies and the vines of the flower being able to act on their own, I felt comfortable resting with her like this. It's not like I'm gonna leave anyways.

"I love you Elora." Crossed my lips as I saw her lying down on my chest, her sticky hair tickling my nose.

"I love you too, Mikhail. Forever and ever and ever and ev… *wheeze*" she nodded off with me still being inside her. It truly was as if I had become a part of the plant, being one with Elora like this. I wouldn't need anything else I told myself and rested my head back against the flower petals.

"Man, I wonder who is going to find my stuff on the path. Oh boy, the villagers are going to be pissed to not see any money coming from the sales anymore. I wonder what I should do about that." I looked down at my sleeping wife, petting her hair lovingly. "Maybe we will find a way to make this work huh?"

And then she smiled at me in her sleep and it was all worth it.

 **This is it for this time traveler. But this story will continue another day.**


	2. Alraune Family: Alraune (Domesticated)

**We just left off after Mikhai and Elora got done with their passionate 'engagement'. So, let's see where they ended up after that, shall we?**

It was weeks later now. Me and Elora had been a couple since back then. I wanted to be connected to her for the rest of my life, basically becoming a part of the Alraune that she was.

But there was a little thing irking me on the inside. I still had the spirit of a merchant and I wanted to be able to maintain a shop to support me and Elora and give us the comfortable life we both deserved. But at the same time, I of course couldn't leave her behind while I travelled the land. It would've been maddening to even think about it. So, I thought of a solution where we had to sacrifice neither.

*ring*

The sound of the bell at the entrance of my new shop rang out. A customer came in, someone who had recently visited my shop already. Business had been going surprisingly well and my new wares quickly drew many interested customers.

"Good afternoon, Mikhail." The bearded man greeted me, grinning from ear to ear.

I sealed up a package of my goods before facing him and smiling back. "Well, well, someone's in a good mood today." I chuckled along with him cheerfully.

"Oh, Mikhail! You've no idea what you've done for me. For weeks my wife had been completely uninterested in giving me any 'attention' anymore. But just yesterday, she was like the young vixen I've known her to be again. She was the woman that I fell passionately in love with again and I think she feels my love now again as well."

I was grinning myself now as I prepped a packet of small, rectangular, golden orange candies. "Is that so? I'm glad to hear that, my friend." I said as I hid a satisfied smirk.

"How do you do it? What's the secret of your candy? Did you find the fountain of youth and spiked those bonbons with it?"

"It's a trade secret. What do you think how many customers I'd still have if it was common knowledge?" I giggled, making him bellow a laugh as well.

"Ah, whatever it is, you've gotten yourself a regular. I'll take my order now." He gratefully reached his hands over the counter.

"Here you go, sir. Have a joyous day with your wife." I winked at him as I handed him the box of candy.

"Oh, you snide devil!" He chuckled as he tossed me a small bag of coins. He was about to turn around when he stared at my face intensely. "Hey, sonny, you've got some of your candy batter stuck on your lips." he pointed at me.

I panicked as I quickly grabbed a nearby tissue and smiled apologetically. "Ah, yeah, gonna take care of that right away." I responded embarrassedly as I felt my cheeks flush.

"Can't even resist the sweetness yourself, huh? I don't blame you, my friend. See you later, Mikhail."

As soon as the older gentleman exited my door, I checked through the glass windows if anyone else was coming. And as I saw no one else approaching the shop and even though it was only the early afternoon, I switched my signs from open to closed.

I couldn't afford to stay open for too long, because otherwise I would get in big trouble. I put my sticky apron on the hook of my counter and quickly wiped my mouth to get rid of the sticky nectar.

"I really need to make sure to take care of that before someone notices." I said to myself. "Gotta think of that the next time I'll decide to eat her out."

Yes, Elora was here with me. She was working in the back of my house where we had a lovely, huge greenhouse. I replanted her from the forest to live with me in the village. She got enough room to spread out her roots and got her own little workshop in the back where we made the candy together.

Sometimes though, despite her constantly insisting that I stay, I had to take care of the front of the house. She agreed to it under the condition that I would take regular breaks to come back to her to… well… make her forget the time she had to let me go out of her flower.

I saw her standing at the counter I had built up for her, humming a sweet tune as she was kneading the batter for the candy. She was taking small cups of her own nectar to mix with it, which gave the candy it's properties as an aphrodisiac.

I was smiling to myself as I saw her absorbed in forming the small little candies with her nimble, sticky hands. Without even thinking about it, I dropped my clothes. I wouldn't need them anymore for this.

I approached Elora from behind, gently sliding into the Alraune flower and getting immediately drenched in the sweet nectar I've grown so fond of. Immediately I already felt the heat rush through my body as the nectar seeped into my skin. It filled me with the blissful rush of desire that made me crave the flesh of my wife who was right in front of me now.

She peeked over her shoulder, acknowledging my presence but with a sultry smile, she just kept kneading the candy batter and hummed her tunes that were sweet as the nectar itself. She was pretending not to even recognize me, but I knew her games.

I moved through the nectar and came up behind Elora's back. The sweet scent from the nectar on her skin was already tickling my nostrils. I embraced her green body from behind, pressing my chest against her back. She was gasping as my skin stuck to hers and my arms tightly hugged her busty body.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her blush as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

The moment she noticed my eyes crossed hers, she quickly flicked her eyes back to her batter. She tried her hardest not to look back at me as I smiled at her with my arms around her waist. Her humming was now out of tune and ragged.

I redirected my gaze to her hands and put mine onto hers as she kept kneading. I moved my hands in tandem with hers, making her eyes hooded as I moved with her.

Finally, I got a reaction. She stopped kneading the batter and instead entwined her fingers with mine.

"You've been gone forever." She said under hot breath as she leaned back against me. My already towering member rubbed up against the cleavage of her ass. She pressed her sticky back against me and ground her body on my skin.

"I just took an hour. Just like before." I answered as my hands moved from Elora's hands to her massive tits, groping the malleable, sticky orbs. She was secreting nectar from her nipples which must have meant that she was pregnant in a way. Elora explained to me that the pregnancy of plant monsters doesn't work like that of humans and it goes over quite a lot faster with building up and releasing spores over the course of a few weeks.

We were already fantasizing of the children that we would sprout in our own little garden of pleasure.

"Your tits have gotten bigger, Elora. Look how swollen they are." I whispered into her ear as I massaged her breasts. As I pressed into them, sweet nectar squirted out of her nipples like breast milk.

"This means that our children are growing, Mikhail. Can you believe that we're going to be parents soon?" she lovingly caressed my hand on top of her breast.

"I sure can. I can't wait to find out what kind of people our kids will be." I groped her roughly. Digging my fingers into her tits and licking her neck. Elora shivered from my tongue. "They will be here with us all the time. Seeing how much their daddy loves their sexy mother." I whispered to her, making her body quake with lust before she craned her neck in want and met my lips with hers.

We slobbered all over each other as we wildly kissed and our sticky bodies rubbed together. "Mmmmnhhh, Mikhail! I want you to be with me all the time. I can't take the waiting anymore when you're gone!"

She looked up at me with wet eyes of desire, her face flushing with desire. I could feel her vines wrapping around my ankles like shackles within the nectar. It let me know how much she hated it when I had to go to the front of the store.

The way she looked at me like that. It made me want to fuck her so hard. I squeezed her body roughly, making her gasp as I pressed my lips against her, kept one hand tightly locked on massaging her tit and the other crawling down her body to start rubbing her nectar-drooling cunt.

I wanted all of her body now. I could not bear the pleasure that I've been denied when I had to work as well. I can't stand being apart for even a single hour without going crazy.

I knew I had to take care of the shop so we could afford living here, but how could I not be with my wife when she is bearing my children? I had to be with her constantly. At least until our children were born, otherwise I would not be able to stand the constant pull of her sweet scent.

"Elora! I'm so sorry. I want to fuck you so badly. I always do. I'm sorry I wasn't there!" I was greeted with a delirious face of pure bliss at my words as Elora ground herself on my fingers that rubbed and fingered her pussy.

She was flooding with nectar and her hot breath crossed my lips as I assaulted her body. The feeling of our skin rubbing together was like we had a layer of honey between us.

I retracted my fingers from her snatch. Letting her watch as I drew a long string of nectar with my fingers. I licked her candy sweet juices off my fingers and while the taste still lingered on my tongue, I pushed past her lips sharing it with her. We breathed heavily, moaning into each other's mouths.

We parted and our faces flushed with heat. "Goddamn! Wow…" Elora panted. She was excited and rubbed her expectant thighs together.

She smiled at me in approval and even giggled as I pushed her body forward, making her lean on the counter. The batter was squished by her tits resting on the surface.

I ran my fingers over her until my hands reached Elora's firm, round ass. I saw her pussy poking forth as she stretched out her behind for me. She was heaving with heavy breath, waiting for me to ram my cock into her, finally. Her legs squirmed and her pussy pulsated with want.

I leaned over Elora, licking her back all the way up her spine until I reached her neck and my crotch lined up with hers. Elora jerked up as I placed a kiss on her neck before driving my throbbing cock into her. Her ass was rippling as I clashed with her hips. It was an ecstatic feeling when my cock was once again captured by the sticky heat of her love tunnel.

I felt like I was coating my dick in a glaze of hot honey. It was hard to draw back my cock from the gluey honeypot. The scent and taste of the thick sweetness took over my senses. My hips started moving on their own, fucking her in a senseless frenzy. With pinpoint accuracy, I attacked the sensitive flesh in her pussy that drove her to screams.

"Fuck! Yes, Mikhail. Just like that! Fuck me from behind just like that!" Elora breathed hard and gasped when my member was buried within her flesh. Her back bent into a beautiful arch that displayed her pleasure to me. Our sticky hips clapped together as the gluey sounds of our crotches crashing into each other rang out.

I licked her honey that poured from her body like sweat and I tasted the arousing nectar. I swung my hips harder and harder, violating her pussy. Her body shook and she bit her lips.

I was clenching my teeth myself, as I hammered away mindlessly. I ground her slick insides with my dick and hit her cervix on my harder strokes.

"You'll be the sexiest mother out there, Elora. *pant* We will make everybody jealous. Our children will be the most precious little flowers, just like their mother! MNNNHAAAA!" I moaned into her ear.

"They'll love their father! HHHHHMMMM! I know that much already… *smack*" Elora leaned up to me, thrusting her ass back against me forcefully. Spurred by my words to match my rhythm.

I was closing in on my orgasm as the nectar flushed around our hips and kept us in a state of constant arousal.

"Fuck! Here it comes!" I scrunched my face, signaling Elora that I was about to cum.

She tightened her pussy's walls, wanting me to stay inside as she waited to milk me. "Me too! Cum, Mikhail! Cum inside the mother of your babies!"

I was done! The look of pure devotion on her face drove me over the edge and I came buckets inside of my wife. I overflowed her pussy with my white cum that mixed with her orange nectar. I hugged her body tightly as I delivered a few more thrusts to calm down my torrents of cum spreading around her insides.

Elora grabbed onto the counter, shutting her eyes as she enjoyed the ecstatic pleasure.

As I was done erupting, I limply leaned over her, letting my sticky skin stick to hers. I hugged her warmly and our mouths almost automatically found each other.

We exchanged heated kisses with nectar shared between us. I was convinced that at this point I didn't even have saliva anymore and just like her only secreted nectar.

"Together forever." Elora said as she peeked at me over her shoulder.

"Together forever." I vowed to her as I kissed her again.

I didn't even notice the vines tightening around my ankles at this point anymore. I was just looking forward to the future when my wife would send out her spores into the world, sprouting more Alraune like her.

And the thought of spending my future with my monster wife like this, was the sweetest thing I could imagine.

Besides her nectar of course.

 **And thus, we come to a conclusion for this story. Oh, how lovely this was, right? But you have no idea yet. I have stories to tell, you wouldn't believe. And trust me, you will not be prepared. This was just the softball compared to what's to come.**

 **But I am still curious what you think. So, feel free to let me know. What do you think about the way I split the stories into wild and domesticated? Did you like it? Did you have criticisms. Let me know. And I will see you at the next entry of the compendium.**


	3. Bat Family: Werebat (Wild)

**You might be a bit lost here, aren't you traveler? You came here from whatever lands you're from and all of the sudden you learn of the world of monster girls. About spirit energy extracted from a man's body and demonic powers clouding one's mind. Of monsters looking desperately for a husband to be with. Oh, trust me, you will be surprised what I've got in store for you. I haven't told you anything yet.**

 **So I won't throw you off immediately, maybe we should stay in a region that should be more familiar to you. The land of the Order of the Chief God. Or in your terms, the human realm.**

 **You have heard of bats in your world, right? So, let the Compendium tell you of another monster. The Werebat.**

"This is the last straw! We've lost 5 men now to this damn cave! Whatever lives in there, needs to go!" The mayor of Kanden stood on a pedestal and cried out to the mob of people lining up in the city center.

I stood in the middle of it, listening to the most recent news that a cave near our town was apparently swallowing the finest men of our guards.

I was a citizen of said town. My name is Bran, the blacksmith of Kanden. I'm a 28 year-old man with brown hair that was originally shoulder length but my tips were scorched by the flames of the forge's fires to a short, tussled length.

I was one of the stronger men in the city and had gained quite some muscle throughout my body from the rough work at the forge.

I was the one who geared up the men we sent with weapons and armors to defend themselves in the cave. And since they're obviously gone now, so is my gear that I gave them to borrow for their mission. It was some of the finest work I've ever done so this was a personal affair to me.

"Days of work, pounds of refined mithril, hours of fitting and detail work. All wasted." I grumbled to myself with crossed arms as the mayor ranted on about how dangerous the cave still was. Some monsters must've made their nest in there. Nobody knew what kind, because none of those who explored it came back to tell of it. Most likely, they were dead.

The crowd around me listened intently, on occasion chanting in outrage. "WE NEED TO KILL THE BEASTS!" "WE CAN'T LEAVE OUR BRETHREN UNAVENGED!" They shouted.

"People! People! Calm down!" The mayor tried to calm the masses.

"But what are we supposed to do, mayor? All our guards are already gone. They were called to arms in the battle with the demons and now our last 5 men have fallen to the monsters!"

The mayor rubbed the sweat off his forehead, not knowing what to do. Stutteringly, he turned to the crowd. "Well, I hate to say it but we need to send someone else to clear out the cave. I know it is a big ask. Who of you is willing to take the risk. We need anyone we can get."

The crowd fell silent. We were not a town of fighters and most people here have never even picked up a weapon of any sort. The people looked around, seeing if anyone was volunteering. But everyone was just embarrassedly rubbing their neck awkwardly, not wanting to be the one to be called out.

"Come on, people! Is no one here willing to do it for the sake of Kanden? Anyone?"

After a few seconds of looking around, all I saw was people in fear. Mother's holding onto their husbands, not wanting them to go and die at the hands of monsters. I knew a lot of these people. They had a lot to lose and I understood their fear of possible death.

I on the other hand was an only child with barely any family left out there. I was thinking to myself that for the sake of the people, I would be the one to vanquish the beasts, even if it cost me my life. I had nothing to lose. If I went and perished, I would at least have fought for a good purpose and if I didn't, maybe I'd get a chance to retrieve my valuable gear. It was decided.

I raised my arm and the people turned towards me with surprised eyes of shock. "I'll do it, mayor! I will go and slay the beast, whatever it is!"

The eyes of the citizens followed me as I walked up to the mayor to offer my service. He welcomed me with a look of uncertainty. "Bran, are you sure you want to do this. You are Kanden's only blacksmith. If time calls for it, we won't even have weapons to defend ourselves in an emergency."

"I am sure, mayor. I'm certain that I will return. I'll do it for the sake of the town and my crafts. Besides, I'm probably one of the last people here that knows how to handle a sword. But in the unlikely case I shouldn't return…" I pulled out a ring of keys and handed it to the mayor. "…you will have free access to my armory. Just try to keep the town safe, alright?"

The mayor sighed but nodded before putting his hands on my shoulders trustingly. "I will. Thank you, Bran. The people of Kanden depend on you."

I held his arm in return and turned to the crowd that erupted in cheers. "THANK YOU, BRAN! SLAY THE BEASTS!"

It was an oddly proud moment to hear the town chant my name. I've walked through the crowd, men, women and children thanking me for my sacrifice. I was smiling widely, proud to be the one who might be able to make the town's people feel safe again.

I went to my forge, grabbing my trusted short sword as well as a red-tinted leather coat that I threw over my shoulders. It was padded with steel and provided incredible mobility at the same time. I put on a pair of thigh and shin guards and buckled them up with a belt. I grabbed a torch to carry with me, sure I would need it and headed out.

It was late in the evening and the moon hung heavy above me. I left the city gates, my sword sheathed in the scabbard of my belt.

I took a deep breath, realizing there was no way back now. The cave would be just a bit up the pathway, close to a popular travel route to our town which was why it had that much importance. Even before we sent our guards out, people went missing along the way.

Nobody ever found the bodies again. Might've been that they were eaten, carried off to be picked apart or maybe they've just been stored in the back of the cave. None of the options made for pleasant images.

I reached the large cavern, going into a rock formation next to the road. It was pitch black inside, which was elevated even more by the darkness of the night.

I pulled out my torch and hit my flint stone over it to light it with the sparks. The warm light of my torch brightened up the grass around me and with my new source of light beside the moon, I went into the cave. It reached surprisingly deep into the mountain.

"This is way too quiet." I whispered to myself looking around. Apart from the stalagmites there wasn't much to see. But something was off. It smelled kind of sweet and the air was damp and warm.

I heard a fluttering sound in a dark corner of the cave but when I held my torch in the direction, there was nothing. I was getting suspicious at that point. I inspected my surroundings closer and found a stash of bundled up clothes at the far back of the cavern. But not only that. The clothes were stuffed inside of the empty armors that I had crafted for the guards. But there were no bodies to be found.

"What in the name of God happened here?" I leaned down to the clothes and armors seeing that they were wet with some kind of fluid. At first I was assuming that it was blood. But it wasn't red.

"It certainly is sticky like blood. Oh, my…!" I realized what it was once I sampled a drop of it in between my fingers. This was unmistakably semen. I wiped my hands on my coat frantically, trying to get rid of the cum.

"Hihihi, you seriously just touched that? You're so gross." A cackling voice rang out from the shadows. The female voice echoed in the cave making it hard to locate.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

"What fun would there be in that? Why don't you just come and find me?"

I tried my hardest to pin point her location but I only saw a swift shadow hushing through the darkness. "Are you the monster that lives in this cave? What have you done with our guards? Where have you taken them to?"

She giggled devilishly "Oh, I didn't take them anywhere. My sisters though, they might be a bit less innocent than me. Hehehehe."

I was getting sick of her vagueness. "Then what did they do to them?"

"They seem to have taken kind of a liking to them and found a new nest with them. Unlike the other boring prey we caught before, they seemed to be much more fun to play with. It's so much more entertaining to break someone with a stronger will." She sounded malicious and sadistic as she nonchalantly told me of the things her sisters did. It was almost as if she found them to be completely normal.

I backed into the corner of the cave, brandishing my sword along with my torch. Suddenly something lashed down from the ceiling and yanked both of them out of my hands. I was completely unarmed and the torch which was tossed to the ground, slowly dimmed down before completely going out and leaving me in darkness.

I steeled my nerves and checked my surroundings for any movement. My eyes slowly accustomed to the darkness.

"You know… I've been kind of worried that I would be left behind and that I wouldn't find some prey myself. And I'm so glad that you came along. You seem like such a handsome, strong man. Just like the guards my sisters caught. I guess I don't have to be jealous of them anymore now. Hihihi!"

I felt the touch of something leathery, tenderly caressing my cheek before I stumbled backwards and fell onto my back. Quickly, I felt a certain weight on my body. I checked what it was and was greeted with a pair of glowing, yellow eyes and a flashing toothy grin.

They belonged to a girl with a very skinny physique and a set of leathery, long wings that made up her arms. She had legs with purple fur covering them and her intimate areas were only barely covered with several black leather belts that served as a sort of tube top and a ripped loincloth. She had shoulder long, purple hair with two long, pointy bat ears protruding from them.

"I was so waiting for this!" She seemed ecstatic as she straddled me.

"Wait! Get down from me, you demon!" I was ready to throw a swing her way, but the girl just dodged it without much effort and pinned my arms to the ground with the claws of her wings.

"Don't struggle. It's just gonna make it harder on you and more fun for me." She said maliciously.

I was stunned, it was as if my strength didn't even matter here. She was keeping me pressed to the floor as if it was nothing. She possessed an inhuman amount of strength, despite her relatively short body.

She leaned down to my face as I was gulping in nervousness. "You humans are so cute when you try to fight back." She smiled as she leered at me with her lust-filled eyes. She was rubbing her body up against me, her face close to mine. Close up, she was betraying the devilish nature she emitted. She actually looked like a cute young woman with an adorable face. It was almost hard to believe with all the things she's been saying.

Her scantily clad body laid on top of me and just as I was about to inspect her further, she readied the claws of her wings to lash at my coat. She cut open all my buttons and bared my top. Her eyes hungrily scaling my body.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously as she was lost in trance with my body, caressing it with the tip of her wings.

"You can call me Marlene. And who might you be, my precious prey?"

"Bran. I'm the blacksmith of Kande."

"A blacksmith you say? No wonder you have such a great body." Marlene licked her lips before diving down and licking my chest. I gasped as her tiny tongue ran over my skin.

Marlene licked me lasciviously as one of her legs rubbed up against my crotch. I could see her vampire-like fangs flash in the dark as she felt the bulge that was starting to build.

"Yes, that's exactly the treat I was hoping for. I can't wait to taste this." She said as she rubbed my crotch with her leg even more intently. The pressure and fraction involuntarily aroused me and I ground my teeth at the strange stimulation.

The licks she peppered across my torso moved downwards and stopped at my buckle. Without much thought, she tore apart my leg guards and shoved down my pants like a hungering animal.

In the dark, all my senses were heightened and I felt every little touch. She constantly made sure that I was still pinned to the floor as she removed my last shred of clothing. My underwear. She bit the waistband of it and slowly dragged it down, watching me with upturned eyes to see my helpless reactions.

"Wow, you are big." She cooed as she laid her glowing eyes upon my erect cock. She closed in on it with her face, licking her lips sultrily.

"You're not really going to…" I wrought out.

She giggled "Scared?"

"N…Not scared, but this is so…"

"Shh, you will like it." She interrupted me with a lusty voice. My words were stuck in my throat as I felt the wet feeling of her tongue touch my shaft. It was snaking around my member and pulled it into her watering mouth.

"*slurp* *suck* *smack*" My vision turned completely dark as I heard dirty sounds emanating in the cave along with a rush of pleasure coming from my crotch. Marlene had entangled with her slim, but surprisingly long tongue. Her head bobbed up and down on my member while her tongue licked my cock all the way.

It was completely enveloped in wetness, her mouth drenching my cock in her sweet saliva. Marlene closed her eyes as she took in the taste "Mmmmmhh *slurp* mmmmppffff." She stuffed her cheek with my dick, trying to suck the life force out of me. Every time I struggled, she lightly bit down on it as if to threaten me. She looked up at me with upturned eyes and her following giggles sent stimulating vibrations through my shaft.

It was insane how much she enjoyed her sadistic teases. It was as if she enjoyed seeing me in distress.

For such a short, feeble girl she had the presence of an experienced mistress.

I was losing my mind at the incredible rush of her mouth. She closed her eyes in bliss as she savored the taste of my penis. She took my head to the back of her throat, letting me enter all the way into her mouth over and over.

It was crazy. I shouldn't have felt this way, but the feeling of being at her mercy was exciting. Soon I've lost myself in the pleasure and started to moan, much to Marlene's satisfaction. Her brows furrowed as my cock kept thrusting into her mouth and her licking it with her agile tongue.

She let go of my arms where she had pinned me and actually used her wings to grab my hips for a better grip. She went in, taking my member balls deep down her throat. She was sheathing my member to the base and sucking on it lustily.

I could have run away, but the pleasure numbed my body. Instead I started to buck my hips and rub her hair.

She smiled with my cock still in her mouth as she continued to bob her head. She tightened her lips to add more suction and as her tongue slithered around my head, I was ready to cum hard.

"*pant* Ngghh! Marlene, get off, I'm about to… ghaa!" But in response to my words, she just sped up her movements, took me deep into her mouth and let me shoot my cum right down her hungry throat. She was staying there, letting every drop enter as she swallowed several times.

Marlene slowly slid her mouth off my member, leaving a thin layer of cum left on the shaft and letting the last few spurts shoot into onto her tongue. A bit of it stained her lips, but she was quick to lick that up as well. My member jerked violently as I emptied almost the entire load in her mouth.

"*gasp* *gulp* Phew, hehehe! That was so much, Bran." She smiled deliriously. Her tongue still lolled out of her mouth from the frenzied joy she took in sucking me off.

I was panting hard, my heart racing and my will to resist breaking. "This was… *pant* probably the best I've felt in my entire life."

"Hihi, I'm glad…" She smirked, which could mean nothing good. "Because I'm gonna keep you as my toy forever. I've taken way too much of a liking to you to just let you go." She noted assertively.

"You…you can't be serious!" I tried to defend myself.

She jumped on top and straddled me again. Her glowing eyes filled with desire and her claws working her buckled top and dropping it to the side. I was graced with the sight of her bust. It was on the larger side of a B-cup and even though not the biggest breasts, they were bulging and looked so attractive.

"Are you still doubting me? Maybe you need a bit more convincing then."

Marlene leaned down to me and pressed her tiny, moist lips against mine. Her lips were still sticky with remnants of my semen but through the weird taste of my own cum, I still caught the sweetness of her own saliva.

Her long tongue wriggled around mine and she pressed her tits against my chest. She was squirming on top of me, swaying her hips impatiently and rubbing her skin against mine. She was noticeable hot and I could feel her increasing heartbeat.

And that's when I felt it. She wore nothing underneath that loincloth of hers and she was rubbing her dripping, hot pussy over the shaft of my dick. It was dripping with juices and it was throbbing anticipatingly.

"*smack* You're really wet down there." I panted between kisses.

"Hehe, well, it's your fault. Speaking of which…" She smiled a toothy grin as she raised her hips above my cock.

"Marlene, are you sure you want to go through with this? We can still talk this out!" I pleaded with her.

She just grinned at me and with an adoring smile, she said "Oooohh, you're just too damn adorable." She cooed before crashing her hips down onto mine and taking my dick to the hilt into her pussy.

"HHAAAAAAHHHH! Gods be damned!" I lost my mind as the tightness of her pussy enveloped me. It was so hot and wet inside of her that it sent shivers through my body.

Marlene struck a delirious expression with her eyes going vacant and her mouth hanging open in pure satisfaction. She put her wings onto my chest for stability and pressed her hips down as far as they would go before I hit her cervix.

She was twitching and drool was hanging from the side of her mouth. "Finally, I've been waiting for this the whole time. It's just as great as my sisters told me it would be!" She moved her hips from side to side, grinding on my crotch and searching for her own pleasure spots. My dick rubbed her walls and prodded around the entrance of her uterus.

"Look, Bran, we're one now! Doesn't it feel amazing in there?" Marlene rode me in the cowgirl position, showing off the spot where we were connected. I could see my member buried within her folds and the sight of it made me gulp audibly.

"Yeah, it does, I can see it. It's… it's in so deep." I said in wonderment.

"Yes, Bran, you're all the way up in here." She stroked her lower belly. "But we can't just leave it at that, can we?" She moaned huskily as she started to pump her hips up and down on my member. She pierced her tiny body on top of me, gyrating her hips in the process.

She began to hump me wildly as I gripped the ground, pressing my fingers against the stone. Marlene rocked my body and her own body as well was shaking alluringly. Her tits bounced with every time she slammed down and the position of her, steadying herself on my chest was surprisingly sexy.

Instinctively, my hands were drawn to her hips, grabbing them tightly and helping her slam down harder. Even I was starting to crave more and more pleasure. She didn't seem to mind and actually, greedily crashed her lips to mine again, kissing me wildly. She was humping my crotch with even more lust driving her and we moaned into each other's mouths.

Our bodies were getting sweaty and the air in the cave grew damp. The taste of her mouth and the feeling of her pussy around my cock turned my brain into a blank slate.

"Bran!" Marlene cried out as she uncontrollably peppered my mouth and cheek with kisses.

"Marlene!" I responded as I hugged her body tightly. The reasonable side in my brain that told me to flee was completely muted and I submitted myself to her and the pleasure she was giving me. I knew she was a monster still but there was no way I could stop now.

I bucked my hips up into her, gluing our crotches together. I was able to thrust deep and penetrate her in more rapid succession.

Marlene's body was still closely connected to mine and her stiff nipples poked against my chest, heightening my arousal.

She tightened her walls and squeezed my cock from all sides. It was so intense that it gave me the last spark to light the fuse.

"Marlene! I'm cumming! *moan* I'm cumming!"

She looked deep into my eyes with hers glowing in the dark. They were slanted and filled with joy. "Yes! Yes! Bran! Cum inside me! Cum right in my pussy! I want it!"

She rocked her hips madly, cupping my cheeks with her wings and shaking her body for me. In turn, I held onto her back, steadying her and stroking her.

She cried out in joy as we both approached our orgasms. I was moaning with her, as we went closer and closer to the edge, our bodies heated and our hips rapidly colliding.

We kissed once more, savoring each other's taste before we reached our breaking point and we came at the same time.

"HMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNHHH!" We both cried out with our lips still tightly connected and our tongues intertwining with each other.

My hips jerked as they violently released rope after rope of cum and stained her walls with my colors. She clamped down on me, her flesh hugging my rod and taking in my semen gratefully.

She was catching her breath as we parted our lips and a delirious smile crossed her mouth. "That was… amazing!" she moaned at me.

Her eyes were dewy and mad with lust. She pinned me down to the ground again, restraining my arms.

In surprise, I was again a prisoner of hers. "More!" She panted with the look of a predator. In all my lust, I forgot that I was still prey to her.

She shimmied her hips before smiling widely. "You're still hard. That makes me so happy, Bran."

She started rocking her hips again, it almost hurt as she stimulated my still sensitive dick with her walls again.

It took us late into the night and several more rounds of admittedly incredible sex. But my body was slowly giving in. She just discovered this new pleasure that she's been searching for so long and she wasn't ready to give it up yet. I still needed to escape.

Some way or another.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Bat Family: Werebat (Domesticated)

It was sometime around morning, not sure when exactly, that a ray of sunlight broke through the entrance of the cave I was in. I scrunched my eyes as it struck my face. I still felt sore and my body was still numb.

The first thing I did when my eyes slowly opened was take a deep breath. It was as if I was still exhausted from the night before. My senses slowly returned to me over time as I let out a yawn and stretched my arms.

I felt a familiar weight on my chest and a gentle breathing on my skin. It was a little werebat resting her head on my body as she hugged me from the side with her wings. I've checked her still naked body and noticed that her bottom was still a mess. She was sticky with several loads of cum on her skin and inside of her.

As if she was just a normal girl, she peacefully snored and cuddled me possessively.

It was then, that the last night came back to me and I again remembered that I needed to get away here. It was my luck that I woke up before her or surely she would have assaulted me once more.

She saw me as a sex toy and I was not ready to accept that fate. I had a promise to keep to the people of Kanden. I would rid this cave from Marlene, or at least chase her off enough to not catch any more people.

"Mmnnnnn!" Marlene murmured in her sleep as I slowly and carefully lifted her wing from my chest. Her face was twitching a little, but still Marlene didn't wake up.

I sat up, calmly setting aside the furry leg that was wrapped around mine from the side. I was free.

The moment I was without restraints, I went over to the spot where she had knocked my sword and torch out of my hands. I didn't have much use for my torch anymore, but I picked up my short sword. I looked at it, as it still glimmered with the fine shine that I've given it the day before. As I dusted off the dirt that it had gathered from the ground of the cave, my view went over to Marlene. She turned in her sleep, apparently dreaming vividly. For some reason, I found myself staring at her sleeping face. She looked so adorable. She rolled over every time a flicker of light touched her.

My view switched between her and my sword over and over. I immediately abandoned the thought that crossed my mind as soon as it came up. I shook my head and lowered my arm. I looked over to the bundle of armors scattered on the ground. I was debating with myself whether it was worth it or not. I looked towards the exit of the cave. From here, it looked pretty far away, but I was sure that I could do it.

But then I remembered. I would have to touch these clothes again. I cringed. It wasn't worth it. It was a shame that the crafts would get wasted, but I'd rather lose them than spending the rest of my days having the most amazing sex I will probably ever have…

No, shouldn't even have thought about it. I HAD to get out of there.

I turned to the exit, picking up the button-less remnants of my coat. It was only limply hanging from my shoulders but at least it covered my body.

I didn't even get halfway there when I heard a yawn from behind me. My blood froze as I slowly turned my head around to see Marlene stretching her wings sleepily.

"Aaaahhh, good morning Bra…" She opened her golden eyes, noticing that I was no longer lying beside her. In a split second, her eyes landed on me as I was about to step outside. Her formerly gentle eyes turned into those of a predator in hunt and she slowly lifted up her body.

"I…It's not what it looks like, Marlene." I said futilely.

"Bran…"

"Yes?" I gulped.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just… wanted to take a stroll to the town. You know."

Her wings spread open widely, ready to lift off.

I bolted. I ran towards the exit as fast as I could. Marlene was flying after me with insane speed, she maneuvered the stalagmites in the way expertly.

The exit was so close.

I sprinted faster than I ever did in my entire life, the hungry werebat chasing me relentlessly.

I could already see the metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel. I was stumbling forward as I was finally outside. I felt the touch of Marlene's claws on my back, but she didn't get a grip of me.

Instead, once I reached the outside world again, I made a summersault forward, rolling through the grass. Marlene missed me, flying past over me and tumbling into the grass a few feet further.

I was out of breath, watching her roll until she came to a halt. I saw an opportunity as she laid there.

I quickly crawled toward her, straddling her small body. Even with her strength I was sure she wouldn't be able to do anything against me in that position.

"Hah! Finally got you. Not so… strong… now…" My hackling came to a halt as I saw her face underneath me.

Her eyes flicked around, shaking nervously. "*hic* Uuuuuuhhh!" she started to wince nervously. She checked the surroundings, quivering in fear.

"Wha… What's wrong with you?"

She shimmied underneath me, seeming as if she was trying to hide as she looked past me. "S… Sun…light." She stuttered, suppressing her tears.

"You're… you're scared of the sunlight?" I asked in confusion.

She quickly hugged my body against hers, pressing her face against my chest and nodding. The dominating girl from last night was nowhere to be seen as she did her best to hide in my shadow. Her still naked, tiny body clung to me desperately.

We laid there for a while as Marlene avoided every ray of light that could hit her. She looked up at me with moist eyes.

"Why did you run away? We could've just stayed in the cave and everything would've been alright." She whimpered as her ears drooped.

"Well, because you would've just kept humping me over and over."

"Because you're my husband." She whined as she hugged me.

"Your what?" I asked in confusion.

"I thought you liked doing it with me. The only thing we monsters ever truly want is to find a husband like my sisters did. Don't… don't you like me?" she asked with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes.

She seemed so feeble and fragile in contrast to before. It was spurring something inside of me, a part of me really wanted to make her more anxious and tease her. Her crotch was steaming hot and she was once again dripping with her juices as if she was anticipating something. Her face nuzzled my chest and a sudden want for payback arose inside of me.

When she looked into my eyes with her confused bleary ones, I lost it. She was just too adorable right now. I crashed my lips down onto hers, pushing her body against the ground. Her ears perked up in surprise but she quickly resulted to wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"Mnnn! Hmmmm!" She eagerly accepted my tongue as I pushed it into her mouth.

I was the one who was in control now, and I let all my restraints go. I grabbed her hair, bundling it up in my hand as I pulled her into a rough and deep kiss.

I didn't know what had come over me. All of the sudden I was wild with the urge to assault her right then and there. I wrapped her small body up in my arms and hugged it against myself. We kissed madly for quite some time before breaking apart to take a breath.

We looked at each other, both in confusion but with lust behind our eyes. She panted but a slack smile grew on her face.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. It was as if there was a barrier that broke inside of my brain. I was filled with the desire to ravage her. I suckled on her neck, making her squirm underneath me. Her body relaxed though and her anxiety subsided slowly. She melted into my embrace as I licked her sensitive skin.

She shook her body, grinding her abdomen against mine to entice me. There was still a small aura of seduction in her gaze but it was more submissive than last time.

She smiled at me lewdly as she gingerly spread apart her legs. She showed off her flowing pussy. I could feel the heat emanating from her flesh. Marlene looked up at me with begging eyes. "This is all just for you." A little, shy smile curled on her mouth as her cute, little bat fangs poked out of her lips.

I stopped licking her neck to look down her body. I grinned as I saw her hairless folds. Marlene's eyes were shaking, a wanton look crossing her face. She didn't dare to say it but she definitely anticipated me penetrating her. I didn't let her wait too long and pulled my coat aside to bare my front. My cock was already raring to go and towered over her expectant pussy.

I lined myself up with her and as we both cried out in joy I crashed my hips into hers. The feeling of being connected with Marlene was indescribable. It was hot and welcoming inside of her and my hips quickly began thrusting of their own accord.

Marlene moaned underneath me, her eyes shut to bear the pleasure. This time I was in control of everything.

I crashed into her hips hard and didn't let up with the speed of my thrusts. She winced and scrunched her face as I kept hammering away at her. Her slender frame was shaken by my body and pants of pleasure escaped her.

I leaned down and panted into her ear as she shuddered. "How does it feel, Marlene?"

"So *pant* good! We could have this every day in the cave! That's all I wanted!" Her tongue hung out of her mouth loosely. She put up a delirious expression. A sight that made me want to go at her harder and harder.

The fear of the sunlight completely seemed to have left Marlene's mind and she just kept focusing on twisting her body in pleasurable ways. Her wings wrapped me up and Marlene pressed her lips gingerly to mine.

I moved my hands to her small but round ass and grabbed her malleable butt cheeks. I kneaded them and used the grip to shove our crotches together more intensely. Her furry legs clenched around my lower back and held me in place.

While we fucked out there in the grass, we both felt the familiar urge of climax approaching. I wrestled my tongue with hers and we swapped saliva.

I drew my hips back as far as her legs allowed me before slamming back into her. With long strokes, I slowly reached my breaking point and I felt Marlene's walls tighten around me as well.

"Bran! This is so good! Fuck me! I LOVE YOU!"

"Huh?! OHHH HAAAAAAA!" I broke the moment I heard her words and a torrent of cum shot out of my cock. I grit my teeth, my body tensing up with ecstasy.

"HYAAAAAHH! YEESSS!" Marlene drooled as her face went slack from her orgasm. Her legs twitched and a spray of her juices hit my crotch.

I held her in my arms as her heavy breathing slowly dimmed down. She was shaking in relief as her afterglow subsided. She panted along with me as we both were sticky with sweat. Our sweat made us sticky and the warm sun did not help in making it go down.

"This was… fun… I could actually get used to this." I said as I rested my body atop of hers.

She stroked my cheek with her wing. "We could do this every day, Bran. We could just live in the cave together. I will take care of you. We can just steal our food from the passing caravans and…"

I stopped her in the middle of her sentence with a kiss. I looked into her confused eyes. "We won't need to do that. I think I have a plan. Will you come with me to Kanden?"

"To Kanden? But won't the people be afraid of me?"

"I have an idea how we could maybe convince them that you're not the monster they think you are."

"But I am a monster." She cocked her head in confusion.

I suppressed a chuckle "Heh, you know what I mean, Marlene."

She chuckled as well, and we made our way to Kanden. I gave her shelter from the sun by holding my coat over her as she held me from the side. She possessively wrapped her wings around me as we walked.

After the same short walk it took me to get to the caves, me and Marlene reached the town's gates with a pair of armed farmers guarding the gate. Their faces lit up in surprise and overwhelming joy as they saw me approaching.

"Is… Is that Bran?! Holy shit! It is! Bran!" They cried out, running towards me. "How did it go?! What was in that…" The breath got stuck in their throats as they saw a certain someone walking with me.

Marlene feebly watched out of my coat, her wings and her furry legs showing.

The guards raised their spears and shook with fear. "Wh…What is that!? Br…Bran there's a monster with you!"

Marlene quickly hid behind me as I raised my hands to defend her. "WAIT! Just… just let me explain."

I managed to calm the farmers down after a while. I introduced them to Marlene and told them everything, well almost everything, that happened. It took me quite some time and a bit of conviction but eventually I got the town to at least hear me out. The people were skeptical and pretty unreceptive to the thought of monsters not being evil.

We gathered in the town center, not knowing what to do from here. Everyone was staring at Marlene mistrusting her. Marlene clung to me the whole time, afraid of the people`s judgement. But then, she had an idea.

After crying out at a frequency that was inaudible for humans, she called for her sisters. All 5 of them came flying to Kanden with their husbands in tow. The people rejoiced as our guards were brought back and the town could be protected again.

After that, the people started to accept monsters more and more and the werebats moved into the guards barracks with their husbands. That may have meant that the guards were often busy with making their new wives happy, but with the 'threat' in the cave gone, there was no immediate danger to be expected anyways.

As for me? I moved back into the forge. Living together with my own wife as well.

It was late at night as I let the fire of the forge settle. Only a small orange glow enveloped it.

I wiped the sweat off my head and ditched my tools.

"Phew, finally done today. This should be enough for at least the next month. Given that the guards don't ruin their armors too much again." I sighed to myself in relief and stretched my shoulders. I looked over to the darker section of the forge. Marlene was hanging from the roof beam with her claws digging into the wood. She was soundly sleeping with her wings wrapping her up comfortably and the flame of the fire softly flickering on her skin.

I couldn't help but smile at my unusual little bat wife. I walked over to her, smiling as I watched her sleeping face. She was quietly snoring along, her nose twitching.

I gave her a small kiss on the nose before I noticed a twitch in her eyes and she leaned her face up to catch my lips instead.

She giggled and winked at me as I smiled back at her cheeky move.

I stroked her cheek, whispering to her. "I love you, Marlene."

"About time you admitted it." She whispered back smiling at me.

We kissed again as the fires slowly dimmed down and I fell asleep, resting right underneath her.

 **Well, how did you enjoy it traveler? What did you think of this story? We're still not in the really strange territory but we're slowly getting there.**

 **This book… let me tell you. It has quite some spicy stuff in it. There is so much more to tell about the land of the monsters. But that will have to wait for another time.**

 **You know, I was thinking to tell you about a member of the centaur family. Which one? I will leave that up to you, traveler.**

 _ **(AN: Hey guys, Alleskeins here. Yeah, as you might have noticed I've decided to go through the family codex alphabetically. Guess as a German I like to have my order in these stories. Anyways, from that you can probably look forward to what letter I'm going to do next. As I told you in the beginning, I won't do requests, but you will occasionally have the option to choose what I should do next like here. Well, let me know which centaur you would like to see and the most requested one will be featured. See you next time.)**_


	5. Centaur Family: Unicorn (Wild)

**Ah, I see you fancy the unicorn, traveler. I can imagine why. These beasts are some of the purest lifeforms you will probably ever find among the monsters and probably even in your world people have heard of it.**

 **As you probably know, the unicorn belongs to the centaur family, a half human half horse beast if you will. It might seem curious to you, how one is supposed to have intercourse with them, right? The current demon lord, in all her power, blessed these monsters with an additional sexual organ on the human half of the centaur's bodies, right where you'd expect it to be on a human. Quite convenient, wouldn't you say? Our demon lord is quite the clever** **one to have arranged that. Hehehe!**

 **So… you probably want to get to know about one of them, don't you? I know you do. Well then, let's look into the compendium and let it tell you all about…**

… **the unicorn.**

"Damn, this hurts! Gods be damned!" I stumbled my way forward through the wild, crossing thorny bushes and evergreen trees with huge roots.

I had a deep, gushing wound across my chest that was bleeding heavily as I put pressure onto it.

I'm Private Jeremiah, a fresh soldier in the army of the Order fighting the demon realms. I'm a pretty sturdy man, coming from the capital with blonde hair and about a dozen scars from military training. I fought long and hard to be accepted and my training made up pretty much all my youth and younger adulthood. When I was just a little child, I always looked up to the men and women who served in our armies, dreaming to one day be like them and follow the same guidelines that they followed.

This devotion, the unwavering trust in a great cause was inspiring to me. I felt like I could do it and with years of preparation and grueling exercises every single day I was finally called to arms.

And despite fighting for this chance for so long and heading here to the battlefield where we fought the succubi, here I was taking one of the first hits. A stray ballista shot crashed down next to me and its splinters lashed out all over my body.

It pierced even my strong breastplate and ripped a deep cut on my torso which put me in this current situation. Slogging through a forest in a land that I don't know.

The other soldiers didn't even see me as I was launched into this forest with the blast. So here I am, alone and wounded, ready to meet my maker.

"Argh, fuck, this is it then? First day in the field and this is the best you can do? Pathetic!" I say to myself as the blood just keeps running down my body.

The pain pulses and every move stings. I look ahead and all around me, looking for help. But it was useless.

The only thing I can see is a small burnt out house with only a few of its walls still standing.

"What the heck, this is as good a last rest as any other."

I move my stiffening body through the charred remains of the entrance door, touching the frame with my already numb-feeling hand. I leave a handprint of blood on the scorched wood as I walk past.

I slump down next to the rubble that used to be a chimney and rest. I strip off my chest-plate, trying to reduce the pressure on my torso. My blue shirt underneath is completely torn to shreds with multiple holes ripped into it and a large stain of blood across it. I see my open wound underneath with several pieces of wood still sticking in my chest and stomach.

The sun was breaking through the torn roof and shone into my eyes. I saw white as my vision slowly dimmed.

"Well, I guess I at least had a good life. Just wish I could've had more of it. Maybe have a house like this, find a wife that I love or at least serve my king better than this." I run my fingers over the charred floor, taking in the last senses I would experience in my short life.

The light of the sun fills my view and I am about to drift off into unconsciousness. I would have died on the spot right here and now. But then I hear a sound, a sound of clopping hooves.

A large shadow blocks my view and looms over me. Did someone come to rescue me after all. I don't know. All I feel is my consciousness slipping and my vision going dark.

I got lost in a dark void. There is nothing around me. Just darkness.

I hear the muffled sounds of ruffling around me. I should be dead, but I numbly feel my body being touched and tampered with. Even though I shouldn't, I feel my heart beat and slowly, I regain the ability to feel my body parts.

I still have my eyes closed but I still feel a gentle warmth hit my skin and see a dim flicker of light through my eyelids.

I open my eyes weakly and am greeted with the comforting sight of a lit fire inside the remnants of the broken chimney. Right next to it, I see a small stack of small and larger chips of splintered wood.

I blink several times, trying to adjust to being able to see again. I must've been out of it for a long time. My muscles were sore and numb and my body only moved sluggishly.

I try to sit up as a gentle voice calls out to me and I feel a gentle push keeping me from getting up.

"No! Stay put! You can't move yet!"

I slowly turn my head, and my eyes land on a beautiful girl with a worried expression on her face. She looks absolutely pristine. She had platin blonde, short hair with a white veil bound to the back of it. She's wearing a beautiful embroidered top with intricate patterns cut into it. Her bust is voluptuous and the bounds of her dress struggle to keep her breasts contained within them.

She keeps me sitting on the floor as she pressed her feeble, gentle hands on my chest. They were covered in white gloves that were reaching all the way up to the middle of her upper arm.

I am stunned by her beauty. "Am… Am I in heaven?" I ask in delirious confusion.

She pressed her hand to my forehead worriedly. Her face looks distressed and restless. "Thankfully no. I did everything I could to prevent that." She smiles at me.

And what a stunning smile she had. It was almost unreal to me.

I smile back with the weak smile that I could manage. "Who… Who are you, milady? I want to thank you personally."

"My name is Celeste. And there is no need to thank me." She was speaking so incredibly soft. Her voice was lovely and caring like no other I've ever heard.

"Are you kidding me? I would have died without your help. I can't even tell you how thankful I am. Now I can go back to… GHAA!" I cry out as I try to stand up again. A sharp pain rushes through my body since the wound was still there. I feel my blood running again and it drips out of my wound that seems to have ripped open from being sealed for some reason.

"What did I tell you! You shouldn't move yet. I wasn't done with healing your wounds yet." Celeste cries out in a panic as the color leaves her face when she sees the blood. She hurriedly lets me rest against the wall again.

"But I need to… *groan*… get back to the front lines. We need to defeat the succubi!"

She looked at me seriously with a stern face "Silly, you won't defeat anything today anymore. Let me take care of you first. Don't get yourself hurt any more than you already are."

"*gasp* You might be right. Damn that hurts!" I hold my chest as Celeste spreads my arms apart to get a better look at me. My shirt was already taken off me, so I am bleeding freely.

"Let me take care of that. I will make it all better." She smiles her serene smile as she leans her face forward and touches my wound with her horn. Wait… horn?

I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but she had a twirled horn right on the top of her forehead. Celest presses it right on top of my wound and some sort of magic emanates from it. It flows right into my wound and the pain slowly dissipates.

Celeste looks up at me as my wound slowly closes a bit and the blood stops flowing.

"You seem distressed." She says, acting as if nothing happened.

"You! You're a…" I look at her more clearly after the previous discovery of her horn.

From her head to just below her waistline, she does indeed look human. But from there, she had the lower body of a white horse. This woman is not human. She is a monster.

My mind starts to race.

"Look, your wounds start to heal up now. That's strange. Usually my powers don't have such a strong effect that quickly."

She notices that I'm looking at her in panic. "What's wrong, Jeremiah?"

"How in God's name do you know who I am, monster?"

She innocently smiles and points to my neatly folded ripped shirt. "It's stitched into the neck of your shirt. I took the time when you were unconscious to clean it and saw the name written in there. I think it's a wonderful name by the way." She blushed flustered and averted her eyes shyly.

My heart was warming up as I saw her like that. NO! What am I thinking? How could I feel this way about a mamono like her?

"Do you hate me for being a monster?" She asks as she sees me having my inner struggle. Her worried expression fuels me with an unimaginable amount of guilt. I mean, I have seen centaurs before. Some of our troops even use them as mounts occasionally. No idea how they got them to accept that.

I try to settle down, and rationalize. "No, I don't think that all monsters are awful. Some parts of our country even make exceptions for them to live there. It's just the succubi you have to be worried about." I speak in a tone as calm as I could be in the situation.

"Then why are you so distressed? Do you have something against me personally?" Her face slumps and her mood shifts to sadness. I could not bear to watch her like that. Even as a soldier I had to be more sensitive than that.

"I… I don't have anything against you. It's the war, I guess. It makes you pretty on edge when you meet monsters out here. You never know who might attack you out of nowhere."

She smiles in relief "I'm glad you don't hate me. It would've made me pretty sad if that were the case. So, will you let me look at you a bit more. I think I can heal your wounds quicker if I infuse them with more mana."

She pushes my chest to rest me down against the wall again. Her gloved fingers touch my body all over, searching for places that still hurt. I hiss at a few of her touches to which she quickly responds by infusing mana to the places she touched at that moment.

She's like a caring mother or even a loving wife as she makes sure that nothing hurts me anymore. She definitely has the appeal down for that. Her clothes already look like those of a bride about to get married.

As even the last minor scrapes of my body are healing, I feel a great feeling of relief. Maybe because the pain was finally gone, or maybe because her touching my body all over made me unexpectedly excited. I actually blushed as her nimble fingers lift off my body.

I try to distract myself by talking to Celeste "So, what are you exactly. I know you must be a centaur judging by your… physique." I stutter as I look at her horse body.

She giggles cutely. Her breasts swaying as she lifts her hand to her mouth sheepishly. "Doesn't the horn give it away for you, silly?"

I want to facepalm myself "Oh, of course. A unicorn then. Sorry, I'm not thinking straight yet."

"It's okay, you've been hit pretty badly. Don't worry, I will take care of you until you're okay again." She says lovingly as she caresses my cheek. My mind went crazy at her touch once more. I'm not used to the touch of a woman and even with that, I've never felt so flustered around any other woman beside her. And all the while, she keeps that caring, motherly smile on her that makes me weak in the knees. She had such a look of purity that made me feel so calm and peaceful.

Celeste stares at me with a sense of deep affection but as she notices me looking blankly at her as well, she starts blushing and shyly turns away.

We huddle up close to the fire in the chimney, sitting next to each other. We fidget and blush nervously. My eyes wander over to her as we sit close to the flames. They explore her entire body from top to bottom. At first it is hard to get used to the large horse body at her bottom, but soon I didn't even mind that any more. I get more drawn in to the other half of her. Her serene face, her pristine body and her alluring features left me speechless. If she weren't a unicorn, she would be the most beautiful woman I could ever have met in my life.

"Is… everything alright, Jeremiah?" I hear her ask as she notices me staring.

I shake my head and blush in embarrassment. "N… nothing. I was just thinking about some things."

"Like the war?" She asks me with a downtrodden face.

"Huh? What about the war?" I ask in return.

"I can't stop thinking about that. There are so many people getting pointlessly hurt."

I turn my head to her curiously "But don't you think we are fighting for the right thing? I mean the succubi are evil and want to plunge all of our kingdom into uncontrollable chaos and depravity. Isn't this worth fighting for?"

She slumps down "Do you know that they are that evil? Maybe they are just misunderstood. I don't know. I just want things to be as simple as they were before the war."

I look into the fire lost in thought "You're probably right. I wish things would go back to normal, too sometimes." I fuel the fire by throwing in the pile of splinters that were stuck in my body before. "I followed the Order all of my life, ditching everything else for my training. When I think of all the things I wasted, it makes me feel kind of stupid."

Celeste smiles lightly and settles down closer to me. "What was it?"

"Huh?"

"What would you have wanted to do instead of the war?" She puts her hand on my leg as she sits next to me. I am drawn to her eyes as she looks at me.

"I… I wanted to live a happy life. Maybe have a house, happy children surrounding me, and of course… a wife." For some reason, I needed to stop at the wife part.

Celeste nodded and smiled as if she felt the exact same "Have you… ever loved someone before, Jeremiah?" Celeste asked as she rubs her gentle hand over my leg. She smiles and locks her eyes with mine.

"N…No, I haven't yet. I wish I had the chance to know what love is like."

"Me too…" Celeste looks at me dreamily. I'm flustered by her looks.

"So...*gulp* you've never had anyone before either?"

"No, I'm completely inexperienced." She says as she searches for more contact with me. I feel a tension building between us as I am oddly lured in by her. Why did it make me happy to hear that she had never taken any man before?

She leans forward to me and her eyes widen in realization. She touches my chest and scales my body with glistening eyes. "That must be why my magic worked so well with you. It was the purity that connected both of us. We are perfectly compatible."

"Celeste?" I whisper in surprise as she presses her human half against me and leaves herself in my arms. I feel her smooth skin against mine. Her beautiful face nuzzles into my chest and my heart begins to race.

She notices what she is doing and retracts a little. "Sorry, I… I got too excited."

I smile at her as she fidgets around. "It's totally fine, I don't mind that." She leans against me again reluctantly.

"You are pure, just like I am, Jeremiah. You are the perfect husband for me!" She mutters as little tears of joy build up in the edges of her eyes.

I turn stiff at her words. Somehow they strike a chord within my heart. She wants me to be her husband, and the thought of that was making me shiver with eager anticipation.

I pull her against me. I've never felt a woman embrace me like that. I loved the warmth of the feeling.

She weakly looks up at me with moist eyes of want. I look down at her, unable to resist the urge to comb my fingers through her hair. I get weak as I watch her eyes shake in wait for what I will do next. "You know… I don't think I've thanked you for saving my life yet." I smile as my hand moves to her cheek.

"You don't need to… *smack* mnnnn…" I press my lips to hers, hugging her feminine body against me.

Celeste melts into my arms, her body quaking at the feeling of my lips touching hers. I kiss her softly and lock her lips with mine. My hands caress her back and her hair under the veil. Her lips are softer than I could've ever imagined.

"Jeremiah… This is so sudden. Mnnnnn haaa…" She moans but doesn't let up on kissing me back.

Celeste stretches out her tongue to me and I eagerly suck it into my mouth and embrace it with mine. She puts both her hands to my cheeks gently, looking at me in complete adoration.

I feel a rush of happiness running through my heart as our bodies entwine in our kiss. She rests her human body on top of me as we topple over and lay on the ground. It felt surprisingly comfortable with the warmth it gathered from the fire nearby.

We both close our eyes as we taste each other's mouths. We part from each other, a strand of glistening saliva connecting our tongues. Celeste's mouth hangs open, her face still in a daze and her eyes vacant. "You look beautiful, Celeste. I… I've never felt like this before."

My eyes explore her body and land on her heaving bust. My hands caress her sides as I take in the sexiness of her body.

"I'm happy that you like my body, Jeremiah. Do you… Do you love me?" she asks anxiously.

"I… I think I do. I've never felt this much for any other girl before. Let's figure it out together." Our hands entwine and Celeste smiles at me with incredible relief.

"In that case, I will give you all of my body. I love you, Jeremiah. Will you be my husband?" She says as we lock eyes.

I make up my mind. I want to change my life and spend it with Celeste. "I will." I make a confident promise at which point Celeste throws herself against me and again presses her lips joyously against me.

"I'm *smack* so glad! I have a husband!" She cries out in happiness and peppers me with kisses. I hold her body and return the kisses eagerly.

After we part, she looks at me with sultry eyes and a delirious grin. "You know, I've been dreaming of this day for a loooong time, Jeremiah."

"Me too, Celeste." I respond to her.

"I've actually had many fantasies about what I would do to my husband when I got married to him." She trails my body with her nimble fingers, drawing circles and staring at me longingly.

"Did you now? I'd be pretty interested what those fantasies could be about." I trail her body as well, making her chuckle from her ticklishness.

"Let me show you, darling." She gives me a last kiss before moving her body down towards my crotch. She gulps in anticipation and I can see that she is nervous about what she is about to do.

"So, it's in here, right? I… I can service you with my body here." She asserts herself as she fumbles with the buttons of my trousers. She pulls my clothes down and gasps in surprise at my springing erection.

My member stands up strongly, strained to the point where it is almost painful and it urges for release.

"Is… Is it usually like this?" She asks as she can't tear her eyes away from it.

I avert my eyes in embarrassment. "N… Not normally. But since we've been kissing and since I saw your body, I couldn't contain it anymore." I blush as I am completely exposed to her.

"I'm glad I can turn my husband on that much. I… I'm getting pretty excited when I look at you too. Especially now that I can see this part of you." She looks at my cock with adoring eyes, gently stroking it with sensitive movements of her fingers.

"So this is my husband's…" She grins at it lovingly and touches it all over to get a feel for it. Using both hands she rubs my cock and looms over it with curious eyes.

Her gloved fingers feel incredibly soft against my skin and the friction of her hands is amazing. Her left hand stroked my shaft while the other circled around my bare head which lubricated her palms with my precum.

"That… feels really good, Celeste." I say as my breath quickens slowly.

Celeste looks up at me with a look of success. She quickens her movements and strokes my cock faster. I hear a squelching sound from her fingers as my slimy precum stains her hands.

I feel my cock throb with excitement from her touches, but soon I want more.

"Celeste, do you think you could… use your mouth?" I ask her shyly.

She looks at me and cocks her head before realizing what I was saying. She looked down at my dick and removes the hand that was rubbing my head. She replaces it with her lips and squeezes them around my member.

Her eyes turn upward towards me for approval and I respond by laying my hand on her head and patting her hair.

She smiles with my cock in her mouth and directs her attention towards it again. She keeps stroking her left hand to rub my cock while she explores the top of my dick with her mouth. Her tongue runs over it and stains it in her saliva making me gasp from the rush of pleasure.

Her still awkward movements turn me on so much, I don't know how long I will last. I keep her head in place as she suddenly begins slightly bobbing it. She applies a lovely suction to it, driving me to throb and quiver.

She closes her eyes as all of her focus lies on giving me pleasure. She alternates her movements as her head and hand keep stimulating me. I pant, my cock feeling like it's about to erupt any second. "Fuck! This is amazing, Celeste! Don't stop!"

She chuckles, adding a shocking vibration through my length. Her appearance of purity was completely blurred to me when I saw her eagerly sucking on my dick. She submits herself completely to it and I must admit… I love her for it. She is so devoted that it makes my heart flutter with affection for her.

I throw my head back against the wall as I endure her blowjob. But just as I look at the ceiling to hold out longer I feel her stopping. I turn my look down to her and notice her looking worriedly up at me. She fidgets around with her hands and looks at me apologetically.

"S…Sorry, did I do it wrong? Why did you stop looking at me?" She asks in panic.

I stutter in confusion as I try to get my senses together. "N..N…No! Absolutely not!"

She moves up to me, clinging to my chest. "I swear, I tried my best, darling." She whispers with tears in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat as she apologizes to me.

"I wanted to make it good for you, I wanted you to…! Mnnn? Hmmmm!" I kiss her deeply to stop her from apologizing. I cup her cheek as I hug her close. She lets herself fall into my arms as I embrace her.

We part and I look deep into her eyes. "It was amazing, darling. You don't need to apologize to me. You did great."

She smiles and clasps her hands together in joy "You called me darling, Jeremiah. That…*hic* makes me so happy. I want to make you happy too."

She lifts the skirt of her elegant clothes gingerly and shows off her bared human bottom Right above the part where her horse half begins, I see her sex dripping with juices of excitement. It was a hairless pussy with glistening folds and an alluring, sweet scent.

"It'll be all yours, and only yours forever, Jeremiah. You're the only one who will ever see this side of me."

I gulp at the sight of her flushing body. I can almost feel the heat radiating off of her.

I smile and say "Are you sure that you want to give it to me? Won't it hurt?"

"I'll bear the pain for you."

She wraps her arms around me, binding me in another kiss as I feel our genitals touch. My throbbing cock can't wait to pierce her and I am equally unable to resist the urge to take her virginity just like she can't wait to take mine.

In a tight embrace, Celeste lowers herself onto me and slowly accepts my member.

I push past her entrance and delve into her warmth. Her squishy flesh accepts me and hugs my dick from all sides. It feels like velvet around me even though my dick is only halfway inside of her. I can not imagine how incredible it would be when my entire length was buried within her. But there is yet a barrier to be broken before I can do that.

I look into Celeste's eyes questioningly after we break away from our kiss. She nods to give me permission and braces herself by kissing me as hard as she could.

I break through the resistance and hilt myself in her pussy. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Celeste is flinching at the pain, but she signals me to keep going by impatiently shaking her hips on top of mine. I grind against her insides, the heat of her crotch driving me crazy.

"We're one now. My own husband is making love to me. I can't believe it." Celeste whispers to herself as she rests her head on my shoulders and combs my blonde hair.

I feel my heartbeat speed up in excitement and start to thrust my hips up into her. She yelps as she feels my cock skewer her and her fingers dig into the back of my head and my back.

"Fuck! This is tight! I never knew sex was this amazing!" I moan profusely, my hips bucking and shaking to seek the best stimulations. Her clenching walls wiggle around me and take me as deep as I can go before knocking on her uterus.

I grind myself along her walls, my rigid length causing intense friction inside her. We get heated and Celest clings to me like her life depended on it. She is long past her pain and moans in ecstasy while hugging my face to her chest.

Her human half bounces on me in rapid motions and I feel her insides tighten more and more as she lets out gushes of her juices that coat my dick and make it slippery.

It was hard for her to get a grip on my member but in return for that the thrusting became easier and easier.

I slipped right into her without much effort which allowed me to hit various spots in her pussy. I hit the ceiling of her dripping cunt and grind against it, hitting the spot that makes her shake every time I touch it.

"Not there! AAAHAHH! That feels too good! *whince* GHAAAAAA!" She moans into my ear spurring me on even more.

"HAAAAA! DAMN! This is too much! Your pussy is amazing, Celeste!" I cry out in absolute bliss.

"I'm glad!" She yells as she cups my face again and snakes her tongue inside my mouth. I feel connected to her like no one else in the world and the feeling of making her mine and mine alone overtake my mind. I grab her sides, using the grip to slam myself into her hard. I moan loudly at the intense friction and call out to her.

"I love you Celeste! I LOVE YOU! I will come inside! And give you all of my love!" I repeat over and over, my voice getting labored in the process.

He joyously presses her lovely body against mine, her moans getting gradually stronger and her mouth hanging open lewdly.

"Me too, Jeremiah! Me too! Fill me! Fill me with everything!"

I lose all senses as I crush her down onto me and drive my cock into her at rapid speeds. Every part of our bodies is connected as we stick to each other snugly and our crotches are glued together.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING! GHHAAAAAA!" I yell as I feel my cum bubbling up from my balls.

"YYYYAAAAAAHHHHAAAAA!" Celeste cries out as I fill her with a hot load of semen. Her hips buck in her orgasm and the emanating juices of her insides lovingly mix with my own.

Her breath is quivering as she orgasms on top of me and I pant in exhaustion. She cusped my cheek once more, placing a small, lovely kiss on my cheek before resting on my shoulder and passing out. She seems to be completely spent.

I look at Celeste, her face twitching as she breathes peacefully in her sleep. This must have taken every bit of strength out of her.

This was my chance to start anew and live my life with her from now on. I am ready for it and actually look forward to it.

I wonder where this new venture will lead me, but right now I can't really think about that. I lay my head on top of hers and as I smell her lovely hair, I fall asleep.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Centaur Family: Unicorn (Domesticated)

**Several years later**

The sun breaks through the ceiling window of my bedroom. I feel the familiar blinding light hit my eyes as I lie in bed. It must be around 10 AM for the sun to loom right atop my roof.

I blink several times, stretching my stiff body as I wake up.

"*Yawn* Ahhhh, I've slept like a rock. How about you Cel… Celeste?" I roll over to look to the side of my bed. "Celeste? Are you there?" I call out to my wife who should be sleeping next to the bed, but the soft blankets spread out, since she can't really sleep in a bed, were empty.

I smile to myself. She must've already gotten up to get started with housework. Lately she's been very eager to take care of everything.

Ever since we've rebuilt the house that we've first met in, she was so insistent to do most of the work. Her argument was that since I did most of the building, it was just fair to repay me for it by cleaning and decorating it without having to bother me.

I notice a little note tucked underneath my pillow.

 _I'm in the garden doing the laundry.  
Hope you slept tight.  
Love,  
Celeste_

I can't help but grin as I read her lovely letter to me. I throw over my clothes and head outside.

It's a sunny day, the herbs in our garden grow nicely and the progress on the once completely torn apart house makes me proud as I look at it from the outside.

It's curious to remember that we were located right next to the frontlines of a raging battleground. Back then, me and Celeste tried our best to live peacefully on our own out here, but soon we were visited by the succubi who came back from the battle, seemingly having won.

I guarded Celeste with my life at the time and protected her with my shield, expecting the succubi to attack us. But to the surprise of both of us, they didn't.

They laughed at me being so protective and told me that I shouldn't even worried about it. They pointed at Celeste and told me that I was already taken as a husband and that's all they wanted anyways. I was confused back then, but from then on, the succubi helped us build our home by supplying us with materials.

I don't know why they did that, or what the succubi's ultimate goal is but I'm eternally thankful for them to allow us to live here.

I walk back into the garden behind our house and see Celeste hanging up our washed clothes on a clothesline. She looks adorable as she smiles to herself. She uses the mana inside of her horn to levitate the clothes out of the basket and spreads them out across the line before clipping them to it.

I walk up to her from behind and gently caress her flank.

"*yelp!* Ahhh, geez Jeremiah, you shouldn't sneak up to me like that." She chuckles as I run my hand over her back. Her fur feels so smooth and silky as my hand glides over it.

"And you shouldn't get up that early in the day and already start doing chores, Celeste. We have all the time in the world. Why the rush to get stuff done all of the sudden?"

Celeste blushes and tries to avert her eyes as she keeps tending to the laundry. "I just want to be a good wife and make you happy, darling. Is that bad?" She asks as she looks at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course not, but I'm worried your stressing yourself too much. Also, I like waking up with you at my side in the morning." I say as I caringly run my fingers over her horse body. I used to be very weirded out by it, but since I know it's a part of her, I love it just as much as any other part.

"I'm sorry, darling. There's just been a lot on my mind lately, and I want take my mind off it from time to time." She speaks ambiguously. I'm worried that it was something bad that happened to her, but when she turns around to look at me there is a bursting smile on her face like she is itching to tell me something.

I smile back at her and keep combing her hair on her horse half. I decide to get a bit cheeky and move my hand to her flank. I feel her stop her actions as I touch her back there. Her hooves move restlessly as I move my hand in circular patterns. It was just as if I was rubbing a human girl's ass.

I look at her face and see her flinch and blush as her eyes flutter a little. She forces herself to keep hanging up the clothes even though her hands begin twitching a bit.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to hide from me, Celeste, do you?" I smirk as my hand moves roughly across her backside. Her tail begins to sway from side to side restlessly.

"Of course not, darling. Please stop, I… mnnnn…" she hums impatiently.

I am not satisfied by that answer. I devise a new plan and take my hand off her backside.

A small gasp of relief escapes her mouth but it wouldn't last. I hopped onto her horseback and wrapped my arms around her human half.

"*gasp* Darling! What are you doing?" She whined as my arms snaked around her.

"I know you feel extremely sensitive when I'm mounting you like that. I feel that you haven't really told me the truth yet, so I'm going to tickle it out of you." I say with determination as I run my fingers across her fair skin. The open parts of her delicate clothes made for great points of attack.

"Jeremiah, I…I… please stop! I'm sensitive right now!"

"Now, why is that? Come on, tell me, Celeste!" I demand as I stroke her sides and stomach.

"I can't! Not now!"

"So there IS something you're hiding! Unfortunately for you, I'm a very nosy guy so." I tentatively move my hands up her body. Celeste flushes red and gasps as the tips of my fingers tickle her skin. She watches my hands anxiously until they land on top of her weighty, double D cup tits.

Celeste's eyes widen and the blush in her cheeks deepens. "Darling, you really can't do that right now! Ahhh! Mnnnnnn! *moan*" Her breath turns labored and her eyes are shaky. I will get her to talk eventually.

I press my body against her from the back and start placing small kisses on her neck and shoulders. I pull the shoulder straps of her white top off her as I trace the movements of my hands with my kisses. It drops down to the middle of her body and bundles up there, baring her flawless, round tits to me.

There was no struggle from her as I press my fingers into her flesh though. She bites down on her index finger as she suppresses her whines and moans. I rub my thumbs over her nipples as they stiffen. Celeste gasps as I press them in.

"Mmmmhhh, Jeremiah… so cruel… hyaa!" She yelps as I keep assaulting her malleable tits. Her skin is like clay ready to be tampered with. Nervous sweat was even running down her cleavage as she got more and more heated.

I cup her tits, lift them up and massage them in circular motions as I keep tracing her neck with my lips. I leave hickeys on her as her shoulders tremble.

"Ready to tell me yet, Celeste?" I cackle as I hold both of her breasts squeezed in my hands. Her extensive meat bulges out between my fingers.

Celeste shuts her eyes and clamps her lips together, still refusing to talk.

"No? Well, you leave me no choice then." I squeeze her tits hard, rolling her nipples between my thumbs and index fingers. My mouth moves from her neck to her ear as I start to nibble on it.

Her back arches and goosebumps run over her skin. Hot gasps escape her mouth and she looks at me lovingly out of the corner of her eyes. She was desperate to tell me, but I feel that she wants to ride this out to the very end. And I will give her exactly what she wants.

I crush her boobs under my palms and pepper her ear and cheeks with kisses.

"Jeremiah! You're so rough today! I can't hold it in anymore! Forgive me! Ghaaaa! *whine*" She twitches as I once more get a tight hold of her tits. I feel her tremble and stiffen up.

I know that she was about to have a small climax soon but I was not prepared what came with that.

"What the…!" I mutter as Celeste shuts her eyes when she reaches her minor orgasm. But apart from the clamping down of her entire body, there was something else that came out of her. Milk.

Her breasts spurted out small fountains of milk. The white liquid stains my hands as it trickles down her mounds. She lactated, which could only mean one thing.

"Celeste, are you… are you pregnant?" I gasp, my hands still clutching her breasts gently.

Her head cranes back to look at me. She smiles lovingly as she reaches her hand to my cheek. "Aww, I wanted to wait longer and make it a surprise for you." She says weakly as her horse legs give out and we both sink to the ground. I hold onto her, and as all fours of her are pointing to the sky, I crawl onto her human half.

I cup her cheeks and look at her in pure adoration. "Darling, that's wonderful! I'm gonna be a father!" I smile at her and comb my fingers through her hair "And you'll be its beautiful mother, Celeste. I… God damn, I'm happy!" A rush of ecstasy runs through me at the amazing news. My heart is pumping like crazy.

Celeste lays underneath me, smiling blissfully while still heaving a little from her orgasm. "I've been so happy ever since I started feeling it inside me. It's all I've ever dreamed off even before I met you. And now it's coming true, Jeremiah. I love you." A warmth of joy fills me as her nimble hands caress me so dearly.

My lower body heats up and I have the unquenchable desire to make her mine right now.

"I love you too, Celeste. So damn much." I remove my pants and Celeste immediately understands as she sees me undressing. She blushes in excitement and lifts up the hem of her skirt.

"Ravish me, Jeremiah. I'm all yours!" She says dearly as her eyes water in happiness.

My member springs up, harder than it's ever been before.

Celeste looks at it in anticipation, heated breaths escaping her. "So big! Are you sure this is going to be okay?" She asks slightly worried as she pets her lower stomach.

I kiss her before looking straight into her eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

"I trust you, please take care of me, Jeremiah." Celeste pleads as she lays her hands on my shoulders and submits herself to me.

I look down at her. Her body still manages to make me breathless when I look at her. Her skin was without a single blemish and her curves were still driving me crazy. Especially her wonderful, voluptuous breasts that flattened against her heaving chest. Her pussy glistens alluringly as her hips squirm in anticipation. I fucking love her body, and I am the only one who would ever have it.

I line myself up with her hot, wet entrance before pushing apart her lips. Her mouth opens as I spread her open and shove my length into her.

She hungrily swallows my member and I am immediately rushed with a wet warmth surrounding my dick. Her flesh hugs me and the tight walls clench down as I push in.

"Gods be damned! This feels so amazing, Celeste! You're so tight!"

I grind her walls and bury my cock all the way to the back of her love tunnel until I hit her womb. Thinking that my baby was in there, made me careful but also more excited. I prod the entrance of her uterus where I knew she was extremely sensitive.

"Mnnnhhaaaaa! It's so deep! Hyaaaa!" The nails of her fingers dig into my shoulders as I reach my shaft all the way to the base inside. I filled her up and the comfortable warmth spurred me on to move.

"Fuck me, Jeremiah! Take me!" She cries out with moist eyes.

I thrust my hips into her and start fucking her passionately. My cock burrows into her pussy over and over, splashing our combined juices of ecstasy between our crotches. I slap against her flesh and make her moan with every thrust.

My breath quickens as I speed up the movements of my hips. I hold Celeste in my arms, wanting to feel the warmth of the mother of my child. I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl but I will make sure that it knows that its parents love each other so much.

I fuck Celeste almost senselessly as my mind abandons all reason. Despite promising to be gentle, I can't stop my hips from slamming into her. Her ecstatic expression though tells me that she doesn't mind. I feel her fingernails in my shoulders but my brain doesn't even register the pain anymore.

"Jeremiah! So good…! I can't even think anymore!" Celeste gasps underneath me.

"Me neither, Celeste! Me neither! This feels just too incredible! You're *pant* like a vice down there!"

"I don't want you to leave me, darling! I want to always have you inside me!"

I lean down and press my lips against Celeste's as we exchange a heartfelt, deep kiss. Our tongues wrestle each other as sloppy sounds of our kisses ring out. Her body is flushed and I can feel the heat as I grab one of her breasts within my hand. I massage her tit to alleviate the pleasure even more.

"Yes! Me too, Celeste! I want to *pant* fuck you like this all the time!"

"But we'll… Hyaaahh!... have a kid soon! Won't *moan* that be a problem!"

"You don't want to stop at one child, do you?" I ask her in between thrusts with a loving smile.

Her eyes glisten in joy "Ohhhh, JEREMIAH!" She hugs me tightly as our hips collide intensely hard. I rub against her walls, my cock scraping in different directions.

The combined stimulation of rubbing her breast and my cock driving into her hard, Celeste's body was quaking.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, JeremiAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Her folds clamp down on me, giving me the last push I needed to reach my limit as well. My dick's head spreads open and my frothy, milky cum shoots out into her belly.

But I wasn't the only one letting out milky liquid. Celeste's tongue lolls out of her mouth as her orgasm hits and spurts of warm milk shoot out of her perked up nipples.

I smile as I lean down and latch my lips onto her breasts. Celeste cradles my head deliriously as I drink from her tits. The taste was sweet and thick.

"That was incredible, darling! I… mnnn haaa… can't wait for our little baby to be born. I just hope it won't be too jealous. Hehehe!" Celeste runs her fingers through my hair as I suck on her.

I pop my mouth from her breasts and gulp down the last remains of milk on my tongue. "Don't worry, I'm ready to share you, Celeste." I chuckle as I rest on top of her. Our naked bodies entangle on the grass as we embrace each other in exhaustion.

I press my lips against hers once more as our eyes lock adoringly.

From that moment on, we lived the happiest life you could imagine. With the help of the succubi supplying us with materials we built a new room to our house. The new children's room.

I became the father of a beautiful daughter. A unicorn just like her mom, and just as pretty.

Her little smiles and her devotion to help her mother with chores around the house made me happier than any service in the Order could have done.

And together with my wife and my newborn daughter, I lived out my days peacefully, far away from the war. They were only things I needed to bring joy to my life.

Not to speak of the amazing sex. Yeah, that's a point too.

 **So, what did you think traveler? Even a unicorn can't ignore its bestial lust. It's just a monster like all the others after all. And they all have these cravings inside of them. Every single one. Even the ones who seem so innocent at first sight.**

 **But I digress, this was the end of the story, happy ending and all that. But don't be fooled traveler. This was but one of the many stories to come. So many things still to be discovered. Some dark and twisted, others light hearted and lovely. But all of them have the influence of the succubi in them, a desire that craves to be fueled.**

 **The question now is what to choose next. So many options. How about one of the singular representatives of their families. So, since we're going into the D category now, we'll limit it to these options: Devil Bug, Doll, Dryad or Dullahan. We'll keep the dragons for later. See you next time, traveler. And don't underestimate the wisdom of the demon lord…**

 _ **(Hey there, hope you enjoyed this new installment of the compendium. It was a bit on the more sentimental and pure side of the Encyclopedia, but I hope you'll appreciate that as well from time to time. We haven't been at it for long, but I'm really glad you guys support this series so much. Thanks for reading and commenting on my stories. If you have any advice or wishes for things I should do better, feel free to tell me. Otherwise I really appreciate the nice comments I got so far and I hope you'll keep enjoying the series. See you soon. Alleskeins.)**_


	7. Dullahan Family: Dullahan (wild)

**Ah, the Dullahan, the main force of the demon lord's army. Good choice. You know, I'm a part of the demon army myself, even though I'm more on the sidelines than the actual battles. So don't worry about me, traveler. I'm the equivalent of one of your priests. But the Dullahan. That's a different story altogether.**

 **They are merciless, without any sense of emotions. Not even the constant drive to find a man within themselves is enough to drive them from the loyalty of the demon lord. They are a shell that is merely filled with enough demon energy to keep its body fighting and so far no one has ever escaped them. Heh, this should make for quite an interesting story.**

"HHHAAAAAAAARGH! ***CLANK*** " My sword clashed with my opponent in the fields of Onderon. The swamps of the northwest were the slaughtering grounds for thousands of the people in the local militia. As Cardan, the last leading officer still standing, I was left alone with a single enemy. I am a middle-aged man of a noble descent from the family of Oldeo. After the fall from grace of my family, losing all our riches and honor, I aimed to reclaim our heritage by founding a local militia and fighting for the protection of the lower people.

We were just trying to fight back when the succubi started dragging away the people of our village to take them to their realm. But in the end, it turned into a nightmare. The forces of the demons were much larger than we anticipated and we lost almost all of soldiers to the succubi.

We stood no chance, even as their companions fell to our attacks they didn't seem to be distraught by it in the least. It was as if even dying didn't remove the demon power stored within them. As if their power, even after death, still lived on.

But to me it didn't change anything. I slayed as many of their troops as I could before being left with only one opponent… a Dullahan. A fierce woman with silver hair, glaring red eyes and sturdy steel armor along with a two-handed great sword in hand.

We stood in the middle of the foggy swamp land. Harsh rain was rushing down on top of us and running down our faces. Her look was unfeeling and unwavering as she stared me down. She wasn't even heaving in the slightest.

"Come on, make your move, mortal! I don't fear you!" She called out to me with an emotionless, empty look on her face.

I was already out of breath from our battle as I raised my longsword in a last effort of attack. "*pant* Taunt me all you want, demon! I will not let you go through to Onderon and let you take the only few people left there as well!"

"You're a fool if you really want to stand in the way of the demon lord's will. Surrender now and there doesn't have to be any unnecessary bloodshed. But one way or another, at the end of the day Onderon will become a part of the demon realm." The woman braced her sword in an offensive stance, ready to face me.

I wordlessly raise my sword and step forward.

"So that's a no then? Shame." She said with an annoyed sigh before stepping towards me as well.

Her eyes turn determined as her first swing hits my blade. Sparks fly as our metal strikes together.

I lunge towards her, pushing her backwards in hopes that she would stagger. She didn't let up though and instead only fought back stronger and harder.

Every one of my swings is just easily brushed aside and I lose my strength bit by bit. I was just about to lose my last breath as I could see an opening. The Dullahan put her sword to the side and we were at a stalemate.

"Come on, mortal. You can't seriously be trying to keep this going on forever. Just surrender your village already, and give your land to the demon lord. We can still settle this peacefully."

In rage at her nonchalant attitude towards my people, I gripped my sword tightly and prepared for the last strike.

Before she could even ready her weapon, I lifted my sword over my head in a circular motion before striking at her head. My blade went right through her neck and sent her head flying as I decapitated her.

Her headless body stood before me and I was about to celebrate my hard-fought victory. "Haha! Take that, you monster! Nobody messes with Cardan Oldeo and gets away with it! This clan will never bow to the demon lord!" I raised my sword in ecstatic joy… but my victory was not long-lived.

I noticed that her decapitated body didn't plump to the ground and instead just kept standing there, sword still at the ready. It should come without saying but it's not supposed to be able to do that without a head.

It took a few seconds as I heard a plopping sound in between me and the headless body. It was the head of the Dullahan that landed on the muddy ground. Her face was facing towards me and it still moved despite being decapitated.

My mouth hung open in absolute disbelief as her head looked up to me with a deadpan face.

"*sigh* Nice going, idiot. Look what you've done now!" She said in irritated annoyance.

"I… this… you… uhhh!" Was all I could wring out as I tried to wrap my brain around the fact that a decapitated woman was speaking to me as her torso stands next to us, holding its hand to its hips, tapping its feet annoyedly.

Then a howling sound emitted from her body and a fountain of colorful souls shoots out from the spot where her head once was. It was as if I had opened Pandora's box. As I watched the flood of spirits, I recognized faces of my soldiers that were captured by the succubus army before as they floated towards the heavens.

The Dullahan looked at me from the corner of her eyes, her gaze cold and hateful. "Was… was that just my demon energy that I heard? Tell me that wasn't what I just heard!"

I stood there frozen as her body slumped around, looking for its head blindly. My legs did the thinking for me and I bolted. I almost stumbled over my feet as I panicked and ran away from the angry and ranting Dullahan.

"Come back here, you worm! Put my head back on and face me!" I heard her yelling but I didn't even care anymore. Saving face is nice and all, but I'm not dealing with this shit.

I run for a long time until I am fairly certain that I have outrun her.

I break through the doors of an abandoned barn and slam them behind me. I am out of breath and gasp for air while I slide down to the ground.

The barn was still lit with torches. Must've been raided just recently. Guess that's just fitting for me. I strip down my armor, wanting to reacclimate my body from the condensed heat underneath the plates. I use a nearby plank of wood to barricade the doors and take a breath of relief.

In blue buttoned up shirt and brown pants I find myself a corner with piled up hay and let myself fall into it. "I didn't sign up for this. I can deal with succubi, familiars and whatnot, but when your decapitated enemies start talking without their head on it's time to draw a line in the sand. I just hope the people in Onderon will be okay."

I rest my head in the hay and feel my eyes getting droopy. I felt like I was safe in the locked-up barn and let myself fall asleep.

The thunder rings outside as it's still raining hard. Unknown to me, there was a black figure looming on the horizon outside the barn. A black horse, carrying an armored rider with a cold glare in their eyes. The thunder reveals that the rider was headless and carried their head underneath their right arm. It was the Dullahan, her face scrunched in anger and her brows furrowed in her desire for payback.

I hear rattling from the barn doors and jerk up from my hay bed as a loud bang wakes me up. The hinges shake and a howling wind blows through the cracks. I grab my sword and walk over to the creaking wooden doors carefully. One of the windows in the large door swung open and slammed shut over and over.

I fixed it and hooked it back into its lock to stop the banging. "*sigh* Thank the gods. It was just the shutter. Shit, I'm getting paranoid already. Hehe."

"You should listen to your instincts. They often know better." I freeze in place, hearing a female voice behind me. Before I can even turn around, something smacks against the back of my head and my vision grows black. The last thing I see, are a pair of armored boots.

 **One hour later:**

"Urgh, my head. What the hell happened? Wh…what! Why…why am I naked?" I wake up and find myself tied to one of the feeding poles with rope. My clothes are tossed into the empty feeding trough and as I look around, I see the Dullahan with her back turned to me. She seems visibly reluctant to do something as she stands there.

I quickly lay one leg over the other to hide my manhood. "Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing here? Knocking me out like that was such a cowardly move, you monster!" I complain as I try to loosen my restraints. She looks visibly annoyed by it and shoots a cold glare my way. She seems to be unsteady on her feet and keeps rubbing her thighs together for some reason.

In the light of the torches, she almost looked like a normal human, even though I knew better. She was more feminine looking than I remember during the fight. Her face seemed fragile, yet determined and her white shoulder length hair was still wet from the rain. Her plated armor was black with silver outlines.

"Doesn't feel nice to get hit in the head when you least expect it, huh? Hehe… NNnhhhh!" She smirked devilishly but shortly afterwards winced for some reason. She took a deep breath and steadied herself again before looking at me as if she needed something from me. "Listen…" Suddenly, she started to strip off her armor. It revealed a nice figure with wide hips, voluptuous thighs and heavy-looking breasts. She was only clad in standard, black underwear underneath her plates, dressed in a black bra and black panties. Her midriff showed off a flat, smooth belly and her uncovered arms were pretty feeble, making me question that I had so much trouble in a sword fight with her.

She walks toward me and closes her eyes at how reluctant she is to do something. "…you will take responsibility."

"Wh…what? What are you talking about, Dullahan?"

"It's Shanaya for you, mortal!" She said as she groaned "You are the one responsible for this, and you will make up for your actions."

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You freed my demon energy and thanks to you… Ahhhnnn…I'm in this annoying state. I need to refill my power or I'm not going to be able to move for much longer." She moaned in the middle of her sentence and as I saw her from the front, I knew why. She was dripping wet and her panties were pretty much glued to her folds. It gave me a perfectly clear view of her pussy's outlines and left little to the imagination.

I gulped as I watched her admittedly sexy figure in front of me, but I couldn't let myself be fooled by this monster. "And how do you suppose to do that? Assuming, that I'd even agree to help you."

"Oh, I don't need your help. I just need you to stay still and let this happen."

"Let what ha... uuuhh…" I was stunned into silence as Shanaya reached behind her back to undo her bra. Her fleshy breasts popped free as she dropped it to the floor. Shortly afterwards, her panties were taken care of as well and her naked, curvy body was on full display. Her breasts were in the larger range of a D sized cup and her wide hips lead to a juicy, smooth ass. I could see her vagina, pulsating and wet.

"So you want to… with me?"

"It's the only way to retrieve demon energy apart from receiving it directly from the demon lord, and since my reinforcements are several days away, you will have to be my source of new energy."

She kneeled down in front of me and spread my legs apart. "Now it's just about getting you hard down there. Just let this happen and I promise that I'll let you go afterwards."

"Am I supposed to take the word of a monster that was raised by the succubus army?"

"No, but you're supposed to take the word of a fellow honorable soldier." She said with an impressive amount of conviction and in earnest. I turned quiet and sighed in contempt.

"Alright, you keep your promise and I'll help you with your problem. Deal?"

Suddenly, she seemed to relax her stern face and nodded honorably. "We have an agreement then." I caught the slightest bit of a smile before she lowered her head towards my exposed member. The image of a voluptuous girl kneeling in front of me, of course didn't leave me unimpressed and my cock stood at half-mast already.

Her eyes widened a slight bit. "You are pretty big for a human… what's your name and title anyways?" It was odd that she was starting small talk as she was just mere inches away from my half-erect cock and wraps her hand around it.

"I…It's Cardan. Cardan Oldeo. I'm the chief of the local militia. I'm protecting the village of Onderon from all who wish to harm it. Well, I tried to anyways until… well, this happened."

Shanaya looked up at me and chuckled coldly "Do you worry what will happen when we take over Onderon, Cardan?" she asked consultingly.

"Of course I do, you are trying to destroy humanity and enslave people, don't you?"

"I think you have a very negative view on this turning process. Maybe… maybe I can convince you to join us of your own will. We could need someone like you in our midst, you are incredibly strong."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because in the demon lord's army, this is what you can expect to get every day." She opened her mouth and squeezed her lips around my thick shaft.

I felt a rush of pleasure shoot through my body as my cock entered her hot, spit filled mouth. Her slender tongue snaked underneath my shaft and she licked it from base to tip sensually.

My cock was covered in a coat of saliva as she bobbed her head up and down. Shanaya devoted herself to use all of her mouth to service me. It was as if she was actively trying to show me the abilities of a succubus to the full extent.

Her whole upper body swayed as she gave me a slobbery, wet blowjob. I looked over her back, seeing her bulbous ass shake from side to side alluringly. I craved touching it, but of course, my hands were tied.

"By the gods, this feels incredible! You succubi sure know what you're doing!" I moan out loud as I buck my hips into Shanaya's mouth.

She pops off my now wet cock and looks up at me. "This is the power of the demon armies. If you agree to join, maybe I can do this for you more often even." She offers as she keeps jerking my shaft with one hand.

I am reluctant to agree to it, but the pleasure of her mouth was something I haven't felt in years and who knows what kinds of abilities she has left in store for me.

"So, what is your answer." The Dullahan asks as she keeps her hand perfectly still, letting me know that she is gonna stop if my answer is no.

"I'll…I'll accept. Just promise that the citizens of Onderon will be alright."

"Oh, I assure you, they will not only be alright. They'll be fantastic. The pleasures of the demon lord are too many to count." She smiles slightly before returning to sucking me off. The sounds of her saliva swishing around my member drives me crazy and over the edge.

"Gaahhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Shanaya! Gggghhhaaaaahh!" I moan out loudly as I feel the bubbling cum surge up my length and spray out into her mouth. It was thick from being stored up for a long time and Shanaya doesn't even flinch as she swallows it.

I see her throat work my cum down to her stomach and I gulp impressed as I see her remove her lips without spilling anything. The last gulp flushes down the last drops of cum down her throat as she looks up at me for appraisal.

"Impressive, isn't it? You don't get to the top ranks of the demon army for nothing." She boasts with a relatively calm face as she crawls up on my lap. She wipes a singular drop of cum from her lip with her index finger and licks it off sultrily.

"*gulp* You really know what you're doing huh?" I ask anxiously as I feel my cock harden again at the sexy sight of her.

"You haven't seen anything yet. We still have to refill my lost demon energy. I hope you're going to be cooperative so I can get it."

My hard erection springs against her ass cheeks, making her nod at me appreciatively. "I see you are ready to comply."

She lifts up her hips and grabs my hard member from in between her ass and guides it to the entrance of her dripping pussy. Her eyes twitch as it touches her folds due to how sensitive she seemed to be. But she quickly turned back to normal and faced me. Her face changed as our sexes touched.

It seemed less strict and demeaning. She actually looked like she had genuine appreciation for what I was doing and there was even some sort of mutual respect or care behind her eyes. Just at the moment she slammed her hips down onto mine, she kisses me deeply and quickly shoves her tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen in surprise but I find myself leaning into the kiss more than wanting to escape it.

Meanwhile, she is pounding my cock with her hips, skewering her pussy on my hard shaft over and over. I already decided that I had a debt to pay and knew that I would have to give her a great load for her to regain her strength.

My member was drenched in the already wet insides of Shanaya's pussy. It was so hot and tight inside that the stimulation put my mind into overdrive. Her hips ground over my crotch, gauging for her sensitive spots.

"Oh, lord! You're pretty good for a mortal. Your cock is incredibly thick! NNNHHAAAA!" Shanaya moaned as she parted from my lips, her tongue slackening out of her mouth. She seems completely enthralled in fucking my defenseless body and cups my cheeks adoringly.

At seeing the more lustful sight of this usually emotionless warrior I grow more and more aroused. My hips buck on their own, thrusting into her down moving hips and resulting in a luscious, wet slapping noise.

"Oooohhhh! Gods! This is so good it should be a sin!" I cry out as I repeatedly thrust upwards, much to the satisfaction of the Dullahan.

She steadies herself with her hands on my knees to allow me full view of my cock thrusting into her plumb, fleshy pussy. It gets easier and easier to move the more we get into a synched rhythm and I manage to pound deeply into her, scraping her twitching walls.

Shanaya throws her arms around me, pressing my face into her bountiful cleavage. I used the opportunity to move my head and suck on her rose colored, stiff nipple. She appreciatively moaned and gripped the back of my head.

"Cardan! CARDAN! This is fantastic! You're getting me off so good! Join the demon army and I will be yours like this forever! Just join and let me be yours! Be my husband and rule the armies with me! AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her nails dug into my hair.

I thought about her offer. I would be a commanding officer again. And somehow, the thought of ruling an entire battalion of troops alongside this hardened, determined commander, wasn't at all unappealing to me. Maybe it was a way to save the name of the family Oldeo, as a commander of the new order of succubi.

I made my decision and raised my head to kiss Shanaya before thrusting into her more. We moaned into each other's mouths as our movements quicken. Her pussy squeezes me wonderfully and I can feel all of her body cover mine. I feel an incredible connection as we fuck each other wildly.

"I'm cumming, Shanaya! I can feel it coming!" I feel the hot bubbling of cum in my balls before thrusting up one last time from my pole and I empty my white load into her pussy. Her walls grow sticky with my seed and her face is one of satisfaction and ecstasy. She grew limp with her arms around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder.

"*pant* This was invigorating. Your energy is so… mmmmhhh nourishing. I guess this should more than make up the debt you owe me. And now… there is exclusively your energy inside me. And if you join with me, it will stay that way as long as I live. *yawn*" She sighed blissfully before closing her eyes and falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Umm… Shanaya? I…I'm still tied up." I say but it's met with deaf ears and light snoring.

"Just perfect. *sigh* You didn't even let me answer." I see her calm face as she sleeps and smile though. She looks like she could finally calm down and relax a bit after the long battles. I kiss her hair and rest my head on top of hers and with my hands still tied and naked, we served as a pretty odd display in the barn as we slept.

I was uncertain of what would happen next. What was going to happen to the villagers of Onderon, what role would I play in it and where would I end up. Only time could tell. All I hope is that Shanaya will be there and guide me through it and show me that there are indeed some benefits to the order of the succubi.


	8. Dullahan Family: Dullahan (domesticated)

**2 years later:**

Another day, another normal routine. Get up, put on some elegant clothes, strap on my armor and go to the training yard to instruct the newbies in the demon lord's army. Surprised? Yeah, me too.

After Shanaya had introduced me into the succubi army, I was incredibly surprised with the open arms I've been taken in with. It's like we weren't even from opposing factions as the monster girls swarmed me in curiosity at who Shanaya had brought with her.

After Onderon was turned into a demon realm, me and Shanaya were immediately stationed there. Since I already knew the area and Shanaya couldn't bear to let me go there on my own.

She served as a mediator for the local authorities in the far East of the country and got me a position as a high-ranking commander, vouching for my qualification to the position. I had a certain sense of respect for her when she reported to her superiors and talked like a true soldier. Honorable, honest, dedicated and valorous. She actually looked even more attractive as I got to watch her instruct her troops, which we would take turns in.

Shortly after my initiation, the other succubi started referring to me as an incubus. Whatever that meant. Shanaya on the other hand had a change of her own. She became much more clingy and dependent on me. Whenever she had training duty, she always referred to me for advice on strategy regiments and tactical management. It was kind of flattering and it somehow made me happy that she depended on me from time to time.

When I was on training duty myself though… there was another problem that arose with Shanaya.

"Umm, commander Cardan? You wanted to show me how to take a proper fighting stance?" One of the younger succubi looked up at me in confusion.

I shake my head as I refocus myself on the training of the young initiates. "Oh, umm, sorry Kleo. I've just been thinking to myself. Do you know understand how to hoist a longsword now?"

"Not really, it keeps slipping out of my hand. Can you show me again? Pretty please!" She whined as she winked at me innocently. Something told me that she had an ulterior motive but I didn't pay it any mind. "*sigh* Alright, one more time then." I got up behind her and wrapped my arms around her to lay my hands over hers. I guided her hand to grip the sword tightly and lift it up in an offensive stance.

Kleo let me guide her obediently. In fact, she was pressing up against me and let herself rest in my arms. I felt her busty body squish against me, her round ass grinding against my groin. I was used to it, being in the succubus army. These girls are horny almost 24/7, so I learned to resist it. But I knew that Kleo was an especially clever one, so I was careful and tried to keep my mind straight.

"So, Kleo, if you want to get from offense to defense, you need to adjust the blade in different angles depending on where the strikes are coming from."

She half seriously twisted the sword around, trying out different ways to hold it in. "Hmm, I still don't seem to fully get it, commander. Maybe if you gave me a more practical example that I can imagine how I'm supposed to move my hands." She raised one hand to her chin, pretending to think hard as her devilish tail swayed about, gently caressing my body. Suddenly, she acted as if she just had a great idea.

"I know, I think I have an image in mind."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

Suddenly she gently moved the sword from side to side, holding the grip steadily and moving her hands up and down to get the best leverage. "*chuckles* Is that the way to do it, commander." She smiled at me proudly as she showed off her defensive moves.

"Y…Yeah, that's just perfect. What did you use as visual guidance?" I asked slightly impressed.

"Let me get a little closer and I'll tell you." She moved up to me and pressed up against me, getting right up to my face. She smirked cockily and slowly moved to my ear. "I just imagined that the sword was your dick. And that I was really starting to enjoy playing with your massive tool, commander." She whispered huskily as she placed her hand over my crotch.

I gulped at the sudden sultriness of her and I began to lose my calm. "You shouldn't be talking to your higher ups like this, Kleo!" I tried to scold her, but that seemed to just egg her on even more.

"Come on, commander. You should let loose every once in a while. That whole 'one wife' thing has got to be boring, doesn't it?" She pressed her tits up against me and fawned on me like crazy.

"I umm… well you see, Kleo… ow! Ow! OW!" I was just about to say something as I felt a sudden pull on my ears. I look behind me, seeing Shanaya, her eyes fiery with anger. She had fire of fury in her eyes, her teeth fletching. She pried me away from Kleo by pulling on my ear and glaring her down.

Just like me, Shanaya wore an officer's fatigues in black as she stood there with an opposing stance, grinding her teeth in bottled up fury.

Kleo gulped and dropped her sword in fear as she slowly backed away from me. "Oh, Commander Shanaya! Didn't see you there! Hehe… You know I wasn't…"

"RUN!" Shanaya threatened, growling through her teeth.

"*gulp* See you later, Carda… I mean commander Oldeo!" Kleo bolted as if her life depended on it. Although I'm not sure that that wasn't the case. Well, now it was just me and her. Pray for me.

"Hey commander Shanaya. So… how's your day going?"

She glares down at me as she sternly gives me orders in a calm but stern manner. "Commander Oldeo, you come with me! At once!"

"Umm… as you wish. Let's… not discuss this matter in front of the others." I pleaded with her as she pulled me along to go into the commander's quarters. It was a simple but colorful room with nothing more than a desk, a locker and a bed.

The moment we came in through the door, Shanaya crossed her arms and stared at me silently. The atmosphere around her was thick and tense. I felt the need to say something.

"Hey, Shanaya, listen… there was absolutely nothmmmhhh! Mmmmhh!" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Shanaya pushed me against the wall and longingly pressed her lips against mine. She peppered my face with kisses and after recovering from the surprise, I eagerly kissed her back. She was so unusually eager and wanting and pushed her tongue into my mouth, wrestling mine with hers.

We exchanged a row of passionate, loving kisses before we parted again and gasped for air.

I was still dazed by the sudden show of affection as I tried to grasp what was going on with her. "Woah, what's gotten into you, Shanaya? You're not usually this straight forward."

She crossed her arms and avoided my eyes as she spoke up. "I umm… Y…you shouldn't handle the instruction of the other succubi anymore, I can take that shift. You can be guard duty or something else." She demanded as she stumbled over her own words trying to sound official.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why should I no longer take that position? I can do it just as well as you do. You taught me after all."

She fidgeted nervously. "Well… yeah and you're doing a great job. You're a good commander but… the other girls have really grown fond of you as I noticed, so… just so that it doesn't get too personal with them, you should probably leave their instruction to me. Yeah…" She stuttered as she tried to come up with her own reasons.

"But isn't that a good thing? I mean if the succubi start to like me as their commander that should be a pretty positive thing, shouldn't it?"

"They're getting too close to you! You should always stay professional! That's why!" She blurted out with her cheeks puffing out sulkily. She crossed her arms and turned her back on me. It was kind of adorable.

I chuckled to myself and came up behind her.

"*gasp* Uhh mmhh, you're so mean, Cardan." She sighed as she averted her eyes shyly.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her.

Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as I hit the nail right on the head. She turned around and hugged me tightly as she let her emotions spill out.

"It's been the third time that I've seen one of the other succubi flirt with you. And I can't stand that anymore! What if you fall for one of them and forget about me?!"

I understood her fears but kept a total calm as I smiled at her. "The other girls can't help it. They're succubi. They are horny almost all the time. Why would I take one of them over you?"

"Because I know that I'm probably not as seductive or sexy as them. I want to be the only one who turns you on!" She sulked as she looks up at me whiningly. She looked so cute and lovable when her wet eyes lock with mine.

She averts her eyes, embarrassedly fidgeting with my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her, not being able to bear her unusual adorableness anymore. As she gasps in surprise, I carry her to the bed. I crawl on top of her, locking lips with her even more and starting to open her uniform. She wore the sexy, black bra underneath that I came to love so much.

I pin her as her top was bared and I kiss her deeply. I stare at her lovingly as I caress her cheek. "You are so silly, Shanaya. I don't care about just any random succubus that comes along and makes a move on me. I need someone with some bite. Someone strong, someone with honor… someone I love. And as far as I know, there is only one Dullahan that fits that description. And I will make her understand that she is the only one who will ever get me to crave her body!" I swear to her as I cup both of her breasts and kiss her neck.

Shanaya grabs my head and nuzzles my hair as she smiles into it. "Ohhhh, Cardan! I love you… so much!" She moaned as I started to run my hands over her entire body. After massaging her full, busty breasts, I caressed her sides and hips, undressing her in the process.

With her underwear-clad body in my arms, I could feel her heat. Her body had been filled with only my spirit energy ever since we first had our little meeting in the barn near Onderon. That kind of exclusivity to her body made me completely crazy about her and made sex even more exciting.

"Damn, I love you too, Shanaya! I can't even begin to understand why you're being jealous of the other girls when you have this amazingly sexy body. It's driving me crazy!" I pant as I lust over her perfect curves. I wrap my arms around her and unhook her bra before being awestruck once more at seeing her breasts. The fair white skin with the sensual, pink nipples are too alluring to ignore.

I lean down and latch my lips onto one of them before starting to lick them and giving them a few love bites. The smooth skin felt so amazing on my lips that it immediately shot a bolt of excitement through my body, fueling the erection that was forming within my pants.

"Mmmhh! Cardan, it's not fair! I want to see you feeling pleasure too!" She moaned out loud in want as she snaked her fingers underneath me, she worked on my fly, unzipping my pants to free my hardening member.

With my pants and underwear slowly being pulled down, I felt her gaze on my cock. She had nothing but love and desire in her eyes as she wrapped her palm around my shaft and began jerking it. Her strong grip was as if she was holding a sword but at the same time just gentle enough to give me pleasure instead of hurting me.

"You're really that hard just from my body?" She asks me with upturned eyes.

I chuckle and caress her head adoringly. "After two years now, you should know that your body makes me get this way. Why are you so insecure about how much I love your body?"

"Because there are others here who have much more voluptuous bodies than I do." She admitted shyly.

"Maybe, but those are not YOUR body. And that body is plenty enough to make me absolutely crazy about you."

I prove my point as I wrap my hands around her and start groping her round, plentiful ass. Shanaya moans lovely as I squeeze her tender flesh.

Her eyes grow bleary as she looks up at me. She clearly looked like wanted to ask for something.

"Cardan, can I be on top? Just like back then? I want to be the one to give you pleasure today. I want you to know that I can be sexy for you too." She inquired cutely.

"I don't think I've ever heard a girl ask me something that sounded so good before. Go ahead, baby." I spoke softly as I placed a last, soft kiss on her lips. She then toppled me over, letting me lie down on the bed as she straddled my lap.

She licked her lips as she slowly undressed me until I was only left in my underwear. She bit her lips as she scaled my body with her eyes.

The usually stoic warrior was no longer to be seen and Shanaya became nothing but my horny wife in my eyes. She ground my crotch as I felt her slowly moistening folds through my underpants.

I smiled at her as I sensually ran my fingers down her body until I grabbed the laces of her panties. She nodded in approval as I opened the ties and removed the last layer that covered her.

Like so many times before I was once again treated to the sight of her body. I still couldn't believe my luck to have met her back on the battlefield when I decapitated her. (It's how the greatest romances begin)

Similarly eager, Shanaya pulled down my underpants before settling on my crotch again. She grinds on it, biting her lip as she begins to grind her hips on my shaft. It was strenuously hard and throbbing for her.

"I've been waiting for this all day during training. I'm glad you looked forward to this as well." She finally smiled gently as she lifted her hips, letting my cock prod her pussy. She steadied herself on my chest as she slowly sunk down.

My shaft bit by bit pushed through her folds and penetrated her deeply. She leaned over me, smiling down at me as I was completely embedded in her.

I reached my hand up to her, caressing her cheek. She pressed her face against it as I noticed her neck slightly loosening.

"Umm, Shanaya your… woah!" I quickly reacted and caught her head as it slipped off her neck. I held the head in my hand carefully as her body still sat on my lap.

Shanaya blushed in embarrassment as I held her cheeks and chuckled. "Let me guess, that doesn't usually happen to you in these situations, right?"

She still blushed but chuckled with me quickly. "Sorry, I guess I just tend to lose my head around you. At least this time it isn't by force huh?" she smiled gently as I held her in my hands. As odd as this was, it kind of made for a sweet moment.

I moved her head to mine and kissed her. We smiled stupidly as we parted as Shanaya smirked dirtily. "Well, at least this way we can kiss while I do this more easily."

Her body lifted itself up before slamming down on me. I felt the insides of her pussy constrict around my member as her body started to go crazy.

I combed Shanaya's silvery hair as I snaked my tongue around hers and moaned into her mouth. Her pussy was as tight as ever as her body bounced on mine. Her body used the steadiness of her arms to hump me rapidly and heavily.

Her folds were wet and let myself easily slide in and out of her as I fucked her headless body while making out with her head.

I felt her cheeks in my hands, flushed and warm as I could feel her arousal even without the connection of the rest of her body. With every thrust into her body, she flinched and moaned along with the motions, her insides squeezing me, signaling her nearing orgasm.

"Cardan! I'm cumming! It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed out in waves of pleasure as her face was contorted in ecstasy. I used my last few senses to place her head on top of her body again before I grabbed her hips and thrust upward into her.

"Shanaya! I'm cumming too! Shanaya! Oh god!" I moaned out loud as my hips crashed against hers and we cried out to each other.

"So close! I'm… I'm… haaaaaaahhhhHHHHHH!" She threw back her newly screwed on head as she sighed out in pure bliss and the jolt of her orgasm hit her.

At the same time, my legs locked up, staying close to her hips as I bucked mine for one last thrust. I screwed her insides deeply as I unloaded a week's worth of stored up semen and flooded her pussy with it.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH! This is the fucking best! My lord!" I moaned loudly as the shear volumes of my cum overflowed her pussy to the point of leaking out from our crotches.

My balls clenched to press out any amount left until I must've been completely dry. Shanaya collapsed on top of me and I held her head, making sure that the newly stored demon energy would stay inside. It was like I sign of my love being stored inside of her so I wanted her to treasure every bit that she took from me.

I hugged Shanaya close to me as we warmed each other's bodies. I hoped that she would come to learn that no matter how many of the succubi tried to seduce me, none of them would even get close to being near to my heart as Shanaya did. Sure, we met as enemies, but over time, I think she became the dearest thing in the world for me.

Kind of makes you wonder what the point of this whole war is. Maybe someday the other humans will understand that being turned into a demon realm isn't the worst thing to happen with humanity. And perhaps one day, the monsters and the humans will get along like me and Shanaya.

As commanding officer of an army, maybe I shouldn't think that way. But under my order and under Shanaya's, fighting should be only the last solution. But I guess in our case, fighting each other was the start of something amazing, and I don't regret a single second of it.

 **Make love, not war huh? Even Dullahan's can learn to let their guard down sometimes. Not sure if that's what our demon lord had intended, but she sure seems to tolerate it at least.**

 **But anyways, that's it for me this time traveler. You know, I'm starting to enjoy telling these stories to you. Maybe next time we will take a bit more time to explore these stories. Maybe, I don't know, twice as long? We'll see.**

 **Since we are going alphabetically, you should already know what's next. The ex-giant family, with it's only species. The cyclops. Look forward to it traveler. And may the demon lord sway you to her side.**

 **(Yeah, sorry for the irregular uploads lately. I'm in the middle of exam season and about to finally get a job. May be a bit hectic in the times to come, but I hope you'll continue to be patient and support the series. I've really been grateful for your continued loyalty to it.**

 **By the way, the last thing I said in the story is something that I really am going to do. In the interest of time and me wanting to put more detail and character into the stories, I will stop the segregation of wild and domesticated and instead will post one story that is twice as long as the separate chapters and pool both into one. This way I can put in more descriptive text and make the bond between the two characters in the stories even stronger. Also some monsters don't really work as either domesticated or wild, since some of them are inherently one or the other.**

 **I hope you like this change and will still enjoy reading one long story instead of two short halves.**

 **That's it from me though now, and I hope to see you again soon.)**


	9. Ex-Giant Family: Cyclops

**Here we go again, huh? Ready to hear another story? Settle down, get comfortable. Have a glass of whatever and listen! Now, this next entry will be about a creature that has undergone quite the change over the last few decades. The Cyclops. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that cyclops' are huge, brutal monstrosities that wreck villages and live in caves in the mountains. Well… to be completely honest, that's half true. They do live in the mountains actually, but they're no longer what you would consider a 'monster'. Yeah, even in the world of monsters, we still have to clarify that.**

 **Anyways, due to the power of our great demon lord, cyclops' are now human sized and way less…bulky. But we'll see that once we delve into this new adventure. The story about the encounter with one… of the Ex-Giants.**

Armed with a bow, arrows in a quiver and a small dagger I went out of my hometown of Alamenta in the far out region of the Order's land. We were really close to a demon realm and met a lot of monsters over time. To the point where the people of the town actually grew quite used to them.

My name is Amren. I'm the local huntsmen of Alamenta. I'm currently on the hunt for game in the nearby hills dressed in my green coat and a fur overcoat with a cowl made of a wolf's pelt. My hair was brown and admittedly relatively dirty. But hey, what can you do when you are out in the wild 90% of the time. I live in a cabin outside of the city walls, so luckily it's not that public. Could probably do with a bath again sometime though. The amount of dirt and sticks in my hair is starting to weigh on my head. It serves as good camouflage though.

What was I talking about? Oh yeah, hunting. Anyways, I'm following the tracks of a deer that's run off into the wild. I checked the ground, putting my hand on it to see if I can feel any vibrations. But even when I focused, there wasn't any movement.

There are some tracks nearby. Hoofed ones. They're tiny enough to be those of a deer. The moisture of the earth shows that they are fresh so the deer can't have come too far. It might just be hiding.

I followed the tracks up the mountainside, my bow drawn and ready to shoot. The little hoofmarks led me to a brush with a few bushes surrounding it.

 ***rustle***

I smirked "Got you after all. Now just come out and let me get a straight shot." I picked up a small rock and tossed it into the brush and pulled back my bow again. I aimed at the bushes as the rock curved in the air and fell through the leaves.

I heard a small, dull impact.

"OW!" But instead of a deer running out of the brush, I heard the voice of a girl crying out. I cocked my head in confusion as I inspected the bushes closer.

And as I stick my face closer to it, another face pops up right in front of mine. And a large, singular eye stares at me. "Watch where you're throwing your rocks, human."

I step back in surprise unfastening my bow. A strange girl stepped out of the brush, dusting herself off as she cleans herself of the leaves and sticks.

She stands relatively tall, a slight bit taller than myself actually and definitely taller than any girls I know from Alamenta. She was dressed in pretty simple, stitched, leather clothing consisting of a short, ragged top and a light brown skirt. Her hair was short and red, bound into a short ponytail with ceremonial pearls as a hairband and her skin was in a light shade of blue. In the middle of her hair, on the top of her head, a single horn stood out on her along with her one, blue eye.

I exhaled in relief as I stopped being tense and holstered my bow. "Huh, a monster then. Not what I expected, but whatever. Name's Amren, nice to meet ya." I reached my hand out to the strange monster girl.

She cocked her head in confusion, even though her face was completely void of any reaction. "Curious. You don't seem to be scared seeing someone like me." She spoke in a mellow, calm tone.

"It's actually just as surprising to me that you're approaching a human as calm as this. I guess if you met any other people from the town, they'd probably actually be more weirded out. I've come across enough monsters in my time out here and Alamenta is starting to get used to your kind too. So, who are you anyways?"

She took a bow and introduced herself "I'm Rakali. I'm a cyclops of the Zalkan tribe up in the mountains and as it turns out, I could use your assistance."

I was slightly taken aback by her sudden request. "Wh…What would you need my help with? I'm just a hunter."

"But as you just noted, you know where the next town lies. I need to get there. Will you lead me?" She pleaded with me in her monotone, unshaken voice. She was really stoic and determined. Despite that, I saw no hostility or forcefulness in her words. It was actually kind of sweet. Not that I'd be particularly into monsters but… she had a certain charm to her.

"Well, I could help you. But I still have a job to do here. I need to track the deer that I was following." I explained to her as friendly as I could.

She looked back to the brush. "So this one is yours?" She grabbed into the thicket and pulled out the carcass of the deer. Honestly, I was surprised and kind of impressed.

"Wow, you killed that one yourself?"

She nodded calmly as if it was nothing out of the ordinary for her.

"But wait, I don't see any wounds on it. How did you kill it?"

"Hands." She said in monotone, as she raised her hands for show.

"*gulp* Well then. *Claps hands* Remind me not to mess with you then. Yeah, that's the one. Let me just gut it real quick, then we can move to my cabin and get you to Alamenta."

"I'm not in a hurry, whatever you need, you'll take the lead whenever you're ready, human."

"I already told you, my name is Amren. You don't need to refer to me as 'human'.

"I'm allowed to use your name?" She asked genuinely not having expected that.

"Of course, we're not royalty here." I laughed it off as I knelt down over the dead deer. I pull out my dagger which has seen quite some use over the years. It was rusted and dulled and didn't really have much use in a fight, but at least it was still good enough to gut the game I catch.

Or at least so I thought. "Goddammit, it doesn't go through." I cuss as my dagger doesn't penetrate the fur of the deer.

"Having trouble?" Rakali asked curiously. "Your blade is worn out. The make is not very good either, and it's not really fit to cut anything anymore."

"*sigh* Yeah, I noticed as much. Damn, how am I supposed to carry it with all these heavy insides?" I scratched my head.

Rakali on the other hand looked down at the deer thoughtlessly and reached her hand down to it. She grabbed its hind legs and threw the deer over her shoulder. "Like this maybe?"

My eyes widened in surprise as she hoisted the deer as if it was nothing. "Well… that works too. Think you'll be okay carrying it all the way down into the valley?"

"It's a trivial matter. I've carried large chunks of ore that were heavier than this animal."

"Okay then, follow me, cyclops."

"My name is Rakali."

"Yeah, I know, just wanted to show you how it feels to be called by your species."

"Not very nice." She answered plainly.

"See?" I chuckled, gaining a small, mellow smile from her. "Now come along, it's not far from here."

Leading the way, I reached my cabin with Rakali. I bound the deer to a rack to try and carve it up later. While I make sure the notches are tight enough to hold it, Rakali's eye darts across the room. It wasn't much. A moldy log cabin with a rack for meat, a rickety bed, a wardrobe and an iron bathtub in the corner of the room with a large, steaming bucket of water next to it.

"Are you alone out here?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Only me and the animals out here."

"How do you get by?"

"Hunting contracts for money, leftover game for food, a well for water and as you can see, a hot bathtub for keeping at least a little clean."

She investigated the bathtub and notices the steaming hot bucket of water. "How did you get the water to be this warm?"

"Hot rocks. I cooked some rocks over a campfire that would lock in the heat and put them in the bucket to keep it hot for longer times when I'm out hunting."

"That's impressively smart thinking." Rakali smirked at me approvingly.

I smile back at her. It was actually kind of a cute smile of hers. "Thanks, when you're out here, you have to get crafty. It's… actually kind of nice for someone to notice this for once." I smile to myself as I finish tying up the deer.

She looked around more and noticed a fireplace that was lit up with glowing coals. She stared into the glow and somberly spoke up. "Isn't it lonely to be out here all by yourself?"

I stopped for a second "Sometimes… yeah it is. But I've learned to get by on my own. It's… it's not like I constantly need company." I faced the floor, not knowing what to say.

I clap my hands together as I face Rakali. I drop my quiver and bow into the wardrobe and the rusty old dagger onto the bed. "Well, I promised you to lead you to Alamenta when we finished the job. I'm a man of my word, so come on, let's get you into the city. Just try not to attract too much attention."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rakali asked as her one large eye blinked in confusion while she scratched her horn.

"*Exhale* Yeah there's probably no use in trying to hide it. Just… try not to get yourself into trouble alright? It'd be a shame if something happened to you."

"Do you care about what happens to me?" She asked genuinely. Her eye inquiring me seriously.

"Well, I don't wish harm onto anyone. Even monsters. So yeah, I do care about you."

She showed no emotion, but avoided my eyes from then on. Seems like I struck a chord with her, and somehow I think I made her happy.

I headed towards the door and was halfway out of it as I heard Rakali from behind me.

"Amren?"

I turned around. "Yeah, what is it?"

Rakali faced me and opened her lips. As her eye falls onto me I see her stutter a little but no words come out. She gave up and looked away again.

"It's okay, you can ask me anything."

She lightly shook her head. She seemed to be uncertain about something. "Nothing, let's move to the town." She was blushing lightly and for some reason touched the side of her head next to her big eye in embarrassment and a bit of shame.

"Well, alright, I won't dig any deeper about that. Let's go."

And thus we headed out. A few hundred feet down the mountainside was a paved road which on one side led to a long-winded path that was going into the demon realm and the other direction that led to Alamenta.

We headed towards town of course, soon reaching the wide-open gate that led into the town center. Alamenta was a flourishing town, trading with travelling merchants who come through here. They even trade with monsters from the demon realm even though it still takes the townspeople a bit of getting used to. The people a cautious and curious about monsters but give them enough benefit of a doubt to allow them coming through town. The town itself was split in the middle by one long road from city gate to city gate which served as a shopping street. The two halves of town are otherwise filled with colorful houses for the people to live in with shingled roofs and tall chimneys.

"Here we are. Alamenta. Anything specific you're looking for here?"

"I just want to inspect the townsfolk. I want to see how they act around me and maybe find one of them that would… nevermind." She broke off as she blushed a little.

"Is there anything you want to ask them? If so, these people are really open, you should just go ahead and talk to them." I egged her on as we wandered the streets of Alamenta.k

She shrugs in slight uncomfortableness "It's…It's not something I can just ask them out of nowhere. It's something… kind of important and personal." She seemed genuinely frightened to ask her question. "I wanted to ask you the question back at the cabin but even then, I wasn't sure if I would scare you off with it."

I saw that she was anxious, scared even. I knew that whatever she was holding in, it was eating her up from the inside.

"But why do you think the people won't understand?"

"Because…" She wanted to answer me as 2 kids ran up to us.

"WOW! Look at this monster! She's only got one eye!"

"Woah! You're right! And she's so big as well! Miss, are you a giant?"

"I… uhh well, my species used to be but…umm" Rakali was flustered as the little kids pestered her.

"Cool! Can I touch your horn?"

"I'd like it if you didn…" Rakali didn't know what to do as the kids pushed her backwards with their nosiness.

"Do you have like a large club that you beat people with? *gasp* Do you have magic beans for us?" The kids were making her clearly uncomfortable with their overenthusiasm.

"Alright kids, the show is over. Leave her alone now." I shooed away the kids as they ran back to their parents laughing. I smiled to myself a little.

Rakali looked at the kids who were running off. "You scared them away." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, it seemed like they were bothering you. And trust me, if I didn't step in, they wouldn't have left you alone for the rest of the day. They're good kids but really nosy and overly excitable. Hope you weren't bothered too much by them." I smiled up at Rakali.

"It's nothing. We Ex giants have been punished by the divines with our appearance. It's understandable that these kids think that I'm a monstrosity."

I nudged her arm, making her look down at me. "Don't go saying things like that."

She gave me a mellow smile back and I felt that she was looking at me with some sort of adoration. There was a hint of gentleness behind her eye that made me a little tingly inside.

"You protected me." She said calmly but with a lot of meaning behind it.

"That's what friends do, right? Hehe." I chuckled a little, not meaning much by saying it. I somehow grew to like her and in a weird way, despite being a one-eyed giant, she was kind of cute to me.

Rakali kept staring at me as I awkwardly rubbed my neck. "So… umm… do you want to move on?"

She gently shook her head. "No, I think I don't need to look any further."

"Really? Did you find what you came here for?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." She spoke gently as she stared at me intently. "Amren, I want to ask you my question after all. I think you're the right one to ask it from."

"Oh really? Heh, I'm glad you wanna trust me with that. So, what is it?" I chuckled as I held my hands to my sides, waiting for her response.

But she just gently shook her head again. "Not here, at your cabin." She was flustered and I saw a slight red tinge in her cheeks.

"Oh… well, alright then. You know the way, right?" I smirk up at her and shuffle my green mantle to make the way back to my cabin. With Rakali by my side, I gathered a few weird looks from the townspeople, but frankly I didn't care.

You'd think having an ex-giant by your side would make you feel small and insignificant. But it felt more like we were propping each other up. Like we were making each other feel important. Sure, Rakali is strong and big, but when it comes to social interactions, I'm the one who's backing her up. We needed each other and I felt this feeling swelling inside my chest as we walked home side by side.

As we reached my cabin, Rakali seemed restless. Her eye darted across the room, looking for a place to focus on as she avoided my eyes.

"Rakali? There was something you needed to ask me, right?"

"Yeah, and I hope that you'll help me."

"I can try. Start by telling me what it is you need help with." I say as I sit down on the edge of my bed.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I've been looking for a man to make me bear children so I can uphold the existence of my tribe. The ex-giants consist of only females so we regularly have to visit human villages to search for a partner."

If I was sitting on a chair, I'd fall over right now. "What?! That'd be something pretty important to tell me up front!"

"I know, it was aching inside of me the whole time. But I thought that I would scare you if I was just this blatant about it." Rakali looked away from me in shame.

"Well, that IS quite a big deal after all. So when we went to Alamenta, you were looking for a…" My words got stuck in my throat before I could utter the word 'mate'.

Rakali nodded embarrassedly.

"So why did you leave to come to the cabin with me… oh."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you."

I stood up from the bed and walked towards her. "Are you sure that you want me, Rakali? It's a pretty big step after all."

She nodded firmly "I'm absolutely sure. And I promise, you won't regret it."

I thought over it and as I looked into Rakali's hopeful eye, my decision was made. "Rakali, if you really want me, I'll… I'll be your mate, Rakali."

Her face brightened up and she pounced me. We both fell onto the bed that was creaking at the weight of the two of us. Honestly it was a miracle that the ragged construction didn't break down. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Amren. I promise you will be rewarded."

"What do you mean by that?"

But before my question was answered, Rakali started to undress in front of me and nothing escaped my mouth after that. I was in awe with her beautiful figure as she straddled me.

Her removed, leather top revealed bountiful breasts which for a normal-sized woman would probably be in the upper G-cup range. In proportion to her body though, it seemed more like an F-cup. She shimmied around as she slowly pulled down her leather skirt and dropped off her stitched shoes. I was awestruck as I saw her full, nude body with her breasts swaying in front of me and her bared, glistening pussy ground on my crotch. It had a little patch of red hair over her clit, matching the color of her short, red ponytail.

Her eye looked down at me in joy as I admired her body. She seemed incredibly happy that I liked her body and quickly started to move her hips in rhythmic motions to entice my cock that she ground on. I wanted to offer her something to look at as well, so I sat up slightly and pulled my green coat over my head, giving her a good look at my muscled, athletic body. After that, I was only left in my linen underwear. Rakali seemed to really appreciate that view as I saw her blush with excitement.

"I don't think I could have picked a more refined specimen to be the father of my child. My little girl will carry on your rich genes, Amren. I can't wait to see what she'll be like when she grows." She muttered with a hint of hot breath in her voice.

It was still such a far off idea to me, that I would become a father now. But as I looked up at Rakali, who had nothing but genuine joy and expectation in her eye, all doubt was quickly washed away by a flood of warmth in my body. "I will give you a strong daughter, Rakali. And I bet, she'll be just as lovely as her mother." I reached my hand to her face and lovingly cupped her cheek. It was warm and smooth.

She leaned into my hand as I was starting to feel her crotch on mine. Her rhythmic hip movements had left me hard and aroused. The tent in my underwear was grinding up against her folds and the fabric was already stained with my precum and her love juices. She was a little heavy on me, but her body weight on top of me actually only added to the stimulation.

It was a sign that it was time for action. As Rakali lifted up her voluptuous butt, I removed the last piece of clothing that separated me from her. With my underwear gone, my bare, erect cock was rubbing against Rakali's moist pussy lips. She was breathing heavily through her nostrils and shook her hips forwards and backwards impatiently. There was one last concern that I had though.

"Rakali? Wouldn't this be your first time?"

"Yes, I've never taken any other man before. Why are you asking?"

"Aren't you scared that it's going to hurt?"

She smiled gently with her cheeks flushing red "I know that you'll be there to protect me when it does."

That was the final straw. I loved her, there was no question about it. I held onto her hips as I helped her lift them up and I prodded her pussy with the head of my burly cock. As I started to penetrate her, Rakali wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me into her bosom. She shivered as she felt my hot breath against her tits.

With a little pressure, I managed to slide through her folds and pried my way into her love tunnel. I came across a small tight spot. The seal of her virginity. I pushed past it and felt a small rip as my member embedded itself completely within her.

"HAAhhnnnn! *pant* Nnnggghh!" Rakali panted into my hair in a mixture of fulfillment and slight pain. Her face was nuzzled into my hair, her pants echoing in my ears. She held my head tightly with my face buried within her chest. I felt the smooth skin of her tits caress me from both sides which was arousing me even further.

But as I realized Rakali's pain from being deflowered, I decided to help her feel a little better. I wrapped my hands around her back and began rubbing it gently as I moved my face from in between her breasts onto one the top of one of them. I took her dark blue nipple in between my lips and began to suck on it like a hungry baby. I salivated as my mind tried to wrap around the thought that I was sucking on this cyclops' tits. It was making my cock throb inside of her and the urge to finally thrust was growing stronger.

Rakali's pained pants turned into excited moans as the dual pleasure of her tits and her pussy was starting to take hold.

She closed her eye in bliss and I felt her gentle breathing on my head instead of ragged gasps. She moved her hips from side to side, seeking my member's stimulation. It showed me that she was ready to begin.

I lifted up her body as she moved along with it. I thrust down onto me again and it formed a steady rhythm as she started to ride me. Her hips swung in different directions in the up and down movements, wanting me to grind on different parts of her walls.

My rigid shaft was quickly coated in slick juices, making the sex more and more smooth. Quickly we built up a nice pace with her hips and my crotch slapping together lusciously. Her but rippled with every time it crashed down onto my lap.

"Haaahhh! MMnnnnHH! Amren! So good! Keep going!" Rakali moaned in pleasure.

I would've answered, but I was preoccupied with running my tongue over her nipple. I licked her areola, purposely not hitting her nub so that it would surprise her when I flicked it with my tongue from time to time.

The pleasure of her body was overwhelming. Our hips moved wildly as we fucked in synchronized movements. My skin was flushing red from the excitement and I could see the same red tinge of red on Rakali's blue body.

I could feel my crotch get wet with the mixture of our fluids. Her pussy was divine. It hugged my member so tightly that it made my cock even harder and pulsating in return.

I could feel the hot remnants of her virgin blood on my shaft, but it was quickly mixing in with her juices and got more and more non-existent.

I had to pry away my mouth from her tit to gasp for breath and I moaned along with her. "Rakali! MnnnHHAAA! You're so tight! I don't think I can hold out much longer!"

"Just a little more! NNNNHHHHH! I'm close too, Amren!"

Her hips sped up their humping as we both came closer and closer to climax. I went back to sucking on her nipple as I moved one of my hands to her free breast and groped it roughly. The heavy flesh felt incredible in my hands and I contorted her tit into all sorts of shapes as I fondled her.

"AMREN! AMREN! I'M CUMMING! GIVE ME YOUR BABY!" Rakali screamed into my brown hair as her pussy constricted around me.

"ME TOO RAKALI! ME TOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" My screams mixed in with hers as I bucked my hips one last time before my load flooded into her womb. It was an incredible wave of pleasure that burst out in my mind. I hugged Rakali rightly as my body tensed up.

She did the same and squeezed my head tightly. I was once again pushed into her bosom as she arched her back and rode out the train of her orgasm.

But soon we both relaxed. Rakali and I fell back onto the bed and rested. Rakali laid atop of me, kind of heavy but in no way unpleasant. Her head rested on my shoulder as her hand was gently placed on my chest. Her eye was closed and her breath calmed down, telling me that she was falling asleep from exhaustion. Even a powerful cyclops like her seems to have her limits.

I petted her head as I felt my eyes get heavy. My view faded into darkness as I fell into a gentle slumber myself.

I woke up again, a few hours later.

It was the setting morning sun that shone into my face which woke me up.

"Ahhh, morning Rakali, did you sleep… Rakali?" I knew there was something wrong when I couldn't immediately feel her weight on me. Rakali was nowhere to be seen.

I sat up and looked around the room. Nothing.

I stood up and threw my coat on. I was confused where she could have gone. It was then, that I noticed that the fireplace was blazing with a strong fire. A small but thick pot was placed on top of it. Inside of it were remnants of molten steel. The bucket of water from the bathtub stood right next to the fireplace.

This was suspicious so I looked around the room more. I finally looked towards the deer that I… that Rakali caught yesterday. And right down next to it… laid a dagger that looked as if it was freshly forged.

I put together the puzzle in my head and I knew what this was. It was Rakali's reward for sleeping with her. I've heard before that the giants used to be masterful blacksmiths. She re-forged my rusty dagger.

I picked up the dagger and looked at it. The blade of the dagger had the words 'for Amren' as an insignia. A million emotions raced through my mind, but none of them were pleasant. She thought this was payment for me. That there was no way that I did it out of affection for her.

I sheathed the dagger in my holster and rushed out the door. I immediately checked the ground and found fresh footprints that could only come from someone like Rakali. They left deep imprints and were rather large. I tracked the trail up into the mountains. I trudged up the steep slopes, following her footprints to a hidden mountain path that led to a cliff side full with caves and caverns bored into the side of the mountains.

"This must be the home of her tribe." I thought to myself. I ignore the other caves as I follow the more and more fresh footprints. I led me to a cave close to one of the mountaintops. The entrance was covered in vines, serving as a sort of curtain for privacy and a small spring of water was next to it.

I took a deep breath and stepped through the vines.

The small cave was built like a room. There was a forge in the corner with all sorts of improvised equipment and a stone trough full of vegetables and meats. But most importantly, there was a make-shift bed out of a stone plate with the pelt of a bear covering it. And on top of that… sat Rakali, staring at the wall on the opposite side of the cave. She seemed to be deep in thought and unhappy.

Her eye slowly wandered over towards me and it widened in surprise as she saw me. "Amren? What are you doing here? And how did you even get here?" She asked in a calm but confused manner.

"You are pretty bad at hiding your tracks. And as for the reason I'm here. It's this." I pull out the dagger that she forged me.

"I don't understand. It's the reward for giving me your child. Is it not satisfactory?"

I holster the dagger as I try to suppress my frustration. "Did you really think I slept with you to get a reward like this?"

"Why else would a human want to bear a child with a disgrace like me? I'm an abomination to the gods." She shook her head in sadness as she faced the ground, not daring to look at me.

I walked towards her. My hand cupped her cheek and I made her face me. Her eye was filled with shame and self hatred.

I looked at her and spoke with determination. "Let me show you why a man like me would do that." I pulled her face close to mine, pressing my lips onto hers.

Her eye widened in shock as I kissed her. Her body was tense but quickly relaxed as she started to tear up and leaned against me. I held her slightly larger body in my arms, her frame quivering a little as she reluctantly returned the kiss and melted into my embrace.

We soon opened our mouths, welcoming each other's tongue as we started to wrestle them together. It took a noisy pop as our lips parted from each other. Her breath was hot and bothered as she gasped for air.

I rubbed her back carefully as I looked deep into her eye. "That's why. I love you, Rakali. When I accepted to give you my child, I was ready to do more than just have you bear it. I want to raise her with you. I want to see her grow up to be like her mother. I want to be her father. Not just biologically."

Her eye welled up with tears. "Are you really ready to do all this… for me?"

"Do you need more proof?" I push her towards the pelt-covered bed and lay her atop of it.

She gasps and looks up at me with flushing cheeks.

"This time, it won't be just for reproduction. I'm doing this because I want you, Rakali. Don't you want me too?" I ask her, my lust for her welling up to incredible heights.

She wraps her arms around me. Pulling me down to her to give me another, deep kiss. "Of course *smack* I want you, Amren! Please be the father of our daughter! I love you! I felt so lonely when I left you! I missed you so much!" A spill of emotions escaped her mouth between our kisses.

My heart was racing as my love for her swelled many sizes bigger. I removed mine and her clothes hastily as we both wanted to feel each other's body.

Rakali shivered underneath me as she felt my cock prod her pussy.

"Will you put it inside me again? Will you pour your seed into me again, Amren?" Rakali asked as she expectantly looked up at me.

"Yeah, I will. And it'll be even more than last time." I assure her as I caress her face.

She closes her eye as I begin to shove myself into her and begin thrusting. Her legs wrap around my waist, making sure that I stay nicely in place. Her large butt cheeks press against my legs, making my head flare with arousal.

I lean over her, kissing her deeply as we fuck and I make her body rock and shake with my movements.

Rakali's hips buck up against me out of reflex and we work out a nice rhythm.

"Rakali! Please don't ever leave me again! We can make a family together! I'll always be there for you and our child. I promise!" I swear to her as I slam my hips into her, burying my cock deep within the confines of her pussy.

"AMREN! Yes! Let's make a family! I love you! I love you sooo muuucch!" She lets out in long moans as her hot tongue thrusts into my mouth in search of mine. Our hot saliva spills out between our mouths as we kiss and our hips clash wildly.

I feel my sperm bubbling up within my balls. Along with Rakali I was shaking and tensing up as we kept thrusting against each other.

Our bodies rocked together as our love entwined.

"RAKALI! I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Me as well, Amren! Let it all out inside me!" Rakali answered me as we parted for a short moment before kissing again.

We cried out into each other's mouths as I slammed into her and stiffened up.

My cum reached all the way inside her, painting her walls white with my seed. This time not to impregnate her, but just for the pure reason of giving her pleasure.

Her own juices mixed with mine as her convulsions came to an end.

This time, it was me going limp on top of her as I happily fell asleep on her breasts. Rakali hugged me tightly. It almost broke my back, but I bore it and embraced her back. It was relaxing enough to listen to her snore lightly, nuzzling my hair as she slept. And thus it began our life as a couple… and eventually, mother and father.

 **Five years later**

"Mom! Mom! Look, I caught a boar!" My little daughter Shana rushed into our cave, indeed dragging a dead boar behind her.

Shana looked almost exactly like her mother with blue skin, blue eye, horn and the same leather clothing as her mother. But there still was a little part of me that I saw in her. A love for hunting and brown, now shoulder long hair. She wore it loosely and just like me, it was often covered in leaves and sticks.

Rakali was inside, sitting at the forge, fanning the flames. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she turned around to her sweet daughter. "Wow! An entire boar! Your father must've trained you well." Rakali smiled joyfully as she petted her little daughter's hair.

I stepped through the vines and chuckled. "I sure did. But Shana was really quick to learn as well. I'm proud of our little huntress." I couldn't help but smile either as I saw Shana beaming with pride.

Shana dropped the boar and jumped into my arms. "Thank you daddy! This is the best day ever! I've never caught anything that big!" She looked at the boar and put her finger to her chin. "I still need to gut it though. Hmm…" She thought about how to do it.

I looked over to Rakai in question "Do you think she's old enough to have it?"

"If she's old enough to catch something like a boar, then yes." Rakali smiled with her eye closed in bliss.

"Old enough for what?" Shana asked in confusion.

I grabbed behind my back and pulled out my dagger. "This, Shana. I think you're old enough to have a dagger of your own. Wear it with pride, little huntress." I smile at my child.

"Are you serious! Wow, my own gutting knife. Thank you, mom and dad!" Rakali jumped in joy as she clutched the dagger to her chest.

While Shana excitedly tended to the boar, I walked over to Rakali at the fire. She watched Shana with adoration in her eyes. "She grows up so fast, doesn't she? I bet she wants to be a hunter just like her father one day."

"Maybe." I whispered to her lovingly. "Who knows, maybe our next baby will be a blacksmith just like her mother."

"The next one?" She gasped in joyful surprise.

"Yes, you heard me right." I answered her and leaned towards her, pressing my lips to hers.

Shana looked over her shoulders and cringed "Gross." She said to herself before continuing to pull out the innards of the boar.

 **(And that's it for this time. From now on, I'll cut the epilogue with the storyteller and instead use the end for the author's notes. I really hope you like this story and the new length for it. If you did enjoy it, please put your thoughts in the reviews or favorite and follow the series. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.**

 **By the way, let me know if you'd rather like to see me tackle one of the monsters in the Fox Family or the Fly Family cause one of them is going to be the next chapter.)**


	10. Fox Family: Inari

**Surprise, surprise, you want the fox girl over the fly girl. I would say that you're missing out there, but maybe we can just save it for another time. Well, I'm aiming to please, so here we go, the fox family. The Inari to be exact. And honestly, I kinda expected it.**

 **I mean wow, who would've figured that people want to see a devoted, lustful and tempting girl with fox ears and tails, am I right? It should be a nice detour, since it's going to take us out of the land of the Order and into the country in the far north east. The Zipangu Region. In your world, it would probably be like the equivalent to Japan.**

 **Huh? How do I know this? You underestimate me greatly, stranger. My knowledge goes far beyond this realm. My books and stories have a far greater reach than you might imagine.**

 **Ah well, stranger. Listen up then, here is the story about one of those cute little fox girls. The Inari named Lilia.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was getting home kind of late. As usual actually.

My name is Kai Mendo. I'm an independent restaurant owner in the town of Foujian within the heart of Zipangu.

I get by with my little restaurant, but it's honestly nothing special. We sell the typical regional food like dumplings and ramen, but with all of the bigger and pricier competition, we have nothing to offer that others wouldn't have.

I have black, short and tussled hair with a few spikes that always stood off my head and made my hair look like a constant bedhead. I was pretty tall and thin, but not very strong. I usually wear a white undershirt with a red, open, button up flower shirt over it and white khaki shorts. All in all, I had the appeal of an upstart without direction or a plan.

I was a relatively young owner, so not many people took me seriously either, but I knew I could get this thing off the ground. I just needed something special. Something that would differentiate my restaurant from the grey mass.

"Well, no reason to cry over spilled milk today, tomorrow's another day and maybe it won't lead me straight into being broke… I just made it worse with my own words. Gods, I need a plan." I pondered as I walked along the loosely plastered roads of Foujian.

I rested my arms behind my head as I stared up at the blue-purple skies with the sun lowering behind the distant, high mountains. The people already started lighting the lanterns outside of their homes which made the walk home at least a bit cozy and nice to look at. I didn't want to have to leave this place anytime soon, but I knew if I didn't come up with a new strategy, I would have to. And out in the wild Zipangu, there are many dangers that I am not willing to face on my own.

I shuddered a little at the horror stories of the creatures that were out there. They have many names, monsters, mamono, demons. There were a few of them that were tolerated, even welcome in Foujian. But there are a few out there that are just not made for a civilized life.

I tried to get my mind off it and just enjoyed the remaining warmth of the evening. People were slowly getting ready to settle down for rest at home, stores were closing left and right and the night guard began to get ready for patrol.

But then there was something else. Someone who was still out this late. Next to a small fishpond on the side of the way stood a lonely, blonde girl with a basket in her arm. She wore a Yukata with red flowers adorning it, in the same pattern as my shirt. It was the local color pattern that was incredibly popular around town.

Something about this girl was off though. She had perky, fluffy fox ears poking out in between long, straight blonde hair and a singular fox tail sticking out of her yukata on the lower back. Her green eyes darted around, not seeming to be sure what to do as she apparently waited for people to buy whatever she had in that basket.

She sighed as she saw no one else around until her eyes landed on me. Without approaching me, she stared and waited for what I would do next. Despite being unsure of what she wanted, I just approached her and spoke up.

"Hey, you know it's almost night time right? People are going to be sleeping now."

She looked around, seeing the people locking their doors and slumped down. "I guess so. *sigh* I didn't even get one of these sold." She looked down at her little basket with a frown.

"What are you selling?" I asked her curiously.

She held her basket towards me and showed me a bunch of weird fruit. It seemed like a combination of two fruits actually. It was a large, red, round berry conjoined with a smaller blue one that sort of melded together. "Here, they're called couple's fruits. They're plants I brought from the forests around here."

I didn't see the problem and asked her. "Why are they not selling well?"

Her ears slumped and she sighed in sadness. "They're originally from the demon realm and people who know that, avoid them. *sigh* I was just trying to be like you humans. I thought when I did the same as you and tried to give people some of those fruits I would be like a merchant and the people would accept me more." She looked to the ground.

"We humans? And here I was thinking you were wearing these ears and tail just for show." I rubbed my neck a little uncomfortably. "So I guess you must be one of these Inari, huh?"

She nodded as her tail only wagged slightly. "I don't know. Maybe I'm not meant to be a merchant."

The worst thing was, that she was not much different from me. She tried to do something new and fit in here. I smiled a little at her and reached into my pockets. Two coins was all that was left.

"Hey, how much would you like to have for one of these fruits?" I reached my hand out to her, showing her the two coins.

Her ears lifted up and her eyes widened. A smile stretched from ear to ear as she happily blurted out. "Th…that should be just enough, sir! Thank you very much for your purchase!" She handed me the odd-looking fruit and gazed at the two coins I laid into her palm.

She grinned so hard, that her canine teeth showed. Seeing her so happy made me smile as well. It was a weird feeling of mutual happiness as I held this weird fruit in my hand that I had no idea what to do with. But I would be lying if I said that I regretted giving her my last money. After all, I got to see that radiant smile of a fellow dreamer.

"I hope you'll put that money to good use. Don't spend it all at once." I chuckle as I pet her a little.

Her ears wiggle happily as she beams up at me and cheerily responded. "I promise I will. Thank you good sir!" And she put the two coins in the pockets of her Yukata.

With a good feeling in my heart and a joyous wave of goodbye I left her. Walked away. She waved me goodbye as well and I turned around to continue my journey home.

I put the so called couple's fruit in my pocket and thought that that was it but… then I noticed something.

I looked over my shoulder back at this Inari. After I left she just… sat down on the ground, putting her basket next to her as she sat with her legs crossed. She wasn't going anywhere, she just looked around just waiting. I could see even from behind that her ears were slumping again and she rested against the pole of a lantern as she tried to fall asleep.

Then it dawned on me. Like she told me before, she hasn't settled here. She was just trying her luck to sell whatever she had available. She had no home to go to.

I saw my house not far from me and I could've just left there. I could've gone home to get some sleep and think of how to rescue my failing restaurant, but it didn't feel right. Without even thinking about it for long I walked over to the Inari and knelt down next to her.

With her half asleep daze, she looked up at me and tried to hide her loneliness with a smile. "Nice to see you back, sir. Did you want to buy more of my fruit?" She asked in a mellow tone, her enthusiasm seemingly a little less than before. But she still seemed genuinely happy to see me, hopeful that I was going to help her out more.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I gave you my last pieces of money." I spoke softly.

Her ears perked up a little in apology. "Oh, if I had known that it was your last I wouldn't have accepted it. Please, take it back then." She pulled out the two coins and held them out to me. "The fruit is free for you, you can still keep it if you like."

I smiled gently and waved my hand in refusal. "No, no, keep the money. I wasn't going to ask about it. I was just curious if… this is where you sleep."

She sighed "Yes, sir. You could say I'm a stray fox in a way. I don't really live anywhere." She chuckled trying to hide her sadness with a jokey tone.

I looked towards my home and despite my better judgement, knowing that I probably couldn't afford housing a guest, told me not to do it. I gave her an offer. "Look, this is no way to live out here. I have a house a bit down the road with a free guest room. I think you should rest there. At least for the night."

Her sadness lightened up and her tail wagged excitedly "Are… are you seriously offering that? You'll let me into your house?"

"Nothing that'd make me happier." I smirked and the Inari jumped into my arms, wrapping hers around me as she nuzzled my chest.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" She almost cried in happiness as her face was buried in my shirt.

I felt so overwhelmed with her reaction that I just didn't know how to respond to that. But at the same time, I kind of knew that this was the right decision. I chuckled blissfully as I petted the back of her head and combed her smooth, blonde hair.

"No worries, I would love to have you as my guest. I think I could use a little cheerful company at home."

"You won't regret it, sir…. Sir… What should I call you?" She looked up at me curiously as she pressed her body against mine. I felt her breasts flatten underneath her Yukata as they pushed against my chest. DD cups I would've guessed.

"You can call me by my first name. I'm Kai. Kai Mendo."

She nodded as if taking in my name to remember it. "Nekami. I'm Nekami. It's… nice to get to know you, Kai." She blushed a little as she gave me a little smile.

"Nekami. That's an incredibly pretty name. I mean… yeah." I fumbled a little as I held her against me.

Her eyes met mine and the deep blue in her eyes looked up into my dark brown. Our locking eyes made my heart race a little and I pulled away to not make her uncomfortable. Hiding the slight heat in my cheeks I signal her to come along and almost like an obedient puppy, she ran to my side and nimbly held on to my hand with hers. "Lead the way, Kai. I'll be right by your side." Her eyes closed with a devoted smile of hers.

I smiled back and squeezed her hand back as I led her the short way to my home.

The door creaks a little as I open it. A stone floor and the familiar simple interior welcomes me. Well, at least it was familiar to me.

Nekami immediately ran off and examined the furniture. Running her hands over my low sitting table that stood next to the fireplace, the counter of the small kitchen in the corner of the room and a futon that was spread on the floor.

It was clearly a poor man's house but… Nekami didn't seem to mind. She stared at everything in wonderment and I chuckled as I approached her. "The way you're inspecting everything, one could assume that you've never seen the inside of a house before."

"I haven't." She said, not even stopping to look at me as she marveled even at the smallest things.

It made me smile internally as I watched her. "This stuff here is really nothing special, you know. I'm not exactly rich."

"It seems pretty special to me. I didn't have anything before. You're lucky to have this much stuff." She said as she found a small shoe horn and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to imagine what it was used for.

I watched her gladly as she found something interesting at every turn.

A thought crossed my mind as I snapped out of my daze. "Hey Nekami, are you hungry?"

As if answering me without a word, her stomach grumbled as she turned around and nodded.

"Well, I'll cook up some ramen then." I stated as I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's ramen?" She cocked her head.

"You'll love it, trust me. I have yet to meet a person that doesn't like ramen." I proclaimed proudly as I cracked open a pack of noodles and set it on the stove in a water-filled pot.

"You can cook?" Nekami came up from behind me and asked as she came up from behind. She caught me off guard as she wrapped her arms around me and looked over my shoulder to watch me cook.

"I umm…" I was flustered "I… yeah, I can. I own a restaurant in town."

Her eyes widened a little as her ears perked up. "How are you poor then? You're an owner."

I sigh a little "It's… it's not doing so well. I'm close to having to shut it down soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her ears slumped again

"Nothing you can do. I just… I just need something to make my restaurant pop. Something that'll put me on the map." I was lost in my thoughts as I kept stirring the ramen pot, not noticing how slowly, the Couple's fruit in the pocket of my shirt slipped out.

The fruit fell into the pot as I mixed it and before I could do anything, the thin layer of the fruit popped and let out all of its juices.

"Aww damn. Today really isn't my day." I tried to fish out the fruit with a wooden spoon, but it was too late.

"*sigh* Guess there won't be any ramen then. Sorry, Nekami." I said as I lifted the pot, ready to flush the water down the drain. Nekami walked around to see the water and one of her ears perked as she looked into the pot.

She patted me on the arm to stop me and pointed at the water. "Hey, don't throw it away! Look, the water is fine." She said happily.

"What?" I looked down at the pot and the purple color it had before, suddenly dissipated. "It's… it's normal again." I stirred the pot with the spoon and as I scooped out a batch of the ramen noodles. The purple color that painted the water before had completely been soaked up by the noodles. The noodles were purple and gave off a spicy yet fruity smell.

"Nekami?"

"Yeah?"

"Are these fruits you collect in any way dangerous?"

"I've eaten them before and nothing happened to me at least." She shrugged as she leaned over the pot. "Maybe we should taste them. I mean they could still taste good."

Out of curiosity, I pulled out a bowl and filled it with a batch of the ramen. I picked up a pair of chopsticks for both of us and each of us and we each picked up a few strands of the noodles. It was cute to watch Nekami sloppily slurp the noodles as she tried to figure out how to use chopsticks. But I had to focus.

I guided the noodles into my mouth and…

…they were amazingly delicious. It was a blast of spices and fruity flavor and I could feel a deep tingle in my body as I chewed on them.

Nekami seemed to feel the same as her ears twitched in joy and her tail wagged excitedly as she hummed happily at the incredible taste.

"It's soooo good!" She swoons over it as she hungrily eats from the same bowl as me. Even I myself couldn't stop myself from slurping down more of the ramen.

As we emptied the bowl, there was only one last strand of ramen left. I got it first.

Nekami seemed slightly disappointed but smiled weakly at me "It's alright, you get the last bite."

I looked at the noodles on my chopsticks. I smiled a little as I rolled them up and held a hand underneath them to catch the dripping brew.

Nekami perked up as I reached out to her with the chopsticks. "Come on, say aahh." I said playfully, trying to suppress a chuckle.

Nekami giggles happily as she opened her mouth. "Ahhhh!" She actually did it.

I let her eat the last batch of purple ramen which she enjoyably swallowed.

I put the empty bowl aside and smiled at Nekami. "This stuff is amazing. This…this could save my restaurant!" I gasped as I realized the opportunity.

I grabbed Nekami's hands and looked at her softly "And it's all thanks to you and your fruit. Thank you, Nekami!"

She blushed and gently squeezed my hands with hers. She averted my gaze a little. "I didn't really do much. You were the one who made them."

I reached out and cupped her cheek, a weird feeling of love tingling in my body. "It was only thanks to you that I even had these fruits. It's like… It's like you were a spirit sent to save me."

"Then you would be my spirit too." She chuckled.

I smiled gently and pulled her body closer to me. "Fair is fair I guess. I'm glad my spirit turned out to be such a cute little Inari."

"My spirit doesn't seem to be ugly either, so I guess we can both count ourselves lucky." Her eyes were hooded as our faces moved together.

Our lips connected and I wrapped up Nekami in a loving, sweet kiss. We could still taste the fruity flavor on each other's mouths as we stood in the kitchen with our bodies pressed together tightly.

I could feel her breasts more clearly now as they pressed against my front. In our kiss, I snaked one of my hands into her Yukata and squeezed one of her breasts.

Nekami gasped into our kiss and her eyes flinched a little but she didn't let up on kissing me and let me touch her. Our lips locked as I lifted the fox girl up in my arms with my hands underneath her butt.

We topple down onto the futon with our tongues wrapping around each other. Nekami's tail was wagging with excitement and I could feel her heart beating fast underneath my hand.

I panted with heated lust for her as I sat up and opened the sash of Nekami's yukata. The cloth fell to the side of her front, letting me see her incredibly smooth, fair body. Her DD cups were perky and full and her pussy was hairless and glistening with wetness.

"Enjoying the view, Kai?" She bit her lip with her canine teeth, lying on her back on the futon. Her hands and knees slightly bent upwards as if she was a fox lying on its back.

I gulped and quickly embraced her, our tongues meeting yet again. The lust I had for Nekami reached its boiling point and I could feel my crotch ache for attention. It was as if something drove my arousal and all my mind was consumed with was Nekami.

I grasped a bunch of her hair, letting it slip through my fingers as I kissed her deeply. "Fuck, Nekami. I want you so much! My cock is so hard for you, you have no idea."

She smirked and groped my tented crotch as she leaned to my ear. "Then why don't we let him out to play?"

"Why not, right?" I smirked back and pressed my lips to hers again while I worked on undressing myself. Not only did I shimmy out of my pants, but I also tossed my shirt and undershirt so nothing would stand in between me and Nekami.

I caressed her body from her slender shoulders down her smooth sides and onto her cute, little butt with the fox tail. It was an indescribable feeling of satisfaction to squeeze her buttocks in my hands.

Our bodies mingled together until we felt our genitals grinding against each other. We both gasped a little as we felt it and looked into each other's eyes knowingly.

I combed her oh so beautiful blonde hair again and with my insertion, thrust not only my cock into her pussy but my tongue into her mouth as well.

We closed our eyes as we felt the sensation of each other's bodies. My cock entered her and pried open her tight slit.

She took me to the hilt with ease and her warm walls hugged my member as tight as a vice. I was enveloped by a wet hotness that made me horny beyond belief. I moaned and grit my teeth as I buried my face in Nekami's neck while she was gasping for air herself.

I calmed her by embracing her body and I pulled her against me. She wrapped her arms around me. I could feel her warmth and even her twitching fox ears were tickling my cheek as they folded against her head.

"This is… pretty intense." I pant under my breath.

"Yeah, I can feel a tingle all throughout my body. I can feel you inside me." She quivered a little from the shivers of pleasure.

"Can I move? I want to feel more of you. This longing is going to drive me crazy if I don't." I tried to hold back, but my hips were itching to start thrusting.

Nekami dug her fingers into my back and her nails almost felt like claws. "Do it, Kai. Fuck me! I want to feel you more too!"

And I lost control. I swung my hips and crashed into hers. It was maddening how tight she felt. It was easy to thrust into her with how wet she was yet her moist walls clung to me as if they would never want to let me go again.

"Your pussy is so damn tight, Nekami! It's incredible!" I moaned as I kept thrusting into her splashing, squelching pussy.

"I'm not tight! You're just too big!" She panted as she cupped my cheeks and looked up at me with her body rocking in pleasure.

I held her cheeks in return as my hips just couldn't stop as if they had a mind of their own. "Nekami?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"I love you!" I blurted out without even having to think about or doubt it.

She had tears in her eyes and smiled from ear to ear. "I love you too, Kai! I love you so much!"

Her legs swung around me and her hips bucked upwards to meet my thrusts. Our mouths met each other again and our tongues mingled in mid-air. I groped one of her breasts and her nails dug more into my back, meaning that I probably already had scratch marks.

Her blonde bangs that hung into her face were as sweaty as mine and we were lost in absolute ecstasy.

Nekami parted with me but still held my cheeks. "Kai! I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Me too, Nekami!"

"Don't you want to *pant* pull out."

I smirked "Now why in the world would I want that?" I spoke with absolute confidence as I gouged her insides, knocking on the entrance to her womb.

Nekami threw her head back into the pillow and I arched my back as we both reached our orgasm. I filled her pussy with my semen until it flowed out of her. I could feel her warm juices coat my cock.

Our twitching bodies relaxed and I collapsed on top of Nekami, leaning on my elbows to not weigh on her too much.

Our hot breaths touched the other's skin and we smiled in exhaustion. Our lips came together without much thought and blissfully sunk into a calm sleep.

It felt so right. Like it was meant to be. I might even have started to believe that Nekami was my guardian spirit and I was hers. Of course we lived together from then on. And I didn't even have to worry about bringing in money to support us since we made a huge discovery.

Not only were those ramen noodles we created incredibly delicious but it had an incredible side effect. If 2 people eat from the same batch of noodles, it fans the flames of desire for each other.

And from that, we cooked up an idea that was going to rescue my… our restaurant.

 **A few days later:**

Nekami and I managed to remake the image of our restaurant and we turned it into a restaurant specifically made for couples. Either older couples who have lost their potency or who want to rekindle their lust for each other or even young couples who meet at our restaurant for their special dates.

We had a constant supply of couple's fruits after Nekami showed me several spots around Foujian where they grew. People usually avoided demon plants and were unfamiliar with their incredible potential.

It was an instant hit and connected with a lot of people in Foujian. We got a steady income and could comfortably keep living together. Meaning we had a lot of time to ourselves.

I came home from work, my shift being done and the restaurant closed for the day. Nekami was staying at home for… a specific reason.

I came in through the door as I immediately smelled a nice stew brewing. I smiled to myself. "Nekami? Are you cooking again?"

"Yes, Kai! I want to get better at it, so I tried some recipes from your menu!" I heard a chipper voice call out from the kitchen.

I walked around the corner to see my girlfriend cooking in the kitchen.

And sure enough, I saw Nekami. Wearing a cooking apron and… yeah that's it. Nothing else. Her slender back was completely exposed from her neck downwards and her butt was swinging from side to side as she hummed a happy tune. I knew she did this to tempt me. She did this all the time. Maybe it was related to the extra tails that she grew and that wagged around in unison.

My mind was not registering that though as I was focused on her cute, swinging butt.

"Did you want something extra, baby? I could prepare some side dishes to go with the stew I made." She played innocently as she looked over her shoulder with blissfully closed eyes but a cheeky and toothy smile on her face.

I leaned against a wall with my arm as I watched her. "You are really getting into cooking lately don't you, Nekami?"

"Of course! I want to be a devoted wife someday after all, so I better prepare in advance." She giggled.

I chuckled back "You know when I said you should put on an apron when you're cooking, I didn't mean that you should ONLY put on an apron." I approached her from behind as she hid her face from me and put a finger to her chin pretending to think about it.

"Hmm, I don't think you've made that clear to me well enough. I'm just following your instructions word for word."

I wrapped my arms around her from behind, embracing her. "You're not putting our special ingredient into the stew again, right?" I laughed at little.

She sighed and leaned against me. "I don't think I really need that to tempt you, do I?"

I spoke softly "Nah, you're pretty tempting already." I pulled her face over to kiss me and our tongues met and wrestled. I moved my hands to her barely covered breast and one to her ear, scratching it. It was her weak spot and she moaned happily into my mouth as I basically petted her.

"I just thought it would make you happy to see that I was taking after you and learned cooking too." Nekami said in between light moans as I groped her front.

"You're gonna do it a lot when we have our kid, huh?" I moved the hand from her ear to her belly and gently rubbed it as I smiled.

"We can take turns so you don't get rusty too." Nekami smiled softly as she laid her hand over mine.

"As if that would happen." I smirked as I turned her around and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. "But for now, I'd like to stir another pot."

Nekami giggled and lifted up the front of her apron, showing me her pulsating, wet pussy. "I think I know the one you want." She winked as she started to toy with her clit.

"It's like you can read minds, Nekami. Maybe we really are bound spirits." I kneel down in front of her and move my mouth onto her crotch. I gently pull her hand away from her clit and hold it in mine as I start to nibble on it myself. I suck her clitoris into my mouth and flick it with the tip of my tongue, feeling the sweet juices on my lips.

I could feel Nekami's thighs pressing against the sides of my head as I heard her panting above me. I chuckled slightly, letting some vibration run through her crotch before I delved into her slit with my tongue.

"KAI! Lick me down there! I want to feel good from your tongue!" She moaned with heavy breaths.

I was happy to oblige and dipped my tongue deep into her warm, squirmy pussy. I used my hands to steady her and myself more and grabbed onto her upper legs as I pushed deeper.

Nekami could hear the squelching sounds I created by toying with her pussy and her ears twitched as they picked up the naughty sound.

Nekami leaned against the back wall, moaning. I could feel her hand on the back of my head, combing my hair. And that was all the motivation I needed.

I moved away for a second and spread her folds with two fingers before I licked the cute, pink insides. I made one long stroke from the bottom to the top of her labia, feeling her shiver with every inch I moved upwards. After I ended with the flick of her unhooded clit, I could feel her grab my hair and gently pulling me away.

I looked up in confusion, but it cleared up once I saw her. She was flushed red in the face and her chest was heaving.

I smirked lovingly as I pulled myself up to her. "Too much, Nekami?"

Her voice was quaky when she answered "No, but I want to finish with you." She pulled me in for a kiss while she easily unbuttoned my pants and let them drop to the floor.

Obviously, my cock was springing forward and as hard as it could get. With a girlfriend like Nekami, how could I not get turned on?

"Hold your apron up for me, will you?" I asked her in a husky tone and Nekami immediately obliged, holding her apron to keep her crotch exposed for me to see. I grabbed my cock and lined it up with the entrance to her pussy. I could feel the heat radiating from it.

"Ready?" I asked confidently.

"Ready, Kai." She said softly as our bodies magnetically pressed together. I held her hips while she held onto my shoulders as my cock spread apart her labia and I shoved myself into her warmth.

While she sat on the kitchen counter, I buried my cock to the base within her. And despite the many times we've done it before, Nekami was as tight as ever, grabbing a hold of my dick as soon as it pushed in.

I reached her deepest depths and we sighed in unison at the familiar, satisfying feeling. I turned my eyes up at her questioningly and Nekami nodded with a bright smile on her face.

I began thrusting and pulled out the juices that built up deeper inside her. I held her sides as Nekami still held onto my shoulders. In longing she leaned up towards my face. I took her invitation and kissed her deeply. Our moans combined in between our mouths as we fucked.

The kitchen counter shook a little as our hips collided and created wet, lewd slapping sounds. We longed for each other and rubbed our bodies together wherever we could.

I mixed up the timing and rhythm of my thrusts with several consecutive bursts and slow grinding of her walls. My favorite though was going balls deep into her and then make short hammering thrusts against her womb.

My head rubbing around that area made Nekami yelp every time and she clung to me more afterwards.

I shivered when I could suddenly feel Nekami's tongue on my shoulder. She made a long lick over my skin and up my neck. As far as I understood it, in her species it was a kind of grooming exclusive to those who one cares the most about.

"I love you, Kai!" She moaned in between licks.

"I love you too, Nekami!"

"Is it *moan* weird that I'm licking you?!"

"Keep doing it! It feels good, baby!"

She quivered as our crotched rapidly slammed together. I fucked her hard and deep with mixtures of quick and strong thrusts.

Shivers ran down my spine as well and while Nekami licked my shoulder I could feel her pussy clench down, signaling her approaching orgasm which in turn brought me close to my breaking point too.

"Nekami, I'm cumming!"

"Inside! Shoot it all inside!"

Our bodies were tangled together as we both came. My seed shot out inside her pussy and filled her as it mixed with her own juices and flowed out. The milky clear liquid dribbled out between us onto the kitchen counter.

We panted in exhaustion, holding each other in our arms.

"I think this is probably not proper kitchen etiquette." I chuckled under my panting breath.

Nekami laughed "You're not making a good example for me here."

"I'm not the one who lured you into this, you know? You're the bad seed here. You're the one who's tainting my purity." I tried to act seriously but couldn't manage to suppress a chuckle making Nekami chuckle with me.

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed happily.

I smiled as I scratched her fox ears "I don't care if you taint me."

"Me neither." She smiled as she closed her eyes and nuzzled me, her tails gently wagging.

From then on, we basically lived a very peaceful life. We were successful restaurant owners with an almost endless supply of couple's fruit. We ourselves didn't need it anymore to flame the lust for each other but we were all the more happy to bring people together with our business and let them rediscover their love.

I was looking forward to my future with my little Inari. And my even smaller Inari. Our little, soon to be born daughter. I honestly couldn't wait.

I thought about what I would call her, but maybe that could wait for now. I smiled peacefully and embraced Nekami to squeeze her tightly.

And she hugged me back.

 **(Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this new addition to the series. I would fucking love you if you left your thoughts in the reviews and favorited and followed me and my content.**

 **Well more of a platonic love ya know. Like one between good acquaintances and stuff. Like a distant uncle that's always drunk and shows up to every one of your parties uninvited but you keep him around because you want to know what kind of stupid stuff he's gonna do? Yeah that uncle! Sort of like that kinda love. But it's still love, so please do it.**

 **All jokes aside, thank you for your support and I hope you're looking forward to next time when I tackle one of the members of the Ghost Family. Which one? You decide! Vote for your suggestion in the reviews and just like with this one I will pick the most named one.**

 **See you soon.)**


	11. Ghost family: Doppelganger

**Another landslide victory. This time for the Doppelganger.**

 **Welcome back again traveler. I see you are in desperate need of a new story. And after so long, I don't blame you.**

 **So… the Doppelganger huh? A real story about inner beauty that goes beyond appearance. Seems like there are a whole lot of hopeless romantics among my readers.**

 **Then sit down and listen to the tale of the Doppelganger and the man who faced her.**

 **(By the way, a little warning. This chapter has a loli character in it. If you are not into it, I recommend you skip this one.)**

Tythea was a quiet village. Maybe too quiet for my tastes, at least when it came to the lower city. It was separated into the higher city and the lower city with a steep mountain separating them. The higher city lying on the plateau on top of said mountain and the lower city at its foot.

Unfortunately, I was one of the lower-class residents. My name is Kalai Theras and I am a farmhand, supplying my city with the bare necessities of food. I harvest grains and vegetables from the few acres of land I am meant to farm. It keeps me fed, but still most of it goes to the higher city.

In my moments of silence, when I'm not working my back off, I often think about that fact. I know that my crops are good and I can make pretty nice meals out of them. But I still wonder what could await me in the higher city if I ever lived there.

It's a pool of rich people. People with influence and power. I knew I would never see that glorious luxury up there.

I felt myself staring up at the high towers and thick, fortified walls. I shook my head as I focused on the task that I've been slacking off on while I was daydreaming… pushing a cart of bread to the market. I distributed it to the owners of the various stands that were propped up along the way. They paid me for bringing them the goods and they in turn tried to sell them for an even higher price to make a profit. A flourishing system that worked for ages and brought our lower city closer together.

Everyone down here shares what they have or don't need themselves with others. Because the only ones we had down here, were we ourselves. It was a great divide between people in the higher and lower city. And one day, I dreamed, I would leave this all behind. I know it sounds egotistical but I want to experience luxury at least once. The people up there must have such a fulfilled life. Full of festivals, balls, galas and drinking the finest beers and wines.

"Ahem, excuse me! Kalai?! Are you still there, boy?" I felt someone tug at the sleeve of my sweatshirt as I was ripped out of my fantasies. My head almost knocks onto the handle of my cart, but I caught myself just in time.

"Uff… uh yeah, sorry miss Zerron. I was… somewhere else with my thoughts. You were saying?"

"I was about to give you 10 gold pieces for your delivery. But I guess if you care about money so little that you'd ignore it right in front of your face, I guess I'll take you up on the offer and take the delivery for free." The old lady joked as she pretended to put the money away.

"Sorry! Really, I am! The 10 pieces are just right. Thank you for your purchase. Here are your vegetables." I handed her a crate and laid it onto her wooden stand.

She giggled "Same old, same old huh?"

"What are you referring to?" I asked.

"Young people. Always with the head in the clouds. You're a daydreamer just like the rest of you young ones." She unpacked the vegetables as she smiled understandingly.

"Can't hurt to aim high, right?" I chuckled with her as I took back the empty crate and put it onto my cart. "Wish you a nice day, Miss Zerron."

"Have a nice day! And… try to find some happiness down here too."

I smiled weakly "I will." And I continued my route to deliver the other crates of food to the merchants.

The end of the day drew near and the sun was starting to go down. I saw the glow of the orange sun move through the clouds and looked into my cart. There were still some leftovers. A few loafs of bread and a pair of cucumbers.

"*rubs neck* Not half bad. Should be enough for dinner, I guess. Time to head back home." I spoke to myself as everyone on the market dispersed and closed shop.

The cart rattled over the cobblestone roads as I pushed it and my hands were already rough from holding the handles all day. My simple clothes were also dirty from a carriage driving through a mud puddle next to me earlier. But I couldn't really bring myself to be mad either. Not with all the coins jangling inside my little money bag. It was unrealistic to be proud of that though.

It was just about over a hundred of gold pieces which just about made up the cost of maintaining the farm. And after tomorrow, it would be the last tour for this season. After that, the only thing I could sell were my clothes and my farming equipment. Which wasn't an option obviously.

Nonetheless, I was happy knowing I at least made a profit. It was a long way from higher city standards but eh. I will get there eventually.

I thought to myself _"Hmm, if I save all the money I made from this harvest and do it every season again, I can buy a bigger plot of land. Then some new tools, new sheds, new kinds of seed…."_

*BUMP*

"Ouch!"

"WOAH!" A frail, slightly squeaky voice reached my ears as I accidentally bumped into someone with my cart.

I ran around it to see who I hit.

A very young-looking back haired girl sat on her butt down on the cobblestones of the street. She was rubbing said butt, seeming like she landed on it.

"Shit! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" I tried to mend the situation in a panic.

She was hesitant to take my hand and crawled backwards, waving her hands in defense. "Y…You weren't supposed to! I was stupid! I didn't hide well… I mean I didn't see you coming either!" Her red pupils shook with anxiety and fear. Her skin was pale and seemed entirely spotless. Not a single blemish in sight. Unusual for any resident of the lower city.

I tried to approach her calmly and crouched down to her level. She averted her eyes and hugged her knees, keeping her distance from me a bit. "Are you… from the upper city?"

She shook her head and buried her face in her legs to hide it.

I rubbed my head as I inspected her. She seemed to be wearing pretty shaggy clothes. Her short black dress was completely torn. But then again it looked like it was intended to look that way. The edges weren't ripped or anything. They were just made like that from the beginning.

"So… are you lost, little girl?" I asked, trying to make her more comfortable. But instead I was greeted with an uncomfortable sulk.

"…ot a …girl!" She mumbled into her knees with her muffled voice.

"What was that?" I reached out my hand to her and lifted her chin up to get her face out from behind the cover.

As soon as she saw me, her pale face turned crimson red and she immediately turned her eyes away again. But still, she sulkily mumbled. "I'm not a little girl. I'm an adult!"

"Well, you definitely don't look like any adults I know. You seem… pretty young."

"I AM AN ADULT!"

I was just as surprised as she was herself how loud she blurted that out. She held her mouth shut with her hands in her own shock but soon continued sulking as she blushed.

She put one arm behind her back and pulled on her dress, stretching the front of it tightly over her body. "See? I am way too grown to be a child!"

I looked at her in utter confusion but indeed, I saw a pair of small, yet noticeable mounds on her chest.

"Yeah, now that you say it…"

But when I leaned in to look, her eyes widened as if she just noticed what she was doing and she backed up again, fidgeting with her fingers. "So… there you have it." She mumbled dissatisfied.

"It's okay, I believe you." I spoke as carefully as I could. She seemed extremely malnourished, or at least very thin.

I sat down with crossed legs a bit away from her to not startle her, right next to my cart. "Are you hungry by any chance?"

"I don't need anything. ***grumble*** " As if immediately disagreeing with her statement, her stomach grumbled and she held it in dull pain. She must've been starving.

"Here, take this. I don't think your body is thinking the same thing as you do." I reached up into the cart and pulled out one of the few loafs of bread I had left.

She looked at me perplexed but slowly reached out to grab the bread from my hand. She snatched it away and like a bunny started to chow down on it. It looked incredibly cute how she just stuffed her face with it and her teeth bit off the littlest pieces given how small her mouth was.

"Feeling better?" I asked concerned.

She noticed me look at her while she ate and turned her eyes downward, focusing on the bread to not have to look into my eyes. She was visibly embarrassed, having to accept help from me. But she still seemed like she appreciated it.

"I didn't really need it but… thank you. I don't get to eat often. Usually I don't have to do it much." She opened herself up a bit, speaking to me with a soft and weak voice.

"What do you mean you don't have to eat. Everybody does."

"Not me. I can hold out a long time without food. It just… hurts sometimes."

"Well yeah, being hungry hurts. I think your stomach just made you aware of that and told you how angry he was about that." I chuckled and for the first time, I saw a little smile appear on her face.

"It's not that bad though. I can live without food for pretty long."

I looked around, seeing all the houses shut down completely for the night. It was only dim light shining from the horizon but I didn't feel like going yet. I wanted to talk some more with this girl. "By the way, I haven't gotten your name yet."

"You haven't given me yours either." She responded, munching on a piece of the bread.

"Well, that's why I was asking. I'll give you my name if you give me yours."

She hesitated a bit, but after she swallowed, she spoke up. "Delia. My name's Delia."

I smiled a little and nodded since she probably would back away again if I gave her my hand. "Nice to meet you, Delia. I'm Kalai."

She smiled and nodded back, apparently trying to replicate my response earlier. We sat there a little, smiling at each other shyly. "Are you from this part of town. You know, the lower city?" I asked her.

"Am I looking that poor? I'm sorry. I don't really have any other dresses." She slumped a little, pulling at the shredded hem of her skirt.

"It wasn't meant as an insult. I live down here myself."

"I know…"

"What was that?" I didn't understand her since she mumbled her last line.

"NOTHING!" She jerked up and continued chewing on the bread some more to avoid having to talk more.

"So, are you from the higher city then? Heck, I could believe it. Your skin doesn't even have a single blemish on it. No scars. No bruises. No rough skin."

Delia cocked her head curiously. "Do you like women from the higher city? They're really pretty huh?"

I rubbed my neck awkwardly at her direct question. "Well, I can't lie. They are drop dead gorgeous women up there. With their fancy dresses, fair skin and their perfect bodies. Who wouldn't admire them?"

"I see." She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment when she looked up at me and smiled. "Th… thank you for the bread. You are really nice." She mumbled sweetly as I saw a light tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Don't even mention it. Are you gonna go home now?"

"Not yet, I'll… stick around a bit." She said shyly as she stuffed what little she had left of her bread into a small pocket in her dress.

I leaned over to her and tried to make a first contact with her, reaching to the top of her head and petting her. "I hope you're gonna be okay. Have fun."

She seemed to like it for a second as she hummed and closed her eyes, but then she suddenly sulked and wacked my hand away. "You're still treating me like a kid!" Her face flushed red before she quickly propped herself up and ran away. She stopped for a second to look back at me and despite seeming a little angry with me, she gave me a small reluctant wave with her hand before she disappeared behind a corner.

I gave her a small wave of my own and smiled at her from afar. But then I was all by myself again.

"Whelp aaahhhh! Time to get home. I dawdled long enough. Besides, gotta get some water from the well for tomorrow morning still. That's going to be a major pain. I wonder if I'll wake the neighbors given how screechy the old rusty crank is." I stood up and pulled along my cart, eagerly anticipating the left preparations for the next day of course.

When I reached the edge of town and left my cart in a small shack outside of my small living space, I set out with my wooden bucket and headed towards the public well in the town square. It felt pretty lonely at night, to wander over the huge open area. Not a single person to be seen around but me.

It was almost creepy. And in the darkness, even though I know I should be the only one up at this hour, I weirdly felt watched somehow.

Maybe it was just the vulnerability of being in such an open field surrounded by quiet houses and dark roads. But on the other hand, I would see anyone approaching from a mile away. So, I scratched it up to needless paranoia.

Arriving at the crooked little well, I tied my bucket to the loose rope and hoped that the ear-gratingly loud creaks of the well. I put the rusty cogs in motion, sending the bucket down into the darkness until I heard it touch the water at the bottom.

The whole time though, I felt like I wasn't alone out here. And Kalai Theras is not one who likes surprises.

I wanted to be done here as soon as possible. The damp echoes from the well didn't really help to calm my nerves.

The bucket clattered against the walls of the well as I hastily pulled it up.

It was so close. I could see the bucket emerge from the darkness. I reached out to grab it and leaned over the ledge.

But then I lost my footing. I felt myself tilting forwards and I flailed my arms wildly, trying to catch myself, though I didn't get a hold of anything to grab.

I prepared myself to inevitably fall in… but I didn't. Something pulled on the hem of my shirt.

With the bucket in hand and my heart sunk into my stomach, I felt the ground underneath my feet again.

"Goodness, you almost fell in there! You need to watch yourself around those wells." A soft-spoken, feminine voice reached my ears from behind me.

After I caught my breath and I chuckled at myself, I turned around and rubbed my neck apologetically. "Yeah, I'm usually not that careless. But being alone out here made me a little nervous I guess. Thank the gods you were…" As I looked up I only now saw who I was talking to. Who was the one who saved me from falling.

A beautiful, regal girl stood in front of me. She wore royal attire with a pristine pink dress with ornaments all over it and long pink gloves that reached up to her upper arms. She was blonde and her hair was partially put up in a braided ponytail while the rest of her flowing locks blew around the sides of her face from the cold winds in the night. In the clear moonlight, she looked astoundingly pretty and I could immediately tell that she must have been nobility from the higher city.

I fell to my knees immediately as I felt my face flush with embarrassment and shame. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you with something so trivial your highness! I should have been more careful instead of you risking harm to yourself!"

She chuckled and gently laid her hand upon my shoulder. "You needn't worry, citizen. Every life is valuable. It was worth saving." She was so incredibly gentle, even her voice alone made me feel at ease.

I raised myself up again but still bowed slightly to her with my hand upon my heart. "Still, forgive me to have bothered you like that. I'm just a humble farmer down here and I still made someone of your status worry about me. So, in short: Thank you milady."

"You're very welcome. Well… are you still going to pick up your what was it? Bucket?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! I'm… I still need that one." I fumbled a little as I turned around and this time successfully pulled up the water-filled bucket.

"Well, thank you again. I'm in your debt. I know I'm just a farmer and you probably already have all that you could need but… if there is ever anything you need from me, just ask.

I bowed to her one more time and was ready to turn and leave but the lady seemed to be hesitant to let me go. "Well actually…" She called out to me.

"Hmm?" I turned around to look at her curiously.

"I never had the opportunity to witness the land life before. Would you mind if I… accompany you?"

I was a bit taken aback by her request. Why would a noble, maybe even a royal, want to spend the night in a farmer's home? But I gave her my word that I was indebted to her and decided to pick her up on it.

"If you are sure that that's what you want, then of course. I'd be honored."

"Really! Thank you so much! This is so exhilarating!" She closed her eyes and smiled from ear to ear. It stirred some sort of happiness inside me to see her so enthusiastic about it. I didn't get why that was, but I found myself liking her spirit.

"Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. Might be useful if we're gonna spend some more time together. I'm Kalai. Kalai Theras."

"Oh, I've heard of you before. You're supplying the market place with food, right?"

"That very same one. And who might you be?" I asked curiously.

She elegantly puts a hand to her chest and introduces herself cordially. "My name is Tera Melassa."

I cocked my head, not knowing if I should be impressed or confused, because I've heard that name before. Actually… "Isn't that also the name of this town square?"

"Huh?"

"This is the Tera Melassa square. I mean there are signs all over that say that. Is that a coincidence?"

She seemed to fidget a little and then explained herself. "Umm… well… No! It's not a coincidence citizen. This square is property of my family and my parents named it after me! Yeah!"

I was suspicious, but then again, I don't have much of a clue about the property that the nobles own in town. "Well, that's… neat. Your family must be pretty influential then."

"Yeah, we are pretty rich. I don't like to flaunt that a lot though. So not many people really know about me that well. So, I can wander the streets sometimes without being recognized. But still, to make absolutely sure, I often come down here at night and see what the lower city looks like."

"Huh, I didn't think the higher city cared that much about the lower class."

"Well… they usually don't. But I do." She smiled cutely and it sent my heart aflutter once again.

"That's very admirable milady."

"You can just call me Tera."

"Okay. Tera." We looked at each other with similarly affectionate smiles. My heart was beating like a hammer in my chest. I felt such a strong connection to her. It was as if we were already bonding.

We walked through the empty streets until we reached my small barn. I set my bucket down in the same shack as my cart and presented my, admittedly very ragged, home.

"Here it is. In all of its… glory. I know it's not much, but I hope it won't be too bad for you."

But despite my concerns, Tera reacted way different than I expected. Her eyes widened and she fawned over it. "This is where you live? Wow! It must feel so free! So liberating!" She quickly disappeared inside the barn and admired the wooden structure. My barn didn't see much use and was partially in disrepair, so it was full of holes. Mostly in the roof.

Now that she made me aware of it, I saw what she meant. Through the roof, you had a beautiful view of the starry sky and the moon that aligned perfectly with the hole. "I'm glad you like it. But you might not like how we're gonna sleep." I admitted embarrassedly.

"Oh really? Where are your beds?"

"Well… here." I pointed at a large pile of hay on the ground. "But if you don't want to, I can fix you…" Before I could even finish my sentence, she jumped onto the pile and laid on it on her back.

"Are you kidding? This is magnificent! Ahhh! It feels so nice." She stretched her arms towards the sky and took a deep breath.

I… I couldn't help but smile widely. It was just… too endearing. It felt like I didn't have to worry about anything around her. I didn't need to be ashamed of my poverty. She loved every second of it.

I chuckled and jumped into the pile right next to her. I similarly exhaled and relaxed. "You have a point. This really does have its perks."

I couldn't describe it. Tera made me so happy with what I have. I saw positive sides of the farmer life that I never really appreciated. With her, it seemed so… peaceful.

I looked over to her out of the corner of my eyes and watched her stare up at the sky with a gentle smile crossing her lips and the moon reflecting in her pearly blue eyes. I tried to use the opportunity to strike up a conversation.

"How is the life up there? In the higher city, I mean. Must be nice, right?"

She sighed in response but lightened up shortly after. "Well, it's not too bad."

"Not too bad? You're living in luxury, never having to worry about money, food or having a home."

"Quite the contrary. We think a lot about those things. Way too much. It's always about having more. More money. More land. More estates and villas. I don't think very highly of that mentality."

I sighed back and looked up at the stars.

"What about you? Don't you think it's nice to live on free land? You're the ones who earn their money honestly and you can live out here. Free of restrictions. No bureaucracy, no appearances to keep up. You can be your own man. You should be proud of who you are and what you achieved with your hard work."

A smile crossed my face. She was right. I didn't have much. But what I had, I earned on my own. I didn't hate my work. I didn't really have schedules except harvesting season. I was a free man.

"I'm glad then that this higher city and all of its restrictions brought out at least something good."

"And what is that?" She asked as she rolled onto her side to look at me.

"Someone like you." I said with a cheesy smile and rolled onto my side as well. We stared at each other for a few moments before Tera spoke up.

"Hey, Kalai?"

"Yeah, Tera?"

"You don't have any other girl at the moment, right?"

I blushed at her sudden question and averted my eyes awkwardly. "Not really, no."

"Good." She rolled over to me, turning me onto my back as she straddled me. She pulled her blonde locks aside before she leaned down… and kissed me.

Fireworks lit up in my brain and I was paralyzed for a good few seconds before I could react.

Tera was visibly offset by it and was about to pull back. But I kept her from doing that. I cupped her cheek and returned the kiss, wrestling my lips with hers.

Her lips were so soft and smooth. The weight of her body felt almost like nothing was there. She was lighter than I expected, not that she looked heavy in any way, but even so she was incredibly light.

I caressed her back with my free hand as we exchanged passionate kisses. Her body was pressed against mine as her gloved fingers combed through my hair.

"Kalai! Kalai!" She moaned in between our sloppy kisses. She was longing for me, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't longing for her as well.

We embraced each other, shifting around in the hay as our hands explored each other. With my lust taking a hold of my mind, I started to touch her in more… risky places. With one hand reaching for one of her breast and the other pushing up her dress so I could touch her soft, round ass. I could feel her panties and judging from the rough surface, they were embroidered.

Somehow knowing that she wore pristine and probably expensive underwear it made me want to defile it. It was a base thought, but like I said, my lust had taken over.

"*pant* Hey, Tera?"

"*hums* Yeah?" She answered as she parted from my lips with her blonde hair hanging down from the side of her face.

"I'm… getting excited. If we keep this up, I might not be able to hold back." I was at my limit. A large sum of my blood was pooling into my crotch and it was almost bursting at the seams. At least it felt like it.

Tera chuckled. "I know. I can feel it."

My pleasure was skyrocketing when Tera lowered her hips and I just now noticed that her panties were rubbing right against my bulge. Even through her and my layer of fabric, I could faintly feel the wetness emanating from her crotch. She winked at me, making me gulp audibly.

"And I don't want you, having to hold back." She lifted her skirt and revealed her pink colored underwear. And just like I thought before, it was embroidered with golden ornaments.

A slightly darker spot marked the center of it and I could clearly see the outline of her dripping wet pussy.

"Are you sure you want me? You could have any noble you wanted." I asked just to make sure that this was the right decision for her.

"Maybe. But none of them are anything like you. And as I found out…" She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "… I seem to have a thing for country boys."

I shivered from her words and with my overloaded mind, pulled her in for another kiss.

With her dress shuffled up to her hips, I massaged her wonderful cheeks and squeezed them in between my fingers.

Tera smirked and lifted her butt a little to shove aside her panties. And then I was greeted with a full, first row view of a noble pussy. It was perfectly shaven and smooth as baby skin. Curious, I reached forward and ran my fingers over the outlines of it. Tera shivered at the touch and goosebumps formed on her thighs.

"*quivers* Not fair. It's your turn too." She sulked a little bit as she shuddered from the tingling sensation in her loins.

I wasn't going to argue and stopped my caresses, which relaxed her for a moment. But of course, she knew what would come next.

I slipped out of my ragged pants and let my hardly erect cock spring free as the waistband crossed it.

Tera seemed impressed and smiled at my member with flaming lust in her eyes. It was almost like she was anticipating this moment.

With her dress pouring out over my lap, she aligned her crotch with my towering cock.

"Ready to know what it feels like to have intercourse with a noble, Kalai?" She joked as her breath grew more and more ragged in anticipation.

"You have no idea." I nodded rapidly. "I want you so bad!"

"Hmhm, you'll have me." She sunk down onto me and skewered herself on top of me. I held her hips, helping her move down as I pushed through her inner walls. Her squishy insides squeezed me and coated my shaft with her slick juices.

It was a godlike feeling that I couldn't even describe. My heart beat like crazy as I saw her bite her lip with every inch she lowered herself.

She plopped down and her body trembled when we were finally entirely connected. She sat atop my lap, quick breaths escaping her mouth while she got accustomed to my cock inside.

"It… feels… marvelous!" She sighed as she steadied herself on my chest with her hands.

I embraced her and locked eyes with her, our faces close to each other. "Wanna make it feel even more marvelous?" I whispered sensually.

"Definitely!" She responded enthusiastically.

"Then start moving. I'll match your rhythm."

She smiled happily "I'm counting on it."

From that moment on, pleasure just kept accelerating. Her hips moved as she propped herself up with help of her hands pushing her up just before she let herself fall down again. A steady exchange of thrusts and falls followed where the more we got in sync, the harder we slammed into each other.

Lying in the hay together, it tickled our skin and gave us even more stimulation.

Our breaths quickened as we embraced each other, our hips moving in increasing speeds. I fucked her as best I could from my lower position and thrusted up into her.

"Goodness! This is fantastic! I've…I've never felt like this! My body is tingling!" She cried out in ecstasy.

"Me neither, Tera! Me neither!" I moan heavily and I closed the distance between our faces, kissing her wildly in excitement. We decided to become more daring and after prodding each other for a little, we opened our mouths to greet the other's tongue.

With our tongues wrestling, exchanging saliva, our hips moved in unison. Her hands held onto my shoulders and I helped her move her hips with my hands on her butt as it bounced on my cock.

Her spit was sweet and succulent as her flexible tongue rubbed against mine. I felt my straining cock swell as I felt myself inching closer to climax.

I was slapping against her crotch with my thick, spreading shaft disappearing within her tight slit over and over.

My balls were getting tighter and I felt the cum bubble within.

"*moans* Tera!"

"KALAI! *pant**pant*" Her pussy was quivering and her walls tightening. The moment was coming.

I gripped her butt tightly and her fingers dug into my shoulder as we exchanged one more sloppy kiss, before she crashed down for the last time and my cum burrowed deep into her caverns.

Her pulsating clit was twitching against the top of my shaft and she squirted hot juices onto my crotch.

The relief was amazing when I filled her to the brim with my white, cloudy batter. I can't remember the last time that I was this relaxed and fulfilled.

Tera seemed to feel the same as she still twitched from her orgasm. But for some reason, she recovered incredibly quickly and steadied her breathing again. She hungrily sought my lips, kissing them affectionately with her gloved hands holding the back of my head as we laid in the pile of hay.

"Wasn't that incredible? Did it feel good, Kalai?" She asked as she fawned on me.

"I don't think there will ever be a better feeling in my life. I spilled so much inside you, it's crazy!" I mumbled in exhaustion. I hugged her tight and she almost melted into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder as she closed her eyes blissfully.

"You never imagined having sex with a woman from the higher city, have you?"

"Not even in my wildest dreams. I certainly fantasized about it, but that it would actually happen is still boggling my mind."

"*chuckles* What do you like most about me?"

"There are a lot of things. It's hard to pick."

She hummed happily "Was it my breasts? My butt? My face? What was it that made you like me?"

"None of those."

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and she sat up on my lap. "What do you mean, none of those? D…Don't you like my body?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I do, but that's not what made me like you. You look beautiful, obviously. But… it was YOU who made me fall in love with you."

"I…I can't… I can't follow." For some reason she fidgeted. Small smiles crossed her face from time to time, but she was somehow conflicted about something.

"It was your kindness, your care. You care about people like me. You are enthusiastic and fun. You're optimistic and light hearted. I always feel so lifted when I'm talking to you." I let my emotions spill as she seemed to get more and more nervous. But my words still seemed to make her happy. I was getting confused but I wanted her to know everything I felt.

"B… but it's still mostly because of my looks that you fell for me… right? I mean, you like girls from the higher city right?"

"No… I don't love any girls from the higher city. But I DO love you… and I love you for yourself." I held her quivering hands, looking her deep in the eyes.

She bit her lips and gulped. "I love you too, Kalai. I really do. Believe me. I'm sorry."

I cocked my head in confusion "What? Sorry? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, her fingers that were entwining and squeezing mine suddenly felt like they weren't even there.

A black fog emanated from her body and engulfed her until she was an entire black cloud. Her shape completely fell apart and sunk onto the floor. Her entire being disappeared from my lap and I was left surrounded by this black fog.

"What the hell is going on here?! T…Tera?"

I sat there, dumbfounded, too occupied with what was happening to redress myself. The fog seemed to pool together somewhere. It was flowing away from me and into a dark corner of the barn. With my lower half bare, I stood up and followed the cloud until I reached said corner.

I came closer and closer and the fog became thicker and thicker until I saw a small figure crouching in the very edge of the corner walls.

First I saw a pair of red eyes peek out from the darkness, then I saw a black ragged dress, worn by a girl with fair, white skin. It was Delia.

"I… I want to say it again. I'm… sorry, Kalai." She wrung out as she choked on her words in fear.

I was stumped. Delia sat there, in the corner, clutching her legs in embarrassment. I noticed upon further inspection that her fingers were glistening with wetness in the moonlight and her legs were shifting uncomfortably. "I…I don't understand. Where did Tera go? And what are you doing here? Were you… watching us?"

She seemed like she wanted to defend herself but she stumbled over her words. "I… well yes… and no…"

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" I was stumped and didn't know what was going on here. I needed answers.

And then she blurted it out "I AM Tera!" She took deep breaths and tried to calm her nerves down. She seemed like a nervous wreck.

My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, but I kept quiet and let her continue since she clearly had more to say.

"I… I am a Doppelganger. A shapeshifter. I was Tera the whole time."

"But… but why?"

Her voice was shaky, but she continued. "I came here from a faraway place outside of the town borders. I kept myself hidden until I found a fitting form to turn into so I could blend in with the crowds. I didn't want them to see me in my true form. I am not pretty or busty or… grown." She looked down at her flat chest and sighed.

After that, she looked up into my eyes "And then, one day, I found you. I watched you work the fields from my hideouts. I saw you harvesting, selling your crops and interacting with people. I was curious about you. I tried to follow you home but… well… I was careless and got in your way when you knocked me over. You know the rest from there."

I held my head in utter confusion and sat down next to her. "Okay… okay… I guess I'm beginning to grasp this. But why the whole thing with Tera?"

She looked up at me with soft, adoring eyes. "Because you were so nice to me. You talked to me and gave me food when I was so hungry from the days it took me to get here. I… was falling for you." She admitted as she blushed. "I've heard you talk about those people in the higher city with the merchant on the market and so I thought you would like the girls from there too. So, I wanted to be that kind of girl for you that you were dreaming about. And when you went out at night to get water, I took the chance."

I leaned my head against the wooden wall. I needed to think and nothing came to mind that I could say.

"I knew you wouldn't like my real form. You treated me like a child." She sighed as she hung her head. "I'm sorry! I loved you! And I wanted to be the girl that you wanted. I didn't know what else to do."

"So…" I spoke up. Delia raised her head to look at me with her eyes watery with tears welling up.

"…you were the girl who saved me from falling into that well, huh?"

She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"And you were also the girl with those wide eyes. The one who made me smile and saw the bright side in all those small things?"

She nodded again. We sat there for a quiet moment and she listened to my words intently.

"You know… I meant what I said before." I slowly shimmied towards her and wrapped my arm around her tiny body. Her eyes widened in shock when I pulled her against me.

"I loved you because it was you. Not because of how you looked. And since you are that same girl that I just made love to, I don't think that anything should change, right?" I smiled softly.

"Kalai?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. I accepted her, even now. Her tears were flowing, but I wiped them away with my thumb.

"And judging by what we just did, it seems like you really aren't a kid. Kids don't have these kind of lewd thoughts." I joked as I cupped her cheek.

She blushed deeply but at the same time smiled brightly up at me.

"Should we continue where we left off… Tera?" I winked at her with a gentle smirk.

"Hehe, that would be marvelous." She joked back before her face turned serious and she was focused on my lips.

Delia drew closer until our lips touched. Her small lips of course felt different from Tera's. But nonetheless it sparked the same fire within me when I kissed them.

She threw her arms around me as she kissed me hungrily and deeply. As if she learned everything from before, she immediately opened her mouth and met my tongue with hers. She was prepared.

I lifted her small body up in my arms, never breaking contact with her lips as I set her down on the pile of hay. Compared to her former figure, she felt more alive. More real than her Tera form. I felt her body clearly and I could feel her heated breath against my cheeks in between kisses.

"Delia, I am quite ahead of you already in the preparation." I pointed at my lower half, which was still bared. My cock regained its erection and stood up, pointing at her crotch.

"In this form, it should be much quicker." She chuckled a little before her black dress disappeared in a cloud of smoke and her entire, pale body was naked underneath me. I saw her wet crotch, overflowing with juices. She must've fingered herself earlier when she watched me and 'Tera'. The sweet scent tickled my nose. It fueled my lust for her even more.

"Are you ready?"

"I've done this before, haven't I?" She smiled assuringly as I leaned over her and pointed the head of my cock at her tiny slit. It was just as bare and hairless as before but seemed even tighter and smaller. But I would fit in. I had to.

Delia held onto my arms as I pushed forward. I pried her folds open and buried my cock inside her bit after bit. Her small body trembled as she tried to get used to the foreign object. She bore the slight pain, focusing on the pleasure of her tight walls being rubbed by my dick.

She clung to me wholeheartedly and didn't seem to want to let go. For the first time since I've met her, she seemed to feel safe.

We exchanged loving kisses, with Delia holding my arms and moaning into my mouth as I began thrusting.

We moaned loudly when we weren't covering each other's lips.

I held her small body in my arms, pulling it closer to mine while I fucked her. I could feel her perky, little breasts on my chest, scraping against it and fueling my arousal.

Our bodies went wild as we synced up almost immediately. Must've been from the practice we had before. Her tight, clamping pussy felt even more amazing than before.

"Delia! I love you!" I moaned with bated breath as our bodies were intertwined with each other.

"I love you too, Kalai! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" She repeated over and over, getting louder and louder as she got more and more turned on.

She pressed her face into my shoulder, no longer to keep up with kissing due to her slack and constantly open mouth. She panted onto my skin as I rocked her body.

I was wheezing, straining all my muscles to prolong this incredible pleasure. Her legs shook limply every time I crashed into her and it told me that her body was already numb.

"C…CUMMING!" It was the only word she could bring out as she blissfully took each one of my thrusts.

"Soon, Delia! I'm almost there too!" I clenched my teeth as my big hands grabbed her surprisingly supple butt cheeks and I increased the force in my thrusts with the leverage.

I moved one of my hands to her hair and combed her black locks out of her face to have an unhindered view of her beautiful red eyes. Without exchanging words, we both smiled at each other. Each accepting the other the way we are.

Our lips naturally came together in a meaningful romantic kiss as our loins spilled over and we released our lust onto each other. With my cock buried deep within her, I filled her to the point of overflowing. The mixture of our cum burst through the cracks and our crotches became a mess of liquids. But we didn't care.

We were out of breath and collapsed together. My muscles were sore and her body was numb. It was a peaceful kind of exhaustion. One that we both wished could last longer.

But the after glow eventually subsided and was followed by actual exhaustion. I got off Delia and instead let her rest on top of me.

In contrary to before, this time I could actually feel her weight. I knew she was there. And knowing that, I felt happiness. I didn't need to be a noble or royalty in the higher city. I was myself, and she was herself. And that was enough.

I cuddled up with her, holding her tiny body in my arms and resting in the hay.

Delia nuzzled me and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Shortly before I did myself.

What happened after then?

The farm thrived with me and Delia being able to do everything quicker together. She was eager to help and was curious about all the little things that we had to do as farmers. She overcame her fears and never had to change forms again to please me.

At first it was pretty hard for her to get used to it due to all the heavy and large equipment and how small she was.

It was cute to see her struggle and try to lift the massive wooden crates of food and I had to buy a new size especially made for her. She did the best she could at all times and her enthusiasm kept me going and happy every day.

I was sure to help her out whenever she needed it and we only ever grew closer and closer.

And if we didn't have anything to do, we'd pass the time with a little romp in the field or cuddling up in a pile of hay.

And there's nothing in the higher city that could have possibly made my life more happy.

 **[And that's it for this time. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know, I didn't post on time. Sorry about that. For one there was a power outage a few days ago that prolonged the time I needed to finish this and additionally to that, it turned out WAY longer than I anticipated.**

 **But I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Next up we have a big one. The harpy family. Decide which one of them you would like to see in the next chapter and leave your thoughts about this one in the reviews.**

 **See you all next time. Alleskeins.]**


	12. Harpy Family: Jubjub

**Traveler! It's good to see you again. And I see you made a pick. The Jubjub, huh? Oh, what a wonderful choice. This is a, excuse the pun, wonderful opportunity to introduce you to Wonderland! Oh? You've heard of that land before, have you?**

 **Yes, I am quite aware that the humans of your realm have somehow found information about Wonderland. The confusing thing is, it's so timid and chaste. Hehehe, I guarantee you, your people must've gotten a very poor amount of knowledge.**

 **The real wonderland is quite weird and insane, that much is true. But it is much, much less tame than what you've heard from your 'prophet' Louis Carrol.**

 **No, Wonderland is a place ruled by lust and nonsensical pleasure. A world where no rules of reality are constant and nothing makes sense.**

 **Enter: The Jubjub. Enchanted by the Queen of Hearts to feel eternal, never-ending heat. And then there is this man. This man who encountered one. I have collected many stories over the centuries, but… Wonderland never ceases to amaze me.**

 **Go on, read it. And get sucked…**

… **into the madness.**

What time was it? Where was I? Why was I flying? Are those trees, mushrooms? All these thoughts crossed my mind when I awoke from my unconsciousness.

I am definitely flying, that much was certain. What else do I remember? My name? Yeah, I think I'm pretty sure about that one.

My name is Cyrus. I come from the eastern corners of the land of the Order. Though that is certainly not where I was now. I was still in my usual clothes though my shirt had a large tear in the front.

"Wh…what happened?"

"Don't you know? You're in Wonderland! How could you forget that? I went through all the trouble of bringing you here after all, silly!" A cheery voice called out to me from above. It was sweet and chipper as if whoever it belonged didn't have a care in the world.

I looked up and for the first time… I saw the pink woman that was carrying me. No. Not a woman. More like a bird. She looked down, past her bulbous, huge breasts that were barely covered at all by dark red plumage.

And as I saw her face… it all came back to me.

 **The day before:**

"Cyrus! Could you water the backyard today!? The master is going out today, so you better keep everything neat and in order!" The voice of the maid called out from inside the mansion.

"Yes, Delora! I'll have it done by noon!" I answered her back then.

"Remember to also dust the living quarters and the dining hall! And the water pipes are leaking in the basement, so fix that as well and don't try to get your attire dirty, the family will cut your payment to pay for the cleaning!"

I rolled my eyes and grumbled to myself. "I got it the first few dozen times you told me! I'll handle it!" And off I was to another day of work.

The mansion of Lord Faraday was an esteemed household in my country and I was 'lucky' to be one of its caretakers. I guess you could find yourself in worse places. Yet I could never shake that feeling of resistance I had every time I was given an order. My life was on rails, routine, subservient and predictable.

If that sounds mundane, it's because it was.

But it was that fateful afternoon that my life for once… went off the rails.

I reluctantly stepped into the backyard, filling my watering can at a faucet. Going through the rows of flowers and herbs I sighed to myself. Sure, the flowers were beautiful and all but when you get to stare at the same plants, dusty furniture and the same walls, nothing seems appealing anymore.

For once I wished I could lash out. Go on festivals, attend a farmer's market, meet friends and run through the fields. But no, I was commissioned as property. My family was extremely poor and couldn't afford to raise me. So here I was, in a place that they thought was the better alternative. Given to the house and raised as a servant.

Now day in, day out, I slaved away.

I was in the backyard when I first noticed her. Someone… watching me. Feeling uncomfortable, I looked around for the source of my unrest and there she was.

A woman sat on top of the roofs, looking down into the backyard.

I was incredibly confused. How the hell did she get up there. The sun was blinding me in the midday sun and I couldn't make out any features. Still, I saw that she was very curvaceous and oddly… feathered.

Thinking she was maybe just wearing clothes with feathers like some nobles did, I called out to her.

"L…Lady?! Wh…What are you doing up there?! Come down there, you're going to hurt yourse…!"

My words got stuck in my throat when the sun stopped blinding me… because it was obstructed with a large, pink wing.

Then I saw her in her entire form. She not only had wings but also talons and plumage that was barely covering her crotch and breasts.

Her eyes flashed in the shadow of her figure.

"*gulp*"

I slowly stepped backwards, dropping the watering can. I slowly headed towards the door to get inside.

And then I remember her leaping off the rooftop and diving down to me. Then everything went black. I felt something soft and yet firm hit my head and it knocked me straight out.

 **And here we are now:**

"You know, I was worried when I caught you! You were sleeping ever since I picked you up!" The girl's chipper voice reached my ears as we flew. It was surprising how she could just carelessly fly ahead while she looked down at me, holding me in the grip of her talons. My butler's suit was completely full of holes from them digging into my back.

"Who! The! Hell! Are! You!?"

"Me? I'm Zeila!" She said with closed, happy eyes, still not looking ahead as if she didn't care if we crashed.

"Okay umm… Zeila! I…I… What is happening here? Where are we going?"

"Why, to Wonderland of course!" She announced happily.

"W…Wonderland?"

"YES! Wonderland!"

The wind was blowing in my face and I was constantly praying that the seam of my suit could hold me. "*shakes head in confusion* Wh…Whatever, could we please land for a second? I'm starting to notice that I'm not really that fond of heights!"

She cocked her head but then saluted me with one of her wings. While flying. I have no idea why we haven't crashed yet. "Yes, captain! I don't get why you would be afraid of heights! There is no such thing as falling here."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Let me show you!" She said without losing her smile and then… she let go of me.

Her talons loosened and I plunged down towards the earth. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!"

I was bracing myself for the impact, holding my arms before my face as I was falling. Closer and closer and closer I came to the ground until I was enveloped in blackness. Absolute black. I was sinking into the ground

I was still falling but it slowed down until I came to a halt before the direction of my fall changed. I was falling up.

Suddenly, I saw light again and felt like I broke through the surface of something. I was on the ground. The ground just spat me out.

"I…I… WHAT?!" I was in disbelief of what just happened.

"See? I told you! There is no such thing as falling. It's just going down towards something! It's no different from going forwards or backwards." There she was. Zeila was standing beside me and extending her wing to me to pick me up while I was sitting there on my butt, looking like a deer in headlights.

"So this… is Wonderland, huh?" I said absentmindedly as I let her lift me to my feet.

"It sure is! Don't worry, you're going to love it here!"

I took a deep breath and dusted myself off as I came to grips with this being reality. "I think I need to get used to this first. This is… a whole damn lot to take in."

She wore an adoring smile as she pulled me into her bust and wrapped me in her soft, cottony wings. "Most people do. I'll be here to look after you."

I sunk into her flooffy feathers and was overcome with the nice feeling of her bosom on my face. My eyes sunk into a sort of comfortable bliss. I carefully pushed her away a little bit, but she wouldn't let go of her hug.

She was still holding on to me with a careless smile and glistening eyes. I felt oddly charmed by her affection.

"You are… really soft, Zeila." I muttered shyly.

"And you feel really nice too umm… hmm…" Her eyes rolled up towards her forehead as if she was trying to think of something really hard. She was even puffing her cheeks as she rummaged through her brain.

"What?"

She giggled embarrassedly "I don't remember your name."

I laughed back as she giggled cutely. "*chuckles* I haven't even told you yet, how would you remember it?"

She seemed really surprised for a second. "Oh yeah. Hehehe, sorry!" She stuck out her tongue childishly.

I smiled at her. Her attitude was just too cute for me to worry anymore. "It's Cyrus. My name's Cyrus. But umm what am I doing here?"

"Well, I brought you here, silly!"

"That's not my question. Why did you bring me here? Why me?"

"You smelled nice."

I was a bit taken aback. "I… smelled nice?"

"Yes!" She once again pulled me into a soft, fluffy hug in her wings. "When I came across this rich house I knew I would find some nice smelling people. But when I smelled you for the first time, ohhh my body went crazy!" She pressed my head into her cleavage she nuzzled my hair.

I had to admit. It felt nice to be muffled by her voluptuous breasts.

"And then, I felt something else. I saw that you didn't want to be there anymore. So, I took you away and brought you here! Are you happy?" She asked cheerily as she pressed her forehead against mine.

I looked around as my hands found themselves wrapping around her waist on their own. I saw a lot of things that didn't make any sense. Tables with people sitting around it fying through the sky. Singular clouds that rained down tea. Mushrooms the size of trees.

"It's… definitely a lot different than what I'm used to."

"I will help you ease into the madness. Just rely on me… I'll show you EVERYTHING!"

Her voice took on a seductive almost lewd tone as my body was completely embedded in her plumage. We were pressed against each other.

It was in that moment that I wagered my options. I could've told her to bring me back to my home. Back to the mansion of the master. But then I would've lived my life in monotony and predictability.

Even at first glance I would never know what would expect me in Wonderland. And my curiosity was sparked.

"I will stay, Zeila. Show me! Show me everything!"

Her smile melted into a soft, adoring stare and she rubbed up against me as if tempting me. Among her soft feathers, I could also feel her smooth, supple skin underneath. And among all, I could feel something wet on my upper leg.

Zeila was twisting her body and restlessly stood with me, her eyes fixated on mine and glazed over. Her breath grew hot and her tone of voice lustful.

"Then you need to learn the essentials first. Meaning…" Wrapped up in her wings, she pushed me to the ground and straddled me. Her bountiful boobs were splayed over my chest. "…you have to know pleasure!" Her eyes were vacant and her body twitchy.

I could barely react before a pair of soft, wet lips pressed against mine. It was a firework of sensations unlike anything I'd ever felt. Her body was not even heavy, but pleasantly light and comforting.

Our bodies entangled with her crotch rubbing over my thigh and her breast squishing against my chest. Her body was so curvy and tempting that no matter what part I could touch felt lewd and sexual. She was burning up with heat and her erratic kisses were evidence to it.

I didn't have to think for long before I reciprocated the lust filled kiss. Her tongue dipped into my mouth and I sucked it in to meet with mine. Our moist muscles spasmed together as every touch of our tongues felt like an explosion of stimulation. A sweet taste mixed in our mouths as we exchanged saliva.

I wanted more. My hands wandered until I landed on her rear. I started stroking her rich flesh and gently let my fingers caress her fair skin.

At my touch, she furrowed her brows and whined in happiness. She even shook her butt from side to side, longing for more of my hands.

I got a tighter grip and massaged her flesh as I felt the stain on my thigh get wetter and wetter.

All these stimulations and the feeling of groping her body sent my mind into a haze and blood pooling into my crotch. I was breathing heavily myself at that point and Zeila didn't seem to be much better.

Our kiss broke apart and Zeila's gaze was even more listless and hazy. Her eyes were filled with desperation and longing as she stared down at me.

"Cyrus. You didn't tell me you already knew what to do." She sulked a little as her body was getting hotter and hotter.

"It's my first time, I swear. I guess it just came… naturally."

She chuckled, her breath quivering. "You'll fit into Wonderland perfectly, Cyrus. I just know." She slowly lowered her head again to catch my lips in a soft kiss.

She sat up on my lap and noticed the stain she left on my thigh. "Cyrus, I want... I need…" She was shaking uncontrollably. Her crotch was glistening with wetness, staining her feathers and making them stick to her skin. It was an impressive pool of liquids she collected.

The sight in front of me was just too tempting. "I can barely hold back myself, Zeila." I lost control of my lust and my mind went into autopilot.

Unbuckling my belt, I got rid of my pesky trousers to let my engorged cock spring free. Even for myself, it was impressive how thick and veiny it was in this moment.

Zeila's eyes widened at the sight and her body almost collapsed as it sunk down on the ground. She laid down in between my legs and pressed her face against my hot member. She nuzzled it with her cheeks in affection and her burning red face was delusional with joy.

As if it was the most natural thing to do, she stuck out her tongue and ran it from the base to the tip of my cock.

Her wet, slippery muscle coated my shaft in a thin layer of sweet spit as she mixed up lapping with the flat of her tongue and tracing my veins with the tip of it.

I clawed at the grass on the ground, my body heaving as I let my face slacken with arousal. Her pink wings possessively placed next to my legs and her mouth working my dick in the middle. If I had known that there was a land with such pleasures, I would've run away years ago.

I caressed her head as I sat up. She was still licking diligently as if my cock was the finest candy she ever tasted. She lavished it in saliva and moved her head almost feverishly. Holding my dick standing upright with one wing, she licked the underside all the way up until she flicked my frenulum. From there, her tongue swirled around my red, sensitive head before popping off with an adoring kiss on the slit.

Her eyes turned up at me, as she proudly presented me my thoroughly wet cock. I could see from her face and cleavage that her body was flushing and probably itching for release.

Holding my hand to the side of her head and petting her, I guided her onto my lap again and kissed her once again. Her mouth had a faint hint of my precum on it but I willfully ignored it and enjoyed her sweet, mixed in tastes.

Sitting on my lap, my cock was sandwiched in between her ass cheeks and I could feel the radiating heat from her crotch.

"You are one horny girl, aren't you?" I said teasingly as I caressed the side of her face.

Her eyes were hooded and her hips shifting restlessly. "I am! I can't help it! I want iiiiit!" She whined.

"It's already out. All you need to do is show me yours."

She nodded feverishly and spread her legs wide for me. There was something that could have been mistaken for panties in my world but it was actually dark red plumage that was covering her crotch.

I reached out to it and brushed aside the downy feathers to uncover a clean, dripping pussy. And it was actually dripping. A huge amount of juices had built up that was flowing endlessly. I bit my lip at the sight and I had to gulp several times not able to believe that this was not a dream.

She steadied herself with her wings on my thighs as I poked her welcoming, wet pussy with my tip. It kissed her hot flower and sunk into her folds as she lowered herself.

"Ah…Ahhh… AHHHHHH! It's… it's all in!" She sighed with us glued together at the hips.

"Y…yeah… I can feel it. It's… so… warm…" My mind trailed off at the heavenly feeling of her pussy. I don't quite remember how I got here. Maybe I don't want to know. Or maybe it doesn't even matter. Everything here was exciting and unpredictable. I wanted this. I needed this. Those were the thoughts that raced through my mind.

Was this madness?

"Zeila?"

"Cyrus?" She cocked her head while she heaved with hot breath atop my lap.

"I'm gonna move now." I asserted myself as I feverishly grabbed her hips. She perked up when I did and her face melted into one of pure anticipation and pleasure.

She smiled deliriously. "Yes! Yes! Please do! I want it, Cyrus!" She steadied herself with her wings leaning on my chest.

Her busty body, her bubbly personality and her carelessness. I wanted it all to myself and take her.

Her feathery hair hung from the side of her face as I started thrusting up into her.

Our faces descended into careless ecstasy.

"MMmmmhHHHHH! I can feel it in my stomach!"

"*huff* Yeah! It's going so damn deep!"

My hips gained a consciousness of their own and while holding her butt in place, I fucked her from below. Her body, shaking from my thrusts, flamed my lust and it made me want her more and more. Harder and harder.

"Cyrus?"

"Yeah?" My voice was strained as I tried to speak.

"You're… mmmmhhhh! You're not going to leave again, right? You're going to stay here?"

I stopped for a second although my cock was almost bursting. "Do I have a choice?"

"This might be the land of madness, but you always have a choice!" Her voice quivered. Even she was holding back but this seemed important to her.

"In that case…" I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips to hers and smiled confidently as I held her cheek. "…I'm going to give this a shot."

Zeila sighed and kissed me back. "I'm going to make you feel right at home… *smack**slurp*" Our lips met absentmindedly and we unconsciously began moving our hips together. Zeila riding on my cock while I bucked my hips.

I crossed my legs trying to get more springiness out of my thrusts.

Zeila seemed to enjoy this just as much as I did, seeing as her talons were locked tightly behind my back.

My cock was twitching and on the verge of blowing its load. Our tongues were madly clashing and our body heat felt like it was becoming one.

From body language alone, I could tell that Zeila was close to cumming too and as if to signal her, I locked lips with her even harder and began groping one of her tits over the dark red plumage.

My fingers almost disappear in her fluff and skin.

Zeila moans lusciously into my mouth. I taste her sweet saliva and feel her voluptuous breasts.

I was about to cum.

I could feel Zeila clenching down, ready to cum herself and the pool of liquids that formed between us grew more to the point of spreading over my entire crotch.

Her wet feathers and glistening skin created a naughty slushing sound when our hips met.

"Zeila! I'm cumming!"

"I can't hold out either! NHHAAAAAA!" She held my shoulders with her soft wings, smothering my body with her fluffy feathers as her body shook up and down with her breasts trembling within my hands as I cupped them.

My thrust became more sparse but heavy towards the final stretch and Zeila's lips quivered as her back arched slightly.

"Nhaaaa! Haaa….HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHNNNNN!" She bit her lips just as I grit my teeth when we simultaneously reached our climax.

A thick load of semen blasted into her womb and her insides did not let me go before I shot every single drop.

I was out of breath, my lungs tightened and my legs stiffened up as I unloaded everything I could. I was worried but at the same time felt incredibly comfortable as Zeila held me in her wings. It was as if I was lying in a bed of cotton candy and it smelled almost just as sweet.

It was a soft kind of comfort that both of us shared. Zeila nuzzled and sniffed my hair, which even tickled a bit, while I was enjoying the softness and sweetness of her body.

Thus, began my stay at Wonderland. A land full of uncertainties and lust, chaos and yet simplicity.

Many days passed after Zeila introduced me to it, and she's been my constant partner ever since.

I found out many things about her in this time. Mainly that she was something called a JubJub bird. A sort of harpy that was cursed by the Queen of hearts, the ruler of the land, to a constant state of restless horniness. It certainly explained why she was so twitchy around me.

Our days were spent with several sessions of sex and lewd deeds for each other and through all of this, I felt like I grew closer and closer to her. She was bubbly, a bit childish and playful. Quite the counterpart to how I used to be. But I have the feeling that I have been longing for someone like her in my life.

Someone who gets my mind off the rails and into spontaneity. When we weren't having sex wherever we were at the time, something I became quite used to, we still didn't separate and even though she could easily do it, Zeila didn't really like flying because of the lack of body contact to me.

So, we decided to settle down. Despite her urging me that I was the only home she needed, I put my handiwork skills to use and built us a nest.

"You really don't need to do this, Cyrus. We can live anywhere we want in Wonderland! And I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Zeila covered her mouth with her wings as she worried about me.

I was standing atop one of the huge mushroom trees and tied together all the materials I could find to make us a nice resting place. It was a round nest, built with soft cotton that grew around here and a few batches of Zeila's feathers even. Don't worry, I used those that she lost on her own I didn't pluck her.

"It's almost done! Don't worry, this mushroom is pretty sturdy. And as long as it doesn't break, I won't fall. I got this!"

"I hope you're right." She yelled up at me.

She stood at the stem of the mushroom… tree thingy in case some of my materials fell down or the even more unlikely event of me falling.

I had a tight grip on the loose thread that wound all the way around the pile of fluffy feathers and cotton. I pulled on it and the nest was finally standing.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and smiled to myself in pride.

"Zeila, you can come up now. It's done!" I called out to her as I leaned over the edge of the mushroom's top.

I heard the flapping of wings as Zeila reached the top.

She was immediately excited when she saw our new little home. It was nothing too complicated or special, but it was ours.

"It's so soft!" She marveled as she stepped into it. It was cute seeing her tip tapping inside of the nest, testing the springy and cottony feel. "Come in, Cyrus! You need to feel this too!"

"Shouldn't you already know how it feels? I used your feathers after all." I laughed a little as I stepped inside.

"Yes, yes. But you don't really feel how soft it is when it's on your body. Now it's like sitting on cotton candy!" She laid down and nuzzled the side of the nest with her cheek, taking in the softness.

I smiled to myself and laid down next to her and stretched. "Ahhhh, you're right. This DOES feel incredible!"

Zeila rolled over to smile at me and quickly cuddled up. And now, additionally to the softness underneath me, I welcomed the softness of my cute partner as well. She snuggled me and rubbed her face against my shoulder as her wings and body did their best to wrap me up too.

She seemed impatient and wanting something.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She giggled when I did and we both gazed towards the horizon. The clouds turned a strawberry shade of red as the sun set over Wonderland. I could make out a lot of things in the distance. Bunny girls frolicking around in the fields of flying carrots. The mad hatter serving tea to her husband, most likely spiked with raging mushrooms. And a Dormouse sleeping on a leaf, flowing down the river.

I got quite used to these sights by now and somehow, they had a lot of charm and comfort to them. I felt this happiness inside because I could live here with Zeila. And with our new home here, we now have a place to retreat to if we want to be alone. Well, as alone as you can be in Wonderland at least.

"The clouds kind of remind me of your feathers, you know?"

"Hmm?" Zeila looked up as I spoke to her. "Yeah, they kind of do look alike. You like my feathers right, Cyrus?" She smiled adorably.

"Of course! How could I not? They're really pretty." I spoke softly and let my hands glide through them.

"Hmhm! You know, they're also really practical."

"Oh? Like how?"

"They keep me warm when the Queen of Hearts decides to cover the land in a frosty winter again."

"Why would she do that?" I asked confused but also intrigued.

"I dunno. Could be a lot of things. Last time, she did it was because she wanted a reason to wear her pretty winter clothes collection. Hehehe." Zeila giggled to herself.

"I'm glad I got you around to keep me warm when that happens then." I cupped her cheek as I softly laid a kiss on her lips. It was only a light touch, but she seemed to be burning up after I moved away. Her gaze was hazy and she looked kind of restless again. I already had quite an idea why that was.

"Hey, Cyrus." She said with hot breath.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still wearing your pants?"

"My pants? Why should I not be wearing them?"

"We're at home now. Nobody wears pants at home." She argued.

I decided to tease her a little. "Well, I do. I feel just as comfortable with all my clothes on."

I saw her struggling, trying to come up with reasons why I should take my pants off. The wheels were turning in her head and I knew whatever would come out next must be good.

"Well uhhh, it's the queen's orders. All men aren't allowed to wear pants… at home. No clothes at all actually. So, y…you better obey that rule before she finds out."

"And what about the other inhabitants of Wonderland? Why don't they have to abide the rules?"

"Well… the people of wonderland don't wear pants!" She thought up on the spot.

"The mad hatter does. I never see her walking around pantsless."

"Uuuuuhhhh." She whined a little as her head began to hurt and little tears began forming in the edges of her eyes.

Yeah, that was enough.

"Well… I guess if it's the Queen's orders and they have to be followed. I'll give in."

Her face lit up with excitement. "Really?!" She cried out.

"Really. Let me get to that real quick." I slowly unbuckled my pants, Zeila's eyes glued to every movement of my fingers. Her eyes went from left to right as I stripped my pants down my legs and discarded them.

Zeila seemed hesitant to speak up but decided to continue anyways. "U…Underpants count as pants as well, you know?" She acted innocently but I could see the anticipation in her eyes.

I wanted to laugh so hard, but I restrained myself. "Okay, sure. I've already stripped down this far, I should go all the way, right?"

"Mhm!" She nodded so hard it looked like her head might fall off.

I raised my hips and stripped away the last layer of fabric that covered my crotch.

I couldn't even toss aside my underwear before Zeila quickly crawled down to my cock. It was only half erect but it seemed like it was enough to fan Zeila's lust.

She quickly got a hold of my legs to keep me from moving and slid up a little until her breasts rested on top of my hardening cock. The warm feeling of a mix of soft fluffiness and supple smoothness of her breasts was making me harder by the second. I was still leaning against the side of the nest with Zeila nestled in between my legs. In that moment, I felt really lucky.

"Those are really nice and soft too, huh?" She asked teasingly and rubbed her breasts all over my cock. Her skin and feathers stroked the underside of it smoothly.

"Yeah, you can… say that again. They're both really nice." I was struggling to talk at the rush of stimulation.

"You know, you were hard already even before I put my breasts on it, so you knew what I wanted earlier. You meanie." She puffed her cheeks a little but still continued to give my cock her attention.

"Sorry, you're just…ngghh… too cute to see you sulking when I tease you." I chuckled, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Boo! You know how hard it is for me to hold back. You already spent so much time building this nest and then you decide to tease me too?" She whined as she finally sandwiched my hard member in between her bountiful breasts.

I started breathing heavier and my cock was twitching with restless anticipation. "Really, I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Really? You will?" She asked with hopeful eyes as the tip of my dick popped out of her cleavage.

"Definitely!"

"Yay!" She cheered cutely as she enthusiastically started to hump her breasts up and down, rubbing my cock in between them.

There was still some plumage that pressed against my shaft but it didn't distract from the smooth sensation. Hell, the tickling feeling might have even made it incredibly stronger.

I moaned as her tits started bobbing. She seemed completely lost in her own world, her eyes entirely focused on my crotch.

"You know… haaa… this nest is incredible. But you're the only perch I really need." She sighed happily as she put more pressure on my cock and pressed her orbs together with her wings. With every long bob, my tip poked out at the top before being swallowed in her voluptuous flesh again.

At this point, her breasts started glistening. My precum was starting to flow out and coated her skin.

I felt my shaft slide through her slippery cleavage. It was so good!

There was warmth all around and even her plumage muffled my cock snugly.

"I'll be your perch, Zeila. Don't worry about that. You get both things at once." I chuckled through my moans.

In response, Zeila stopped for a moment and smiled up at me. When we locked eyes and she knew I was watching, she licked her lips. Turning her head downwards, she pushed her breasts tighter against my crotch and made shorter humps so my tip would stay outside longer. In doing that, she made way for her mouth to start sucking and licking my tip.

Her tongue was small but Zeila did her utmost best to lick every inch that she could. It was so endearing how hard she tried for me. I had to remember to give her just as much effort later.

"Zeila, you can… mmmphh… take it in your mouth too. That would feel amazing." I requested as my balls grew ever tighter. In truth, it was an excuse so she could stop for a second. I didn't want to blow right away.

She looked up for a second and nodded with a delirious smile. She attended my cock again and opened her mouth as wide as she could. I gulped as I watched her lips slide over my girth. Her face met with her breasts and from then on, she fell into a synchronic rhythm with boobjob and blowjob.

Maybe I was foolish trying to stretch this out, because now it was even harder for me to hold back with the double assault on my dick.

I could barely catch my breath as she started to bob her head and breasts in unison. "Mmmmnnnnnn! Hammmpff! *suck**slurp*" The noises she made as she passionately sucked made my mind go crazy.

Thousands of shocks went through my body as it required all of my willpower to keep going. But in the end, I buckled.

"Zeila, I'm cumming! Fuck! I'm so close!" I laid my hand on the back of her head to give her additional signals that I was about to blow, but she didn't even flinch.

She continued to suck noisily and I felt her tongue swirl against the underside of my cock. Her eyes were turned up towards me and she watched for my reaction. I think she wanted to see my face when I came.

My face contorted in pleasure and must have looked quite embarrassing. Because Zeila giggled happily with my cock in her mouth which sent extra vibrations through it that sent me over the edge.

"C…Cumming!" I tried to warn her again, but a fountain of white cum was already shooting out into her mouth.

With every jerk of my shaft pumping semen out, I saw her throat swallowing load after load down into her stomach. She seemed quite determined to not let it spill. I knew that semen was like the life energy for monsters but she still seemed oddly passionate about it.

"Haaaa, haaaa, look, Cyrus! All gone! I got all of it." She panted as her mouth popped off. She stuck her tongue out to me with her open mouth to show me that it was completely empty. There was some of it stuck on my shaft but apart from that, not a single drop missed her mouth.

"Wow… *pant* I know you need to do that to get your energy fill, but that's still pretty impressive."

She cocked her head for a second and suddenly started giggling. "Hehehe, I didn't have to swallow it, silly. I could've just gotten it on my skin and it would've had the same effect."

"Then, why did you do it."

She hooded her eyes and crawled up on my lap. She gazed right into mine and smiled sultrily. "Because I thought you'd like to see me do it. If it would've been anyone else, I wouldn't have done it."

At her words, my cock sprung full of energy once more. My heart was racing and my adoration for her was sparked.

Our lips quickly met and we exchanged a series of deep and passionate kisses.

"*smack* *suck* Cyrus… mmmnnn… I love you. I love you so much!"

Her sudden confession was the last straw. I toppled down onto the floor of the nest and spooned her body from behind. With one hand, I lifted up one of her talons to give me free access to her constantly drenched pussy and with the other hand, I wrapped my arm underneath her and groped her lower breast.

She was overwhelmed at the sudden excitement and her pussy throbbed expectantly. My freed cock was rubbing her from underneath, gathering her juices for lubrication alongside her saliva and my cum.

"Cyrus!" She called out to me, beckoning me to kiss her as she turned her head to me. I met her lips again and thrust my tongue into her mouth which she quickly greeted with her own.

"*smack* I love you too, Zeila. I think I still have a promise to keep now, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do! Please, take me, Cyrus!"

Capturing her lips again, she yelped into my mouth as I shoved my cock into her. Her body rocked back and forth when I started thrusting. Her talon dangled in the air as I held it up. The position was pretty straining and I had to attend a lot of things at once. Her pussy, her breast and her lips. But I promised to give her my all, just like she did before.

Through her dark red plumage on her breast, I could feel her nipple that hid underneath. I dug into it and toyed with it. She must've been extremely sensitive there because she was twitching with every touch of my fingers. Probably because she was holding back so long or maybe her nipples were just her weak spot since they're usually shielded and covered by feathers.

Her butt rippled and her body shook with every thrust I delivered, but her body didn't leave me unshaken either.

Her squirming insides and the warmth of her huggable body sent all my senses into overdrive. I smelled her sweet scent intensely and her body sticking so close to mine was such a feeling of oneness with her.

We became a bundle of sweat covered bodies clashing with each other. I think she might have even shook enough to lose some of her loose feathers. Not that it was anything to worry about. It just added even more fluffiness to the nest.

Zeila's mouth formed to an O as she could no longer contain her gasping moans. "MNNHHHAAA! So good! Cyrus, fuck me harder! I want more! More! More!" She cried out as our hips met and slapped together with wet splashes spraying out between us.

I sped up everything. My mouth was hanging open and I had to shut my eyes to focus all my force on the final sprint. I thrusted harder and faster, hitting different spots inside of her. My hands gripped her breast and thigh tightly. We pressed our foreheads together as we rushed towards climax together.

"HAAA! NHHAAAA! NNHHNNGGGGGHHHAAAA!" We moaned together with quivering, hot breath as our hips collided and we came at once. Her cum and mine mixed inside her. My cock pulsed as it pumped spurt after spurt from my balls. Zeila's alrady drenched vagina was flowing with our mixture and a thick smell of sex emanated from us.

We panted in our afterglow with our lips meeting almost magnetically. Her wing wrapped around my head and pulled my closer. I could feel her heat against my body.

She pecked at my lips and smiled as she parted.

I smiled back at her, my breath still heavy. "Seems like I have to clean this nest up later."

"No… you don't have to. I really like this smell." Zeila giggled.

"Sorry, must still be a force of habit from back then. I used to get reprimanded for not cleaning up properly when I made a mess." I chuckled as I pressed my forehead against hers, making her smile and close her eyes cutely.

"Well, you're not going to get scolded from me so…" She shook her hips and tempted me to move again. "…let's break the habit. You said you'd make up for teasing me, right? You didn't think just once would be enough, did you?" She said sternly but laughed cheekily shortly after.

"Hmhm! You got it. I'm a man of my word." I leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, Zeila."

"Same here." She answered as she returned the kiss.

And then her body shook again. A clear sign that she was ready for more. Not like she ever wasn't.

I never missed my former life. I was happy to put what I learned to good use for the sake of my new girlfriend. Or should I say wife? I don't know. We've never gotten married but Zeila started calling me her husband. And honestly, I was more than okay with that.

We've spent our time each day with making good use of our little love nest. And the only time we didn't constantly shower each other with love or… other fluids, was when years later...

Zeila bore my children. It was weird for me to see two little girls pop out of a couple of pink eggs but the cute smiles they had on when they saw me, let me forget all of that in an instant.

And so, two little Jubjub harpies added to our nest. Little mini versions of Zeila with even softer feathers than their mother. Though I should probably never tell her that I said that. Wouldn't want any competition to start between the most important girls in my life.

Day after day we spent cuddling up in our little nest. Embedding us in a soft cover of feathers. And me in the center of it.

Wonderland is a crazy place, and I hope it doesn't start to make sense anytime soon.

 **[I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write out. I love the JubJubs and Wonderland in general.**

 **As for the next chapter, it would again be up to you. I want to use the bigger of the two families under the letter I. So, this time you would get to choose from the Imp family.**

 **Write your reviews and tell me which one of the Imps you want to see. The Arch Imp, regular Imp, Pixie, Gremlin or Devil.**

 **I'll see you in a few weeks and if you like this series, I'd really like to know. So again, tell me in the reviews what you think and if you favorite and follow me and my content, I'd really appreciate it. Laters. Don't forget to pay your toll to the demon lord.]**


	13. Imp Family: Devil

**What is this? You want something more mischievous you say? Well, you've come to the right man, traveler.**

 **Given the choices, I think you may just not be ready for something as… out there as fairies or pixies. I get it… not really. I'm used to them. Strange little things as though they may be.**

 **So, the devils are your choice then? Very well, you're going to like what I've got in store for you then. The devil is a mystifying creature. Even here in the realm of demons we don't know where they come from. Though they seem to be very content with being called or summoned. From where? Nobody knows. But… hehe… most men won't even care about that once they are there.**

 **Today's story is about one of these men. A very special man indeed. And a lucky one to boot.**

 **And when the husband of the demon lord calls someone lucky, then that means something. Oh… did I just spill the beans about who I am? Shame. Now the whole mystery about my identity is gone. How… unfortunate.**

 **Ah well, you'll still be here and listen to my tales, fantasize about these worlds. Because deep inside we all are victims of our lustfulness. It's a calling you can't ignore forever.**

 **Just read this one and you will see. With the example…**

… **of the devil.**

I was never interested in the dark arts before. I wasn't even a full-fledged mage yet even. But when the circle calls you, you better listen well.

My name is Artemis. I am the local town's wizard. Leading a small apothecary specializing in incantations and conjurations.

"Odds and Ends at a Whim" I called it. It's not much to look at and the business is just as unexciting.

I live in a small forest town deep in the hinterlands of the Order's lands. We are far off from any ongoing battles or crusades by the deamon realm so we're relatively safe from any harm. But with that harmlessness comes boredom. And when you're an aspiring wizard like me, who wants to become a full mage one day without any chance to prove himself, you're screwed even harder.

The most I do, is repair broken vases with spells that reverse time, only if it's something that happened very recently and on one object at a time by the way, and maybe imbuing the weapons of the guards with certain attributes if I'm lucky. And once I'm done with that… boredom sets in.

Most of my time is spent staring at the shop's unmoving door-chime or smashing my head on the counter next to my almost empty cash register.

To pass the time, I try to think of new formulas for spells. Series' of words that manipulate my mana and form it into something feasible. It's something I noticed even when I was younger. Something inside me is just able to connect words I've never even heard before myself and create different combinations of spells out of them.

Setting fire to stuff, making furniture float with my outstretched arm and almost killing my neighbor's dog… I swear it wasn't intentionally. Thank god, the ghost of our former messenger listened to normal commands and let him off.

Accidental attempts at necromancy aside, I never got a chance to make any use of it.

But then came that fateful day.

It was a normal afternoon, no business as usual, when in the middle of my shop, a portal mirror opens.

A bright purple glow surrounds an image of something that can't have been from around here. It's like I was looking into a part of another land.

"Agh! What in the gods' names?" I fell over, wobbling with my little counter chair. I crawl forth from behind my little countertop and gaze upon the weird portal. It vibrates and pulsates with purple, flaming edges.

I stand myself up and approach it, seeing an array of pillars and blue, shining orbs through it.

A figure, steps into frame. A hooded figure with an embroidered robe and their face hidden in the shadows of said hood. "Ah, are you the one, my fellow arcanists call Artemis?"

I stutter as I try to get a grasp of the situation. "Y..yeah, that's my name. Who is asking though?"

"SILENCE! You only speak when asked, maggot!"

I raise an eyebrow with crossed arms "But you DID ask! Not the best entry there, fella. You were the one who intruded on my property in the first place."

"Don't you…! *sigh* I apologize. I am just… still in disbelief that I have to communicate with someone of such a low class. My name is Kalaydus. I am the Archmage of the circle."

My eyes lit up, upon hearing those words. "Circle? You mean the arcane circle of mages?" I fell to my knees. "It's me who has to apologize then. I should have watched my tone!" A beat of sweat crosses my brow as I fear the smiting that could be brought upon me if he just snapped his finger.

"Rise, mage! It's not custom for sorcerers to bow before each other. Not that I would think that wild men like you would understand etiquette."

I stand up once again, willfully ignoring his comment. "So then what brings someone like you to a place like mine. I can't really imagine that you need my magical services."

"Actually… *sigh* you might not be too far off from it. A seat has opened up in the circle. High mage Lothar has passed away in a battle with a Chimera. At least we assume he has fallen, and if not, he just might as well have joined the ranks of the demons. We held council for a long time after the fact and the strongest, most prominent source of power in the land of the order… is you."

I jerked up in shock and held my chest. "M…me?! But how is that possible? I am just a simple mage with an apothecary in a secluded community of a forest village! I barely hold any title or rank."

"Don't I know it… But whatever the reason, there seems to be an unrecognized power lying within you that neither I or the other high mages have ever felt. Whatever it is, it has to be used for our cause or else it'll be wasted potential. Even if it comes from a backwater scoundrel like your kind, we have to make use of it. Of course, we still need to see if what we feel within you is feasible. You need to show us that you can use your powers. So, we came up with a test. A rite of passage if you will."

I bit my tongue as he repeatedly mocked my heritage, but I never imagined this kind of chance. To practice my magic for the fight against demons and the safety of the lands. I've felt this lack of challenge within me for a long time. I wanted to be bigger than a backdoor conjurer. And the circle gave me an opportunity to be so much more.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is this rite of passage then?"

Kalaydus mutters to himself. "Hrngh… these peasants with their nonchalant attitude, I swear. *clears throat* Your challenge will be a test of your skill as an arcanist. By tomorrow, we want you to create a magic spell that excels in whatever kind of area you choose to practice it in. Be it in destruction magic, regeneration magic or whichever area of mana usage you prefer. If it meets our high expectations, the circle will take you in among their ranks along with the spell that you created. It will go into the annals of our order and even someone like you will have something worth mentioning in his life."

I prop myself up and rub my neck, not knowing how to accomplish this task. "It has to be a spell that has never been created before, I assume?"

"That is indeed correct." Kalaydus nodded, apparently surprised that I would pick up on that.

"By tomorrow noon it should be done then. I'll see to it that I won't disappoint you."

"You better not, peasant. We will be waiting… but don't test our patience." And with those last words, the portal closes, leaving me standing in my mostly empty apothecary.

High on adrenaline, I run towards my entrance door and lock it, flipping the hanging sign in the window to 'closed'.

I hastily grab my notebook and some potions from the shelves before dashing up the stairs, into my bedroom/ testing ground.

My bedsheets were already slightly cinched from the last time I used this room to practice, but tough situations call for tough measures once again.

"Think, Artemis! Think! This is your one chance at greatness, don't go and have an empty brain now!" I walk up and down my bedroom, staring at the blank pages of my notebook. It was an enchanted notebook with only 4 pages within it. Everything written down inside can be removed and recalled at will. It was an enchantment of mine, but not an original one by a long shot.

I slam the book down on my desk as I shove tinctures and scrolls to the side. I tap my foot on the floorboards while holding my head in my left hand. With the other, I tap my ink filled feather on the paper.

"*sigh* What angle should I even be aiming at? Enchantments? No… Destruction? Nah, that'd just be too basic. Healing? Could be useful but almost every healing spell has been done before. I have so many formulas in my head, and not a single one that I can use! Goddammit!" I drop my feather in frustration and rub my face as I stare at the ceiling. A few beams of light shine through a few holes in my roof.

"All I wanted was to break out of here. I can't help people here. I can't fight evil here. I just need… an idea!" All my life I had spent in this village. I've befriended the villagers, I have proven that they need me. But in the grander picture… I'm so insignificant that it hurts.

Mages are supposed to be the guardians of people. The last line of defense when the demon lord tries to spread her corruption. Instead, I am in here, setting bedsheets on fire at best.

"*sigh*…" I reach my hand up towards the light and let the light break in between my fingers. "Hm! It's funny how much light is like mana. Flowing everywhere around and through us. Conjuring up everything we see with its reflections… If only…" I snapped up in my chair. "Wait! Conjuring! That's it!"

I snap my fingers and grasp for the feather. My mind is already overflowing with symbols and words flooding my mind. I first draw out a simple conjuring circle. Lines that cross over the area and shapes that symbolize the purpose of the circle.

I wanted to summon something. A creature that would be bound to me. It could be anything. An astral mount, weapons made from mana or… a demon."

At the last thought, my hand stops. Would it be possible? Controlling a demon with a conjuring circle? If that were the case, I would have found a way to defeat the demon lord's army. It was risky. How resistant would the demons be to someone looking to control them. And judging by their manipulative nature, how much could they be trusted as summons?

My hand rests until I finally do my first strokes. The outlines of the circle are filled with demonic symbols. Symbols that the demon lord uses herself. It was weird, because I've never seen their language in written form. But nonetheless the symbols basically poured from my hand until the sketch was done.

"It will be worth it. Might as well take a shot." I stood up from my desk and picked up a bag of burning powder. I recreated the circle from my book and set up candles around it.

I look over my creation and gulped. "Yup, definitely not ominous at all."

I take a deep breath and put aside my powder and book. I raise my hands, trembling as I send a little spark of blue fire from my fingertips to ignite the powder. Shortly after, the circle glows in a fiery blue light.

"Please work…" I whisper to myself as I prepare the conjuration.

" _ **Aminus Manaex Daemonium! Setra Samael Kabim!"**_

My floorboards creak as the fire of the circle blazes up. I can feel the heat radiating from it as I try to keep a steady hand. I have to keep focusing on the circle so the conjuration knows that it's me who it is bound to. Whatever would come out of this circle would be my summon. There was no going back now.

A blue, magical hole opened in my floor and the silhouette of a blue skinned demon rose up from it. Her arms were folded in front of her chest and her body was… surprisingly small. Almost like that of a little girl. The girl's hair was bound into gray pigtails, held together by black ribbons in the shape of demonic wings. She was scantily-clad with only scraps of black leather covering her modest breasts and crotch in contrast with her very heavy looking boots that donned skulls at their rim and her arm-length gloves in the same pattern. Black, folded-in wings were on her back and further down was a long, winding tail with a spear-shaped tip.

The girl settled along with the flames and her booted feet touched the ground. As she did, her eyes opened, revealing menacing red eyes with black replacing the spots where the white should be.

"Eh? Where am I? This isn't the demon realm! And who are you?" Her confused eyes fall on me after flicking all over the room curiously.

"I… I'm your summoner, Artemis. I am the mage who brought you here and I will from now on command you to do my bidding. I bound you to me with this ritual, so don't try to do anything stupid." I say to her, her eyes not even wavering for a moment. She stared at me as if she wasn't shaken by this at all.

"So… in short, you will be my master?" She cocks her head.

"Uhh, yes, that's another way to say it."

Her eyes lit up with sparks. "That. Is. AWESOME! I always wanted to have a master! What will I do for you? Corrupt cities? Manipulate chaste women into lusty sluts?..." She blushed, pretending to be embarrassed. "…Take care of you with my body? Tell me! I can't wait!"

I expected a lot. Can't say I expected this.

"Umm, *clears throat* Nothing like that, demon. I just need you to stand still for a moment. Your master commands it."

"Damn, so strict. I like it! What will you do to me? I can see the dirty glint in your eyes." She smirks, as she giggled with her gloved hand touching her mouth delectably.

I pull up my notebook and pick up a pencil as I begin putting it on the paper.

The demon floats up from the ground, not even using her wings which makes me wonder why she needs them in the first place. She peeps over my book. "What're you doing?"

I put my palm on her forehead and slowly but surely push her away to stand back in place.

"Aww, let me look!" She demands childishly.

"I told you to stay still! I'm sketching you."

"Oooohhh! Should I pose for it? Maybe something sexy like…" Suddenly she sinks down to the floor, holding her crotch and breasts as if her hands were the only thing covering it. "…this? Oh master, you're so perverted. But I will do it if it pleases you." She pretended to be shy about it and even forced her cheeks to blush.

I gulp and try to ignore her. "Could you just stay still like that? Thank you!" I asked her passive aggressively.

"Whatever you wish, master!" She laughed mischievously with one hand on her hips sassily.

"Now, I need to know what to call you, so tell me who you are. And don't lie to me!"

She waved me off and looked away disinterestedly. "Ah, you need to stop being so tense. I would never lie to my master. My name is Samael. And I'm a devil. A very prestigious and respected member of the demon army by the by. Seems like that doesn't matter much now anymore, does it?"

"No, I guess not. Good. At least I've got a name for you."

"You can call me Sammy too. All my friends do that." She giggled as she once again floated over to me. "Man! You really know how to draw! This looks just like the real me!" She says as she tries to grab the book.

I close it with a clap, snapping her finger in between the pages. "And what makes you think that we're friends?"

"I dunno, wishful thinking maybe. By the way, friends usually know EACH OTHER by name, not just one way, you know?" She grins.

"*sigh* Name's Artemis. I'm this village's local mage."

"A powerful one?"

"I sure hope to be soon. And seeing as I was able to summon something like you, I might be on the way there already." I smile to myself proudly until Samael comes up close to my face. "Uhh, what? What do you think you're doing there?" I ask annoyed. She just doesn't stop giving me that arrogant smile.

"Can I test it?"

"Test what?"

"How powerful you are, master." Her face was unusually flushed and I had a feeling that this time it was genuine.

"How would you do tha… mphh *smack*" Suddenly, she leans forward some more. Her lips connect with mine and we kiss with her floating above me. It almost felt patronizing but… why did it feel so nice?

She closes her eyes and I soon follow suit. I don't know why. I was washed away by a wave of warm pleasure that ran through her lips into my body. It was as if our bodies communicated and explored each other. I could feel the dark power within her and I bet she could feel my power too.

When we parted, Samael stutters. Her face listless and her eyes wavering. "W…whoah…"

"Whoah what?" I ask, not sure how to respond to all this.

"I… I taste so much mana in you." She spoke in bliss as she touched her lips with two fingers.

I cover my lips in embarrassment. "Isn't that self-explanatory? I'm a mage after all!"

"No… I mean that even for a mage… you are bursting with it. It was so… tasty…" She seemed like she was in heat, her face flushing and her body twitching even.

"*gulp* So? What does it mean to you?"

"Master, do you have any idea how powerful you are? You could control the world with might like that. It's so… exciting!"

"I will be powerful eventually. I will join the circle of mages and I will grow stronger and wiser under their supervision!" I blew her off resolutely.

"But master! Don't you see? You are already more powerful than they'll ever be. I felt your talent. Other mages can only master one specialization of magic. You… You could master all of them! Please master, let's make use of this power!" Samael clings to me and grabs my clothes longingly.

"I don't hunger for that sort of power. I want to be just and righteous! I do this for the people, not to rule."

"Can't it be both? You can serve and rule the people at the same time. You could be a just ruler as well. Just thinking of sitting atop our own kingdom with you… haaa it makes me weak in the knees." As if to prove it, she sunk to the ground, standing on weak legs and leaning onto me.

I blush and turn away, not wanting to give her any more attention. But… I just couldn't shake this secret wish to give in to her seduction. I hated to admit it, but Samael looked despicably cute when she fawned on me like that, and even her sharp red eyes grew on me. With how tiny she was, I was tempted to hug her and spoil her, but the constant reminder of her being a demon kept me from trusting her even a second.

"So, what stake do you have in this? Where's the catch?"

"No catch. I just want my master to use all of his potential. To grow as strong as he can. I just LOVE men with power. Maybe…" She licked her lips and smiled devilishly. "…I should show you what a powerful man can get whenever he wants to make you long for it." Samael's eyes formed into leering slits and she pushed me backwards until I toppled onto the bed. I was worried to let her run free, but I was too curious to stop her from whatever she was going to do.

I lean on my elbows to look up at her. And then I saw her pulling down the zippers of her boots. With a thump, they land on the floor with Samael being left in her nylon knee-socks.

She floats onto the bed with an impish smile on her face. I see her lick her lips before she lifts up her foot and presses it onto my crotch. I grunt in surprise as she starts grinding and putting pressure onto my bulge.

"Hmm, master, you're getting awfully hard there. How lewd of you. Hmhmhm!" She giggles teasingly. Her foot glides over my covered crotch until it reaches my waistband. Hooking her toes into it, she drags my pants down my legs until my lower half is completely exposed.

"H…Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shhh! You didn't complain so far, master. So please just let it happen." She leered down at me almost hungrily. Her gaze was fixed on my erect cock as it sprang into view. I didn't want it to happen, but her sudden sultriness made me completely hard. Something about her almost sadistic aura lit a flame in me that I never knew I had.

"Well, well, master. Aren't I a lucky girl? You're so big and sturdy. Just like I like my master to be." Samael bites her lip as her smooth, slippery foot rubs over the underside of my cock. The precum dripping from my tip stained her toes and made gliding even easier than her knee-socks already did. I wasn't even sure if it was really nylon that was touching me. It felt like it was a part of her, more organic than fabric. All I did know was that it was soft and warm to the touch.

"Man, seeing you down there… getting off on my foot. It's almost too cute to watch. And the way you look… it's priceless." Her breath got more heated and I could even see her cheeks flush red with arousal. Her gloved hands rubbed over her thighs and belly, fondling herself.

"You seem to be getting off yourself quite a bit there. So don't go making fun of me." I grit my teeth, stifling my arousal that her foot is giving me. It's so damn good. I never expected to be so into that.

"Of course I want to get off too, silly! Hmhm! I wasn't making fun of you. I want to revel in this with you." Her foot gained pressure and speed as slick squelching sounds emanated from her movements.

The curve of her sole lined up perfectly with the curve of my shaft and the stimulation was paralyzingly intense.

Her hands moved more boldly now. Seeing me squirm underneath her foot seemed to have turned her on more by the second and she started shoving her fingers inside her leather top and panties to finger and fondle herself.

Her still gloved hands tweeze her nipples and delve into her pussy with lustful moans accompanying her motions. "I just… haa really love seeing you in such a desperate state master! I could watch you squirm for hours. Moan for me, please!"

"Samael! Ngghhh! I can't hold it much longer! Stop it!"

"Not yet! I want your cum on my feet! Get off on them and spray me with your rich mana!"

"My mana? Wha…? GGHHH! OOOOOHHH!" Just as I ask her what she is talking about, Samael crushes her foot down onto my member, giving me the most intense pleasure yet. I have no choice but to let loose and my twitching cock sprays out cum in surprisingly big bursts.

The white cloudy liquid shoots onto my belly and over Samael's feet and legs. The knee-socks stain with dark black spots topped with strands of my semen.

I plop down onto my bed, exhausted and dumbfounded as to how it came to this.

My thoughts were interrupted quickly when Samael slumped to her knees and plopped down onto me. She was such a lightweight that I barely even felt any pressure when she let herself fall. But still, even with her childlike body, she still sported some pretty nice breasts of around at least C-cup size. Samael lying on top of me felt kinda nice actually and I was so tempted to hug her.

"I knew you'd like that, master. From the moment you summoned me, I knew we'd be a good fit. Hmhmhm! You've even got me worked up now." Samael giggled as she nuzzled my chest and ran her fingers over my chest.

"I never said that I liked it! You just caught me so off guard that I couldn't stop you!" I protest, frantically trying to hide my enjoyment. I was breaking. I could feel it, but I couldn't give in and let her know that.

"Oh? So you're saying it didn't turn you on then hmm? Underneath all that resistance I know you secretly like me, don't you? You love it when I service your cock with my feet, right?"

"I refuse to answer that! I wouldn't be so vile as to get enjoyment from something like that!" I was so close to giving in. My voice cracked when I protested and whenever I looked down at her little body lying on top of mine, I could feel my lust swell again.

"Then don't answer and just make a demand master. I'm your servant after all. Tell me that you hate me and that you never want me to pleasure you again. Go ahead and say it if I'm so revolting." Samael smirked with a cocky smile. It frustrated me so much, but it was so despicably cute.

"I…I… mmmhh." I couldn't bring a single word to leave my lips and turned away in embarrassment.

But Samael wouldn't let me. With a finger underneath my chin, she guided my face towards her and whispered sultrily. "Called it."

Our lips meet with a luscious and passionate kiss. Without even consciously intending to do it, I move my hand to the back of her head to grasp her silky grey hair to rummage through it.

Her blue body intertwined with mine and her already loose and skimpy clothes served no coverage whatsoever anymore. Compelled to follow her example and even things out, I snuck out of my robes, lying on top of them naked intertwined with Samael.

"Samael I…"

"Shhh…" She stops me from speaking as she presses her finger onto my mouth. "Sammy. Call me Sammy, alright? I think we're past that now."

"Then why do you still keep calling me master?"

"Because I like to say it. I know I could call you Artemis too but… hmhm… calling you master is so much more exciting, isn't it?"

Our lips meet again and soon our tongues entwine. We exchange hot spit and explore each other's bodies. Her fingers slide over my shoulders, chest and cheek as she licks the inside of my mouth while I glide over her narrow hips, her curvy little butt and her modest breasts. Even though her body was so small, I could feel all the features of a mature woman.

I kiss her back, feverously lashing out with my tongue to wrestle with hers. Her moans echo in my mouth and our bodies touch with our skin probing each other for warmth.

My hands focus on her butt now, rubbing both cheeks with an equally tight grip. My fingers slide into the back of her panties, shoving them down to her thighs to completely expose her tempting ass and crotch. I can't see it from my perspective, but I can feel with my fingers how tight and wet her little pussy is as I reach for it from behind. I rub the lower half of it and Sammy grinds on my fingers to get even more stimulation out of it.

"Sammy?"

"Yes, master?" Our lips pop apart as I speak up and we gaze into each other's eyes with delirious, lustful smiles.

"I want you! I want you so bad! Can you feel it? I'm getting so hard just being this close to you. Can we?"

Sammy leans down next to my ear as she whispers huskily. "I'm your property, master. You don't need to ask. Just take me and ravish me all you like. I want to see your face when you mess me up!" She lifts her butt and I feel my tip prodding her when she sinks down again.

"Sammy…" I moan.

"Artemis!" She finally whimpers as bit after bit, my cock is taken into her crevice. Her folds coil around me and envelop my cock in such a tight and wet vice that I was worried I would even fit her. But nonetheless, all of my shaft dug into her until her ass plopped down and I could feel my member just hitting her limit. It just barely touched the entrance to her uterus.

"See? Mmmmhh! I knew we'd be a good fit. Lord! This is the fucking best!" Sammy was drooling from the side of her mouth as she leaned on me.

I twitch and groan as I feel my cock snugly hugged by her quivering walls. It was so tight that it felt like I filled out every bit of space within her. Sammy's eyes grow hooded and lusty as she gazes down at me.

With one hand, I rub her thigh slowly and sensually as she gets used to my cock while with the other, I cup her cheek and guide her towards me for another deep, passionate kiss. Her hot saliva mixes with mine and we each swallow what we catch in our mouths.

Meanwhile, she slowly starts moving her hips, at first grinding from side to side before lifting and falling. Her tiny butt ripples as her humping increasingly picks up speed and the friction grows incredibly tense with how tight of a fit we are.

Her wiggling insides welcomed me with glee every time I enter her. It feels almost impossible that I could pry her slit open so far and shove so deep into her, but we were fitting together like perfectly matched puzzle pieces.

I lose sight of my reservations and instead fall victim to her movements, groaning as I hold her hips and help her slam down onto my crotch.

Her breathing becomes ragged and rapid with her eyes slacking and staring ahead listlessly. She seems to be completely focused on matching her humps so I can grind her insides in the spots that feel the best for her.

I can't just watch her anymore and sit up, having Sammy in my arms and letting her continue to hump me. I kiss her jawline, trailing down to her collarbone until I bend over enough to reach her perky, erect nipples.

"M…Master! You can't… I'm supposed to be the one servicing you! Ngghhaaaaa!" She yelps as I begin to flick her nipple with my tongue and trace the areola of her breasts. I hold her tight so our bodies become one singular, sweaty mess. I don't listen to her and keep going with peppering kisses and suckles, leaving red marks in places around her bust.

"*Suck* You said it yourself, didn't you? *smack* You want to get off too, right?" I reply, trying to keep up my pace while talking.

Sammy blushes and doesn't respond except for the lustful moans that escape her mouth. I feel her gloved hands reach around my head, pressing me more into her breast as I suck it.

Her pussy twitches and just like me, she seems to have reached her limit. Holding her tight, I want to chime in with her humping and thrust upwards with the springs of my bed serving as recoil.

"Master! MMMHHHHMaster! I can't…! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sammy yells loudly as she holds on to my head while her small body grinds on my cock. My tip massages the entrance to her uterus where she seems to be very sensitive.

I take note of that and to bring us both over the edge, I focused on that spot, prodding it with my tip intently.

"Me too, Sammy! I'll hold you! We'll nnnnGGGGHHH come together!"

"Yes master! Yes! Cum together! With me! So close!" Her mouth slackens and her eyes grow vacant as she looks at me. This girl is driving me crazy. I want to see her like this forever!

"SAMMY! HHHRRNNGHHAAAAAAAA!" Grabbing her ass tightly, I push her down onto my cock one more time, blowing my load deep inside her. I could almost swear that I saw her belly swelling a little from the copious amounts of fluids that I released.

Sammy cums onto my crotch, covering it in a thin layer of dripping fluids as she clenches down on me. Her entire body feels tense in my arms and she clings to me desperately. Her tiny body is shaking and her wings even twitch at the torrent of her orgasm. I catch her in my arms as I let us fall onto the bed. Sammy rests her head on my chest, panting hotly with her arms still locked around my neck.

"This was the most intense orgasm a human has ever given me. How is this possible?"

I comb her hair and try to calm down my raging heartbeat. "You said it yourself, didn't you? We're a good fit." I chuckle, taking a deep breath as the tenseness leaves my body.

"I guess you're right, master. Hmhm! I think I'm gonna get addicted if I spend more time with you. Let alone once you grow powerful and mighty. Ohhh, I can't wait for that day. It makes me giddy just to think about it." She shivered with excitement and I pet her head at how cute she was.

"I will be more powerful soon. When I show the circle of mages what kind of spell I created here, they will promote me to a circle mage myself or even one day make me an archmage!"

"Is that… a powerful position?" Sammy asks curiously.

"Of course! It's the highest rank a mage like me can have. I just need to show them that I am worthy to be taken in by showing them the conjuration I used to summon you."

Sammy didn't seem thrilled by this but she still gives me a gentle smile. "Hmm, it's not the way I would do it. But if it means that we'll get to hold a ton of power, then I'm all for it, master! I'll follow your rise all the way to the top!" She hugs me and nuzzles my chest. My heartbeat quickly races again at the sheer adoration I have for her right now. I just couldn't read her. She started off so dominating and sadistic but in the end… she was so sweet!

"Master?"

"Yes?" I ask quietly.

"We're friends now, aren't we?"

My heart skips a beat at her question. "Y…yeah. I think we are."

"I'm glad…" she smiles and hugs me even tighter.

I had to remember to make good on my ambitions. To become an archmage and be the best master to her that I can be. Somehow this personal dream now turned into something I did for someone else's sake as well.

At some point, I began longing for the high position more than ever before. But I had to also remember that I had a long way to go. The other circle mages still had a lot to teach me. If I want to protect the people of this land, I have to learn to become mightier.

Hopefully that dream will come true tomorrow.

Samael was already sound asleep with her gentle breathing hitting my chest. I didn't notice before, but it had already gotten dark outside.

I let my head fall into my pillow, my arms still wrapped around Sammy and my cock slowly slipping out of her as it grew limp. But I am too lazy to move and slowly drift off into peaceful sleep.

 **The next day:**

"Are you ready, Sammy?" I ask the next morning. We got dressed and cleaned before meeting in the apothecary to wait for the arrival of the circle.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's hope this circle actually makes good on its promises. Otherwise, I'm gonna be really, really mad." Samael crossed her arms in distrust.

"They will, trust me. They've been honorable protectors of the human lands for eons. I at least think they're reliable." I rub my neck, losing a bit of confidence in my words. They have been very dismissive of me before, but I still hoped that they would keep their promise.

Suddenly I felt a pair of small lips touch my cheek and as I look over, I see Sammy floating next to me with a smile. "I don't like it when you look so serious. Don't worry, master. We'll be alright either way!"

I couldn't help but smile myself. I wanted to indulge in this moment a bit more but right then, a portal opened with a hooded wizard on the other side beckoning me to go through.

I take a deep breath and step in ahead of Sammy who at first stays behind me.

Entering the portal, I am transported to a large, domed tower in the center of the city of magi. I had heard rumors of this place. It was said to be a well of power that the mages drew their mana from. The dome I stood in was the centerpiece and the seat of the circle of mages. Large columns surrounded the circular platform we were on with a row of marble seats lining each column.

In the center of the in total 7 seats, I saw the largest one with the arch mage sitting in it.

He stands up, walking towards me as the portal guarding wizard bows and moves aside.

With a booming voice, he speaks as he looks down at me. "So… has the peasant done as he was asked to?"

I could feel Samael grip my shirt when he called me peasant, but I tried my best to ignore it. "You can talk to me in the first person, you know? I've done what you asked and I'd like to present my findings without any more mockery."

"You're not in the position to make demands yet, mage. Show me what you've got." He reaches out his hand, demanding the notebook I held in my hand.

I hand it over to him and let him flip through the few pages that contain the conjuration formula.

"It's the summoning ritual for a demon, archmage. A devil to be precise."

He seemed pleasantly surprised as he mumbled to himself. "Conjuring a demon? That would turn this war around massively. Artemis, does this spell really work? Where is your proof that you're not just scribbling meaningless pictures here?"

"Samael, you can show yourself now." I spoke over my shoulder.

Sammy reluctantly stepped out behind my back, her red eyes glaring at the arch mage. "I'm Samael, a devil of the demon army. You're talking to my master Artemis and I demand you give him more respect!" She spits out with a harsh tone but the arch mage doesn't seem to mind at all.

He leans down and grabs her chin as he examines her. "Well, well, well. You will do just fine."

Samael shakes off his hand and holds onto my arm.

"You've done a great deed for the circle today, Artemis. Congratulations, you've earned my respect. You are truly worthy of becoming one of us. Now, we'll keep the spell book and archive it for now."

I sigh in relief as I gladly hand over the notebook. "Thank you, Kalaydus. I promise I will protect the lands just as well as you have done."

"Good. As for your little servant by the way."

"W…what?!"

"We'll be taking her off your care now." Kalaydus snaps his fingers as two other mages approach me and Sammy from the sides. Both of them grab each of her arms and pull her away from me.

"M…master? Hey let go of me! MASTER!" Samael cries out to me, struggling as the men take her away.

"What the…?! Kalaydus! This was NOT part of our deal! You already have the spell!"

"Hmm?" The arch mage seems a bit confused at my resistance. "How else did you suppose we make use of your spell? Her name is woven into the formula. It says right here: _Setra Samael Kabim._ This spell is specifically a conjuration for that little devil over there." He says, glancing over towards Samael in disgust."

"You can't just take her from me! I summoned her! I am her master!"

"Then we will just have to break that bond and create a new one. We've done it with other conjurations before and I'm sure it will work with her too. Though I imagine it to be quite painful to a demon. Not that that little fact should dissuade us from it."

"Master! Please! I don't want to leave you!" Tears stream down Samael's cheeks as she is forced into magical shackles.

My heart trembles as I see her and I feel my fists clench as mana pools into them.

"Seems like this whore has taken a liking to you. We'll straighten her out eventually. Now go ahead and take a seat. We've been preparing a special throne for you."

"I don't want your dirty throne, arch mage! Give me Samael!"

"Watch your tongue, peasant!" He demands, but I was no longer ready to listen.

" **Aeros Verticala!"** I yell as I raise my hand at him. I grip him with my mana and launch the arch mage towards the domed ceiling. My body is pulsing with mana and my veins glow in a bright blue light. The arch mage is pressed against the dome, unable to move as his body sinks into the cracked marble.

"What are you doing, you fool! Let me down this instant!"

"No longer! No longer will I listen to what you tell me! You don't deserve this power! We were supposed to protect our people from demons attacking us, but you want to enslave them! This makes you nothing but scum!"

"Guards! He's gone mad! Capture him!"

When I was sure that the arch mage would stay put, being half embedded in the ceiling, I refocused on the other mages heading towards me.

" **Nuentos Momentum!"** I shoot two balls of blue energy towards them, clinging to their legs and spreading like a growing bubble. Soon they couldn't walk any more as their legs were consumed by the bubble. They struggle to get out of them but only make it worse with their hands sinking into the bubble too and them no longer being able to cast spells.

That left only 5 more of them that could do anything to me. I look over to the other two mages that hold Samael captive.

"Sammy! Come over here!"

The two mages were dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Sammy used the opportunity to ram her elbow into one of the guys' stomachs before flying up and pulling the hood of the other over his face.

With my magic, I grabbed her from the distance and pulled her towards me. I catch her in my arms as she falls into them. "Master… you *sniff* you…" She cries tears of happiness and I wipe them away with my palm.

"No time, Sammy." I release her magical shackles. "We'll talk once we've won." I say with confidence and Sammy smiles with a nod.

The last remaining mages conjure up all they can with firebolts and icicles shooting in our direction.

"Stay behind me!" I call out to Sammy, holding my arm in front of me as if I was holding a shield. **"Imperitas Savectum!"** The blue energy in my arm concentrates and pools into a giant forcefield surrounding me and Sammy. All the firebolts and icy spears get stuck on it shortly before they could've hit us.

I circle my hand around, melding the fire and ice into a large ball of blue fire and mana.

I look towards the mages who look upon us in absolute fear and terror.

I stand there with a smile. Samael behind me, clinging to me lovingly. I look ahead again. "I'm gonna count to three! You're either gone by then, or you decide to fight on. I don't want to hurt any of you, so choose carefully!"

The mages look at each other, standing there frozen in place as the great ball of ice and fire looms over them.

"One!"

And before I can even count to two, all 5 of them run off and down the tower. This left only the two mages who can't move and the arch mage sticking to the ceiling. He lost consciousness at this point and just hung there.

I let my arm fall and the great orb collapsed into water and steam, creating a hot puddle of water on the floor. I feel my legs wobble and the energy leave my body. I sink down to my knees and start panting in exhaustion. Beads of sweat run down my forehead.

Then I feel Samael's hands on my shoulders as she leans onto my back.

I reach up and lay one of my hands over hers. "We did it, Sammy. I think we got them all. They can't hurt you anymore."

"*sniffle* MASTER!" Sammy throws her arms around me and I embrace her. Her tears stain my shoulder and I could feel her body tremble. "I was so worried that I'd never see you again! They wanted to separate us! I… I…!"

I cup her cheek and gently press my lips onto hers. She calms down and melts into my arms. I smile as I part from her. "Hey, we're okay. I don't like it when you make such a serious face."

She smiles back and giggles. "So… where do we go from here, master?"

"Well, this place definitely needs a change of management. But if I'm going to be the one taking control… we need more support. You don't happen to know someone who could help us, do you?"

An impish smile crosses Samael's lips. "Leave it to me, master. You will rule this place in no time."

And just like that, the circle of mages was no more. I've lost a lot of respect for them and a lot of distrust towards demons.

Samael and I slowly built a new leadership. Taking over the circle's place in protection of the people. She assured me that demons never want to harm humans, so it was clear what would happen next.

 **6 months later:**

Looking down at my kingdom was a dream come true. Though it was surreal to me even after months had passed. I stand atop the mages' tower and saw the streets bustling with a mixture of humans and demons.

Contrary to what I believed before, both groups mixed pretty well. All the demons and monsters that came to our town were just looking for husbands and lovers to make their own.

People were overtaken with desires of lust and love that I had to wonder why we fought monsters to begin with.

"Master? Why are you looking so deep in thought?" I heard my wife call out to me from behind me. She floats up to my side and hugs my arm.

"Ah, Sammy, I was just… looking at our land and how… peaceful it is."

Sammy smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. "It's awesome, isn't it? And you'll be its king. Even the demon lord seems to admire you. I just hope she doesn't snatch you away from me."

I chuckle and pull her closer to me. "You don't want to lose all that power we have, huh?" I comb her hair as I look into her eyes.

"It's not the power I love, master. It's the man holding it." She leans forwards and kisses me.

Standing on the edge of the open tower of course, the citizens look up to us and cheer as they see their king and queen kiss.

In celebration they cheer, moan and scream in pleasure with the streets lined with men, women and monsters falling to their lust.

Me and Samael look down upon our people and laugh at their enthusiasm. Seeing all the sex and fondling going on in the streets, we of course can't ignore the call to action ourselves.

I open my sash and let my robes drop to reveal my naked, hardened body to my wife and subsequently to the female masses. While the masses of women cheer and fawn, Sammy looks at me with hooded eyes and lust burning within them.

She chuckles impishly and strips her leather bra and latex panties until her blue, dainty body is completely open for everyone to see.

Just like the female audience cheered for me, the male onlookers now burst out in arousal at seeing my wife.

"They seem to be pretty into watching us." Samael states nonchalantly as her eyes never part from mine.

"Do you care?"

"Not even in the slightest, master. Everyone should see that I'm yours!" She says with flushed cheeks.

I lose my temper and as I wrap her up in my arms, I push her towards one of the nearby columns.

I lift up one of her legs for everyone to see her tiny, blue pussy. We never part our gazes and the crowd goes wild as I line up my thick, pulsing cock. "Ready to give them a good show, Sammy?"

She smirks and wraps her hands around my neck. "Ready when you are, master! Mess me up, good!"

I shove my hips forward and plunge into Sammy's pussy with my people doing the same as they indulge in sex with their partners down below. It was a new demon realm. A realm of pleasure and love. Men and women in the streets mixed into a mess of flesh and sweat.

Meanwhile I stand up here, my wife slackening from the pleasure as I gouge her insides. I lean over her to catch her lips with mine. Her perky breasts bounce with every thrust and the sight of her shaking body sent jolts of arousal through my body.

"I love you, master! I love you so much!" Sammy strains her voice as she tries to let everyone hear it.

"I love you too, Sammy!" I lift up her tiny body and present it to all of my people. Holding her up in the air, I thrust my cock into her from below. Her legs wobble freely in the air as she bites her finger. I bounce her on my cock, her front completely exposed to the public. I want them to see how I make her mine and imprint her with my shape.

"Master…" Sammy whimpers in pleasure as she cranes her neck to face me.

I kiss her deeply with our tongues lashing out at each other. Our moans mix and our sexes embrace each other as tightly as ever.

This was my kingdom. This was my queen. I could be powerful for them and for her. I would be just and righteous after my own dream.

And together with Samael. I will rule for a long time.

 **[Well, didn't that take way longer than it usually does? Yeah, this one took a long ass time to write out, especially since it ended up becoming such a long story. But I hope the wait was worth it and you enjoyed reading it.**

 **So, next up is the letter L in the family tree. And since I want to get a head start on the big one first, let's go with the Lamia family. Whichever one you like, be it Apophis, Basilisk, Echidna, Lamia, Medusa or Shirohebi let me know. As always, the most voted one will be featured in the next chapter but don't be discouraged if I won't end up doing your favorite. I'll get around to each monster eventually.**

 **That's it from me. Have a nice day, look forward to next time and vote in the reviews which monster you wanna see next. Don't forget to follow and favorite so I know you enjoy my stuff. See ya!]**


	14. Lamia Family: Shirohebi

**Wow, this one was a really close competition. It was a real battle between the Shirohebi and the Apophis. But in the end… Shirohebi won with a total of 18 votes against Apophis at 16.**

 **Well, I suppose that means we once again get to visit the Zipangu region then. Hehe, don't worry, we'll get to the desert monsters eventually. But for now, let's see to this one first.**

 **The Shirohebi… Ah, what a wonderfully devoted but possibly dangerous creature. You're a risk taker, traveler. I like it! With my wife being who she is and me being who I am, I'm very familiar with jealousy on both sides. But trust me, you've never seen anything like this man here has.**

 **Why don't you just dive in and take a look yourself? Don't be shy…**

… **and dive into the depths of the Shirohebi.**

The rain is pouring like mad lately. Not quite the weather to go out fishing. The waves slam into the bay and waft into my boathouse.

My feet are already wrinkled as I try to pull in the last of my wooden boats that were drifting in the water.

My name is Takeho Zuda, the fisherman of Chiraha bay. For the last few weeks there have been signs of a storm coming, but just like most others I ignored the warnings for the sake of going out fishing for longer to stock up on seafood. The bay is rich with wildlife and a treasure trove of delicious and rare fish, scallops and lobsters.

The boat creaks over the floor, leaving skid marks on the wood. But at least it's inside now.

"Finally. That was the last one. Damn, things are really ramping up out there."

The rain was just pouring down relentlessly, blown about by the harsh winds that rallied the crashing waves as well. Thankfully my little boat house is very stable and the waves just gently slid up the ramp of my little dock.

I blow some air and stretch my back, sitting down on a bench next to my fishing rods to watch the storm happening outside.

I put my hands behind my head, rubbing the rain out of my hair. I slouch over and struggle with the decision of whether I should whip out my fishing rod to try some storm fishing from the edge of the dock or if I should head inside and prepare some hot chicken soup.

But this choice was taken from me as my eyes wander outside. While the waves moved the water up and down in a steady rhythm, there was one spot that was wildly splashing about with bubbles rising to the surface in rapid succession.

My eyes shot open in an instant. Someone must have been drowning.

"By the gods!"

My body jerks up and I hastily get up from the bench, almost falling over as I transition into a sprint towards the water.

I throw off my shirt, get rid of my black boots and jump off the edge of the planks. I dove head first into the waves. It was so damn cold, but I had to suck it up. On top of the cold, the water was dark and muddy from the torrents riling up the sand.

It was hard to see but I could barely make out the bubbles rising from the depths. A white, lengthy silhouette came into view as I came closer to the ground.

It was a woman as far as I could make it out. She must've been wearing a white dress or something like that because I could see a large body of white on her. She was struggling with something and shaking her body violently. I got in close enough to at least see her face somewhat clearly. She had white hair and almost equally light skin with deep, dark red eyes.

She jerked up when her eyes flicked up at me. We wordlessly exchanged questioning glances, not understanding how each of us got here.

I touched her shoulder, signaling the question if she's alright. She vehemently shook her head before looking down at her legs and signaling me to do the same.

I could hardly see her lower body with all the sand blowing about but I felt around in the dark and discovered the problem. She got stuck in an old fishing net that was anchored in the ocean floor.

I floated up to her again, seeing her watch me with a worried and scared look. I signal her to calm down and reach into the back pocket of my fishing pants. When I pulled out my gutting knife, the woman inaudibly gasps with bubbles coming out of her mouth.

I again signal her to calm down, patting her shoulder. After her jerking settled down, she gulped and nodded.

I nod back and swim down. I was worried. I didn't see anything. But I had to do it now. I was running out of air.

Hurriedly, I felt around for the main knot of the net since without it, the rest of the net would just fall apart. But I also knew that it would be the hardest part to cut.

It was getting hard to stay underwater. My vision was slowly blacking out.

" _Cut through for gods' sake! Cut through!"_ repeated in my head over and over.

I had no idea how far I've even come, but it felt like the net loosened.

And then… finally… The rope gave way. With the release of tension, my consciousness faded. Just as I could see the woman slip out of her trap. I fought unconsciousness and tried to follow her, but I was getting too weak.

I moved slower and slower until I came to a halt. The cold and the torrents took away my strength and I began sinking.

I never imagined dying like this. I didn't want to. But at least I saved someone doing it. And with those thoughts, everything turned black.

It was so dark around me. I saw absolutely nothing. I felt like I was drifting until a great relief of pressure came over me.

Suddenly, my vision faded back in. It was so bright that I blinked several times before my eyes adjusted to it. I saw a wooden ceiling and a few bright shining candles.

"Oh my… I'm so glad you're up." A gentle and soft female voice spoke to me.

"Wha…? Where am I?"

"In a safe place. Keep calm. You still need to recover." A faded, blurry head entered my view, shielding me from the blurred glow of the candles.

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?"

"*giggles* Quite the opposite. You're the guardian angel here, silly." The face comes more into focus and as I recognize red eyes and straight, long, white hair, I notice that it was the woman I've freed. Her hair was still slick and dripping with water but yet she was smiling softly as if the storm before never happened.

Her elegant hand caressed my face and I couldn't help but smile back and feel warm inside. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh it was horrible!" She said genuinely worried and clenching her chest. "You passed out underwater. I had to pull you up and brought you to the closest safe space I could find."

I look around, seeing familiar furniture. "This is my boathouse."

"Phew, I was hoping this was your house. If it wasn't, it would've been really hard to explain the break-in." She sighed in genuine relief.

"You… you didn't break anything, did you?"

She blinked a few times before answering. "No… of course not. You should get your lock checked though. It may be a bit… loose."

"*takes breath* Well, at least we're both okay. But I have one more question though."

"And what might that be?" She asked with a gentle, innocent smile.

"Why can't I use my arms?"

"You may not like the answer. I need to ask you to not panic before I answer."

"Uhh, okay. I won't."

"Promise?"

"What? Yeah, sure, promise. Why? What's going on?"

"Weeeellll…" She bit her lips. "What did you think I was when you cut me free down there?"

"I… what?! What do you mean 'What I thought you were?"

"Mmmmhhhhh, look down for yourself."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" A giant snake tail coiled around my body. With how numb my body was, I didn't feel the slick and wet, white scales tightly pressing onto my skin. It was gigantic and tightly squeezed me from all sides.

"You said you wouldn't panic! You promised!" The 'woman' blushed and hid her mouth behind two locks of her hair.

"I didn't even know what to expect! Who are you? What are you?"

"Stop screaming at me! You're scaring me!" She teared up and whimpered as she pushed her face into the pillow next to me.

My mind was so overloaded that I just stammered. I had to collect my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"You're one to… sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, giant snake monster."

"*sniff* The way you say it sounds hurtful!" She looked up with one eye before stuffing her face into the pillow again.

"Wait I… *sigh* I just need some time to get used to a giant snake's tail being wrapped around me."

"*gasps* Is it really that big?" She jerks up and worriedly touches her tail.

"You're not! That's not it! I… I don't know. It's not like I have anything to compare it to… Listen, let's start over. Why am I wrapped up in your tail?"

She wiped her eyes and calmed down. "Well, I wanted to keep you warm. Your body was freezing when I pulled you out of the water. This was the best solution I had."

"Right… I understand. Okay. Let me just… get a grip on this. *blows air* First of all: Who are you? And what are you?"

The soft smile came back to her face and she clapped her hands together as she explained. "My name is Sevi. And your people call me a Shirohebi."

"Wait, I've heard that before. The godly snakes of water. I thought those were just stories."

"Oh, we are very much real, my dear. We have been around for a long time."

"Only to get trapped by a loose fishing net." I remarked sarcastically to regain some modicum of sanity.

"Don't rub it in, I'm embarrassed enough." She sulked for a second before smiling happily. "But at least I met you through this accident. That makes it all worth it. My hero…" She swooned blissfully as she snuggled her face up to mine.

Gotta admit, having her fawn on me like that, made my manhood swell with pride.

"My name is Takeho by the way. Nice to meet you, Sevi. I umm… I feel pretty warm by now so… you can untangle me now."

She looked a bit disappointed but conceded with a nod. Her coiled tail loosened and I felt a huge relief as she slowly slithered off the bed. Her human half was already standing beside the bed while her snake half wasn't even done uncoiling.

This was also the first time, I got a full view of her.

She actually would have an incredible body by human standards. Elegant figure, E cup breasts and bodacious, alluring hips. As I saw the first time I met her, her hair was very long and straight with straight bangs and two locks hanging from the side of her face. But there was a little detail I've missed. Her ears were long and perky and poked out through her hair.

And this gorgeous body was wrapped in a white, loose robe with light, faded purple features. At least it covered her top body just up to the transition part of where her snake half started. And it ended just around the height of her genitals. Somehow that fact made my heart race.

As her tail unraveled though, I had reason to definitely push those thoughts out quickly.

"Woah! Woah! I'm naked?" I quickly try to adjust my legs, trying to hide my raging boner that I was hoping would be covered.

"Of course you are. Your wet clothes would have just kept you cold."

I gulp "So that means… you've been coiled around my naked body."

Sevi blushed and covered her cheek with a hand dreamily. "I certainly was. I could feel your skin all over me. It almost felt like we were one being. Haaaahhh…" She sighed. "And you've gotten so big from it as well."

"You've…you've noticed?"

"I have…" Her gaze was transfixed on me, like she was suppressing an urge inside her. She clutched her chest and gulped as she stood there. "Can I…?" She stopped before asking any further.

"Can you what?"

"Can I help you with that? I can see that you're struggling."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can help you. It's the least I can do. And besides it looks… so tasty." She was clearly heated but held back until I gave her an answer. "Let me help you… please." She asked with hazy eyes and desperation.

I looked at her, waging my options. I couldn't deny that she was turning me on and that I was so tempted. "*gulps* Okay Sevi, help me."

I reluctantly uncrossed my legs. I wanted to resist but… the thought of what she might do to me made me curiously excited. I sat on the edge of the bed with my cock now fully exposed.

The way she moved her body when she slithered closer reminded me of an actual snake closing in on her prey. Except her face didn't look like that of an attacking monster but more like that of a concerned wife carefully approaching her expecting husband. And just like her face suggested, she slowly and sheepishly reached out her hands towards my shaft.

It almost felt like a dream. Like this wasn't even real. The whole atmosphere was so serene and calm like flowing water, yet so warm and inviting that I just went with the flow.

The moment her fingers touched my crotch I just let it happen and watched her as she stroked them up and down my hard member. Her breath was stocking and gasping as she exerted more effort.

"This is mine now… I'm so happy…" She muttered in between breaths. Her white, thin fingers caressed me gently with faint pressure and an unfamiliar, numb heat emanating from them.

"What's happening, Sevi? What are you doing to me?"

"I'm just making you feel good, Takeho. I want to shower you with all my love and make you mine." She hissed with a passionate, heated voice. She shoved back her white locks with one hand as she moved her head down to my cock. Her lips closed tightly around the tip. Immediately I was rushed by a flood of stimulations. Hot saliva, the pressure of her cheeks and the movements of her slippery tongue all crashed into me at once.

Her eyes were completely dazed and she was so preoccupied with pleasuring me that her gaze was distant and vacant.

Her entire upper body heaved up and down as she let my cock thrust into her mouth.

I grip the sheets, grinding my teeth at the enormous pleasure. All the questions I had and my reluctance to accept this were blown straight out the window. Instead my mind was just filled with thoughts of Sevi.

I didn't try to hold back anymore. I just went completely lax. It was as if her sucking me off like this was the most natural thing there was.

I lifted my hand and plopped it on top of her head. She closed her eyes when I petted her and continued to devotedly devour my meat.

"You want me… *sluuuurpp*… I'm so happy! I never want to… *suuuuckk*… let go! MMmmmmhhhh!" She hummed, vibrations jolt through my length.

"How is this so good? Where did you learn this?" I grunt.

"Nowhere. I think *slurp* when you do it for someone you love…mmmmhhh… it comes naturally. Hammnn…" She muttered with a hot and bothered tone.

Someone she loves? We've known each other for such a short time. But for some reason… it feels so right. I feel like being with only her for the rest of my life… would be alright by me.

"You want to see more, don't you? MMMMmmhmhh! Look all you want, Takeho." She says as she undoes the knot that holds the top of her robes. In an instant, the cloth falls off her shoulders and all of her body down to her belly button was exposed.

Her skin was so light that it almost blinded me to look at it. But since she must've been incredibly turned on I saw faint red areas around her cleavage as well. Her breasts were full and round, swaying with the movements of her blowjob.

Her nipples were a light pink, wide and bulging. I could already imagine how incredible it would be to dig into them. So, I went for it.

While Sevi was busy taking in my member all the way to the back of her throat, I decided to repay her by at the same time caressing the side of her head with one hand and groping one of her sizeable tits with the other. She didn't stop me, quite the contrary. She leaned into my caresses with her eyes blissfully slanting. I push in her nipple with my thumb, toying with it and pinching it teasingly.

Her mouth was stuffed and muffled moans escaped her.

Her bobbing sped up and I felt the saliva swirl around in her mouth. I felt like I was sullying her, dirtying her body and mind. But as a matter of fact, that made it just even more enticing.

I was reaching my limit. Her luscious lips were relentless. My balls ached for release. It's been so long since I've ejaculated so I knew it would be a huge load. And that part worried me a bit.

"Sevi! Nrgghhh! I can't hold on any more. You can let go now!" I tried to warn her. I tried to let her know, but it actually just made her go wilder.

It was like she was just driven by the thought of making me cum and swallowing everything I had. Her lips locked even tighter around my shaft and her tongue became even more lascivious.

"I'm serious, Sevi! It's gonna… Hrrrnnnnghghh! I can't…" I lose grip of her head and her breast at once, clinging instead to the bedsheets. My hips jerk and I release an unimaginable amount of cum in the back of Sevi's throat. She pushes her head down to lock it in tightly, catching every rope of it in her mouth. I watch her throat work down the load with every gulp. Her face is flushed and devoted to this one purpose.

After several seconds go by, and my sack slowly drains, Sevi pops off with a loud smacking sound. Immediately she gasps for air and with me being equally exhausted, I fall over with her.

I land on top of her, my body and her human half entangled on a bed of her own tail. We both panted in ecstasy and our eyes met. I couldn't help but gently wipe a wet lock of hair out of her face. I held her like that for a moment, her pointy ear gently caressed between my thumb and index finger.

In this position, I felt the urge and gave in to it. I pulled her face closer and she followed without resistance.

I kiss her, softly. Her lips are soft and delectable and I never want to part again, but for what my body made me do next, I had to. My arousal was at an all-time high and my want for her swelled. I parted with her but my hot breath kept me panting.

With loving eyes, Sevi looked up into mine. Her look told me that she wanted me. "Takeho… will you take me? Make me yours?"

"I don't think I could resist anymore, even if I tried."

She smiled and reached up to cup my face. "Will you be mine as well then, Takeho?"

"Nothing I would rather be, Sevi." I let myself get guided to her full lips again and close them off with a deep, messy kiss.

I sit on top of her, rubbing her light body wherever I can. I reach the remnants of her robe and untie the sash that keeps it hanging around her waist.

The already loose cloth falls off her, giving me an unhindered view of her hips and crotch just above the border to her scales.

I manage to catch a glimpse of it as I keep kissing Sevi. The sight alone made me curious enough to want to touch her there. I trailed down the side of her body, past her breasts and sides. When I reach her hips, I close in to the center of the front of her body.

Sevi yelps a bit as she notices where I'm moving to. My fingers slide over her pelvis before I finally end up at her wet and hot slit. She must've been even more turned on by the blowjob before than I thought because she was slick, sticky and dripping with juices.

I shove my hand into her crotch and her eyes shoot open before going back to being slack and hooded.

Her tail begins trembling with every inch that I rub my fingers over her folds. I spread them, caressing the outer ones with my index and ring finger while prodding the inner ones with my middle finger.

My hand gets coated in glistening wetness. I pop off my mouth as I leave hers hanging open and drooling. Silent moans contort her face and I see her slackened tongue stick out.

"You're quite dirty for a god, Sevi." I chuckle as I lock eyes with her. "Then again, you're a god of water, so maybe you're always this wet." I whisper teasingly and push my finger into her, scraping at her inner walls.

"This… *gasp*… isn't enough, Takeho! Please put the real thing in!"

I was taken aback by how much she actually wanted this. I gulp, seeing her reddening body underneath me. I was already rock hard, but looking at her in this lewd state just pushed me over the edge of the arousal I could bear. "Are you sure you want this, Sevi? I mean with me? I'm just a fisherman; I don't have much to offer you."

She smiled and leaned up to me. Her hot breaths tickled my ear. "You're the ONLY one I would be willing to do this with, Takeho. I don't need a rich man; I just need my knight in shining armor. And you were that for me." She gripped my cock and guided it to her pussy.

I gently push her hand off and take grip my cock myself instead. I smile gently at her, slowly shaking my head and say "No, I'll do it. I'll take you on my own."

Her face melted into a smile and she held onto my shoulders as I pushed into her. Her body contorted and tensed up as I pried her open. Her cunt was so tight and narrow; it must've been her first time. I couldn't believe it. I was the first to take the virginity of a holy monster.

Sevi clenched her teeth and dug her fingers into the back of my neck.

It took some force, but I finally managed to submerge my cock all the way inside her. I gasp and groan as her insides constrict around me like… well a snake but that seems like something that's to be expected.

Sevi's head falls back onto her coiled up tail and her chest chokingly heaves up and down. She must've been in quite a bit of pain, so I tried to make her comfortable. I leaned onto her, carefully embracing her and kissing her neck around her collarbone.

She lifted her head up to face me and instead pressed her lips onto mine. She was clearly relieved and relaxed a little afterwards. That's when I started moving my hips.

Sevi bucked her hips up at me with the rest of her tail trembling restlessly. I hold her human half in my arms and hold her close as I thrust my cock deep into her. With quick and short thrusts, I prod her deeper insides.

There was something there that my cock was knocking against. It couldn't have been her hymen, in fact it seemed like she didn't have one to begin with, so it must've been her womb. My cock was exactly the right length to fully fit into her cunt and reach all the way back there.

I moan and wince as I pound her from above. My hand moves to the back of her head as we kiss and fuck. Her silky hair glides through my fingers and feels so damn good to touch.

Our bodies are glued together tightly, sticky with sweat. Her breasts flatten against my chest and her hardened nipples scrape across it.

I wouldn't be able to hold out much more. Sevi was already writhing and gasping underneath me from her first time. Thankfully, her moans were not those of pain, but of pleasure.

"Sevi! I'm going to fill you up! With all of my load! Can you handle it?"

"Yes, Takeho! I want to feel it inside me! Haaaaahhh! Cum with me! Please!"

Her trembling body clung to mine and Sevi pressed her face into my shoulder as we both reached our limits. The serene Shirohebi let out long, exasperated moans that mixed with my strained grunts and breaths.

I held onto her as tight as I could, making sure that our crotches were connected as deeply as possible when I sprayed her insides to the point of overflowing. Her already pale white skin gained yet another layer of whiteness that poured out over it.

Sevi and I slackened, our bodies numbing from our tremendous orgasms. I could still feel her walls quivering pulsing as my cum pushes past them. She was so sensitive that every tiny movement of me made her twitch in response.

Her lips shake and her breath goes ragged. She lies there, underneath me, resting on her tail while I rest on top of her. She was big enough for my weight not to bother her so I let myself go limp and fell onto her in exhaustion. I embraced her human body, sharing my warmth with her as we regained our senses.

I gaze down into her beautiful red eyes, feeling that this creature… no, this woman had become so incredibly precious to me. I felt a bond that connected us both. For once, I didn't feel like a worthless, poor fisherman. I felt like I meant something to someone, and she saw me as her beloved hero.

When Sevi first laid eyes on me after our former excess, she gave me a smile so warm that it relaxed all the tension I still had left.

"Looks like you're mine now, Sevi."

"And you're mine as well, Takeho."

"Did it hurt you? I don't know much about your kind but… it felt like this was your first time."

Sevi rubbed her stomach, sill feeling my half erect member inside of her. "We don't have any hymen but you are right. It was my first time. But don't worry yourself, Takeho. It felt wonderful. I can still feel your little babies squirm around inside me."

"Are you okay with that? I mean, you could get pregnant, right?" I asked worriedly.

"I could indeed, my dear. You've given me so much of it…" Sevi giggled happily, making me forget all of my worries instantly. "But let's not waste any thought on that yet. I just want to feel your warmth for now." Sevi sighed as she gently guided me to cuddle with her.

"Sevi?"

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?"

"More than any other man, Takeho." She said with happily closed eyes.

"Then whatever happens, I will take care of you."

"Hehe, that's what I should be saying, you smooth talker." Sevi yawned tiredly into the back of her hand as she rested her head on my arm to use it as a pillow. "But I suppose that's your way of saying that you love me too then, am I right?" She muttered happily, half asleep.

"I must've drowned back there in the bay. This all feels so surreal."

"You question things too much, Takeho." Sevi playfully scolded me as she lifted her head with barely open eyes and pressed her lips to mine. "This feels real, doesn't it?"

I smiled with a serene happiness that I had never felt before. My heart was fluttering. "It does. It really does." I give her one last kiss back. Before I even part with her, she is already asleep, snoring softly and snuggling my arm. I lay it around her and start to look at the ceiling. This was my new life now.

I don't think there is anything better that could've come out of that storm. I roll my head over to look at Sevi sleeping. I slowly lose consciousness and my vision fades to black. At last, I fall asleep.

…

 **The following day**

…

I wake up at around noon. My arms are behind my head, resting on top of Sevi's tail still.

As my eyes finally open, I'm confused why she isn't lying next to me. The bed of her tail seems to be a bit smaller than before while the rest of her body leads around the corner where my little kitchen was.

I hear something sizzling and the smell of freshly grilled fish reaches my nose.

I sit up and jump off Sevi's tail, petting it gently to let her know that I got off. I chuckle as I hear a little yelp from the kitchen. And shortly thereafter I see her head poking around the corner.

"Oh, you're awake already. I hope you don't mind, dear, but I decided to prepare some lunch for us. You must be pretty spent after last night after all. *giggles*" An automatic smile crossed my face when I saw Sevi so chipper and invigorated.

I put on only the most necessary clothes since we're in private. A simple undershirt and some black shorts.

I enter the kitchen and I'm immediately overwhelmed by the delicious scents of herbs, spices and fish that's cooking in a pan on the stove.

Sevi stands at the stove, wearing one of my own cooking aprons on top of her robes. I approach her from behind and wrap my arms around her, making her chuckle in delightful surprise.

"I see you're making seabass there. That meat is pretty hard to get right. Did you put it on low heat?"

"Mhm." She nodded happily.

"Turn it frequently and make sure it's not cinched?"

"Done and done." As if to demonstrate, she flipped the fish in the pan with a golden brown covering both sides.

"Well, damn. Seems like you really know your stuff, Sevi. I'm impressed."

Sevi smiled to herself as she rested her head against mine on her shoulder. "When you're out in the water and eat fish all the time, just raw gets pretty stale very quickly. It's the first time I've done it with a real stove though. And it's also the first time I get to cook for someone else."

I felt so warm inside when I looked at her devotedly trying her best to please me. I gently guide her face towards me and give her a short but sweet kiss.

"Lucky me. It looks amazing!"

Sevi wordlessly pulled out a small plate like she already knew her way around the kitchen and cut out a tasty looking piece of filet.

"I hope it tastes just as good as I hope. Here, you try first, I want to see your reaction." Sevi handed me the plate and clutched her chest in anticipation.

The seabass was served on top of a little mound of rice and a side of green beans. I pick up some chopsticks and grab a mix of all the ingredients.

"Holy hell! This tastes incredible, Sevi!"

"Really?" She asks with her ears hopefully perking up.

"Yeah, you've really got a hand for this!"

"Oh, thank the gods! I was so nervous that you don't like it that spicy."

"I love spicy!"

"Me too!" We came closer and closer to each other as we fawned over food and chuckled over how into it we got.

Sevi combed back her hair as she blushed a little. "Anyways, this is just preparation. Wait until you see the Sunday dinner I'll prepare later!"

I happily chew on my little lunch serving as slowly but surely something creeps up in my mind.

"Di… did you just say Sunday?"

"Yes, Sunday dinner. Why are you asking?"

"Today's Sunday?!"

"I suppose so?" Sevi looked at me in confusion.

"Oh crap! Today is Sunday market! I have to get going!" I ruffle my hair as the realization hits me and quickly run through the boathouse to get my clothes..

"But why do you need to go there?"

"I have a stall there, Sevi. I need to sell my fish there today. Aww, I'm sorry about lunch."

Sevi dejectedly walked towards me, looking up at me with worried eyes. "Do you really need to go?"

"Sadly, yeah. If I don't do it today, my fish will get stale. And nobody wants dry and stale fish, Sevi." I hold her shoulders to console her.

She hung her head but nodded understandingly. "You'll be back soon, right?"

"As soon as I possibly can." I smile and give Sevi a kiss, making her giggle as I hold her cheek. "I'll see you for dinner, I promise. And after that we have all the time in the world."

"I can't wait, Takeho." She sighed and parted with me as she slithered back into the kitchen while I head out the front door and run along the shoreline with a bag of fish on my back.

It was heavy, but I just managed to reach the city of Chiraha on the other side of the coast. I wheeze in exhaustion as I sort my fish into the display cases of my stall.

The market was still pretty quiet and empty since it hadn't officially opened yet. Time for me to take a breather. Chihara was one of these beach towns, built with stone and logs. It was close to the water, basically right next to it, with reed covering the shore.

I sit on the stool behind my stall, resting my head on my hand as I look out over the ocean and listen to the seagulls. My stall was right next to the shoreline so I got a great view of the endless sea.

"When I get home, I'm going to have a snake goddess wait for me with dinner… *laughs to himself* what the hell happened here? Oh my god." I liked where I ended up, but it was still really absurd to remember what happened. "Last night though… I never imagined that I could be that turned on by a snake. Well, a Shirohebi. The way she…" I drifted off in thought, my mind slowly forming the image of Sevi.

My gaze slowly tides over to the reed and the water running through it. Suddenly, I see movements in it. The reed was rustling lightly. I keep watching it, seeing if it was just my imagination or the movement of the water.

 ***SLAM***

"HAAHHHAGGGAHA!" I jumped when suddenly a flat hand slammed onto the counter. ". "By the gods, Haruka, you can't just do that out of nowhere." I recover from my shock as I see my childhood friend and ex colleague, Haruka.

She used to learn fishing just like me but later turned to tailoring. She had black, shoulder long hair and wore her own clothing. A green stitched yukata with a frilly, red bow in the front.

"You were zoning out, Takeho! I've been standing here for over a minute. *giggles*"

"Haaa, you still could've just lightly shaken me. *chuckles and straightens up* What are you doing here?"

"Selling my wares, just like you are. Still the old fishing expert I see. Some of those are pretty rare to find out in these seas." She said in awe as she pressed her face against the display cases.

I smile proudly "You just need to know where to look. If you had continued to learn with our old teacher, you would know where to find them too." I nudge her teasingly.

"And stand in your shadow constantly? Nah, I'll decline, thank you very much. I'm comfortable with using my string to make clothes, not catch fish, Takeho. *chuckles in rebuttal*"

I laugh with her and reminisce about our past "I kind of miss that though. Going out to sea with you and the master. We had a lot of fun."

Haruka looks over at me and smiles nostalgically. "Yeah, I loved spending time with you too. Uhh you and the master I mean of course." She blushed for some reason and averted her eyes. "You know, we could go out with the boat some time again. You know… to relive it a bit."

"You mean with the master? Is he still around?"

"No… not with the master. Just the two of us." Haruka moved a bit closer to me and gently grabbed my arm.

Suddenly something zipped through the air and hit Haruka's hand. "Ow! What the hell was that?" Haruka backed away from me, rubbing her hand.

I looked at the floor, seeing a pebble flick over it. "Where did that come from? Oh, Haruka, are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. So what about it? Do you want to… *bump* OW!" Another pebble hit her straight on the forehead.

I turned around to where it came from. But I saw nothing but reeds and bubbling, wafting water. "The hell is going on?" I asked myself before turning to Haruka.

"Just forget I said anything. Maybe we can talk some other time. Market's about to start." Haruka said dejectedly as she rubbed her forehead and walked off.

I waved her off in confusion. I turned once again to the shoreline where the pebbles came flying from and in the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw something dive underwater. Soft wind blew about the reeds and everything was quiet. There was no way those pebbles could've been thrown by the wind.

Since nothing happened after that, I decided to instead focus on selling my fish to the incoming customers. But throughout the rest of the day, I was constantly going over what happened in my head.

The time flew by and I sold over half of my stock. The sun went down in the distance and the people started dispersing and going home.

I pack up the rest of my fish, ready to go home myself and anticipating dinner with Sevi.

I wander along the shore, feeling like something or someone is following me. About halfway, the feeling of being watched is gone but a weird feeling of dread is still hanging over me.

I shake the feeling off as I finally reach my boathouse, looking forward to seeing Sevi again.

I open the door, not seeing anyone around and it is awfully quiet. "Sevi? I'm home! How was your day?" I call out as I hang up my bag of fish. Yet I get no response.

"Huh… I wonder if that dark and dreadful atmosphere is a bad omen."

"That depends…" A menacing voice spoke from behind me. The door slammed shut and Sevi appeared behind it. Her eyes were glaring and sharp and a dark aura of light blue flames surrounded her.

"Sevi? W…What's going on?" I ask worriedly as I back away from her. She slithers towards me menacingly, but her face is so creepily calm that it makes me even more scared than when she looked actually mad.

She inhaled through her nose as if she was holding something in and asked me in an underlying, menacing tone. "Who is she?"

"Wh…Who are you talking about?"

"That woman, dear. The woman from the market." She asked with a smile. While her upper body was completely still, I saw the end of her tail snake its way towards me. I had nowhere to run.

"How do you know that I met a woman there?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're getting there safely. So I followed you. I was so impatient for you to come back. And then I saw you with her. So tell me…" Her tail coils around my foot as I'm backed up against a wall. "…what is she to you?"

"She's just a friend, Sevi. I've learned fishing with her."

"Are you into her? Do you think she's pretty?" Her lip trembles a little as more of her tail coils around my leg and she comes closer.

"What? N…no? I don't know. I didn't really look at her that way."

"She asked you out on a date, you know? Did you intend to go, dear?" Sevi grabbed my arms as I'm slowly swallowed by her massive tail. She presses up against me, rubbing up against my body with that creepy, calm smile still on her face.

"I don't know. I think she just wants to meet for old time's sake. *gulp*" Her tail squeezed me tightly, rendering my legs completely immobile.

"*giggles menacingly* You are so naïve, Takeho. She wants to take you away from me. You don't need her." Slowly, Sevi shoved her hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her eyes formed into slits when she saw my naked upper body. My pants were gone almost just as fast as her tail contorted and pulled them down.

"I love you, Takeho. You know that right? And you love me, don't you? Don't you?"

"Of course, Sevi. I do!"

"Then why are you even thinking of meeting with her…?" Her voice grows weak and dejected. Her tail clenches me more gently now. I use the opportunity to free my hands and hug her.

She nuzzles my shoulder but her bright flames don't subside yet. They don't burn my skin, but now that I hug her, I feel them burning into my soul instead. Sevi smells me before pushing me onto the ground. Her tail swallows me more again, wrapping around my chest and legs but leaving my crotch exposed. For some reason, the situation aroused me and blood pooled into my lower abdomen. My cock was stiff and erect, something within me ignited my lust. I started panting and sweat built up all over my body.

"What's happening to me? Sevi?" I ask her, but get no response.

Sevi wordlessly opens the sash of her robes and lets them drop to the floor. Her gaze was overflowing with lust and sorrowful desperation. "I have to show you that you don't need her. I'm all you need. I'll make it so you never crave another woman beside me."

"Sevi, you're starting to sound scary. You're not yourself!" I try to reason with her.

"Oh, I am myself dear. Please don't resist. Don't worry, I'm going to make you love me as much as I love you." She said with an awfully calm tone of voice and a delirious smile.

Her hands fill with bundled white flames and she runs her fingers across my face. She gently touches my cheeks and leans down to kiss me deeply. I feel the flames burn, but not in the way a normal flame would. It burned within my soul and spurred my sexual arousal to the point of desperation. I longed for her touch. I wanted to feel her all over me.

Her kiss was hotter than anything I've ever felt. Our tongues meshed, sloppily exchanging saliva. Her lips were so soft and supple.

I wished I could've moved my arms. I would've groped her wherever I could get a hold. Her hips, her ass, her tits and even just the feel of her hair would've been enough to satisfy me. But I was denied that pleasure. Instead, all I could do was to take her kisses and seeing what she had planned for me.

Parting from our hot kiss, Sevi left me panting and chuckled. "You look so cute. You'll love me. You'll see."

"I already love you, Sevi!"

"Not enough! I want you to love me more! So much that you can't live without me!" She whined with hot breath. She licks her upper lip as she moves her burning fingers to her crotch. She rubs her clit, leering down at me. Her other hand gropes her breast, digging into her skin. "I remember when you touched me this way. When you took my virginity. The way your hands caressed me. Oh, it's exhilarating to think about." She moans under her own touches. My cock strains as I watch her. I can't avert my eyes and resisting is no use. So, I accept my fate and enjoy the display of her lewdness.

"Do you like my body? Don't you wish you could ravage me like you did back then?"

"I do! Gods how I would like to take you right now! You're torturing me!" I grunt in desperate lust.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of you today. She will never be able to do what I can do for you." Her eyes were almost manic, lost in a deep haze. She was dripping with juices caused by her own masturbation.

Her tail propped me up so my hips would buck up for her. She lifted her human body over me and parted the lips of her pussy. "Come in, dear. Let me swallow you…" She sighed lustfully before lowering herself and skewering herself onto my cock.

I moan out loud. I've been longing for this feeling. Moist heat overtakes me and her squirmy insides immediately coil around me just like her constricting tail.

I buck my hips in anticipation, making her yelp, happy that I wanted to get going this much. She started humping me with her face flushing red. In a lust filled frenzy, she rocker her hips at incredible speed. I grinded her walls all over, leaving me moaning and at her mercy. The stimulation was intense. Every time she slammed down, my cock got swallowed as deep as it could go.

Sevi moaned and panted as she hopped up and down on my crotch. She groped her breast, kneading it lusciously to enhance her pleasure even more. Her figure was still surrounded by the bright fire, spreading over both of us. It did something to us as the pleasure only seemed to spike higher and higher. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of us moaning and our hips clashing together.

"Takeho! Say that you love me! Tell me that you love meeeee!" Sevi cried out with her strained voice.

"I love you! I love you, Sevi! Fuck! Faster, Sevi! I want more!" I was completely lost in my lust for her. Sevi cusped my cheeks as she leaned down for another kiss that stifled our moans.

With her pleasure making her body slacken, I could finally break my arms free. I wrapped them around her and put them on her nice, round ass. I pulled it against me in rapid succession to pound her harder and help her move.

Sevi perked up for a second when she noticed that I had freed myself but she was too lost in pleasure to care.

This sex was amazing, making the time before almost pale in comparison. It feels like her pussy is actively taking the shape of my cock to perfectly suit it. Our tongues wrestle wildly, our hot breaths blowing into each other's mouths.

I repeatedly moan her name as I passionately grope her ass.

"Takeho! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sevi trembled, her tail having a hard time still holding me in place.

"Cum with me, Sevi! Cum! Cum with me!" I cried, bucking my hips as hard as I could manage.

Her pussy slammed down several times with her walls sticking tightly to my wet cock.

Our breaths were ragged and we spasmed wildly. And finally, we were glued together, cumming juices into and onto each other. Our mouths were locked, our screams of pleasure muting each other.

A huge load fills Sevi's cunt. More so than our first time even. It was as if we were now adjusting to each other to give the other the perfect pleasure. There was no way I would be going back from this. No other woman would ever satisfy me like this anymore.

As our convulsions subside, Sevi collapses onto me, her tail loosening like untied ropes.

I catch her in my arms, panting into her ears and embracing her.

"Wha…what happened? It's all so hazy." Sevi mumbled as her body still jerked a little in the afterglow. But as soon as she looked up into my eyes, her memory quickly came back to her, seeing as she immediately blushed and averted her eyes. "Ohhhhh…" She whined in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you went pretty wild there."

"Mmmhhh, it's all your fault. You just had to make me jealous." Sevi sulked.

"Well, you didn't have any reason to BE jealous. And it's not like I planned this."

"*whines* I know. Can we please forget that this happened?"

"Don't think I could do that. It was incredible!" I laughed as I petted her head that rested on my chest.

"But aren't you mad?"

"No, not really. But I still want to set you straight on something."

Sevi gulped in fear, but relaxed when I lifted her chin to face me. "You're the only woman that'll ever get to drive me this mad. Have a bit more faith in me, okay?"

Sevi smiled in relief as wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me. We cuddled for quite a while, wanting to feel each other's warmth during our afterglow.

Her tail coiled around me again, this time gentle and loving like an embrace. It seemed like I lifted her worries. At least for now. Who knows if this will be the last time I see her like that.

Somehow… I'm kind of excited for the next time. But either way, no matter how much I like seeing her in her jealous state, I was sure that I could never actually cheat on her. Neither would I know if I could actually survive that.

Anyways, as for now…

"…how about that dinner, Sevi?"

 **[And there you go, one more Monster in the bag. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, or even if you didn't, please let me know in the reviews. Don't forget to favorite and follow me and my content so you know when I upload.**

 **Now for the next one. We're at the letter M, and since there are so many big families in there, I'd say we start from the top with the Majin family.**

 **Meaning, you have the choice between:**

 **Dark Mage**

 **Kitsune-Tsuki**

 **Trumpart**

 **or the Witch**

 **Give your vote in the reviews and I'll count them for the coming chapter over the course of the next two weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading by the way. Your comments really mean a lot to me and the series wouldn't be nearly as fun to do if you didn't support it as much as you guys are.**

 **I hope you keep following me and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Alleskeins]**


	15. Lamia family: Shirohebi (reupload)

**(Note: This chapter contains the same content as the one before it. But I had to upload it twice because the previous one didn't send out any notifications to the readers. Pardon the confusion.)**

 **Wow, this one was a really close competition. It was a real battle between the Shirohebi and the Apophis. But in the end… Shirohebi won with a total of 18 votes against Apophis at 16.**

 **Well, I suppose that means we once again get to visit the Zipangu region then. Hehe, don't worry, we'll get to the desert monsters eventually. But for now, let's see to this one first.**

 **The Shirohebi… Ah, what a wonderfully devoted but possibly dangerous creature. You're a risk taker, traveler. I like it! With my wife being who she is and me being who I am, I'm very familiar with jealousy on both sides. But trust me, you've never seen anything like this man here has.**

 **Why don't you just dive in and take a look yourself? Don't be shy…**

… **and dive into the depths of the Shirohebi.**

The rain is pouring like mad lately. Not quite the weather to go out fishing. The waves slam into the bay and waft into my boathouse.

My feet are already wrinkled as I try to pull in the last of my wooden boats that were drifting in the water.

My name is Takeho Zuda, the fisherman of Chiraha bay. For the last few weeks there have been signs of a storm coming, but just like most others I ignored the warnings for the sake of going out fishing for longer to stock up on seafood. The bay is rich with wildlife and a treasure trove of delicious and rare fish, scallops and lobsters.

The boat creaks over the floor, leaving skid marks on the wood. But at least it's inside now.

"Finally. That was the last one. Damn, things are really ramping up out there."

The rain was just pouring down relentlessly, blown about by the harsh winds that rallied the crashing waves as well. Thankfully my little boat house is very stable and the waves just gently slid up the ramp of my little dock.

I blow some air and stretch my back, sitting down on a bench next to my fishing rods to watch the storm happening outside.

I put my hands behind my head, rubbing the rain out of my hair. I slouch over and struggle with the decision of whether I should whip out my fishing rod to try some storm fishing from the edge of the dock or if I should head inside and prepare some hot chicken soup.

But this choice was taken from me as my eyes wander outside. While the waves moved the water up and down in a steady rhythm, there was one spot that was wildly splashing about with bubbles rising to the surface in rapid succession.

My eyes shot open in an instant. Someone must have been drowning.

"By the gods!"

My body jerks up and I hastily get up from the bench, almost falling over as I transition into a sprint towards the water.

I throw off my shirt, get rid of my black boots and jump off the edge of the planks. I dove head first into the waves. It was so damn cold, but I had to suck it up. On top of the cold, the water was dark and muddy from the torrents riling up the sand.

It was hard to see but I could barely make out the bubbles rising from the depths. A white, lengthy silhouette came into view as I came closer to the ground.

It was a woman as far as I could make it out. She must've been wearing a white dress or something like that because I could see a large body of white on her. She was struggling with something and shaking her body violently. I got in close enough to at least see her face somewhat clearly. She had white hair and almost equally light skin with deep, dark red eyes.

She jerked up when her eyes flicked up at me. We wordlessly exchanged questioning glances, not understanding how each of us got here.

I touched her shoulder, signaling the question if she's alright. She vehemently shook her head before looking down at her legs and signaling me to do the same.

I could hardly see her lower body with all the sand blowing about but I felt around in the dark and discovered the problem. She got stuck in an old fishing net that was anchored in the ocean floor.

I floated up to her again, seeing her watch me with a worried and scared look. I signal her to calm down and reach into the back pocket of my fishing pants. When I pulled out my gutting knife, the woman inaudibly gasps with bubbles coming out of her mouth.

I again signal her to calm down, patting her shoulder. After her jerking settled down, she gulped and nodded.

I nod back and swim down. I was worried. I didn't see anything. But I had to do it now. I was running out of air.

Hurriedly, I felt around for the main knot of the net since without it, the rest of the net would just fall apart. But I also knew that it would be the hardest part to cut.

It was getting hard to stay underwater. My vision was slowly blacking out.

" _Cut through for gods' sake! Cut through!"_ repeated in my head over and over.

I had no idea how far I've even come, but it felt like the net loosened.

And then… finally… The rope gave way. With the release of tension, my consciousness faded. Just as I could see the woman slip out of her trap. I fought unconsciousness and tried to follow her, but I was getting too weak.

I moved slower and slower until I came to a halt. The cold and the torrents took away my strength and I began sinking.

I never imagined dying like this. I didn't want to. But at least I saved someone doing it. And with those thoughts, everything turned black.

It was so dark around me. I saw absolutely nothing. I felt like I was drifting until a great relief of pressure came over me.

Suddenly, my vision faded back in. It was so bright that I blinked several times before my eyes adjusted to it. I saw a wooden ceiling and a few bright shining candles.

"Oh my… I'm so glad you're up." A gentle and soft female voice spoke to me.

"Wha…? Where am I?"

"In a safe place. Keep calm. You still need to recover." A faded, blurry head entered my view, shielding me from the blurred glow of the candles.

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel?"

"*giggles* Quite the opposite. You're the guardian angel here, silly." The face comes more into focus and as I recognize red eyes and straight, long, white hair, I notice that it was the woman I've freed. Her hair was still slick and dripping with water but yet she was smiling softly as if the storm before never happened.

Her elegant hand caressed my face and I couldn't help but smile back and feel warm inside. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh it was horrible!" She said genuinely worried and clenching her chest. "You passed out underwater. I had to pull you up and brought you to the closest safe space I could find."

I look around, seeing familiar furniture. "This is my boathouse."

"Phew, I was hoping this was your house. If it wasn't, it would've been really hard to explain the break-in." She sighed in genuine relief.

"You… you didn't break anything, did you?"

She blinked a few times before answering. "No… of course not. You should get your lock checked though. It may be a bit… loose."

"*takes breath* Well, at least we're both okay. But I have one more question though."

"And what might that be?" She asked with a gentle, innocent smile.

"Why can't I use my arms?"

"You may not like the answer. I need to ask you to not panic before I answer."

"Uhh, okay. I won't."

"Promise?"

"What? Yeah, sure, promise. Why? What's going on?"

"Weeeellll…" She bit her lips. "What did you think I was when you cut me free down there?"

"I… what?! What do you mean 'What I thought you were?"

"Mmmmhhhhh, look down for yourself."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" A giant snake tail coiled around my body. With how numb my body was, I didn't feel the slick and wet, white scales tightly pressing onto my skin. It was gigantic and tightly squeezed me from all sides.

"You said you wouldn't panic! You promised!" The 'woman' blushed and hid her mouth behind two locks of her hair.

"I didn't even know what to expect! Who are you? What are you?"

"Stop screaming at me! You're scaring me!" She teared up and whimpered as she pushed her face into the pillow next to me.

My mind was so overloaded that I just stammered. I had to collect my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"You're one to… sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, giant snake monster."

"*sniff* The way you say it sounds hurtful!" She looked up with one eye before stuffing her face into the pillow again.

"Wait I… *sigh* I just need some time to get used to a giant snake's tail being wrapped around me."

"*gasps* Is it really that big?" She jerks up and worriedly touches her tail.

"You're not! That's not it! I… I don't know. It's not like I have anything to compare it to… Listen, let's start over. Why am I wrapped up in your tail?"

She wiped her eyes and calmed down. "Well, I wanted to keep you warm. Your body was freezing when I pulled you out of the water. This was the best solution I had."

"Right… I understand. Okay. Let me just… get a grip on this. *blows air* First of all: Who are you? And what are you?"

The soft smile came back to her face and she clapped her hands together as she explained. "My name is Sevi. And your people call me a Shirohebi."

"Wait, I've heard that before. The godly snakes of water. I thought those were just stories."

"Oh, we are very much real, my dear. We have been around for a long time."

"Only to get trapped by a loose fishing net." I remarked sarcastically to regain some modicum of sanity.

"Don't rub it in, I'm embarrassed enough." She sulked for a second before smiling happily. "But at least I met you through this accident. That makes it all worth it. My hero…" She swooned blissfully as she snuggled her face up to mine.

Gotta admit, having her fawn on me like that, made my manhood swell with pride.

"My name is Takeho by the way. Nice to meet you, Sevi. I umm… I feel pretty warm by now so… you can untangle me now."

She looked a bit disappointed but conceded with a nod. Her coiled tail loosened and I felt a huge relief as she slowly slithered off the bed. Her human half was already standing beside the bed while her snake half wasn't even done uncoiling.

This was also the first time, I got a full view of her.

She actually would have an incredible body by human standards. Elegant figure, E cup breasts and bodacious, alluring hips. As I saw the first time I met her, her hair was very long and straight with straight bangs and two locks hanging from the side of her face. But there was a little detail I've missed. Her ears were long and perky and poked out through her hair.

And this gorgeous body was wrapped in a white, loose robe with light, faded purple features. At least it covered her top body just up to the transition part of where her snake half started. And it ended just around the height of her genitals. Somehow that fact made my heart race.

As her tail unraveled though, I had reason to definitely push those thoughts out quickly.

"Woah! Woah! I'm naked?" I quickly try to adjust my legs, trying to hide my raging boner that I was hoping would be covered.

"Of course you are. Your wet clothes would have just kept you cold."

I gulp "So that means… you've been coiled around my naked body."

Sevi blushed and covered her cheek with a hand dreamily. "I certainly was. I could feel your skin all over me. It almost felt like we were one being. Haaaahhh…" She sighed. "And you've gotten so big from it as well."

"You've…you've noticed?"

"I have…" Her gaze was transfixed on me, like she was suppressing an urge inside her. She clutched her chest and gulped as she stood there. "Can I…?" She stopped before asking any further.

"Can you what?"

"Can I help you with that? I can see that you're struggling."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I can help you. It's the least I can do. And besides it looks… so tasty." She was clearly heated but held back until I gave her an answer. "Let me help you… please." She asked with hazy eyes and desperation.

I looked at her, waging my options. I couldn't deny that she was turning me on and that I was so tempted. "*gulps* Okay Sevi, help me."

I reluctantly uncrossed my legs. I wanted to resist but… the thought of what she might do to me made me curiously excited. I sat on the edge of the bed with my cock now fully exposed.

The way she moved her body when she slithered closer reminded me of an actual snake closing in on her prey. Except her face didn't look like that of an attacking monster but more like that of a concerned wife carefully approaching her expecting husband. And just like her face suggested, she slowly and sheepishly reached out her hands towards my shaft.

It almost felt like a dream. Like this wasn't even real. The whole atmosphere was so serene and calm like flowing water, yet so warm and inviting that I just went with the flow.

The moment her fingers touched my crotch I just let it happen and watched her as she stroked them up and down my hard member. Her breath was stocking and gasping as she exerted more effort.

"This is mine now… I'm so happy…" She muttered in between breaths. Her white, thin fingers caressed me gently with faint pressure and an unfamiliar, numb heat emanating from them.

"What's happening, Sevi? What are you doing to me?"

"I'm just making you feel good, Takeho. I want to shower you with all my love and make you mine." She hissed with a passionate, heated voice. She shoved back her white locks with one hand as she moved her head down to my cock. Her lips closed tightly around the tip. Immediately I was rushed by a flood of stimulations. Hot saliva, the pressure of her cheeks and the movements of her slippery tongue all crashed into me at once.

Her eyes were completely dazed and she was so preoccupied with pleasuring me that her gaze was distant and vacant.

Her entire upper body heaved up and down as she let my cock thrust into her mouth.

I grip the sheets, grinding my teeth at the enormous pleasure. All the questions I had and my reluctance to accept this were blown straight out the window. Instead my mind was just filled with thoughts of Sevi.

I didn't try to hold back anymore. I just went completely lax. It was as if her sucking me off like this was the most natural thing there was.

I lifted my hand and plopped it on top of her head. She closed her eyes when I petted her and continued to devotedly devour my meat.

"You want me… *sluuuurpp*… I'm so happy! I never want to… *suuuuckk*… let go! MMmmmmhhhh!" She hummed, vibrations jolt through my length.

"How is this so good? Where did you learn this?" I grunt.

"Nowhere. I think *slurp* when you do it for someone you love…mmmmhhh… it comes naturally. Hammnn…" She muttered with a hot and bothered tone.

Someone she loves? We've known each other for such a short time. But for some reason… it feels so right. I feel like being with only her for the rest of my life… would be alright by me.

"You want to see more, don't you? MMMMmmhmhh! Look all you want, Takeho." She says as she undoes the knot that holds the top of her robes. In an instant, the cloth falls off her shoulders and all of her body down to her belly button was exposed.

Her skin was so light that it almost blinded me to look at it. But since she must've been incredibly turned on I saw faint red areas around her cleavage as well. Her breasts were full and round, swaying with the movements of her blowjob.

Her nipples were a light pink, wide and bulging. I could already imagine how incredible it would be to dig into them. So, I went for it.

While Sevi was busy taking in my member all the way to the back of her throat, I decided to repay her by at the same time caressing the side of her head with one hand and groping one of her sizeable tits with the other. She didn't stop me, quite the contrary. She leaned into my caresses with her eyes blissfully slanting. I push in her nipple with my thumb, toying with it and pinching it teasingly.

Her mouth was stuffed and muffled moans escaped her.

Her bobbing sped up and I felt the saliva swirl around in her mouth. I felt like I was sullying her, dirtying her body and mind. But as a matter of fact, that made it just even more enticing.

I was reaching my limit. Her luscious lips were relentless. My balls ached for release. It's been so long since I've ejaculated so I knew it would be a huge load. And that part worried me a bit.

"Sevi! Nrgghhh! I can't hold on any more. You can let go now!" I tried to warn her. I tried to let her know, but it actually just made her go wilder.

It was like she was just driven by the thought of making me cum and swallowing everything I had. Her lips locked even tighter around my shaft and her tongue became even more lascivious.

"I'm serious, Sevi! It's gonna… Hrrrnnnnghghh! I can't…" I lose grip of her head and her breast at once, clinging instead to the bedsheets. My hips jerk and I release an unimaginable amount of cum in the back of Sevi's throat. She pushes her head down to lock it in tightly, catching every rope of it in her mouth. I watch her throat work down the load with every gulp. Her face is flushed and devoted to this one purpose.

After several seconds go by, and my sack slowly drains, Sevi pops off with a loud smacking sound. Immediately she gasps for air and with me being equally exhausted, I fall over with her.

I land on top of her, my body and her human half entangled on a bed of her own tail. We both panted in ecstasy and our eyes met. I couldn't help but gently wipe a wet lock of hair out of her face. I held her like that for a moment, her pointy ear gently caressed between my thumb and index finger.

In this position, I felt the urge and gave in to it. I pulled her face closer and she followed without resistance.

I kiss her, softly. Her lips are soft and delectable and I never want to part again, but for what my body made me do next, I had to. My arousal was at an all-time high and my want for her swelled. I parted with her but my hot breath kept me panting.

With loving eyes, Sevi looked up into mine. Her look told me that she wanted me. "Takeho… will you take me? Make me yours?"

"I don't think I could resist anymore, even if I tried."

She smiled and reached up to cup my face. "Will you be mine as well then, Takeho?"

"Nothing I would rather be, Sevi." I let myself get guided to her full lips again and close them off with a deep, messy kiss.

I sit on top of her, rubbing her light body wherever I can. I reach the remnants of her robe and untie the sash that keeps it hanging around her waist.

The already loose cloth falls off her, giving me an unhindered view of her hips and crotch just above the border to her scales.

I manage to catch a glimpse of it as I keep kissing Sevi. The sight alone made me curious enough to want to touch her there. I trailed down the side of her body, past her breasts and sides. When I reach her hips, I close in to the center of the front of her body.

Sevi yelps a bit as she notices where I'm moving to. My fingers slide over her pelvis before I finally end up at her wet and hot slit. She must've been even more turned on by the blowjob before than I thought because she was slick, sticky and dripping with juices.

I shove my hand into her crotch and her eyes shoot open before going back to being slack and hooded.

Her tail begins trembling with every inch that I rub my fingers over her folds. I spread them, caressing the outer ones with my index and ring finger while prodding the inner ones with my middle finger.

My hand gets coated in glistening wetness. I pop off my mouth as I leave hers hanging open and drooling. Silent moans contort her face and I see her slackened tongue stick out.

"You're quite dirty for a god, Sevi." I chuckle as I lock eyes with her. "Then again, you're a god of water, so maybe you're always this wet." I whisper teasingly and push my finger into her, scraping at her inner walls.

"This… *gasp*… isn't enough, Takeho! Please put the real thing in!"

I was taken aback by how much she actually wanted this. I gulp, seeing her reddening body underneath me. I was already rock hard, but looking at her in this lewd state just pushed me over the edge of the arousal I could bear. "Are you sure you want this, Sevi? I mean with me? I'm just a fisherman; I don't have much to offer you."

She smiled and leaned up to me. Her hot breaths tickled my ear. "You're the ONLY one I would be willing to do this with, Takeho. I don't need a rich man; I just need my knight in shining armor. And you were that for me." She gripped my cock and guided it to her pussy.

I gently push her hand off and take grip my cock myself instead. I smile gently at her, slowly shaking my head and say "No, I'll do it. I'll take you on my own."

Her face melted into a smile and she held onto my shoulders as I pushed into her. Her body contorted and tensed up as I pried her open. Her cunt was so tight and narrow; it must've been her first time. I couldn't believe it. I was the first to take the virginity of a holy monster.

Sevi clenched her teeth and dug her fingers into the back of my neck.

It took some force, but I finally managed to submerge my cock all the way inside her. I gasp and groan as her insides constrict around me like… well a snake but that seems like something that's to be expected.

Sevi's head falls back onto her coiled up tail and her chest chokingly heaves up and down. She must've been in quite a bit of pain, so I tried to make her comfortable. I leaned onto her, carefully embracing her and kissing her neck around her collarbone.

She lifted her head up to face me and instead pressed her lips onto mine. She was clearly relieved and relaxed a little afterwards. That's when I started moving my hips.

Sevi bucked her hips up at me with the rest of her tail trembling restlessly. I hold her human half in my arms and hold her close as I thrust my cock deep into her. With quick and short thrusts, I prod her deeper insides.

There was something there that my cock was knocking against. It couldn't have been her hymen, in fact it seemed like she didn't have one to begin with, so it must've been her womb. My cock was exactly the right length to fully fit into her cunt and reach all the way back there.

I moan and wince as I pound her from above. My hand moves to the back of her head as we kiss and fuck. Her silky hair glides through my fingers and feels so damn good to touch.

Our bodies are glued together tightly, sticky with sweat. Her breasts flatten against my chest and her hardened nipples scrape across it.

I wouldn't be able to hold out much more. Sevi was already writhing and gasping underneath me from her first time. Thankfully, her moans were not those of pain, but of pleasure.

"Sevi! I'm going to fill you up! With all of my load! Can you handle it?"

"Yes, Takeho! I want to feel it inside me! Haaaaahhh! Cum with me! Please!"

Her trembling body clung to mine and Sevi pressed her face into my shoulder as we both reached our limits. The serene Shirohebi let out long, exasperated moans that mixed with my strained grunts and breaths.

I held onto her as tight as I could, making sure that our crotches were connected as deeply as possible when I sprayed her insides to the point of overflowing. Her already pale white skin gained yet another layer of whiteness that poured out over it.

Sevi and I slackened, our bodies numbing from our tremendous orgasms. I could still feel her walls quivering pulsing as my cum pushes past them. She was so sensitive that every tiny movement of me made her twitch in response.

Her lips shake and her breath goes ragged. She lies there, underneath me, resting on her tail while I rest on top of her. She was big enough for my weight not to bother her so I let myself go limp and fell onto her in exhaustion. I embraced her human body, sharing my warmth with her as we regained our senses.

I gaze down into her beautiful red eyes, feeling that this creature… no, this woman had become so incredibly precious to me. I felt a bond that connected us both. For once, I didn't feel like a worthless, poor fisherman. I felt like I meant something to someone, and she saw me as her beloved hero.

When Sevi first laid eyes on me after our former excess, she gave me a smile so warm that it relaxed all the tension I still had left.

"Looks like you're mine now, Sevi."

"And you're mine as well, Takeho."

"Did it hurt you? I don't know much about your kind but… it felt like this was your first time."

Sevi rubbed her stomach, sill feeling my half erect member inside of her. "We don't have any hymen but you are right. It was my first time. But don't worry yourself, Takeho. It felt wonderful. I can still feel your little babies squirm around inside me."

"Are you okay with that? I mean, you could get pregnant, right?" I asked worriedly.

"I could indeed, my dear. You've given me so much of it…" Sevi giggled happily, making me forget all of my worries instantly. "But let's not waste any thought on that yet. I just want to feel your warmth for now." Sevi sighed as she gently guided me to cuddle with her.

"Sevi?"

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?"

"More than any other man, Takeho." She said with happily closed eyes.

"Then whatever happens, I will take care of you."

"Hehe, that's what I should be saying, you smooth talker." Sevi yawned tiredly into the back of her hand as she rested her head on my arm to use it as a pillow. "But I suppose that's your way of saying that you love me too then, am I right?" She muttered happily, half asleep.

"I must've drowned back there in the bay. This all feels so surreal."

"You question things too much, Takeho." Sevi playfully scolded me as she lifted her head with barely open eyes and pressed her lips to mine. "This feels real, doesn't it?"

I smiled with a serene happiness that I had never felt before. My heart was fluttering. "It does. It really does." I give her one last kiss back. Before I even part with her, she is already asleep, snoring softly and snuggling my arm. I lay it around her and start to look at the ceiling. This was my new life now.

I don't think there is anything better that could've come out of that storm. I roll my head over to look at Sevi sleeping. I slowly lose consciousness and my vision fades to black. At last, I fall asleep.

…

 **The following day**

…

I wake up at around noon. My arms are behind my head, resting on top of Sevi's tail still.

As my eyes finally open, I'm confused why she isn't lying next to me. The bed of her tail seems to be a bit smaller than before while the rest of her body leads around the corner where my little kitchen was.

I hear something sizzling and the smell of freshly grilled fish reaches my nose.

I sit up and jump off Sevi's tail, petting it gently to let her know that I got off. I chuckle as I hear a little yelp from the kitchen. And shortly thereafter I see her head poking around the corner.

"Oh, you're awake already. I hope you don't mind, dear, but I decided to prepare some lunch for us. You must be pretty spent after last night after all. *giggles*" An automatic smile crossed my face when I saw Sevi so chipper and invigorated.

I put on only the most necessary clothes since we're in private. A simple undershirt and some black shorts.

I enter the kitchen and I'm immediately overwhelmed by the delicious scents of herbs, spices and fish that's cooking in a pan on the stove.

Sevi stands at the stove, wearing one of my own cooking aprons on top of her robes. I approach her from behind and wrap my arms around her, making her chuckle in delightful surprise.

"I see you're making seabass there. That meat is pretty hard to get right. Did you put it on low heat?"

"Mhm." She nodded happily.

"Turn it frequently and make sure it's not cinched?"

"Done and done." As if to demonstrate, she flipped the fish in the pan with a golden brown covering both sides.

"Well, damn. Seems like you really know your stuff, Sevi. I'm impressed."

Sevi smiled to herself as she rested her head against mine on her shoulder. "When you're out in the water and eat fish all the time, just raw gets pretty stale very quickly. It's the first time I've done it with a real stove though. And it's also the first time I get to cook for someone else."

I felt so warm inside when I looked at her devotedly trying her best to please me. I gently guide her face towards me and give her a short but sweet kiss.

"Lucky me. It looks amazing!"

Sevi wordlessly pulled out a small plate like she already knew her way around the kitchen and cut out a tasty looking piece of filet.

"I hope it tastes just as good as I hope. Here, you try first, I want to see your reaction." Sevi handed me the plate and clutched her chest in anticipation.

The seabass was served on top of a little mound of rice and a side of green beans. I pick up some chopsticks and grab a mix of all the ingredients.

"Holy hell! This tastes incredible, Sevi!"

"Really?" She asks with her ears hopefully perking up.

"Yeah, you've really got a hand for this!"

"Oh, thank the gods! I was so nervous that you don't like it that spicy."

"I love spicy!"

"Me too!" We came closer and closer to each other as we fawned over food and chuckled over how into it we got.

Sevi combed back her hair as she blushed a little. "Anyways, this is just preparation. Wait until you see the Sunday dinner I'll prepare later!"

I happily chew on my little lunch serving as slowly but surely something creeps up in my mind.

"Di… did you just say Sunday?"

"Yes, Sunday dinner. Why are you asking?"

"Today's Sunday?!"

"I suppose so?" Sevi looked at me in confusion.

"Oh crap! Today is Sunday market! I have to get going!" I ruffle my hair as the realization hits me and quickly run through the boathouse to get my clothes..

"But why do you need to go there?"

"I have a stall there, Sevi. I need to sell my fish there today. Aww, I'm sorry about lunch."

Sevi dejectedly walked towards me, looking up at me with worried eyes. "Do you really need to go?"

"Sadly, yeah. If I don't do it today, my fish will get stale. And nobody wants dry and stale fish, Sevi." I hold her shoulders to console her.

She hung her head but nodded understandingly. "You'll be back soon, right?"

"As soon as I possibly can." I smile and give Sevi a kiss, making her giggle as I hold her cheek. "I'll see you for dinner, I promise. And after that we have all the time in the world."

"I can't wait, Takeho." She sighed and parted with me as she slithered back into the kitchen while I head out the front door and run along the shoreline with a bag of fish on my back.

It was heavy, but I just managed to reach the city of Chiraha on the other side of the coast. I wheeze in exhaustion as I sort my fish into the display cases of my stall.

The market was still pretty quiet and empty since it hadn't officially opened yet. Time for me to take a breather. Chihara was one of these beach towns, built with stone and logs. It was close to the water, basically right next to it, with reed covering the shore.

I sit on the stool behind my stall, resting my head on my hand as I look out over the ocean and listen to the seagulls. My stall was right next to the shoreline so I got a great view of the endless sea.

"When I get home, I'm going to have a snake goddess wait for me with dinner… *laughs to himself* what the hell happened here? Oh my god." I liked where I ended up, but it was still really absurd to remember what happened. "Last night though… I never imagined that I could be that turned on by a snake. Well, a Shirohebi. The way she…" I drifted off in thought, my mind slowly forming the image of Sevi.

My gaze slowly tides over to the reed and the water running through it. Suddenly, I see movements in it. The reed was rustling lightly. I keep watching it, seeing if it was just my imagination or the movement of the water.

 ***SLAM***

"HAAHHHAGGGAHA!" I jumped when suddenly a flat hand slammed onto the counter. ". "By the gods, Haruka, you can't just do that out of nowhere." I recover from my shock as I see my childhood friend and ex colleague, Haruka.

She used to learn fishing just like me but later turned to tailoring. She had black, shoulder long hair and wore her own clothing. A green stitched yukata with a frilly, red bow in the front.

"You were zoning out, Takeho! I've been standing here for over a minute. *giggles*"

"Haaa, you still could've just lightly shaken me. *chuckles and straightens up* What are you doing here?"

"Selling my wares, just like you are. Still the old fishing expert I see. Some of those are pretty rare to find out in these seas." She said in awe as she pressed her face against the display cases.

I smile proudly "You just need to know where to look. If you had continued to learn with our old teacher, you would know where to find them too." I nudge her teasingly.

"And stand in your shadow constantly? Nah, I'll decline, thank you very much. I'm comfortable with using my string to make clothes, not catch fish, Takeho. *chuckles in rebuttal*"

I laugh with her and reminisce about our past "I kind of miss that though. Going out to sea with you and the master. We had a lot of fun."

Haruka looks over at me and smiles nostalgically. "Yeah, I loved spending time with you too. Uhh you and the master I mean of course." She blushed for some reason and averted her eyes. "You know, we could go out with the boat some time again. You know… to relive it a bit."

"You mean with the master? Is he still around?"

"No… not with the master. Just the two of us." Haruka moved a bit closer to me and gently grabbed my arm.

Suddenly something zipped through the air and hit Haruka's hand. "Ow! What the hell was that?" Haruka backed away from me, rubbing her hand.

I looked at the floor, seeing a pebble flick over it. "Where did that come from? Oh, Haruka, are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. So what about it? Do you want to… *bump* OW!" Another pebble hit her straight on the forehead.

I turned around to where it came from. But I saw nothing but reeds and bubbling, wafting water. "The hell is going on?" I asked myself before turning to Haruka.

"Just forget I said anything. Maybe we can talk some other time. Market's about to start." Haruka said dejectedly as she rubbed her forehead and walked off.

I waved her off in confusion. I turned once again to the shoreline where the pebbles came flying from and in the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw something dive underwater. Soft wind blew about the reeds and everything was quiet. There was no way those pebbles could've been thrown by the wind.

Since nothing happened after that, I decided to instead focus on selling my fish to the incoming customers. But throughout the rest of the day, I was constantly going over what happened in my head.

The time flew by and I sold over half of my stock. The sun went down in the distance and the people started dispersing and going home.

I pack up the rest of my fish, ready to go home myself and anticipating dinner with Sevi.

I wander along the shore, feeling like something or someone is following me. About halfway, the feeling of being watched is gone but a weird feeling of dread is still hanging over me.

I shake the feeling off as I finally reach my boathouse, looking forward to seeing Sevi again.

I open the door, not seeing anyone around and it is awfully quiet. "Sevi? I'm home! How was your day?" I call out as I hang up my bag of fish. Yet I get no response.

"Huh… I wonder if that dark and dreadful atmosphere is a bad omen."

"That depends…" A menacing voice spoke from behind me. The door slammed shut and Sevi appeared behind it. Her eyes were glaring and sharp and a dark aura of light blue flames surrounded her.

"Sevi? W…What's going on?" I ask worriedly as I back away from her. She slithers towards me menacingly, but her face is so creepily calm that it makes me even more scared than when she looked actually mad.

She inhaled through her nose as if she was holding something in and asked me in an underlying, menacing tone. "Who is she?"

"Wh…Who are you talking about?"

"That woman, dear. The woman from the market." She asked with a smile. While her upper body was completely still, I saw the end of her tail snake its way towards me. I had nowhere to run.

"How do you know that I met a woman there?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're getting there safely. So I followed you. I was so impatient for you to come back. And then I saw you with her. So tell me…" Her tail coils around my foot as I'm backed up against a wall. "…what is she to you?"

"She's just a friend, Sevi. I've learned fishing with her."

"Are you into her? Do you think she's pretty?" Her lip trembles a little as more of her tail coils around my leg and she comes closer.

"What? N…no? I don't know. I didn't really look at her that way."

"She asked you out on a date, you know? Did you intend to go, dear?" Sevi grabbed my arms as I'm slowly swallowed by her massive tail. She presses up against me, rubbing up against my body with that creepy, calm smile still on her face.

"I don't know. I think she just wants to meet for old time's sake. *gulp*" Her tail squeezed me tightly, rendering my legs completely immobile.

"*giggles menacingly* You are so naïve, Takeho. She wants to take you away from me. You don't need her." Slowly, Sevi shoved her hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her eyes formed into slits when she saw my naked upper body. My pants were gone almost just as fast as her tail contorted and pulled them down.

"I love you, Takeho. You know that right? And you love me, don't you? Don't you?"

"Of course, Sevi. I do!"

"Then why are you even thinking of meeting with her…?" Her voice grows weak and dejected. Her tail clenches me more gently now. I use the opportunity to free my hands and hug her.

She nuzzles my shoulder but her bright flames don't subside yet. They don't burn my skin, but now that I hug her, I feel them burning into my soul instead. Sevi smells me before pushing me onto the ground. Her tail swallows me more again, wrapping around my chest and legs but leaving my crotch exposed. For some reason, the situation aroused me and blood pooled into my lower abdomen. My cock was stiff and erect, something within me ignited my lust. I started panting and sweat built up all over my body.

"What's happening to me? Sevi?" I ask her, but get no response.

Sevi wordlessly opens the sash of her robes and lets them drop to the floor. Her gaze was overflowing with lust and sorrowful desperation. "I have to show you that you don't need her. I'm all you need. I'll make it so you never crave another woman beside me."

"Sevi, you're starting to sound scary. You're not yourself!" I try to reason with her.

"Oh, I am myself dear. Please don't resist. Don't worry, I'm going to make you love me as much as I love you." She said with an awfully calm tone of voice and a delirious smile.

Her hands fill with bundled white flames and she runs her fingers across my face. She gently touches my cheeks and leans down to kiss me deeply. I feel the flames burn, but not in the way a normal flame would. It burned within my soul and spurred my sexual arousal to the point of desperation. I longed for her touch. I wanted to feel her all over me.

Her kiss was hotter than anything I've ever felt. Our tongues meshed, sloppily exchanging saliva. Her lips were so soft and supple.

I wished I could've moved my arms. I would've groped her wherever I could get a hold. Her hips, her ass, her tits and even just the feel of her hair would've been enough to satisfy me. But I was denied that pleasure. Instead, all I could do was to take her kisses and seeing what she had planned for me.

Parting from our hot kiss, Sevi left me panting and chuckled. "You look so cute. You'll love me. You'll see."

"I already love you, Sevi!"

"Not enough! I want you to love me more! So much that you can't live without me!" She whined with hot breath. She licks her upper lip as she moves her burning fingers to her crotch. She rubs her clit, leering down at me. Her other hand gropes her breast, digging into her skin. "I remember when you touched me this way. When you took my virginity. The way your hands caressed me. Oh, it's exhilarating to think about." She moans under her own touches. My cock strains as I watch her. I can't avert my eyes and resisting is no use. So, I accept my fate and enjoy the display of her lewdness.

"Do you like my body? Don't you wish you could ravage me like you did back then?"

"I do! Gods how I would like to take you right now! You're torturing me!" I grunt in desperate lust.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of you today. She will never be able to do what I can do for you." Her eyes were almost manic, lost in a deep haze. She was dripping with juices caused by her own masturbation.

Her tail propped me up so my hips would buck up for her. She lifted her human body over me and parted the lips of her pussy. "Come in, dear. Let me swallow you…" She sighed lustfully before lowering herself and skewering herself onto my cock.

I moan out loud. I've been longing for this feeling. Moist heat overtakes me and her squirmy insides immediately coil around me just like her constricting tail.

I buck my hips in anticipation, making her yelp, happy that I wanted to get going this much. She started humping me with her face flushing red. In a lust filled frenzy, she rocker her hips at incredible speed. I grinded her walls all over, leaving me moaning and at her mercy. The stimulation was intense. Every time she slammed down, my cock got swallowed as deep as it could go.

Sevi moaned and panted as she hopped up and down on my crotch. She groped her breast, kneading it lusciously to enhance her pleasure even more. Her figure was still surrounded by the bright fire, spreading over both of us. It did something to us as the pleasure only seemed to spike higher and higher. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of us moaning and our hips clashing together.

"Takeho! Say that you love me! Tell me that you love meeeee!" Sevi cried out with her strained voice.

"I love you! I love you, Sevi! Fuck! Faster, Sevi! I want more!" I was completely lost in my lust for her. Sevi cusped my cheeks as she leaned down for another kiss that stifled our moans.

With her pleasure making her body slacken, I could finally break my arms free. I wrapped them around her and put them on her nice, round ass. I pulled it against me in rapid succession to pound her harder and help her move.

Sevi perked up for a second when she noticed that I had freed myself but she was too lost in pleasure to care.

This sex was amazing, making the time before almost pale in comparison. It feels like her pussy is actively taking the shape of my cock to perfectly suit it. Our tongues wrestle wildly, our hot breaths blowing into each other's mouths.

I repeatedly moan her name as I passionately grope her ass.

"Takeho! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sevi trembled, her tail having a hard time still holding me in place.

"Cum with me, Sevi! Cum! Cum with me!" I cried, bucking my hips as hard as I could manage.

Her pussy slammed down several times with her walls sticking tightly to my wet cock.

Our breaths were ragged and we spasmed wildly. And finally, we were glued together, cumming juices into and onto each other. Our mouths were locked, our screams of pleasure muting each other.

A huge load fills Sevi's cunt. More so than our first time even. It was as if we were now adjusting to each other to give the other the perfect pleasure. There was no way I would be going back from this. No other woman would ever satisfy me like this anymore.

As our convulsions subside, Sevi collapses onto me, her tail loosening like untied ropes.

I catch her in my arms, panting into her ears and embracing her.

"Wha…what happened? It's all so hazy." Sevi mumbled as her body still jerked a little in the afterglow. But as soon as she looked up into my eyes, her memory quickly came back to her, seeing as she immediately blushed and averted her eyes. "Ohhhhh…" She whined in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you went pretty wild there."

"Mmmhhh, it's all your fault. You just had to make me jealous." Sevi sulked.

"Well, you didn't have any reason to BE jealous. And it's not like I planned this."

"*whines* I know. Can we please forget that this happened?"

"Don't think I could do that. It was incredible!" I laughed as I petted her head that rested on my chest.

"But aren't you mad?"

"No, not really. But I still want to set you straight on something."

Sevi gulped in fear, but relaxed when I lifted her chin to face me. "You're the only woman that'll ever get to drive me this mad. Have a bit more faith in me, okay?"

Sevi smiled in relief as wrapped her arms around my neck to kiss me. We cuddled for quite a while, wanting to feel each other's warmth during our afterglow.

Her tail coiled around me again, this time gentle and loving like an embrace. It seemed like I lifted her worries. At least for now. Who knows if this will be the last time I see her like that.

Somehow… I'm kind of excited for the next time. But either way, no matter how much I like seeing her in her jealous state, I was sure that I could never actually cheat on her. Neither would I know if I could actually survive that.

Anyways, as for now…

"…how about that dinner, Sevi?"

 **[And there you go, one more Monster in the bag. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, or even if you didn't, please let me know in the reviews. Don't forget to favorite and follow me and my content so you know when I upload.**

 **Now for the next one. We're at the letter M, and since there are so many big families in there, I'd say we start from the top with the Majin family.**

 **Meaning, you have the choice between:**

 **Dark Mage**

 **Kitsune-Tsuki**

 **Trumpart**

 **or the Witch**

 **Give your vote in the reviews and I'll count them for the coming chapter over the course of the next two weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading by the way. Your comments really mean a lot to me and the series wouldn't be nearly as fun to do if you didn't support it as much as you guys are.**

 **I hope you keep following me and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Alleskeins]**


	16. Moving to AO3 (update)

Hey, it's Alleskeins,

Before I start saying what I'm about to say, I just want to state that my former update is still valid. I'm moving all my stories to Archive Of Our Own. Just look for either Monster Girl Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium or Anthro Pokemon x Human there. I can't post any links here.

So... a few things have happened lately. I've had a bit of a falling out with Critics United and I don't think I've acted as mature as I should've. I posted to their forums in a very unprofessional way and that wasn't right of me.

That said, there was something that I've gathered from their forum entries. That being, that I told them initially that I wouldn't give in and that I wouldn't stop posting my stories before then going on to say that I leave the site. And they're right. I should make up my mind on this.

I will keep posting here. New MGE entry coming this weekend and AP x H the weekend after. I would like to thank Critics United for motivating me to keep on going. You guys were a great motivation.

See you guys soon.


	17. Majin Family: Dark Mage

**In the mood for something a little more feisty, aren't you? The dark mage has you covered, traveler. With magic having such enormous hidden powers we can hardly ignore those who wield it, can we?**

 **Well, let me tell you a story then. As you might know there is a war that has been brewing for a long, long time now. A war between the humans and us, the 'demons' as they call us.**

 **But sometimes, even at times of war like these, there are battles fought outside of that. When my wife spread the new dawn of monsterkind there were some effects that we didn't expect. Women with magical powers for example. I mean we can hardly complain, but these women were often times… very self-centered and not willing to work with us. The so-called dark mages.**

 **But why tell you about them, if I can just show you a prime example of one. Let me quickly check the book… aaaand here…**

The battle is growing fierce. I can see balls of dark energy barrel towards us and barely manage to dodge them. This mad woman has no idea who she is messing with.

My name is Klaudius, member of the paladins of Cheydina and servant of the Chief God. Under the gaze of her holiness I smite the enemies of mankind and destroy any kind of darkness on this world.

And that is just what I was planning to do when another one of these plagues set up shop near Cheydina. One day, and for no explicable reason our countryside got flooded and creeping vines overtook our fields. Basically, the land around our city turned into an expansive swamp that was swallowing the fertile fields.

At first, we thought it was the witches of Sabbath announcing their arrival but it was in fact something much, much worse. It was a dark mage expanding her influence from her remote tower in a distant forest. We didn't see her as much of a threat, in fact at first, we didn't even think she was a dark mage at all but just a wizard practicing her arts away from the eyes of the public.

But now… something had possessed her to claim more land which drove away more and more people to flee to Cheydina.

And that's where we come in. The paladins of the Chief God. We are a troop of 5 elite soldiers with holy powers granted by our goddess herself.

Consisting of me, Klaudius, Grindel, Hila, Nathaniel and Gregor.

I was the troop leader and the life of my comrades depended on me. I was on the forefront of any battle we got into.

Such was the case today when we attacked the wretched swamp of this monstrous mage. Almost as soon as we arrived in the thicket of the flooded countryside, we get bombarded with massive balls of slimy dark matter. It was as if it was alive and even if it missed us, the expanding puddles almost grabbed onto us like hands that tried to pull us into it. We've lost no one so far, but just when we thought we had gone through the worst, we met the head bitch herself.

We hold our ground, approaching her in a V formation and holding up our shields and maces in preparation for her attacks. But we were not prepared for this amount of power.

"Fall back! Fall back!" I yell to my comrades.

"Did you really think you could just barge into my lair and I wouldn't fight back!? It's ridiculous how foolish you imbecilic humans are." The woman raised her staff, the end of it loading up with energy, ready for another blast.

The woman herself stood in front of her tower, dressed in a surprisingly clean black dress with purple linings and frills. The same pattern extended to her wide, pointy witch's hat out of which long, voluminous purple hair pooled out.

She wore her clothes in a way that was extremely exposing with her dress only barely covering her voluptuous breasts and freely showing her long and curvy, legging-covered legs.

Her staff was crooked and looked like it had liquid dark matter pulsing through it. And for some reason, whenever she attacked us with it, despite her menacing and mocking words, she always had a maniacal smile on her face as if she was enjoying, to see us struggle to keep our position. Like the mad monster that she was.

"Hila, can you create another barrier? We're going to get pushed back if we lose footing now!"

"I have no more holy water! I'm all out!" She cried out in a panic.

"Gregor?" I turned to the other half of my squad.

"Nothing, sir!"

Just as we try to figure out our next step, a volley of spear-like magic projectiles hammer into our shields.

She didn't even leave the little island of her tower to wage a siege on us from a distance. Her voice was booming throughout the swamp as if it would carry and echo her words.

"Cute! At some point, you have to make a move as well, you know. You're not making any progress hiding behind your shields. I'm waiting." She said as her staff flew out of her hand and hovered behind her so she could sit on it. She did not take us serious at all.

My comrades were panicking, doubting if we could win this fight. I was the only one left with some holy water, the source of our power.

I check the pouches of my armor and find that I have only one vial left. One vial that is barely enough to protect me. But certainly not my comrades.

I glint at the dark mage through the slits of my helmet. There she sat, all smug and haughty. A provoking smirk crossed her face as she noticed that we had been beaten.

I wouldn't let her take this victory so easily.

I clench the vial of holy water and look over my shoulder. "Head home, men. This is not your battle anymore."

"But sir!" Nathaniel wanted to rebuke me.

"You can't possibly take her on your own!" Grindel added.

"But at least I can survive another attack!" I yell at them in frustration. I see the dark mage listen to us intently with a devilish smile and her chin resting on her hand.

"*blows air* Run home… you have lives to return to. If I should fail… you can fight another day."

The four of them looked at each other and then at me, giving me a deep bow before turning heel and bolting out of this swamp.

"Aren't you the brave leader?" I hear the woman call out to me, sitting up from her staff.

"I won't put their lives on the line for a pointless fight with a harlot like you." I grip my mace tightly, staring daggers at her.

"Pointless, is it? Then why are you trying so hard to take me down? Quite the contradiction. *snickers*"

"You have been a mere nuisance to us. And nuisances need to be eradicated." I pull out my vial of holy water and pop open the cork before drinking it. I feel a surge of energy jolt through my body and bolster myself. I crack my neck and knuckles garnering the interest of the arrogant mage.

"Hmm… what's your name, paladin?"

"What do you even care?"

"I want to know the names of my opponents. At least the ones worth remembering." She twirled her staff into a ready fighting stance.

"Klaudius! Klaudius of Cheydina!" I proclaim proudly and aggressively.

"Klaudius, huh? I'm Maliana. Let's make this interesting." She leans on her staff, taunting me. "You win and I leave you, your city and your people alone forever. But if I win… you're mine. Deal?"

"If it means that you finally shut up and we get to your defeat already." I roll my eyes slowly walking towards her, my body pulsing with power.

"Show me what you got then, human." She smiled, loading her staff with dark energy.

My mace glows with golden light and I swing my first strike at her. She dodges it with almost no effort. The spot where she stood before is now broken earth and steaming smoke.

I feel her staff hit me in the chest and along with a blast of magic, I am flung through the air until my body crashes into the muddy ground.

I look up, seeing her approach me with an overconfident smile and her staff loading up again. I try to get up, but the vines held me back. She was coming closer and closer. But just before she could launch another attack, I siphoned my power into my shield, creating a holy barrier around me that cut off any vines connected to me.

I sent a blast of that energy in every direction in a massive pulse and even though she was shielding herself with a magic seal, she was pushed back several feet with her feet getting no hold.

She was clearly surprised by it. I stood up, wiping the dirt off my armor. "You gotta give me more than that."

After the initial shock, she suddenly flashed me an adoring smile with a hint of… lust behind it? "*sigh* You are so adorable. You thought I was giving it my all yet. I admit you are a strong and… resourceful man. I could just eat you up." She giggled with a toothy grin.

"Are you mocking me, Maliana? You don't just brush off a disciple of the Chief God like that!"

"Tsk, serving the Chief God. Please." She scoffs dismissively, combing a lock out of her face which quickly drops again and covers one of her magenta-colored eyes.

I clutch my fist and dash towards her. She looks unimpressed and doesn't even act on my upcoming attack. She's right there. I just have to land this one hit and she'll be history.

My arm looms over my head.

She snaps her finger.

Excruciating pain surges through my body and my muscles stiffen up. A dark aura surrounds me and I'm no longer able to move. My mace and shield fall into the dirt, sinking and disappearing into the mud. I am forced onto my knees, barely holding myself up.

"Haarrghhh! What's happening to me!? You bitch! That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Quick on the uptake, Klaudius. Haaaa, maybe now we can finally get along a bit better. All that resistance was so annoying." She says as she seems more interested in cleaning her staff than actually facing me.

"You could've done this the whole time! You were just toying with us!"

"Of course I was, darling. It was just too cute to see you guys try so, so hard. Especially you. You brave and stalwart leader, you." She lifted my chin up with her finger, patronizing me.

I scoff, tearing my head away from her hand. "Just end it already and save me the bragging."

She held back a giggle with her hand in front of her mouth. "*snickers* Kill you? Why would you think I'd want to do that? What kind of monster do you think I am? No, I just want to play with you. Remember the terms of our fight. Your city lives; I get… you." She once again reached out to me. This time she took off my helmet, revealing my face to her without me being able to keep her from doing so.

She seems surprised at first. Pleasantly surprised apparently, since a lecherous smile crossed her face. "You're relatively young to be a paladin, aren't you? Blonde hair, chiseled face and… *deep inhale* aahhhhh that male musk! Haaa, I knew I chose the right one with you. You have no idea how excited I am, young one." She embraced my head, sniffing my hair and pressing my face into her bosom. I freeze up, not that I could resist anyways, but the feeling of her massive breasts smothering me did rouse something within me.

I try to restrain myself and snap at her. "Are you done!? Get off me, you hag!" My face is flushed, but I hope desperately that she doesn't see it. I won't give her the satisfaction.

"*chuckles* A tsundere paladin! Ahhhhaaahhh! I can't believe how lucky I am! I will have sooo much fun with you, you have no idea!" She squeals in joy while I dejectedly face the ground.

She was not intent with that reaction though and made me look at her once again. "You just take a little nap and I will see you again when we start transforming you. *smack*" She caresses my cheek, making my face run red with heat before she finally plants her lips on top of mine. My eyes shoot open and I am dazed by the soft suppleness of her mouth. She leans over me, demanding that I accept her kiss and at this rate, I have no choice in the matter.

"Klaudius! Mnnhhh! *suck*" She sucks on my lips, toying with me in my defenseless state. I know I had no choice but to give in but… it's so sinfully good. Her lips taste of cherries and her mouth knows just how to make my heart race. I shouldn't… I really shouldn't, but I started to enjoy it.

I feel her tongue prodding my lips, begging for entrance. I could see her lust-filled eyes stare right into mine inquisitively. I try to hold myself back, but as I feel our lips go more and more wild, I grow weaker and part mine to allow her tongue inside.

From that moment on, Maliana holds onto my face, crouches down and wraps her arms around my neck. I'm overwhelmed with the pleasure of her tongue swirling around mine and I reluctantly reciprocate her movements.

But then… something odd happens. I feel the vibrations of a giggle echo in my mouth as I see a purple glow out of the corner of my eye.

She shoves something into my mouth along with her tongue. Something that feels like a little ball of something.

Still caught up in the act of kissing, I unconsciously swallow it along with her spit and an immediate sleepiness overcomes me. She parts her lips from mine and gently strokes my cheeks. "What? What was…?" My words trail off as I'm still gasping for air. I can't muster the strength to finish a single sentence.

"I told you to take a little nap before we start, didn't I? This should help you relax a little easier." She says sullenly as she licks up the wetness around her lips.

My eyes grow heavy. My already paralyzed limbs become even weaker. I collapse into the dirt, not a muscle moving in my body. Completely knocked out, I have no choice but to drift into a deep slumber. And I am uncertain of when I will wake up again.

…

 **5 hours later**

…

"Urgghh… my head… *hisses*" My vision slowly kicks in, my head giving me the worst dizziness I ever felt. A weird taste of cherry and an unfamiliar spice still lingers in my mouth.

I barely gain the strength to lift my head. I'm hanging off something. I feel iron restraints on my wrists, connected to a long chain that was bolted to a cobblestone wall.

My arms hold up most of my weight with my feet barely touching the ground. I try moving. The shackles clatter about, but there is no way that they'll give.

The next thing I notice is that I have been completely stripped of my armor. My plates, helmet, gauntlets and shin-guards are all gone and I'm left in my simple, white linen undergarments.

"I see you've finally come back to the land of the living, Klaudius. Did you have sweet dreams?" I hear a familiar voice call out to me. As the blurriness of my sight slowly fades, I'm greeted with a teasing and mocking smile.

"You… drugged me…" I hardly wring out some words before my voice cracks and refuses to work.

"Aww, I wouldn't call it that. I just helped you to sleep easier so it wouldn't be such a big hassle to get you to come here."

"The… chains?" I asked, rattling my restraints as if to reinforce my question.

"Well… I knew you'd be kind of mad when you woke up, so just to make sure that you don't lash out too much, I thought this was the best solution. Don't worry, I'll release you in due time." She seems sincerely apologetic as she quickly checks up on me. She turns around just as quickly though and tends to a table of concoctions. From what I can make out, it was an array of vials and filters along with some sort of magic insignia etched into the wooden table.

"Why are you doing this to me? This is no way to treat a Paladin of Cheydina! What have we done to you?" I yell at her, my chains rattling and digging into my wrists.

She doesn't even turn around to answer me, be it out of embarrassment or arrogance, I can't tell. "You didn't do anything to me. That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about? Gold? Power? Land?"

"Nothing materialistic like that." She says almost inaudibly. She turns back to me, the apologetic look from before completely gone which was replaced by one of anxiousness and anticipation.

"What now? Want to torture me as well?"

I'm taken aback as I see her soft gaze look straight at me. There was something sorrowful in her eyes, like she regrets what she is doing but determined to go through with it.

"Just…just let this happen, Klaudius. Please…" She whispers to me. It sounds so oddly familiar. My hatred for her still burns within me and it's still enough that I keep my defenses up. And yet… something itches inside me. Something that wants to know what she has planned for me.

I don't answer her and look away, reluctantly ready to let her do as she pleases.

She smiles painfully as she presses up against me. In surprise at her breasts suddenly flattening on my chest, I turn around to face her. She gives me a hopeful glance with upturned eyes from underneath the rim of her witch's hat.

Something in there. I can't tell what it is. But something in her gaze is melting my hatred away. She looks down, her hand sensually pressing against my front along with her voluptuous breasts.

Her fingers cling to my linen and a sultry grin stretches across her face, again showing a completely flipped side of her personality. She brings her mouth to my ear as she bites her lip. "Don't you ever long to reach for something that your belief keeps you from?"

"I…I have no idea how to answer that. What are you aiming for here?" I glare back at her.

"*sigh* I guess you wouldn't know." She sullenly looks down before glancing up at me with determination. "I will show you."

She presses herself up against me more. I clearly feel her nipples poke me through her clothing even.

Her fingers wander over my chest, lower and lower down my body until she reaches my crotch. With only a thin layer of linen between us, I gasp as she gets a hold of my shaft. Even this little touch was enough to send a few jolts through my body. She had a natural skillfulness with her hands, swerving over my length and clenching down at just the right spots. "This is nothing! Nngghh! Stop this at once!"

Maliana looks at me sternly before pressing her lips against mine while her hand slides over my crotch. "Just keep quiet for once and enjoy this. We don't know what we miss out on if we close ourselves off to certain pleasures, Klaudius."

"I just don't get all of this. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Shhhh…" she presses her finger on my lips and continues to stroke me with a tight grip throughout her lewd massage. "Too many questions ruin the moment, don't you think?" She smiles at me with one of her eyes covered by her locks.

Blood pools into my crotch at her words. A hard bulge grows in her hand and her smile widens. "See? Just let go for me. And just feel it." She turns to me with those sultry lips that formed these words.

As if magnetically, our lips find each other. Sensually, Maliana licks at mine to gain entrance.

I make up excuses in my mind. _"I can't fight this. She will just force it onto me either way."_ But in reality… I didn't want it to end. This sinful craving scratches at my soul and I see no other way to shut it up other than letting her have her way with me.

I buck my hips into her hand which she immediately notices in positive surprise. She crawls up from my crotch and hooks her index finger into my waistband to pull it down. My cock springs forth, right into her palm. Warmth spreads over my shaft at the direct touch and she just starts rubbing the underside.

Precum is leaking onto her hand, but it just makes her slide over it even faster and more intensely. Her eyes are hooded, burning with lust and arousal.

I can't help but be drawn in and open my mouth further to wrestle with her tongue. My heart beats like a jackhammer at the sinful act that felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time.

"*pant* *shivers* Isn't this amazing? Don't you just want to explode in my hand and let it all out? I don't mind it. I want to feel your cum on my skin!" She moans, her mouth half agape as her hand speeds up.

Her smooth, silky fingers tease the underside of my glans and smear my precum all over my shaft. Her hand moves so rapidly that her motions become blurry out of the corner of my sight. I'm too busy with her slippery tongue exploring the confines of my mouth. I moan relentlessly, craving release more than anything at this point as my vision slowly turns white.

The slick sounds of her squelching hand are sending chills through me. My hips buck to add even more stimulation but no matter how intense, I just can't get enough of it.

What is this? What is this craving within me? I never had anything like this. Is this the pleasure that the Chief God kept us from? I stifle my doubts and try to steel my resolve but my climax is coming at a rapid pace.

While one of her hands digs into my shirt longingly, Maliana moans into my mouth. She tangles her legs around one of mine and begins grinding on it. I can feel the vague heat of her privates emanate through the layers of thin clothes.

The additional sensation is just too much for me to handle; it was too erotic and so wrong. But it was like the immorality made it even more tantalizing.

"Maliana! *hisses* Stop!" I groan painfully as I struggle.

"Why would I do that, Klaudius? You're obviously enjoying it. You're so hard and twitchy. *lick*" She laps at my lips, giggling at my struggle. She's clearly proud of herself.

Her face is tinged in a lewd blush, complimenting her flashing, toothy smirk.

I hit the end of my limit and throwing my head back, I shoot several strands of thick, stringy cum over her fair hands. She keeps jerking me until every drop stains either her fingers or the ground.

I'm panting while Maliana slowly continues grinding my leg. I should feel exhausted… but instead I feel invigorated. Powerful. It's like my blood was surging with energy; like I just downed a whole chalice of holy water.

"*gasp* This was… something!"

"Incredible, isn't it?" Maliana's hot, excited breath wafts even through my linens as she rests against me. "And that's what I tried to tell you! When you just let everything go like this… you can gain an immense amount of power. And my child… you can have anything you want."

I stop for a moment, thinking to myself. "Did… you just call me: my child?"

"Huh?" she looks up at me in confusion and surprise."

"Nothing. You know what though? You're right about that part about power. In fact…" My wrists begin to glow in a strong, golden light. An extreme heat gathers around my arms as energy flows through my veins, enough to melt and destroy the shackles holding me.

I rub my chafed wrists as Maliana slowly but surely backs away from me. "Wait, think of what you are doing. No need for brash actions." Noticing that she lost her upper hand, she steps backwards while I follow her. I corner her against her incantation table and she fumbles around for her staff that's leaning against it. I effortlessly knock it over, grabbing her wrists and pinning her onto the table. I'm still panting but more in control of my body than I ever was before.

Her eyes look up to me in dejected defeat. "*sigh* Alright, do as you wish then. I failed either wa…"

"Shut up!" I cut her off, making her flinch. I try to speak as calmly as I can. "No more charades. No more avoiding questions. I know you are not who you pretend you are. You're not some random wizard turned mad. You picked me for a purpose; you wanted me specifically to demonstrate something. I don't want to hurt you; I want answers."

Her eyes widen for a second before her gaze turns into a sorrowful, regretful smile. "I apologize, Klaudius. I guess I just never thought that knowing who I was would change anything."

"Who are you then?"

From underneath her hat, Maliana glances at me with her one, shining magenta eye while the other is alluringly covered by her hair. "I have changed a lot since I worked at the cathedral, haven't I, my child? It's no wonder you couldn't recognize me."

The cathedral? Wait! "T…Tera? You? You're the dark mage?!"

"I'm afraid I am. Surprise!" She jokingly wiggles her fingers while her face fills with the heat of embarrassment.

A few months back, a cathedral I frequently visited was tended to by a gentle and quiet priestess called Tera. She overlooked every prayer and every confession made there and made sure that order and etiquette was upheld by the visitors.

As a paladin, me and my comrades were granted private sessions where we could worship the chief god in quiet and peace to grant us strength for the coming battles.

But occasionally, when I came in for my weekly prayer, I saw her still kneeling in front of the altar. She would always be horribly embarrassed, fumbling to quickly get her things and leave. I would assure her that I didn't mind the company and there we stayed, kneeling next to each other.

At first it was uncomfortable and embarrassing, but soon the usual quiet between us turned into smalltalk, little jokes and later… private conversations. She was like a trusted, attentive ear when my prayers to the Chief God would not gain any response. We reaffirmed our beliefs, telling each other to trust in the will of the gods but doubts kept nagging at us. We both questioned the determined hatred that the Chief God had for monsters yet we always came back to the same conclusion: The Chief God knows what's best for us. At least I thought we both did… Tera… was doubtful.

And one day… she disappeared. Never to be seen again.

"We've searched high and low for you. For months… what…what happened?"

Her eyes search for a point to focus on so she didn't have to look at me. "I couldn't stay at the cathedral anymore. The temptation grew too big."

"Temptation?"

"I've heard so many prayers… so many confessions but no one ever 'talked' to me. My life was empty and meaningless. I begged the gods to send me a companion. A man that would see more than just a priestess. And that's when you started surprising me in my prayers. But the Chief God is a cruel mistress."

"Because she would never allow us to be together…" I realize as small tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I set out to gather some ritual herbs, trying to calm my mind but I wouldn't think of anything else but you. You were such a collected, determined and… strong man. Just being next to you at the cathedral was enough to drive me insane. My mind was filled with such dirty thoughts; things that I wanted to do with you. But a priestess and a paladin… it would've been looked down upon." She explains as I slowly remove my hands from her wrists. She makes no attempt to get away.

"And then, when I went to harvest, I reached this dark and murky swamp. It was disgusting at first, but there was some sort of dark energy lingering about. It seeped into my body, feasting on my lustful desires. It reshaped me and filled me with an indescribable amount of power. A power that I could use to create whatever I wanted. And the only thing I ever wanted… was you."

I'm stunned into silence as I listen to her story, noticing how she holds on to the sleeves of my shirt with a lusting grip.

"So… you spread out this swamp… just to get me?"

"I knew it had to be something serious that would threaten Cheydina. I never intended to hurt anyone but it still had to seem believable." Her face slumps a little as she realizes what she's saying. "I'm…I'm sorry I'm being so selfish, Klaudius. I need you! If I just could… we don't need to listen to the gods. We can make our own path. We can be together!"

Mali… Tera takes my hand into hers. Her fingers entangle with mine and I'm torn whether to believe her or not. I feel something connecting us. Despite the doubts, I want to be with her any way I can. "But how can we do this?"

"You can become my familiar, Klaudius. We just have to complete the ritual and we can be bound to each other. Please, it's the only thing… I'll ask of you. I know you probably hate me, but please… I love you." She sobs as she grips my hands tightly. I look at our entwined fingers and feel a certain kind of power flow through them. But the energy stops at her fingertips, begging to bridge over into me.

This must be the spell that would make me her familiar. She could've just forced it and bound me to her… but she didn't. She's waiting for my answer.

I grip her hand back, making her stop crying. Her tear ridden eyes open again and gaze up at me as I smile. I lean down and press my lips onto hers. And with this seal of confirmation, I feel her spell course through me, creating a tightly knit connection between her life and mine.

After the ritual is completed, she untangles her fingers and instead wraps her hands behind my head to pull me into a passionate, messy kiss.

I give in, wrangling her tongue with mine as I begin groping her body. The pent-up lust and repressed frustration of holding back finally breaks and I put everything I have into showing her how much I want her.

She pants as my lips pop off hers and we gasp for air. "I don't hate you, Tera. I've missed you. But what you did was still irresponsible and you did not think it through at all."

She averts my eyes in shame as she fidgets with her fingers behind my head.

"You know you didn't have to go overboard like this, right?"

"Heh, maybe not. You've got a pretty thick head to get through though." She chuckles, making me laugh as well.

Suddenly, we fall silent, noticing that my lower half was still exposed and full of energy. We look down between us and Tera shoots me a lewd smile and moves her hands to my collar, untying it. "Maybe we should get to the more… pleasant part after all this talk."

"You're right, maybe we should." I caress her cheek before gently pushing off her crooked hat, unleashing her voluminous and smooth hair.

"I love your new hairstyle." I whisper as I let my fingers comb through her hair. It falls lazily down back into place as if it naturally tried to sit perfectly.

"*chuckles* You mean to tell me that a close shave wasn't attractive?" Tera sighs and begins crawling down my body with her gaze. Following her view, was her hand that finally landed on my crotch again.

It seems only fair that I get to equal ground with her and flip up the cloth covering her crotch. The front of her dress was loose anyways and didn't cover much to begin with. She shivers as I mimic her and cover her crotch with my large hand. My fingers slide over a pair of elegant, silky black panties with purple laces that were stitched into the shapes of hearts.

I feel the residing moisture from before sticking to the tip of my fingers as well as new, warm juices rising up from underneath. Soon a large oval stain forms on the thin fabric which makes panties obsolete, so I slide them down to her knees.

We continue to exchange saliva filled kisses as we moan while gently stroking each other's privates. I'm hard as I can possibly be and there is no way that a handjob will satisfy me this time.

I push myself onto Tera, crushing her with my weight. She seems as ready as I am, gulping and breathing hotly through her slightly agape, moist lips.

I smirk as an idea grabs hold in my mind. I lift the cloth that covered her crotch up to her mouth so she can bite down on it and keep it up. She obediently accepts, muffling her moans as I prod her shining, almost hairless pussy lips with my cock. I say almost hairless because there was a small tuft of purple pubic hair above her clit. I'm thinking about how much it suits her mature and sultry body as I slowly start to part her crevice.

It was a slow process, making my way into her depths. Constricting, clenching hot walls hinder my process telling me of her apparent virginity. Her big and sultry words were apparently just a cover for her inexperience. And actually… I'm incredibly relieved by that. Because I have not taken a woman yet either.

But although that was the case, it almost feels natural to shove my hips into her. Whether that's because of the power surge I feel or the connection between us that we sealed.

I push onward, feeling like my member was filling her to the fullest capacity. Our sexes fit together like a puzzle and I knock all the way against her cervix.

Tera's teeth clench down on the dress and consecutively I feel a different kind of heat around my shaft. It's like her juices but thicker and stickier. It's blood.

I look at Tera questioningly and she shakes her head vehemently. "Don't let it linger! Keep goin'!" She yelps with her muffled voice and I don't think I could hold out even if she asked me to anyways. But this should be pleasurable for her too.

I help her fight through the pain by leaning down and making her shiver by licking her neck. She grips my shirt desperately, letting me leave hickeys on her collar as I start powerfully thrusting my hips. I swing my hips into her, colliding with her voluptuous ass and send ripples through her entire body.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her tempting E-cups bouncing in the flow of our movements. This mass of erotic flesh was just too alluring to not touch, so I shove off the very loose top and reveal her round, bouncy tits. I grin as I keep licking her neck but slowly trail down her collarbone, over her chest and I latch straight onto one of her juicy, perky nipples. My mouth sinks into her breast, roughly sucking and licking on her sensitive nub while still paying attention to her unattended other breast, groping it with a strong grip.

Her face shifts into a silent scream at the multiple assaults. She can't keep her mouth shut anymore and the cloth falls out of her mouth. "*wheezes* Klaudius! Fuck! Since when were you so lewd!? Hnnnghhhaaahhh! I can't keep going like this if you go on!"

I lick my moist lips as I pop off her tit and smirk up at her. "Take it as payback, Tera. Just ten times worse. Hehe." An uncharacteristically sadistic laugh escapes my mouth before I go back to assaulting her sensitive spots with even more vigor.

I hammer away, pounding her deep, slick cavern. Her legs shake along with the table she lies on, knocking over different vials and making the standing ones clink from the rumbling.

Her legs wrap around my waist. Noticing that, I let go of her breast. At least with my mouth so it's free to lean up and kiss her. We hungrily mingle with each other as our crashing hips speed up and grow more intense. I knock on her womb over and over and we moan in tandem. The thrusts knock the air out of our lungs, making us gasp with every collision.

"This is so tight! It's wringing me so good!"

"Not nnngghhh good enough!" I feel her fingertips dig into my back and another surge of energy flows through me. On top of my strength gaining yet another boost, everything feels more intense than before. It's like I suddenly became more sensitive and every grind and touch was like a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting through me. I can barely keep my breath steady as I cling to her, panting.

"What was that?! Haahhhh!" My legs almost buckle as I struggle to deliver my hard, deep thrusts. My cock is throbbing violently, being as hard and thick as it can get.

"I'm so close to cumming! NNnnnghhhhhaahhh! And I'm definitely not going to do it alone!" She shoves her tongue into my mouth, effectively shutting me up as waves of pleasure crash into my body.

I wrap my arms around her back and pull her into a tight embrace. I drill my cock deep into her one last time before thick globs of semen spurt from my throbbing tip. I coat her insides in milky white, crying out around her lips, meeting her own pleasure riddled screams.

I buck my hips several times over until my balls empty and I finally feel satisfied. Her twitching love tunnel sucks on my member, drawing out as much as it could gather.

A tangy string of saliva connects our lips as we exhaustedly parted from each other. I press my sweaty forehead against hers, seeing just how much of an exhausted mess we made of the other.

Tera's hair was disheveled and partly tangled while mine hung into my face with droplets of sweat falling from it.

I wipe it away and start chuckling in disbelief at what just happened. Tera joins in and laughs with her hand covering her mouth maidenly.

"Mission accomplished I suppose. I defeated the evil dark mage and saved a lost priestess. All in one day's work as well."

Tera smirks challengingly. "Well, I wouldn't say defeated. More like 'came to an agreement'. You know you might get in trouble if the others find out that we… did this." She worriedly caresses my cheek.

"Probably, if this came to light I'd surely be exiled from the order."

"You don't need to go back, Klaudius. You can just stay here."

"But what about Cheydina? It's so close by. And I don't think they will give up on pursuing you, Tera."

"They're no match for us. A dark mage and her familiar can't possibly be defeated by a group of unorganized paladins. And besides, we can change them too. We can change all of Cheydina. Free them from their shackles bestowed upon them by the Chief God! We can make a better world. You and me. Together."

I think her plan over in my head. The Order would lose all its power in this region. But the question is… what would come in its place? Anarchy? A demon realm? I can't possibly know.

"Listen…" Tera notices my worry and guides my face to look at her. "… this is for the better. The Chief God has held the reigns over these people long enough. I don't want any more people to be suffocated like we were."

She extends another hand and gently runs her thumbs over my cheeks. "Please help me, my familiar."

And with my heart swelling as well as my determination I whisper back to her. "I will, my mistress."

And we meet in a final kiss, going blind into a future yet unknown.

 **[And that's it for this week. A bit of a longer one, celebrating my comeback, however long that may hold. I want to wholeheartedly thank you guys for your support throughout the last few weeks. These past days… really made me question if I should continue writing or not.**

 **But with my base secured and my work still standing, I can finally come back with new motivation to keep working.**

 **And at this point to Critics United: Do your worst.**

 **Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and if this really gets shut down, just find me on 'Archive of Our Own'**. **Same name and same titles for the stories.**

 **As for the next chapter, I'd like to go for the ogre family. Meaning you can choose between:**

 **Red Oni**

 **Blue Oni**

 **And of course Ogre**

 **See you guys next time and hopefully many times after that.]**


	18. Ogre Family: Blue Oni

**(Sorry for the reupload. This story just kept glitching in and out of my docs. Hope this resolves that now.)**

 **Hello traveler. It's funny how we keep crossing each other's paths. It's almost like you're really interested in these small, dirty little stories my world has to offer. Maybe you'd fit in there, who knows. You definitely seem susceptible to the allure of our monsters. A good attribute to have if you ask me but… maybe I'm just a little bit biased there, right?**

 ***clears throat* Anyways, you decided on our next story last time, didn't you? And I see that you're very interested in the Ogre family. A challenging type of monster indeed. Each in their own way hard to handle.**

 **Today we'll focus on the blue Oni. One of the two forms an Oni can take.**

 **They're probably the most rational of the Ogres and it's difficult to get a grip on them.**

 **This entry takes us back to Zipangu, the heart of the easternmost kingdom. It tells the tale of the slow acceptance of monsters there and how it was achieved. But mostly it tells the story of a scholar and his… unusual source of information.**

"And that is precisely, why we need to coexist with the mamono, your honor. In short, we are a country that could flourish under their influence, their knowledge of the new biosphere that is growing in different parts of our nation and their unmatched skills in dozens of fields. Difference of attitudes and desires should not separate us from them!"

My roaring, confident voice echoes in the halls of the council, hoping that my conviction would break through their stubborn heads.

I'm Zeno Oto, a scholar and the only representative of the interests of monsters. Our young and evolving country of Zipangu is at a turning point and we might get to make history if we make the right decision now.

The west is waging a pointless war against the succubi and losing more and more people through their senseless offensive.

Our part of the country was one of the last that was still resistant to the integration of monsters into society. Of course my plea was met with scrutiny and scoffing. Slanderous whispers go through the onlooking crowd as I am judged and out in the open as the only defendant.

The council made up of 5 men in ceremonial robes, all with beards that would rival the length of some women's hair, kneel on their seat pillows and glare at me for how apparently preposterous my case is.

"Young Oto, you speak in defense of monsters telling us only of the benefits. But we all have seen what they are capable of from their war in the western kingdoms. They don't stop until they gather full control of an area and corrupt everything within it! Are you really trying to tell us that that part of their goals is not transferred to the kind that roams our country?"

"Your honor, it's all a big misunderstanding. I know it sounds ridiculous and maybe even a bit ludicrous. But I tell you, the monsters in this country are planning nothing of the sort. Even the mamono in the west only reacted to the aggression that came from the human side. They were defending themselves."

"By turning entire states into their own twisted demon realms?"

"Even that isn't as bad as it is believed to be. All it is, is a transformation that benefits everybody."

"And what exactly are those benefits, mister Oto?"

All eyes are on me, I can only answer quietly. They wouldn't understand. "It… causes people to… be more open about their sexuality. That's the basis of it."

The jury knew what effect the corruption had. They're just making me say it so the people are immediately turned against me. I give up and say it. "It turns men into sex-hungry incubi and women into succubi or various other monsters."

A gasp goes through the crowd. I expected that reaction.

"I think that'll be all, Zeno." The council members stand up and turn away, scoffing. I run up to one of them and grab his shoulder to look at me.

I rebuke him immediately. "But not all monsters are like that, especially not in our country! They can live among us peacefully! Most of Zipangu has already welcomed them! We are just dividing the country!"

He turns around with a grim glare and yells at me. "Exactly. They accepted it, but we won't be so easily fooled. We're not going to wait around until the first reports of corrupted cities and crumbled governments reach us. Good day, sir!" He tears his shoulder away from me, leaving me defeated as the audience rises up from their seats and leaves the hall, giving me the cold shoulder.

I'm on my own here. My case is lost.

There's nothing left for me except packing my material and heading home. Scrolls upon scrolls that I've been preparing for days and they just brush it off like I'm a madman talking to them.

But what does it matter now. I kind of expected this. It was hard to explain mamono culture to the uninitiated, let alone getting them warmed up to it.

My huge backpack is already weighing down on me like crazy even though I know full well that the walk back home will be even more strenuous.

The backpack is stuffed to the brim with maps, scrolls, writing tools and navigation equipment. Maps that contained small and large descriptions of Zipangu. I came from the southern hemisphere of the country, along with my assistant who had been helping me gather knowledge about all kinds of mamono.

This state, or rather this city state of Tekoma was one of the last and most stubborn states I'm visiting on my… you could call it crusade. I'm trying to unify the country… at least in this one aspect of tolerance. Sometimes it works out easy, other times… I get rocks thrown at me. This time actually isn't that much of a hostile resistance yet a very unrelenting one. It took months to get through to the council. Shame it ended like this but what can you do? There's always a next time.

I walk up the stairway of rocks that led out of the green valley Tekoma was located in. I take one last look at the peaceful little city. It's surrounded by snowy mountaintops and rocky slopes. It had the look of a serene paradise that appeared to be in a permanent spring season. This place could become a refuge for monsters and humans alike. But just not yet.

I trudge up the steep ascend, heading for a plateau further up the mountainside. My destination was just at the edge to the cold, snowy peaks. A hidden cave with a roof of hard snow and an entrance barely big enough for a person to go through. It almost had the shape of half an igloo with the other half being solid, iced-over rock.

I easily fit in through the entrance but it was purposely built a bit larger for my… slightly taller assistant.

The inside of the cave barely resembled what you would imagine a cold hole in a mountain to look like. That's because we made a long-term outpost here. Several shelves of scrolls and books were lining the backside walls with exquisite oil lamps illuminating the room. I smile as I smell the aromatic scent of the homely cave. It's still a bit rustic, but I liked the warm and comforting atmosphere.

A gigantic carpet in red and brown tones spread over the floor so we wouldn't have to walk on solid rock all the time and left and right to a small coffee table are a pair of matching, red leather recliners… one of which is occupied.

A cold, yet elegant woman sits in it, legs crossed and resting against the back while gently sipping from a cup of tea that she is holding with both hands.

In fact, I know who this woman is.

"Maika. I see you're back as well. How's the situation back home?"

Her gentle, yet sharp eyes turn over towards me as she puts the cup aside.

Maika is a blue Oni, one of the two types there are or at least that people know of. Her species was one of intelligent women. Subjective, planning, well-organized and sharp. Perfect prerequisites for being my assistant already, but Maika was on another level. On top of intelligence, I hate to bring it up even since it's so lewd to look at her like that, but she had a body to die for.

She was tall, sure, but her overall figure was still dainty and exquisite. Her skin was a light hinge of blue with straight, silvery turquoise hair barely touching her shoulders and two beige horns poking out from her forehead. She was still dressed like you'd expect from an ogre family mamono. So basically very… primitive. Her skirt was made of tiger fur with only one leg being somewhat covered by it while the other was completely exposed all the way up to her thighs. Her wide hips and thighs flowed perfectly into a slim stomach and then a voluptuous bust with another scrap of tiger fur serving as a coverage for her F cup breasts.

Despite that almost barbarian style, she tried to outweigh that with a pair of rectangular, authoritative glasses. And I had to admit, it made her whole aura a lot more professional.

Her well-formed, bare legs smoothly uncross themselves as she straightens her glasses and stands up to greet me. A reserved but genuine smile crosses her lips as she takes a small bow and offers to take off my weighty backpack. She's strong enough to handle it, otherwise I wouldn't let her do it.

"Welcome back, Zeno. Back home has been doing well since we departed. Even the chancellor now found a wife. And I thought all he could do was mope and grunt all day. I guess he's doing that now as well come to think of it, but in a way more pleasant way I suppose." She chuckles haughtily as she carefully stores my equipment in the proper shelves.

I stretch my back after the heavy weight is gone. "Ahhh… well… at least it's nice to hear that things worked out down there."

Her hands stop for a moment and she looks over her shoulder. "Oh… I assume the meeting didn't go well then?"

I finish rubbing my neck before I hesitantly answer. "Yes… it could've gone better. Seems like it'll take more than just one debate to win over the hearts of these people. If I could get them to listen at least, then I would feel like I'm making progress. I almost lost my temper when they scoffed at me."

She worriedly looks over at me. "You can't let it get to you. They're just waiting for any reason to dismiss you."

"I know…*sigh* I know. I just… I think I just want to finish this quest of ours as soon as possible. I want to see this country united. You feel the same, don't you?"

She props herself up and sighs. "Of course I do, Zeno. That's why I've been following you to begin with. But we still need to take it one step at a time. Don't let our conviction get in the way of calm and reasoning. Understood?" She says as she flashes me a small smile with closed eyes.

I put my hands behind my head and lazily look up at her looming figure. Even after travelling with her for several months… it still surprises me how she's over a head taller than me.

"Heh, gods I wish I had that kind of zen, Maika." Her slanted, sharp eyes look at me from behind her glasses. They were almost golden and shined with the kind of optimism and approachability that I've been used to ever since we set out together. "Either way, we'll change their mind at some point. Not forcefully of course. It's too troublesome to push this onto them and have a rebellion later. Do you happen to know anything about the local history? Maybe a case of mamono and humans working together before?" I ask with my mind still on the case as I walk over to a whistling kettle hung up above a crackling fire.

Maika puts her finger to her chin and closes her eyes in thought. "I can't recall anything recent at least. I will check the records if there may have been an incident like that right away."

"No rush, we have all the time in the world to prepare. Who knows when that next chance will come." I say relaxingly as I sigh and sip from a cup of freshly poured, steaming tea. "What did you use for the tea this time? It's really refreshing." An approving smile crosses my lips as a mixture of citrusy and herby flavor fills my mouth.

Maika stands on a ladder, trying to reach the higher shelfs, foraging for any useful scriptures. I hear her voice from across the cave as she still busies herself with looking around thoroughly. "It's a mix of ginger and lemons. I thought I'd try something a bit more fruity this time." She replies in a matter of fact way that I knew all too well from when she was busy.

"Ginger and lemons? Where did you get those? It's not really something that grows in this area."

"I collected a few of them on the way back from the South. Foujian had a lot of lemons among other fruits growing around this season; even some from the demon realm. And the ginger is from Cheydina. With how close it is to the water, it's growing like mad down there."

"And you carried that all the way here to make me a new kind of tea?"

Even from a distance I see her hand stopping and her breath choking up for a second. "N…Not especially for you. I wanted to try it too."

I set down the cup of tea, put my hands in my pockets and walk over to her. She has her back turned to me and still doesn't move as she notices me approaching. "I don't remember you ever drinking tea. You're more of a juice kind of person, aren't you?" I ask her as I look up at her.

She gulps as I apparently cornered her. "I…yeah I am but… I just didn't like the bitter ones you made all the time. So, I thought we could meet somewhere in the middle."

"You know I can still see you blushing from down here?"

"Shut up… just be thankful." she sulks as she turns her face to the books again. She's not moving her hands anymore.

"What's the matter?"

"…what was I looking for again?" She mumbled.

"The records?"

"Oh yeah that. I should get back to it. So stop distracting me any moaaahhhhhh!" She huffingly stretches her arm out to reach for a far-away volume, forgetting that the ladder can't move that far and topples over.

"Maika!" I yell as I see her lose balance.

With the book in her hand, she falls along with the wooden ladder and seconds later a clattering sound echoes through the cave.

Thankfully it's only that. Clattering. Because in the spur of the moment, I reach my arms out and catch her in them.

Her eyes are shut tight, expecting pain. But for her, she might have rather taken that pain than this. Like a bride I hold her in my arms, her eyes wide in shock and her face beet red. She clutches her book tight to her chest and gulps.

"Shit, are you alright?" I ask still shocked by the quick turn of events. The ladder fell apart after hitting the hard rock underneath, making my heart sink into my stomach thinking what could've happened to Maika if she took its place.

Panting and still terrified, Maika is the first to notice how I'm holding her. You could see the steam rise from her long, pointy ears. "Th…thank you, Zeno! You can put me down now!" She blurts out, clenching her whole face in embarrassment.

I cut her off with a serious glare making her completely silent "You didn't answer me yet. Are you alright."

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine." She answers while covering her mouth with the book she just acquired.

I smile at her in relief. "Good…" I gently put her down and let her get back on her feet again. "…let's go over to the coffee table and review the book then, alright?" I cock my head in the direction of it, signaling her to follow.

"C…certainly. Ahem." She clears her throat and straightens her slightly off-center glasses before walking over to the two recliners, putting the heavy book down on the table in between them.

The great tome took up the entire space on the table as me and Maika roll our seats together to look at it. The book must have over a thousand pages as thick as it is.

I fold it open and start rummaging through the pages. "Nothing… nothing… still nothing. It almost seems like they've never even heard of mamono before. There isn't a single entry of any kind of encounter."

"It's a very remote location, maybe none of them ever found their way over here."

"Or maybe they preemptively kept them out. Nothing about the former or the current demon lord in sight. If they had at least been involved in the war, I'd somehow understand it." I hold my forehead as I flip the pages.

"Stop! I just saw something. Turn back a page!" Maika suddenly calls out to me as I'm almost at the end of the book. And indeed, there really was something.

A single entry about Tekoma dealing with a mamono.

"Let's see, this entry is only a few years old: _On a sweltering summer afternoon, a stranger arrived in Tekoma. It was a woman, but also more than just merely that. It was a kind of creature that described itself as a Jorou-Gumo, a half spider-half human monster._

 _This stranger, calling herself Ino, was on one half regarded as beautiful and the other terrifying depending on which part of her people focused on._

 _She was asking for refuge and water, trying to escape her thirst and heat strokes. She appeared weak and frail, although whether that was just cover or not has not been confirmed._

 _The local regent took pity and most of all a liking to her. People had never seen anything like her and the regent saw it as a perfect opportunity to establish a more open connection to the world outside of his little valley kingdom._

 _Ino always acted kind and dignified as the new, personal handmaiden of the regent and everybody in town grew more and more infatuated with her kind attitude._

 _That would change one day though as investigations of the outside world had reached Tekoma. A courier had been sent out to the western kingdoms and told of terrible news. A brewing war with the succubi and corruption spreading far and wide. A corruption that drove men and women into depravity and disorder._

 _Shocked by these news, the townsfolk looked for their leader until one fateful night they entered his quarters only to find him in the throes of passion as he indulged in depraved sexual activities with the deviant monster._

 _They had to be forcefully separated. After hearing the news of what these mamono are capable of, the regent was convinced that Ino had seduced him and most likely had plans to corrupt his precious kingdom._

 _He was ashamed enough of his mistake that he resigned from his position and in place set up a council of his 5 most trusted allies since it would be much harder to corrupt all of them instead of just one man._

 _But that all wasn't before Ino had been punished for her attempted takeover. And the following day after the incident…_

… _Ino had been executed."_

My voice gets hung up on the last part and silence falls over us. I let myself fall into the backrest of the recliner and take in what I just read. A lot of puzzle pieces fall into place after this new information.

My eyes wander over to Maika and she just sorrowfully runs her fingers over the paper. Her gaze is distant and depressed. "What if she just loved him? Did that never even occur to them?" She just asked, not able to even look at me.

"I guess not… It all must've been so hectic and confused at the time that they made an irrational decision. And now here we are." I sigh as I lean over the tome next to Maika.

"There was no reason to go this far. Did she even get a trial? It just… seems so unimaginably cruel."

I look over at Maika, worry and sadness painting her face. I get her to look at me as I lay my hand on top of hers and gripping it tightly. I smile at her, trying to give her some assurance. "That's why we're here, right? We're going to end this so nothing like that can happen again."

"I know…" she falls silent again but I feel her hand gripping me back.

"Let's close that for now." I say as I shut the big tome. Maika still seems a little bit down, sitting next to me and I can tell that I have to get her mood up somehow. "Hey…" I tap on her chin to get her to look at me. She weakly does so and averts her eyes.

"Do many humans think of us that way?" She asks.

"Hey, hey, we can't let something like that stand in our way. You're letting it get to you. We keep our convictions. We know this is wrong and we'll teach them that it is as well." I pump a fist while I gently touch Maika's cheek with the other.

Her eyes lighten up a bit and a soft smile spreads over her lips as she puts her own hand over mine. After we regain our senses, we notice what we're doing and both go red in the face before taking our hands away from each other.

I awkwardly rub my neck while Maika fidgets with her glasses that she presses against her glowing red face.

I try to laugh away the awkwardness and get up from my recliner. "Ahahaha… that reminds me… I had an idea of how to lighten the mood a little. Wait here for a second, I have to get something."

I walk over to my backpack, having Maika curiously stare at me from behind. I open the backpack and subsequently a hidden compartment inside of it, pulling a small corked up jug from inside of it.

I present it to her by putting it on the table and get our two cups before sitting down next to her again. "It's some Sake I've been storing for a while. I thought we would share it when we actually finished our mission but… I think this'll get our motivation up right now. We haven't really had a break in a long time, so I figured it's okay."

Maika gulps as she sees the clay jug stand before her. She bites her lips as if she's holding back. "I… I haven't really drunk anything alcoholic since I left my clan. And I told you I didn't really like bitter things to begin with so…" She says reluctantly, trying to not look at me.

"I know, that's why it's a sweetly flavored one."

"You didn't have to get one just for my sake."

"I didn't. I did it for myself."

She looks over at me in bewilderment.

"I wanted to have this so I could have a toast with my companion, my only friend on this long journey. Because I think she deserved it." I hand her one of the Sake-filled cups and she humbly accepts it with a somber smile on her face. Our eyes meet as we clink our cups together and we sip on the tasty alcohol.

The sweetness rushes into my mouth and I'm seriously overwhelmed by how easy it goes down the throat. It feels like you could drink this like flavored water with only a hinge of alcohol really being noticeable.

I think Maika feels the same because as I look over to her, she's downing her cup with her throat working up and down at every gulp.

"Gaaahhhhhaaaa! This tastes amazing! Where did you get this stuff?" She asks cheerily as she cherishingly holds her cup with both hands.

"All the way back home. Home sweet home." I say with a cheesy smile as I pour myself and her another helping. I slurp on my cup and make it a challenge to finish at the same time she did. "Feels nostalgic, doesn't it? It tastes just like the freshly plucked peaches from around where we live."

Maika takes a deep breath after setting down her cup. The skin underneath her eyes was already flushing red. "This is peach flavored? Now that you say it, it really does taste like Momoka's peaches!"

"Remember when we snuck into her garden with a basket and collected as many of them as we could?"

"Oh, she would've been so mad if she found out it was us!" Maika laughs while covering her mouth.

"I know, right? Though it was so unfair! You always got the ripest ones."

"Maybe you just need to grow a bit so you can reach them too!"

We both laugh together at our unusual careless banter. My cheeks burn and my mind was starting to get a bit light headed. But with Maika smiling again, I don't even care if we let loose for a little bit.

After downing a few more cups, the jug is almost empty. Me and Maika fall back into our seats and drunkenly sigh, reminiscing about our past and laughing at all the things that happened on our journey.

Suddenly, I feel a lot more somber. I take on a more serious tone as I speak up and break the relaxed silence between us. "We've really been doing this for a long time, huh?"

"Several years now…"

"Do you regret coming with me?" I ask as I scratch my cheek.

"Awww! Don't even joke about that!" She sloppily slumped over to look at me, peeking out from behind her armrest.

"No, no, no, I'm… I'm serious here. You do still like doing this with me right? I dragged you along aaaaaallll the way from the south to the north after all." I emphasize the 'all' by pointing my finger at some point in the air and dragging it upwards. I'm probably slurring my words like a drunken clansman at this point but I already wanted to ask her about it some way or another before.

"Shuddap!" She blurts at me as she uncharacteristically reaches over her armrest to pull me into a firm hug. With her face pressing into my shoulder, she mumbles. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, you silly *hic* goose!"

I put my arms around her, too drunk to act surprised at her sudden change of character.

"What about you?" She asks meaningfully.

"What do you mean 'what about me?'"

"Do you still like having me tag along? I mean I'm clumsy and I'm stuck up all the time. Am I annoying you?" Her eyes sink to the floor as she hangs off my neck like a child.

I grab her shoulders to prop her up a little as I raise an eyebrow at her ridiculous assumption. "Are you *hic* kidding me! I wouldn't even be half as far in this if it weren't for you. Stop saying stupid things like that! You're s'pposed ta be the shmart one! Hehehe!" I can't help but laugh. It just seems so ridiculous to me that she would think that…

"Nnngghh… *smack*" My thoughts are completely cut short as a pair of sweet, hot lips touch my own. I can feel the body heat of Maika as she shifts over to sit in the same recliner as me.

It's tight and restraining, but my mind is somewhere else entirely. She's wholeheartedly kissing me.

My heart begins to race and a flood wave of emotions breaks loose. I wrap my arms around her in return, passionately embracing her as I answer her sloppy kiss. She's clearly inexperienced just like I am, but the shear thought of who I'm doing this with is enough to make my mind spin.

She parts from me, heavily panting and stark red in the face. "Just for once, let me do something stupid okay?" Her eyes flash through her glasses, filled with desire and uncertainty.

I gulp, trying to hold back my lust because she was being so damn sexy right now, and I nod in approval.

She slides down my body, settling in front of the recliner between my legs. Her whole upper body presses down in between my crotch as she starts to fidget with my clothes to get it uncovered.

My view is a bit hazy, but even though the background is a bit blurry, I can clearly see every detail of Maika pulling out my erect cock. After our heated kiss, I must've gotten hard, because my member is raring to go and longing to be touched.

Luckily enough, my wish is soon granted as I feel Maika's exploring hands begin to examine my shaft. A shivery gasp escapes my mouth as she curiously looks at it close enough for me to feel her breath on my throbbing tip.

"You've been hiding more than just sweet Sake it seems." She drunkenly giggles.

"Did you want to drink from that one as well?" I try to act smug, but with how excited I am, I can barely keep that up.

"I sure as hell hope I can get it to give me some of the sweet stuff it's storing." Her former embarrassment seems to slowly fade as her ministrations grow stronger and her grip tightens around my member. She tries to keep it in place and I can already see her licking her lips. But just as her outstretched tongue is about to touch my expectant cock, she pulls away and grins cheekily.

"I forgot something. It's 'you show me yours, I show you mine', right?" She chuckles as she reaches behind her back to untie the one knot that is keeping her top in place. The scrap of tiger pelt drops to the floor and my jaw drops as I lay eyes upon her enormous, supple breasts. She's an F cup at least but her overall size makes them seem that much larger.

Every muscle in my groin twitches as her blue mounds pour onto my crotch. Crushed under the weight, my penis fights to stay up and pops out of her cleavage. Her flesh twist and coils around me and we share our erotic heat with each other.

We equally breathe hard in anticipation and I smile down at her as I meet her gaze. "I always wondered about those. Never imagined I'd actually get to be so lucky to see them."

"And now that you've seen them, what do you think?" She smirks as she proudly shifts them around my impatient cock to tease me.

But I'm not taking that without teasing back. "I didn't think your nipples would be this cute. Look at them, all hard and excited." I bite my cheek sultrily as I pinch her dark purple nipples, playfully tugging them and pushing them in.

"Nhhaa! Stop! I'm the attacker here! You're supposed to be the prey right now! Unfair!" She whines with an adorable pout and sulky upturned eyes.

"Then you better take the upper hand and get back to the taste testing, right?" I smirk at her, eliciting a gentle smile from her back.

Over half my cock is drowning in her soft breasts while the other bravely peeks out from the top. I don't think I've ever been this hard and big before, her tits were so voluptuous, I was impressed my dick even reached high enough to poke out.

All the better though, because the coming sensation throws my mind into overdrive. Combing back her silvery hair, Maika leans down and kisses my tip as if greeting it.

The pure feeling of her lips touching my head is sending shocks through my body.

Her mouth opens wide and takes it upon itself to engulf every bit of length that was not buried in her tits. She lavishes my cock with spit, spreading it over it with her broad, wet tongue. Shivers run down my spine as she licks the underside, prodding my sensitive spots.

"Maika! Yes! Right there!" I lay my hand on top of her head, bearing the double stimulation from her hot, lascivious blowjob and the feeling of her squeezing, warm breasts.

I look down at my cock, repeatedly disappearing and reappearing from within her moist lips. She's completely lost in the act, nasty slurping sounds and moaning coming from her. My cock is ready to burst and I'm willing to push it to the finish line. "Sorry, Maika. This is just too damn sexy for me to keep still!"

Maika's eyes shoot open and she gasps around my cock as I grab a hold of her tits and start thrusting upwards. She readies herself, positioning her mouth in a way that I can effortlessly shove my cock into it.

She pushes her face into her breasts as much as she can, taking my member almost halfway into her throat. I can feel my tip knocking against the back of her mouth as if I was pounding her cervix. The pure thought of that makes my hips even more restless.

At first, Maika seems to struggle a bit, but soon shifts to my rhythm to suck me off as efficiently as she could manage. Every time I enter her mouth, I feel her tongue sliding underneath my cock, squeezing it between itself and her gums.

Her lidded eyes turn up at me, begging me to cum. Just the sight of it… it's just too damn sexy.

"I'm cumming, Maika! Just keep going! I'll… nghaa!... be ready any second." I called out to her, gritting my teeth as my throbbing member is already urging me to let it cum.

I give in to the pleasure and shoot a hot, plentiful load of cum into the back of Maika's throat. She coughs and struggles a little but nevertheless keeps sucking hard. With every spurt, Maika swallows my sperm, downing it all without missing a beat. It really was like she was sipping Sake.

Her face was so red that the blue of her skin almost faded into a light pink. She seems to enjoy it, seeing how wholeheartedly she keeps lapping at my slit to lure out any remaining cum that might still reside in me.

Finallym, after a few minutes of my cock still twitching sensitively, she stops and pops off. Small beads of sweat are stuck to her forehead and she gently wipes them away before looking up at me through her slightly crooked glasses.

She smiles, looking for approval. I cup her cheek and guide her to climb onto my lap before I give in to temptation and capture her full lips. They still taste of my spunk, but the sweetness of the Sake soon pushes back through.

The soft fur that's still covering her crotch grinds over my still not satisfied cock, eliciting a lusty moan from Maika, followed by an inquiring, begging look. "You're not just done after just coming one time, right?"

"With a sight like that? Hardly." I wrap my hands around her, latching onto her bubbly ass and hooking into her waistband with my thumbs. I shove it down just far enough to reveal her full, round ass and start groping. My fingers dig into her flesh, squeezing and contorting it. Her pleasured breath tickles my ears as she slowly manages to get the rest of her clothes and mine off of us.

Completely naked, we have nothing to hide from each other anymore. I take in her wide hips and thick thighs as I try to keep from drooling.

Our foreheads press together and our alcoholic breaths mingle with each other.

"I want it... I want your cock… Please… Everything is itching!" She mutters, pressing up against me and lifting her hips over mine. I can feel her juices trickling down from her fleshy, pulsating slit as well as my cock, longing to be driven inside her.

I grab her hips and smile. "By the gods, how am I supposed to say no to that?!" I say with determination before I help her crash down onto my crotch and bury my cock within her soft, burning insides.

A hot moan escapes her as I slowly embed my entire length in her pussy. My mind goes even more hazy than it was before.

Just watching Maika bite her lips as she gets accustomed to my shape is driving me crazy. Her already overflowing fluids pool out onto my crotch. I only now realize the weight of her. It wasn't crushing, but it was enough for me to not be able to move my hips properly. She is in full control of everything right now and all I can do is to hold onto her hips and help her move with even more force.

She takes in the shape of my member, closing her eyes as she tries to get a feel for it. Suddenly she yelps.

"Hrgnnnhhh! That's the spot!" Her face is burning red and almost maniacal with lust. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth and her glasses were so close to falling.

Without a warning, she starts humping me, hammering my cock against that spot in the far reaches of her pussy that she just found.

I can't keep myself from drooling anymore as my cock is swallowed over and over, plunging into her slippery cave. My mind is hazy, everything is spinning and yet her body makes me even more crazy.

To see such a smart and reserved woman in this lewd and unhinged state could drive any man into madness.

I squeeze her ass as tight as I can, eliciting even heavier moans from Maika. Her breasts push into my face and I take the opportunity to open my mouth as wide as possible to chow down on one of her nipples. My face almost disappears in her juicy mound, muffling my moans.

I suck it into my mouth, licking it all over while teasing and flicking the sensitive nub.

"Zeno! You can't… Nhhaaaa! Not at the same… ngghhh… time!" I hear her whine, but I keep going even harder. Her grip on me loosens up a little as she loses focus and I get the chance to finally buck my hips at least the tiniest bit.

Her round ass bounces on my crotch, her skin rippling as it does so.

I pop my lips off her breast and call out to her. "Your pussy… haaahhh it feels amazing, Maika!"

"I'm glad you like it! Am I doing everything right?" She asks as her hands run through my hair and she presses me into her cleavage.

"I couldn't imagine it any better! You're squeezing me just right. Heh, it's almost as if we're matched perfectly!"

I feel her pussy twitch at my words and her face contorts even more into ecstasy. "Ahhhahhh! Zeno! Zeno!" Her arms tighten around my head, smothering me in her massive tits.

I am so close to bursting. My cock is already throbbing in preparation, my head expanding and knocking against her deep insides.

"Cumming! I'm cumming, Maika!"

The recliner creaks underneath our weight as Maika delivers the last heavy slams. "Inside, Zeno! Knock me up! I want to feel your hot cum inside of me! Hhhahahhhh!"

We both cry out as our floodgates break. While hers reverberates in the cave, mine is muffled and caught in between her breasts. The soft feeling of her flesh offers nice relaxation after I ride out my climax.

I feel the mixture of our juices pool out between us and after Maika's grip on me relaxes I get to see the aftermath as well. While panting into each other's ears, we both look down between us and admire the glistening, cloudy mess we've made.

With heavy breaths, we can't help but laugh exhaustedly as our eyes meet. I look up at Maika as she lovingly caresses my chin.

I smile, reaching up to her with my hands and taking off her heavily crooked glasses.

I put them aside on the coffee table and cup her cheek. "I just wanted to look at them directly for once." I whisper as I meet her shimmering, golden eyes and a gentle grin moves across her face.

Our lips meet in a short, tender kiss but quickly afterwards, her strength seems to fade and Maika's head slides down onto my shoulder. I try to check on her but the only response I get… is gentle snoring and drooling.

I chuckle to myself although I feel the same fatigue come over me. At first everything is hazy, then blurry and finally, everything goes dark.

…

When I wake up, it's deep into the night. The oil lamps in our cave are the only thing illuminating the room while the outside is pitch black.

I didn't want to wake up, but a sudden, tight squeeze woke me up from my deep sleep. I look down… and see Maika. Her face beet red and her eyes wide open and shaky.

"I really did it… I really did it… I really did it…" She repeated to herself over and over while blushing profusely.

I only now feel the lack of oxygen in my lungs. Her 'hug' was tight enough to squeeze out every bit of breath in my lungs.

"*cough* Could you at least do whatever it is your talking about… oof… with a bit less enthusiasm?"

"Gyaaahh, Zeno!" Suddenly she lets me go completely and I finally get some air back into my lungs. "Y…You're awake."

"I sure hope I am. Who knows if I would've if you kept doing that. My lord…" I gasp for air, holding my chest as I slowly recover.

"I..I…I uuuuhhh… I'm so sorry!" She blurts out hastily, confused and panicky.

"No worries. Don't think I broke any ribs at least." I chuckle to lighten the mood again, followed by an uncomfortable silence from her side.

Her bangs hang over her eyes as she embarrassedly looks down. "We really did it together, didn't we?"

I'm taken aback by her question before I have to blush myself as I see what she's looking at. Our crotches were still connected and my cock still buried inside of her. She must've taken great care to not let it slip out.

"Yeah… we really did."

"Mmmmhhh…" Maika grumbles to herself while she shuts her eyes tightly and presses her face into my chest. "I can't believe all the things that I said! It was so embarrassing! I can't even look you in the eyes anymore!"

I break out into a little bit of laughter as I see her like that and rub her back to calm her down. "But you meant what you said back there, didn't you?"

I felt her nuzzling me a bit as she starts to pout. "M…Maybe… but you weren't supposed to hear that."

"But why? I was happy to hear you say all these things. I wanted you to enjoy this as much as I did after all."

"I was drunk…" She muttered as if excusing herself.

"So was I. Doesn't mean what I said didn't mean anything. In fact, there is one thing that I didn't even get to say. Maybe it'll have more weight if I say it now."

Maika lifts her head to face me. She was still sulking a little, but eagerly awaited what I had to say.

I embrace her, resting my chin on her shoulder and whispering into her perking ear. "I love you, Maika."

Blood immediately rushes to her face, but she doesn't back up. Instead, I feel her arms around my back and her hushed whisper reaching my ear. "Me too. I love you too, Zeno."

We hold each other tightly as we share our seat. Again, she was a bit heavy, but actually feeling her entire body on top of me made the moment even more precious to me.

"It's a shame." She mutters as she tightly squeezes me.

"What is?"

"We won't get to do this again for a while once we get back to work. We don't know when we'll need to be active and we don't even have a strategy yet.

I smile into her shoulder and squeeze her back. "Actually, I do have an idea."

Maika perks up and looks at me in confusion but after I explain it to her, confident, determined smiles cross our lips.

…

 **5 days later**

…

I stand in the council hall once again, presenting my case for the second time. It's not much of a different proposal, but I have an ace up my sleeve.

"And once again, I urge you to accept monsters into Tekoma. Thank you for listening, your honor."

The council members look at each other in confusion as the one in the center rubs the bridge of his nose. "Mister Oto, what did you expect to change by presenting the same case a second time without any changes?"

"I was hoping maybe after thinking it over a second time, would make you more open to it."

Mumbles go through the crowd and the head council grows more annoyed with me. "Don't you get it, Zeno? You lose! There is no change coming. Monsters are unlawful, cruel and most of all unreasonable!"

"Are they now?" I say unimpressed as I check the dirt underneath my fingernails.

"How is it you still maintain such an attitude when your defense is broken?"

"Oh, the defense isn't really over yet. I'm not the only defendant today, your honor."

A gasp goes through the audience. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Zeno? Who else did you even get to support your ridiculous cause?"

"A close friend of mine. A representative, so to speak."

"And who is your representative supposed to be?"

Suddenly, the door to the council hall flies open and the people gasp in shock as they see who steps through it.

Maika. She holds a large book under her arm, carrying it all the way to our presentation table before slamming it onto it. "Me, your honor."

The council reacts as expected. "What is the meaning of this, Zeno? Do you plan on attacking us yourself now? How could you bring this monstrosity into our home?"

I clench my fists behind my back but try to stay as calm and passive as possible. "You don't need to talk to me. I give this case over to my assistant Maika now."

"We're supposed to listen to a mamono? Are you out of your mind?"

"You may direct your questions at me, sir."

The head council's eyes switch between me and her, confused and brewing with suppressed hatred. "Fine then… Under the condition that any hostile action will be punished, you may be allowed to speak. Choose your words wisely, monster."

Maika steps in front of the 5 men, calm and composed as ever. Her eyes are sharp and her gaze cold and yet, she bears a confident smile.

My heartbeat rises exponentially as she opens the tome and leans over it.

She straightens her glasses and looks the head council straight in the eyes. "You mentioned a fitting word there, your honor. Let's talk about punishment. Does the name Ino still ring a bell?"

For the first time since my campaign, I see the head council's eyes widen and sweat building up on his forehead.

"Unlawful, cruel and unreasonable was how you described us mamono if I recall correctly."

And what follows, is a level of verbal thrashing at the highest caliber. Even with a stone-cold gaze and calm words, Maika decimates the council.

Leaving them, the audience and even me speechless.

…

 **2 months later back in the South of Zipangu**

…

These days, I can take it relatively easy. After Tekoma signed the agreement to accept monsters as part of society, the rest of the undecided states had been swayed and soon followed the change.

Back at home, I feel quite comfortable in my element again as a scholar. My own little archive right at the mountainside of a blooming valley where the peach trees blossom all year round. It's a nice sight to see the colorful streets of my home town being decorated in celebration of the union. Monsters and humans alike flood the streets to watch the parades and fireworks.

Me on the other hand? I'm content with holing myself up in my archive, reading a good book.

I step away from the balcony that I'm standing on and head back inside.

I already have a book that I'd like to sink into in the palm of my hand. I wanted Maika to get it for me, but weirdly, she's nowhere to be found. Usually she would be sitting in her study, sketching out maps from the places we've been to, but she wasn't there either.

It's a shame, because I was hoping to cuddle up with her and maybe spend some time together while we sink into our stories.

As I pass by the library, I hear giggling from somewhere behind the bookshelves.

A smirk crosses my lips and I decide to take the detour to find the 'mysterious' source of the noise.

I walk past several shelves while hearing books fall out of their place. Sounds like 'someone' is going to have to put them back in order later.

I reach the last shelf and look behind it. Nobody is there, but I feel the presence of a large figure looming behind me. It's hands are in a preying attack position. It would've gotten away with it, if only I couldn't see it's shadow project onto the bookshelf.

I quickly spin my body around, grabbing the attacker's arm and twisting it behind its back.

"Ow, ow, ow not so tight, Zeno, please. I'll be a good girl, I promise!" It was Maika. Of course it was. With her arm behind her back, I'm pressing her against the shelf. Not enough to hurt, but enough to keep her in place.

I can already put together what she was going for, seeing as a red hinge already spread across her cheekbones. "You've been at the alcohol cabinet again, haven't you?"

She giggles in a ditzy way and admits to it immediately. "Yeah, you caught me."

I smile down at her, not being able to resist her drunken cuteness. "Any particular reason for that?"

She puffs out her cheek and sulks. "I wanted to sexy stuff again."

"Why didn't you just ask then?"

She twists her body, pretending as if she was actually trying to escape. "You know how I am! I can't just do that as simply as you do it."

I reach down to her, cupping her cheek as she looks over her shoulder. "But you need to think about the baby, Maika. You wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if something happened to it, would you?" I say caringly while moving my hand to her still pretty flat belly. It had been just a month after all.

Maika looks up at me with loving, longing smile while her face was burning even brighter than before. "Nothing will happen to her. I'm an Oni after all. Please, baby. Can we do it? I love you. I want to have sex with you any time that I can."

My heart almost melts at her words and I give in to her cuteness. I lean down over her, catching her lips as they move towards mine and we both work on quickly shedding our clothes.

I look down at her blue, hunched over body with my cock already twitching at the sight. "I actually quite like this position. We can do it this way, right?" I say as I grab her round, firm ass while pushing her against the bookshelf.

"I like it when you're a little rough, Zeno. Please, make a mess of me." She whispers hotly as she sways her hips to entice me even more. As if that was necessary.

My fingers glide over her sides, tickling her in preparation for what was to come. Finally, my hands end up on her freely hanging breasts and bury my fingers in them as deep as I can push them.

I get Maika to yelp out in excitement as I playfully bite her sensitive, long ear as I whisper huskily into it. "Let's show our daughter how much her parents really love each other."

I plunge my hard and thick member into her, gouging her insides and quickly picking up speed while my body is glued to hers.

My hips slam against hers and we begin falling into a steady rhythm, hoping that we don't knock over the shelf.

Her pussy burns just as hot as her face and I find out her mouth is no better as I shove my tongue into it while she cranes her neck.

We both get lost in the pleasure, letting our moans ring out. And for the rest of the day, the library is no longer a place of quiet.

My mission may be over, but my actual life is just starting now.

 **[That's it for this time. I hope you guys enjoyed it even if it took a long ass time to finish. To those who I didn't get to say it too, I wish you guys a happy new year and hopefully if you didn't have a great last year, we can make this year at least a little bit better.**

 **With next time already being settled since there is only one monster under the letter P, being the Pappilon family and the Mothman, I actually have another question this time.**

 **I think that you noticed that my style of writing changed quite a bit from the first few stories. I started writing in the present tense and stopped really describing the main character in any detail. Mainly because this is supposed to be in a Journal kind of style and someone telling the story as it is from their perspective, so it wouldn't really make sense to describe themselves in their journal.**

 **But I've been thinking a bit and decided to leave the decision up to you. Should I leave the main character as a blank slate that you can imagine yourself in whatever way you want or do you want a preset character with detailed descriptions about his looks?**

 **Let me know that along with your reviews or PM me about it if you want to keep it private.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys for the next chapter soon.]**


	19. (Outdated)

Hey guys, Alleskeins here.

*sigh*...

I really hate having to postpone another update yet again but apparently things are just piling up against me at the moment.

I could deal with the overwhelming amount of work I had to deal with lately but now... my PC decided to die on me and my graphics card is completely fried. Images, videos and yes even writing is now impossible. I will have to send my PC to get repaired or get a completely new one. I'm sending this from my phone right now.

But seriously, I don't want to come across as whiny. At this point it's just annoying and frustrating. I will have to finish my newest story on my phone which, as many of you can probably imagine, is going to take a whole lot longer and is quite impractical.

I hope you can forgive all this. Stay patient. It's coming eventually. Either once I finished my works via phone or whenever my PC will finally return from getting repaired.

Thank you all for your patience and I'll update you again if necessary.


	20. Papillon Family: Mothman(Wild)

**Boy was that a good nap. Ahhh, traveler. I see you're still here! You must have the patience of a boulder to have waited that long for another tale of mine.**

 **Well, I've been dozing off for… a good couple of months. Man the 5 more minutes rule kind of went a little overboard, huh?**

 **Now since we're already assembled here and I don't want to bombard you with something crazy, let alone give myself a headache, let's do one of the more simple-minded creatures of this realm.**

 **The mothman in particular is the creature I'll be telling you about today. A not very intelligent but nonetheless devoted and passionate specimen.**

 **But just telling you about specifics is so horribly boring. Why don't we open the compendium and I'll tell you about the mothman and the reclusive weaver Archimedes.**

Things haven't exactly been normal in Walakai ever since we've become more and more exposed to the presence of mamono. It's been over a year since Mikhail and his… extraordinary wife opened their candy shop in the center of town.

And to be honest… I think 'not normal' is the best that this town's ever been. Business flourished and even the morale of the people has explosively gone up. Walakai used to be a rather bleak and uninteresting little town, with bricked roads and straw topped houses. The weather throughout the year was always the same: not too hot not too cold. Just average. But nowadays... something happened to this little community. The market is buzzing, the streets are filled with people and the people are filled with love for each other. Flower beds bloomed around the town and in general everything seemed a lot more colorful and lively.

Oh, excuse my manners, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself and I'm already rambling. I am Archimedes, the town's very own weaver. Something that's become way more appreciated as of late.

It must've had something to do with Mikhail, his wife and the strange confections that were exploding in popularity, but love was constantly in the air and new couples formed left and right, giving me plenty of customers. Queen sized blankets to cuddle in, carpets to put in front of the cozy fireplaces and dishrags for the wives who wanted to show their devotion to their husbands by cooking them hearty meals.

Yes, it was a beautiful time for my shop and I felt happier than I had ever felt in my life. It was as if I could nourish the people's love with my work.

Underlying underneath all of that though, was this twinge in my heart. Something that I couldn't shake off no matter how hard I tried.

The doorbell chimed as the door swung open. "Archimedes? Are you here?"

I appeared behind a wall of rolls of fabric and moved into the wide-open reception area.

I clapped my hands as I realize who it is. "Mikhail! What a pleasure to see you again. Tell me, what may I do for you on this fine day?"

"Ah, you don't need to sound so enthusiastic every time I come over here." He awkwardly rubbed his neck as he laughed along with me.

"For shame! I always get excited when one of my regulars comes and visits me, Mikhail. Don't start getting weird thoughts about special treatments." I jokingly scolded him as I leaned on my counter.

"Hehe, I don't think with Elora around, I'll get any weird thoughts about you any time soon." Mikhail leaned against the desk and clapped his hands together. "Right! I came here for something. Actually, I kind of need you to fix something up for me."

"Shocker!" I chuckled sarcastically. "What's the matter?"

"Well, remember the table cover you sold me last time?" He asked as his face began to turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"The one for your work space? Yeah, I just sold you that less than a month ago? Was something wrong with it?"

"Oh, oh no! Hehe, no complaints whatsoever but… umm…"

"Come on, out with it." I drilled him for answers as my curiosity grew.

"Yeah… the one that you sold us it's kind of… ruined a little bit."

"Is it torn?"

"No, it's gotten… pretty sticky."

I raised an eyebrow "Sticky? What from the candy?"

He awkwardly scratched his cheek as he laughed suspiciously. "Eheh, yeah… candy."

I cracked a smile and nudged his arm lightly over the counter. "You couldn't restrain yourself, could you?"

He shrugged and ruffled his hair. "Guilty as charged. I guess there's just something in the air lately to make me and Elora… well let's not get into too much detail. Anyways, I need a new cover for my work space at least until the other one is cleaned properly. It could take a while to get all the stains out and hey, it's always useful to have a spare one around right? So, do you think you could make some time for that?"

"I think I can squeeze it in somewhere, let me check my books." I pulled up my schedule and immediately found an opening for the size of the order he wanted. I looked over the weeks and weeks of work ahead of me and let out a deep exhale through my nose.

Mikhail leaned in towards me with a concerned look. "Are you feeling alright, my friend?"

I laughed it off and assuaged his fears. "Don't worry, I'm doing fine. I guess it's just the weather getting to me."

Mikhail scowled a little. "Come on, Archimedes. I know when something's not right with you. Are you overworked? Listen, my table cover can wait…"

I broke him off immediately. "No, no! That's not it. I love my work, it's the most relaxing and fulfilling job I've ever had but… I've just been thinking about how jealous I am of what you and Elora have."

Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "What? How so?"

"I don't want to sound like I'm complaining but… this job doesn't really offer much time for anything private. A project can take between 2 weeks and 2 months to complete if I work every waking hour a day at it. Every day I sit at my weaving rack until I get tired. Sometimes I even fall asleep on top of my fabrics." I rubbed my eyes as I rested my elbows on the reception desk.

Mikhail laid his hand on my shoulder and spoke comfortingly. "Man, if you need a break just take one. Nobody's going to blame you if you spend some time on yourself."

I patted his hand, signaling him that he didn't need to comfort me any further and I got back into a more professional posture. "No, that's just something that I can't bring myself to do. Leaving customers unsatisfied and missing my promised deadlines, that would just break my heart. I have my honor as a weaver to uphold." I proudly and half-jokingly put a hand to my chest and smirked at him before I slumped a little. "Besides, I'm not at the age where I should be fawning over women and chase tail anymore. My life should be devoted to my work."

Mikhail cut in right as I finished my sentence with a dismissive rebuttal. "What are you talking about? Man, you're barely in your mid-thirties and you're looking great! You can live your life from time to time! And that excuse with work? That's nonsense and you know it. Look at me and Elora, we're working together every day and we still manage. And trust me, if people like us can support such a lifestyle then you can too, friend."

His enthusiastic encouragement brought a smile and even a little blush to my face My following sigh was mixed in with a chuckle as I thanked him. "Thank you, friend. It might be a little hard to find the time anywhere soon but… I'll try to stretch my wings a little when I do."

Mikhail returned my smile and we reached out to hold each other's shoulders. "That's the spirit, Archimedes. You'll find your luck even if I have to push you into it"

"I'm counting on it, friend." I spoke reassuringly, smiling in appreciation of his friendship. "Well, anyways, you still know the price and time for your cover, right?"

"200 pieces of Gold, 3 weeks, right?" Mikhail answered as he pulled out his pouch of gold. "Well, I better get going. Elora gets all antsy when I'm gone for too long. Have a great day my friend."

I pocketed his money and waved him goodbye as he headed outside. "You as well, Mikhail. You as well."

The door fell shut, knocking against the doorbell one more time before leaving me in the silence. I sighed in relief as I stretched and rolled my shoulders back into place. "Well ahhh, time to get back to work then. Plenty… plenty to be done." I let out a short sigh, but nonetheless tried to keep up my morale. I got back behind the racks of fabrics and threads and sat down at my workbench. In front of me stood another rack with my most current project. A rather large one as well.

It was a banner commissioned for the Order itself. It was a stark reminder that even though they tolerate the monster presence within their lands more and more, the crusade against the succubi was still going on. I actually didn't really know if they really knew what was going on here in Walakai. Since Elora settled down here we actually had a LOT more monsters join our community. So far nothing had happened though, maybe we're moving forward to a more united future. Maybe I should've been more optimistic looking at this banner.

The project itself was nearly done, actually there were only a few rows of threads to be added. Namely, the golden rim at the top that spanned around the entire banner. The moment I sat down, I groaned in slight annoyance as I noticed something. "Tsk, the spool's empty. Damn, do I still have golden yarn left over?"

There was only one place for me to look for a reserve and that was the old storage room. If I didn't find anything THERE, then I'd have to postpone the project to the next time I visit the market several towns over. Materials like those the Order requested are a rare find and can't exactly be bought from any ordinary supply store.

With cautious optimism I grabbed my lantern and ignited the small wick within it. While the main part of the store was well lit by the daylight that came in through the windows, the storage section was completely set in the dark with only faint glimmers of light breaking into it. The fabrics had to stay cool so they wouldn't lose tension and had to be shielded from the sunlight so the colors wouldn't bleach out.

So, I grabbed my lantern and headed into the separated room, stepping into the dark with my pulsating light source.

As soon as I passed the door, a draft of wind swung it shut behind me and left me in the cool, humid darkness. I could smell the familiar scent of dyes and sheep's wool; a mix of chemical sharpness and rural musk. Hard to get used to but also very homely once you DO get used to it.

"Let's see here…" I held my lantern in front of me, covering the leftover scraps of fabrics and bundles of wool in a deep orange glow. I had to be careful not to get too close to them with it since some of them are easily flammable, letting me only see dimly illuminated silhouettes of the racks and shelves I searched.

I slid the hangers from side to side, seeing if I could salvage some golden yarn from any of the abandoned works. "White, torn, stained, too thin… damn, isn't there…" I cut off my own thought as I saw something at the very back of the storage that glistened as it reflected the light of my lantern.

I went to inspect it and immediately my I let out a heavy sigh of relief. A golden spool of yarn. Only half full but it would be just enough to finish the banner. Though I was relieved to have found it, there is one thing that puzzled me about it. The golden yarn wasn't reflective it was something that coated it that made it glimmer. I wiped my index finger over it. "Pink powder?"

Suddenly a loud bang behind my back made me shudder and reel back against the shelf. Several spools fell on the floor and rolled across it. A rack had collapsed, its bar was completely broken in half. I kept calm as I walked up to it and found a huge pile of fabric that one after another slid from the broken rack onto the floor.

Seeing by the mass of it, it might actually have been too much for one rack alone to hold but even so, it wouldn't be that much over the weight limit that it'd break this violently. The bar was snapped like a twig. I put my lantern down at a safe distance from the pile as I sorted through it. They were the same materials that I saw before but… now they were covered in the same pink powder as the golden yarn.

I ruffled through them all, each one more covered in it than the last. It was like a layer of dust on them that completely covered and clung to them. I dug deeper and deeper, tossing aside more and more fabrics until I found the bewildering source of the weird powder. A big, almost human sized lump of pink fur. It was too dark to make out much, but it looked like a compilation of several tufts that were soft to the touch. When I pinched it between my fingers, a weird little cloud of this pink dust puffed out. I coughed "Hirk! NNhhh, what is this stuff? I've never even used material like this." I waved a hand in front of my face to waft away the powder while leaning on the fur with my other hand. My eyes shot open a little as I felt it. Not only was it soft as a cotton cloud but getting a better hold of it, it was also very… springy. I got a full hand of it, bundling it up in my hand. There was something almost fleshy to it, like there was skin under…

"Nyyaaaaa!" A stretched out, feminine moan suddenly rang out in the storage. I froze solid, my hand still in the same position. I probingly squeezed again and only confirmed… that I was grabbing more than just fur.

I looked down and from the pile of fabric emerged a face. The face of a girl. Her cheeks red from blushing and a lewd smile forming on her face. "You're not supposed to go for that right away, master!" She said as she let out a playfully shy laugh.

At this moment I noticed that I was not sitting on a pile of fur; I was straddling this girl and I was fondling her fur covered, voluptuous breast.

My eyes shot open and I immediately pushed myself away from her and fumbled backwards until I knocked my head against the wall. "Ow!" I flinched as I rustled my hair to distract from the pain.

"Master!" The girl instantly got up and crawled towards me. The closer she came to the light of the lantern, the more I could make out about her. Her eyes were wavering as if she was seriously concerned.

When she was close enough, I could see her entire body as well. She was most definitely a monster, although one that I've never seen before. She had large, pink, fluffy wings among other insectoid features like an equally furry insect butt and arms and legs that were covered in fluff and ended in pincer-like hands. Dark red, fanned-out antennae poked out of her light pink, long hair and additional fluff covered her intimate areas like her crotch and her breasts that I had unintentionally groped before.

"M…master? Who are you talking to?" I shook my head to gather my senses. "Wait, that should be question 3 or 4! Who are you and what are you doing in my storage?"

She slumped down and her lowered her antennae in guilt. "Are you mad at me, master?"

"M…mad?" I recognized that I used a very hostile tone and despite the situation I should've tried to solve it calmly. "Apologies, this is just… a weird situation. Let me collect myself." I took a deep breather and rubbed my eyes as I continued in a more casual tone. "Okay, let's try this again. Who are you?"

She knelt in front of me and I could see that she was holding back her excitement. The shift in her mood was almost instant as she suddenly smiled giddily. "I'm Zephyr, but you can call me Zephi, master."

I slowly sat up so I wasn't so slumped anymore and faced her more properly. "Nice to meet you Zephyr, but still… what is a girl like you doing in here? It's so dark and cold."

"Exactly!" She cried out and pumped a fist. "This place is perfect! I love the dark! Although I love light too! Like your lantern! I love that too!"

I cocked my head at this weird almost childishly excitable girl and cracked a befuddled smile. "Didn't think I'd ever hear someone say they love it back here. You sure are a weird one."

"Weird?" She put a finger to her chin. "What do you mean, master?"

"There you go again. Why are you calling me that? I'm not really the master of anyone."

Unexpectedly, she started blushing and got a little antsy as she looked at the ground. "Uh… well I haven't asked you yet but… I live in your house and since its yours that means you're the master of the house. So, I thought that you'd be my master too! I saw all of your works and they're soooooo pretty! Some of them even have flowers on them! I love flowers! A master who loves flowers as much as I do can't be a bad master!"

I was completely taken aback. There was no hint of joking behind her words. She was 100% sincere and unabashedly excited. "That's umm… a pretty bold request there, Zephyr. I…I'm really still pretty confused by all of this."

"I knew that it was a weird question, that's why I hid in here. I saw you sleeping outside on top of your fabric thingies but I never dared to ask you since you were probably tired already."

"Wait… how long have you been in here?"

"How late is it?"

"Uhh… around 6 o'clock in the evening?"

"Then about 2 months."

My jaw dropped a little. "2…2months? You've been in here for THAT long? How did I never notice you?"

She cutely rubbed the back of her neck and embarrassedly shut her eyes. "Ehehe, like I said, I was REALLY anxious about it. I slept in your racks the whole time where it was nice and tight. I can sleep upside down."

"Is that why the bar broke?"

"Kinda. That was actually another reason. It held out every other time when I slept on it."

"But?"

She shot me a blushing smile. "Well… when I noticed that you were there, I was so excited that my wings started fluttering really really wildly. I guess that I broke it with that. S…sorry about that." She hung her head apologetically and tapped the tips of her index fingers against each other.

The way she prostrated herself in front of me was almost abominably cute. I gave in to the urge to reach out and pet her head. I didn't know why it overcame me like that, but her response was so adorable that I forgot about it immediately. Her eyes were blissfully closed and pushed her head against my hand. "It's not that big a deal. Stuff like that isn't that expensive. But what now?"

"Hmm… I dunno. It's your call, master. I wanna stay with you and watch you work. Can I? I want to see you make more flowers!"

I chuckled a little as I continued to pet the top of her head, pushing down her antennae underneath my hands. "I don't only make flowers you know? I have to make what my customers want too."

"I don't mind! It's all full of pretty colors! Like that one!" She pointed to my side where the spool of golden yarn laid on the floor.

"Oh, right!" I grabbed the spool and looked back up at Zephyr. "Speaking of which, I need to get back to work."

"So… can I watch? I promise I won't get in the way!" She pleaded beggingly with eyes that a puppy would be jealous of.

I laughed at her and extended a hand to pull her up. "For today, yeah. It won't take too long. Hope you won't get too bored."

"I won't!"

I sighed as I suppressed an endeared smile. "Alright then. Let's… hnng…" Right after taking a first step, my vision grew slightly skewed and wobbly. My legs stiffened up and my mind became a blank slate for a second.

Zephyr came up to my side and squeezed my arm with her hands, worriedly pulling it against her to steady me. "Are you alright, master?"

"Woooo… must've gotten up a little too fast there. I'm feeling a little woozy but I'm good. By the way, you really don't need to call me master. My name is Archimedes." I explained to her and her eyes lit up like a shooting star.

She gasped "Oh! Can I call you Archie? We could be Zephie and Archie! Wouldn't that be great, master?"

"Wha… Archie? No! No Archie! It sounds way too silly, Zephyr."

She puffed her cheeks "It's not silly, it's cute! I don't mind it when you call me Zephie either. You haven't done that yet either even though I told you to." She frowned and puffed out her cheeks, scrunching her adorable little mouth.

I rolled my eyes jokingly and let out a fake sigh. "Alright, I'll think about using it, okay? We barely just met each other, usually you only give nicknames to your close friends."

Her antennae propped up halfway as she seemingly didn't understand what I was getting at but she complied nonetheless and gave me a relieved smile. "That's fine then. As long as you remember it!" She pointed her finger straight at my face with a cutely stern face.

I crossed my fingers in front of me and answered her confidently. "Promise. Come on, I've got work to do."

"Right by your side, master!" She proclaimed proudly as she clung even tighter to my arm. Tight enough for my arm to be submerged within her fluffy cleavage. A sudden rush of excitement shot through my body and I felt like the dizziness I felt before was growing even worse with a pink haze clouding my view. My lips were quivering and blood was rushing down into… "Brrr! M…m…maybe we should walk separately. It's already stuffed in here after all." I excused myself as I carefully peeled her fingers off my arm. But instead of giving up on close body contact, she made yet another bold move.

Zephyr shot to my front, her eyes wavering with worry. Standing close to me, she reached up with bot her hands and cupped my cheeks within them. She looked sorrowful and concerned as she carefully caressed my skin while my pulse shot through the roof. "You're not looking too well master. Maybe you should rest for a little while. I'll even watch over you and take care of you until you feel better. Oh wait! I think I know what'll make you feel…"

I gently kept her at an arm's distance from me, breathing heavily and struggling to stand straight. Weird thoughts started to flood my mind. Thoughts of wanting to… "I d…d…don't need to rest, trust me. I know myself and I've never been sick in my life. All I need is to get out of here, get some fresh air and start working again. Yes, that's it. Work and fresh air. The sooner the better." I held my head, trying my best to suppress these sudden urges that I'd never felt for any other woman before. At least not to this extend. This attractive, cute girl was basically clinging to me, but I couldn't just… could I?

I laughed it off and once again petted her head to assure her that everything was alright. She reluctantly let go of me and we could finally return to the workshop.

When I finally sat down at my weaving rack and set up the spool to finish the banner, Zephyr came up to my side and bundled together some of the fabric waste that I piled on the side so she could sit on it and watch.

She seriously wasn't lying before. She seemed genuinely interested in my work. Her eyes followed my hands and arms meticulously as row after row of golden yarn was woven in.

"You know, I've watched you work before sometimes."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, from a slit in the storage door. You're always so distracted when you're doing this that you don't notice. You really like your work, don't you?"

I smiled at her over my shoulder. "Yeah, I think I do. It's hard but... there's something amazing to it when you're able to create your own physical art. You have control over every thread and no matter how small, one piece of yarn can alter the image permanently."

"And you can add as many pretty flowers as you like!" Zephyr added enthusiastically as she almost leapt out of her seat.

"Add as many... hehe, no not quite. You still need to submit to the wishes of the people who order these. If you don't create it the way they imagined it, they won't be happy with it."

Zephyr slumped down a little upon hearing that but kept a sweet little smile throughout. "Aww... alright then. But... do you think you could at least show me how to make these flowers some time? I don't have anything really, but it would really make me happy if you made one for me. If you don't mind too much that is. I promised you not to get in the way after all." Zephyr weakly threw in, barely hiding the disappointment of knowing that I might not make it for her if she can't pay me for it.

I stopped my work for a second as a smirk crossed my lips. Zephyr curiously watched me with confused eyes as I reached a hand out to her. "Give me one of the square pieces you're sitting on."

"Um uh! Sure, master! Here!" She hastily grabbed one with visible excitement and, as if making an offering, presented it to me. I took out a weaving rack that was small enough to work on my lap and strapped a piece of woven fabric into it before taking out a needle and red thread.

Unexpectedly, Zephyr jumped onto my lap and looked back at me over my shoulder. Her soft wings flattened against me and I could feel her fluffy fur smother my legs.

She looked over my shoulder as I was somewhat confused and taken aback. My body was clearly not letting it go unnoticed that a girl like this was shimmying around on top of me. "Alright, I think this way I can hold it the best. You can guide my hands and show me the steps!" She said with a cheery smile.

I froze. My hands were quivering. She was so warm and her enthusiasm caused this endearing feeling within my chest. My mouth went dry as I tried my best to respond normally and with the calmest expression I could muster. "S...Sure, right, the steps." I subtly took a deep breath and overlaid her hands with mine. I let her hold the weaving rack and tried my best to guide her hands while looking over her shoulder. Her hair tickled my cheek and at several points our bare skin touched. It took every nerve in my brain to not lose my self control. "Well, we'll have to start somewhere so you have to decide where you want your flower to be. It's the easiest if we start with the stalk since it's the thinnest part and we work our way up."

"The best place..." She repeated in a quiet tone as she hovered her needle over the fabric. "There." I watched her place it on the furthest part in the lower left corner, jabbing it through to set the starting point.

I questioned her. "Down in the corner? Why are you starting there?"

She softly smiled to herself as she quickly stitched a short stalk with my help. "If I start down here, I have all this open space. That way the flower can really stretch out and it can be in full bloom. I think it would be the prettiest that way."

I let out a short chuckle as a smirk crossed my lips. "Heh..."

"What? Is that wrong?" She asked cautiously.

I helped her continue the stitch, reaching the rim of her flower which was supposed to take up 3 quarters of the fabric. I helped her develop it just like she wanted. "No, don't worry, it's not wrong. I just think that the way you're seeing it... it's pretty cute."

Her hands stopped for a second and her antennae perked up. "C...cute? You think so?"

I shyly responded. "Heh, yeah. Actually there are a lot of things that are cute about you. You're a cute girl, Zephyr."

Her cheeks flushed and she sheepishly averted her face to badly hide her happy smile. But even if she would've been able to hide her smile, her wildly fluttering wings were a dead giveaway. In the little space they had, they flapped about and little clouds of her pink powder poofed off of her. "M...master... you can't just say things like this out of nowhere. I... have to be prepared for that." She whined as she pouted without being actually mad.

My heart melted a little as I saw her so bashful and I once again petted her head to calm her down. Greeted by a irresistibly adorable grin, I told her. "You know... actually I'm fine with you calling me Archie if you want. If you like it, it's fine by me."

Her eyes widened. "Really?! I can? What changed your mind?"

"Heh, if only I knew that." I muttered embarrassedly as I rubbed my neck. "Guess I just think that it might be really cute coming from you."

She giggled giddily and adoringly pressed her back into me while resting the back of her head on my shoulder and looking up at me. "Will you call me Zephie too then?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and chuckled along with her as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Well... I wouldn't go that far yet."

"Hehe, you're off the hook for now, Archie." She nuzzled my chest as she dreamily gazed into my eyes. The pink specs of powder wafted through the air and were slowly enveloping us in a glistening cloud. My mind narrowed and my view was completely focused on her. I inhaled the powder without even noticing it and the same pink haze as before clouded my sight. Suddenly I was overcome with adoring love for Zephyr and the sensation of having her body in my lap grew even more intense.

Almost magnetically, my hand moved to her right cheek and I caressed her blushing pink face with my thumb. A battle waged in my mind as I tried to cling to my sense and reason. Something inside tore at my resistance and was intent on breaking my barriers. With hot breath, I spoke to her. "Zephyr, I have this weird feeling again. I want to... There are things floating around in my mind about you."

She laid her hand on top of mine and hooded her eyes. "And what do those thoughts tell you to do?"

"I... can't tell you..." I was struggling to hold myself back but the willingness to just ravage her right now was growing stronger and stronger.

"I know what you're thinking, Archie." Zephyr continued with a husky, desperate voice. "Do it... I'm the reason you're like this anyways." With her eyes still focused on me I felt her hand slide down my body and onto my crotch.

"What... what are you doing?" I asked with a gasping voice as her fingers snaked around the outlines of my cock and began stroking.

"My powder... I lose it when I'm excited and when other people breathe it in, they get excited too. That's one reason why I hid in your storage. If there was anyone I got excited with... I wanted to make sure that it was going to be only you." She smiled with a hint of caution, thinking that maybe I was going to get mad.

But my mind was in a completely different place. I felt nothing but adoration and love for her and I burned with desire for her body. A massive bulge was already pushing against my pants and it was only growing bigger and more eager by the second. I got closer to her face and touched her forehead with mine. "Seems like your plan worked out." I calmed her anxiousness as both of our flushed faces met in a deep, passionate kiss.

All care was thrown out the window and I wholeheartedly lusted over her. Her caresses grew bolder and she hastily uncovered my crotch to get a full hold of my cock to jerk its girth up and down.

Our tongues wrestled in wild madness, exchanging saliva and heat. Zephyr's eyes were hooded and I could only assume that my face was equally lewd. My heart was beating madly and I started to sweat from the unbearably combined heat of our bodies. The air within the store became increasingly dense and stuffy. Whether that was because of the powder that consistently increased in density I didn't know and I didn't care in the slightest either anymore.

Zephyr's hand sped up and ensnared the head of my dick to spread my increasing precum over my length. Surprisingly, her pincer like fingers weren't hurting me at all, instead the smoothly glided over my shaft while putting on pressure in just the right spots to spur my excitement.

Zephyr and I moaned and heaved as we exchanged lascivious kisses. I felt the need to put in my own effort and snaked my arm that was around her waist even further down her body. She gasped as I explored the tuft of fur that covered her crotch and found her moist, quivering slit underneath it.

"Archiiiiieeee..." Zephyr whined as my fingers assaulted her cunt, sliding over her crevasse. We both ferociously started to pleasure each other with our hands as our bodies were closely pushing together. The sweat and heat became so unbearably hot that I was overcome with the desire to shed my clothes. I rushed to shove my shirt over my head so that I could return to pleasuring her with even more zeal as soon as possible.

My pants were already around my knees so getting them out of the way was no hassle at all either. I could now feel the damp heat of her crotch on my thigh as she bucked and ground her hips over it. The pleasure I gave her through my fingers caused her to leak juices exponentially and they were staining the fur around her pussy, making it glisten and sticky.

"Do you like my fingers Zephyr? All this teasing and tempting and now you're the one being sensitive? You must've been holding out a lot." Of course I was no better, but in the heat of the moment I had no other desire besides teasing her and making her squirm more from my caresses. I wasn't myself. My desires and urges were forcing me to speak my mind without restraint. Maybe... maybe that WAS my true self. I had been so held up with my work that all of my sexual repression was now unleashed onto her.

Zephyr rode my fingers as I plunged them into her depths and her eyes squeezed shut from the sensation. With a gaping mouth and hazy eyes, she responded with a delirious smile. "You touching me... of course I'm loving it. That's what I wanted this whole time. You just took sooo long to act on it, Archie." She giggled playfully as she once again longingly captured my lips.

"Eheh, it was less than an hour, Zephyr." I smirked back.

"Too long..." Zephyr pouted as she pulled my hand from her face to place it on her fluffy breast instead. After that, she instantly returned to giving attention to my cock while I started to simultaneously grope her pussy and her supple, squeezable breast. On both ends the soft, damp fur slid through my fingers and coated my hands in glistening pink powder which already clouded my mind to the point of savage lust.

I felt her nipple through the fur and began flicking and teasing it while pumping my index and middle finger into her tight, squishy pussy.

I was so close to cumming from her hands and I could tell that Zephyr was not far away from it either. But just as I was about to breach my threshold. "Zephyr! I'm cumming!"

After voicing those words, something seemed to spark within her and she flung her arms around my neck. Within the blink of an eye, she escaped my grasp, turned around and mounted me from the front. She desperately plumped onto my lap with her legs crossed around my lower back and my cock plunging into her pussy without preparation. I effortlessly slid into her, her cavity fitting my cock like a glove and taking me in to the hilt. My eyes shot open at the sudden turn of events and I orgasmed hard and instantaneously. Zephyr cried out in ecstasy, drooling and cumming just as soon as I unleashed my load within her love canal. I spurted out large quantities of cum, clinging to her and pulling her body against me as tight as I could.

I could feel her pincers digging into my back but the pain didn't even really register, being overwhelmed by the amazing sensation of filling her to the brim with my sperm.

Panting heavily after settling down from her earth shattering orgasm and with sweat all over her body, Zephyr whispered into my ear with a quivering voice. "In there... is better."

I embraced her unconsciously. After this climax, I regained at least some of my senses. It was like releasing pressure from an overly filled tank that was about to burst. My mind was a bit clearer now and the realization of what had just happened began to sink in. I realized that I possibly just took her virginity or that at the very least the extremely fast insertion might have hurt her. "Zephyr I... I think you might want to get off for now. You might hurt yourself if we..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Zephyr hugged me tighter, pressed her face into my shoulder and insistently mumbled. "No... not off... closer." She whined. "You said I was cute and you did all this stuff with me, why should I get off now?"

I was taken aback by the saddened tone and inability to understand why I'd want to stop. "It's... I'm just worried. I...I don't know if this is your first time or not but... if we do it this fast... I'm just worried about you." I stumbled through my sentence, with the pesky caution and reluctance battling in my mind.

Upon hearing me say that, Zephyr just chuckled and rubbed her cheek against my neck while dreamily looking away from my face. "Silly Archie. I'm okay. No holding back anymore, okay? I don't want you to be so cold anymore. I want you to be more warm again. You're the warmest light I know after all." She said as she looked up, cupped my cheeks and pecked at my lips. "You want me too, don't you? It's nice when it's this warm."

I could barely respond as she circled her hips on my lap, pushing my still erect cock deeper into her and my cum out of her. I looked into her eyes after our sweet little kiss broke off. This girl. Why was her simple way of thinking so alluring to me. I touched her cheek as well while she cupped mine. Feeling her like this and having her so close to me somehow felt so right. I'd never felt such an urge to be with someone so badly ever before. I wanted her in my life and I wanted her right now. I looked down in between our crotches and watched as my old cum dripped out of her overflowing pussy.

I raised my head again and a smirk crossed my face as I faced her again. "Seems like there's some space for more left now. Let's fill it back up, what do you think?"

She beamed with happiness and entwined the fingers of both her hands with mine. Her face basically melted into a lewd smile and she began grinding. "More is always better, Archie. Fill my belly up all the way, okay?"

"Alright... Zephie." Just as her eyes widened from hearing me call her that, I caught her lips once again and started thrusting my hips from down below.

Zephyr's eyes rolled into the back of her head as I knocked against the back end of her love tunnel, grinding her cervix. I was buried to the hilt inside of her, feeling the moist fur that I only touched with my fingers before all over my lap.

Her antennae were twitching with every thrust and needless to say, her wings were, now that they were free to move around, flapping like crazy. All my fabrics were sprinkled with powder but I was far past caring about that. I squeezed her round, soft butt with one hand while I held the back of her head with the other.

The stool of the weaving rack we were fucking on was creaking under our combined weight and our movement. Her squirming walls pleasured me all over my length from my sensitive tip to the very bottom of my shaft.

Our tongues lashed against each other, our lips and cheeks long coated in sloppy saliva. Our bodies, smashed together tightly, created an immense heat from the friction and our sweaty skin stuck and rubbed together.

Her butt crashed into my crotch over and over as my cock retracted from her depths almost to the point of popping out before Zephyr desperately slammed down to fill herself up again. She did everything she could to make me cum, clinging to me as tightly as she could and grinding my cock against every side of her insides.

Her pussy squeezed me from all of said sides as well, signaling me that Zephyr herself was enjoying this at least just as much and, judging by her delusional expression, maybe even more than me.

Then again, I was not one to talk. My teeth ground together as I tried to bear the pleasure. My muscles were burning and almost working on their own will.

I plunged harder and harder into her as our combined excitement grew. More and more of my old cum was pushed out of her to make room for my cock. Our crotches were a wild mess of fluids. And they were just about to get even worse.

With stuttering words, Zephyr called out to me. "A...Archie! Cumming! CUMMING!"

Without responding, I sped up my thrusts for the final sprint and ramped our pleasure up to formerly unimaginable levels. We closed off our mouths with each other's lips to muffle our screams of pleasure and held on to each other in any way we could.

I crushed her body against mine for one last time before our floodgates broke. Zephyr's juices squirted onto my crotch just as much as my cum did into her. Our closed eyes twitched from the immense feeling and hollow voices rang out in between our lips.

We parted, with strings of saliva stretching out between our tongues, as we gasped for air. We held out until the very last moment but the need for breath and rest overcame us. We were an entangled mess of sweat and flesh as we embraced each other.

I tumbled backwards from exhaustion, slipping off the weaving rack and onto the floor. Zephyr on top of me, rested on my chest and emanated heat like crazy. But despite her exhaustion, she was smiling from ear to ear hugged me tightly.

Seeing her cute self nuzzle me, gave me the urge to pet her head and embrace her. Meanwhile, her pussy was overflowing with cum and the excess of it drizzled onto the floor. I had a feeling that she didn't want me to pull out of her, so, as long as I was hard, I plugged her slit to keep the massive amounts of semen, I shot out, inside of her.

Zephyr looked up at me and with half closed eyes giggled at me. "That was a lot, Archie. Just like I told you to..." She felt around her stomach and I could almost swear that it was a bit bulgier than before. "...all the way to the top. Hehe."

I chuckled back at her as I held her hand. "Hehe, who knows, maybe I even managed to get you pregnant."

She gasped with wide eyes. "You think!"

I rubbed her head again, smooshing her antennae underneath my palms while she cutely closed her eyes in happiness. "Heh, maybe. Maybe not. Either way, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves."

"I want to get ahead. Far ahead! How many? What names are we gonna give them? How about Sapphire? Athena?"

"You've been thinking about that before already, haven't you?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Her antennae embarrassedlly sunk down as she sheepishly tapped her index fingers together and averted her eyes guiltily. "M...maybe a little bit?"

She giggled playfully as I squeezed her body tightly against me and tickled her sides making her, as well as myself laugh out loud before I snuggled up with her and whispered exhaustedly. "We'll see, Zephie. We'll see."

 **This is just a sort of Part 1. The second half will follow soon. See it as kind of a "wild" and "domesticated" separation as I did in my older stories.**

 **This'll give me some time to finish the latter half which will hopefully go up in a few days. Let me know what you thought of this one though, maybe if you have some recommendations or suggestions I can make some last minute adjustments. Besides, I still want to know what you think of this one. It turned out pretty long but for a comeback I think that's just appropriate, isn't it?**

 **Look forward to the domesticated half which will have a lot more sweetness, cuteness and sexiness and don't forget to follow, favorite and review. See you soon.**


	21. Papillon Family: Mothman(Domesticated)

**Five Months later:**

After several months had passed, it was once time again to visit the market, stock up on materials and fill up on food. I had to buy a bit more now that I was no longer the only man in the household and I actually wanted to offer some variety in food to Zephyr, who by now considered herself to be my wife. Even though we never really got married I was fully content with her calling me her one and only husband. She said it was a monster thing and I more or less decided to roll with it.

Maybe one day we would have had a real marriage. It was still a distant dream and the order would probably not allow it, but with Zephyr around, I've learned to expect the unexpected and go with the flow of things.

I was just heading home from the trip to the distant market, having collected a full sack of varied yarns and fabrics and loaded my haul onto a community caravan that commuted between my hometown Walakai and one of the larger cities.

As the stopped carriage started rattling again, I noticed that there was someone else riding along. "Mikhail? What are you doing on a caravan?"

From another carriage that was moving close alongside my own, he called over to me. "Archimedes? Is that you? Greetings my friend! Just came back from a short trip to the cane sugar plantations. You know, the nectar we use is great and all, but it isn't exactly easy to use for baking treats. What got you into this neck of the woods?"

"Not exactly woods. I'm heading home from the big city. Clients are going wild over my stock lately. They say it somehow sets an amazing mood when when they're close to it. Like it gives the room a lot of energy or something. Either way, great business; lots of materials needed. This must be the third trip this month. Heh, I'm almost worried Zephie is gonna start thinking I'm using these trips as an excuse to meet someone."

Mikhail smirked and laughed along in empathy. "Yeah, I noticed that you've made quite a catch with that little wife of yours. Thought I'd actually have to play matchmaker for you but it seems like you got your ways with girls after all."

"Shut up! I'm lucky enough to have found someone like her. Guess it was just meant to be."

"Yeah, and you've fallen for her big time apparently. You even changed the name of the store thanks to her."

I chuckled. "Heh, don't you think "Zephie & Archie" sounds a lot better than "Archimedes' Fabrics"?"

Mikhail put his arms behind his head as he leaned against a pile of hay and contently stared at the sky as he continued talking to me. "Certainly does. Elora fawned on your new banner as well. Said the red flower in between your names was a nice touch. Kinda represents Walakai a lot more now that I think about it. Seems like you got infected by the town's spirit."

I rested my arms on the outer railing of the carriage as I basked in the beaming summer sunlight. A smile crossed my face as I looked at the clear blue sky. "Yeah... yeah I guess it has. And as long as I'm not gonna mess up all of my fabrics the way you and Elora do, that's fine by me."

We cracked up laughing as we relaxed on the way back home. The horses prattled along the stony paths until, after a long journey, we finally arrived. While Mikhail didn't really have to get off at that point, he decided to join me for a small refreshing drink after being exposed to the burning heat for so long.

I went behind the counter of the reception desk as I filled two cups with fresh, cold wine. While I filled them, Mikhail looked around the store with a suspicious look. "Huh, kind of quiet in here. Where has Zephyr gone off to?"

Now that he said that, I noticed it as well. I thought she might've been sleeping in the storage but... she wouldn't do that while the store was still open. I ruffled my hair cluelessly. "I... huh... that really IS unusual. Zephyr was supposed to take care of the shop while I was gone. I'd have expected her to be flying into my arms by now."

"Maybe she went off to buy groceries?"

"Not likely... I've already taken care of that." I rubbed my neck worriedly. "I really hope she wasn't mad."

"Mad?"

I sighed guiltily. "She really doesn't like being apart from me. Neither do I but if I hadn't gone to the city, our supplies wouldn't have lasted. Maybe I should've taken her with me after all."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, I bet she's fine. And... well... taking her to the city... so close to the order's main territory? Yeah, not a good idea."

I smiled weakly, realizing once again that being with a mamono in times like these was still a risky thing. Here in Walakai we were lucky enough to go mostly unnoticed. Some people already consider this to be a demon realm, even though the area turned more green and beautiful instead of dark and twisted. I dreaded the day that those rumors would reach the Order, but all I wanted now was to live my life with Zephyr as long as it would last. Everything beyond that... we would find a way to stay together. "You're right. I don't know what I would do if Zephie got caught or hurt even. I don't... I don't think I could imagine living without her anymore."

Mikhail shot me a supportive smile and clinked his cup against mine. "You've got all of Walakai behind you, friend. Nothing's gonna happen to us as long as we have the last word. To the future of our community."

"To our community!" I said as I raised my glass and downed our wine before letting out a refreshed sigh. "Hmmm... I wished Zephie were around for this. Kind of feels wrong to celebrate without her. If only I knew where she... hnnngg..." My hand tightened around my cup and I slammed it onto the desk as well as the palm of my other hand. I let out a heavy breath and balled my hands into fists as I leaned on the desk.

"You alright there, buddy? This wine didn't burn that much, did it?" Mikhail asked with a concerned, raised eyebrow.

I raised my hand in denial and forced myself to maintain a calm expression. "Yup, everything fine over here. Guess it had a tad more of a punch than I expected."

"It didn't when I took a sip. What are you..."

"You know, funny thing... I just got an idea of where Zephie might have gone off to." I cut him off right in the middle of his sentence with my mind racing at a hundred miles and my fingers digging into the wood. I took a deep breath and smiled unconvincingly. "You should probably leave for now, I'll just clean up the shop and go looking for her."

Confused at my sudden mood switch, Mikhail looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Wait, why are you in such a rush to get me to... oh..." Suddenly, his expression changed from confusion into an almost devious smirk. "...ohhhh... I get it."

"Ghh...Get what?" I wrung out as my breath became more labored and pressing my lips together didn't help to keep it in either.

He put his hands into his pockets and made a show of turning around and leaving. "Well, guess it's about time I leave then, isn't it. If you don't mind, I'll go right ahead and turn that door sign to 'closed' on my way out.

"Wh...why would you d...do that?"

He raised both his eyebrows as he looked back over his shoulder. "Are you sure... that you want me... to leave this door open... for anyone to walk in right now?"

I bent over and gave in. "You knew right away, huh?"

He smirked back and said with an understanding, nonchalant tone of voice: "Friend, I have a monster wife too. I'm going to see myself out. Farewell, Archimedes..." and left with the words. "... you too, Zephyr."

"Shee you later!" A muffled voice called out from underneath my reception desk.

After the bell at the door rings out, my senses, heightened from the sudden silence, pick up the sounds of sloppy sucking and slurping. I've been feeling the wet heat around my crotch area and of course I knew what it was although I still couldn't quite believe it that she would be THAT bold.

For the first time, I looked down to get a look at it for myself and the sight made me even more speechless. Zephyr, kneeling underneath my desk, had her face in between my legs and wholeheartedly sucked my cock as it was poking through an opening in my pants. She must've been waiting underneath that desk for me to return and the second she got an opportunity, she sneakily took it out.

Seeing her like this, cheeks stuffed with the tip of my cock knocking against them, my arousal only spiked further. I grabbed the edge of the table and talked to her. "You've been missing me, haven't you?"

She answered me without letting up on her surprise blowjob, licking and kissing my cock all over its length. "Because you were gone for soooo long! Of course I missed you, dummy!"

I laughed as I tried to enjoy this for a while longer and suppressed the urge to cum while I talked to her almost nonchalantly. "And what gave you... well... THIS idea?"

She continued with her hands, jerking my cock up and down so she could speak while still pleasuring me and shot me an embarrassed smile. Her cheeks were even lighting up in a slight pink shade. "Well... I actually wanted to jump out and surprise you once Mikhail left, but then..."

"But then...?" I reached down and let her nuzzle her cheek against my hand as I cupped it affectionately.

She blushed even harder and looked at me with adoring, upturned eyes. "But then you said that you never want to live without me again. I was so happy that I couldn't wait anymore. And then... this was right in front of me." She hungrily stared at my cock before enveloping it with her lips again and sliding down its length until I knocked against the back of her mouth and she started bobbing her head again.

I hunched over at the immense pleasure and reflexively grabbed her hair. "Not even until he was at least gone, huh?"

She didn't even answer with proper words and instead just shook her head decisively with a resolute: "Mm mm!" as my dick was thrusting in and out of her sweet little moth and was covered in glistening spit.

Her eyes were hooded and her face burning with excitement. I could tell right away that she's been holding out for the time I've been in the city. It was just a bit over a day, but it clearly left her wanting. And the second thing I knew was that I would have to shower her with as much attention as I could give at that point to make up for it.

My hand still at the side of her face, I combed her cotton-like hair and gently caressed her as she devotedly pleasured me. The moment she felt my hand touch her in this loving manner, she threw her arms around my hips and took my member into the back of her throat.

My knees shook from the shock of pleasure and I bunched up a bundle of her hair in my fist in response. In all this ecstasy, a smile crossed my face, accompanied by a laugh that was supposed to distract me from my incessant urge to explode in her mouth. I looked down at her with adoring, lust glazed eyes and muttered. "You are one hell of a crazy girl..." I wiped a sweaty lock off her forehead so she could look up at me. Her antennae were twitching and as our eyes met, I could tell we both felt the warmth and love that connected us. "...guess that's one of the reasons why I married you." I might've used 'married' in a very loose way, but when the words left my mouth, it still felt genuine and true. This girl... was my wife. And I was her husband.

Zephyr's eyes lit up with happiness and genuine, unfiltered joy. Her eyes closed and even with her mouth stuffed with my member, she managed to show a bright, endearing smile. With new vigor, she slobbered all over my cock, running the tip of her tongue along the underside of my head and squeezing it with her lips. When she continued bobbing her head to the extend of me reaching into her throat, I glided over her moist, slimy tongue that guided me into it.

"You've nnnghhh... gotten a lot better at this since last time. Lord! Heh, you might make me cum right away if you're not careful."

Zephyr stopped for a second and hesitated to continue, shooting me a sort of sad, disappointed look.

I chuckled and petted her head. "You're not the only one who's been pent up. Don't look like that, I'm far from done after only one load. I'll give you another one in your favorite place after this, I promise."

She chuckled to herself as well and once again choked on my dick, savoring the taste and blessing me with her intense tongue work. I could feel her coarse tongue scraping against my cock from underneath and the muscles in my groin tensed up in preparation for my impending climax.

I grunted and held on to the edge of the table as well as the back of her head as I feel the cum erupting into her throat. She clings to me, sealing off any chance of my sperm escaping her mouth. Not being able to swallow it all immediately, her cheeks visibly filled with some of it before even that was incrementally going down.

I streadied myself as my orgasm slowly subsided. My body felt unbearably tense and almost itching for more. This load was only the spark that set my mind into overload. My thoughts were clouded with thoughts of my girl and what I wanted to do to her.

I was slightly taken out of my fantasies as I heard a gasp from underneath the desk. Zephyr was taking deep breaths after leaving my cock behind with a resounding pop. The remnants of my cum that stuck to my dick, splattered onto her lips and cheeks, making them gleam with my seed. I helped her get up from under there and hoisted her onto the table. Our bodies immediately locked together and we shared as much skin with each other as we could.

I took off all my clothes as soon as I had the chance and glued myself to her as I captured her lips. I didn't care that they were still stained, both it and her belonged to me. "Fuck, Zephie! I want you so bad, honey!"

"Just... mmnnhhaaaahh... as you promised, right? In my favorite place?" She whined in anticipation, grinding her body against me. Our sweat was starting to get sticky and our bodies rubbing together felt like absolute heaven.

"Just as I promised you... that's where you have to do it when you want babies, right?"

"You really want to give me babies, Archie?" She moaned lustfully, her crotch already dripping with a mixture of her fluids and her sweat. Our bodies were glowing with heat and radiating with steaming warmth.

I embarrassedly looked into her eyes as I scratched my cheek. "I think... we can do this together. And you wanted one so bad all this time. I want to make you happy, Zephie and I think I can..."

Zephyr pressed her lips against mine in a passionate, deep, hot kiss. She parted with hooded eyes and a delirious smile crossed her face as she slowly took her finger off. "No more thinking, Archie. I want you to feel me now." She grabbed my hand and slowly guided it to her fluffy, fur covered breast before looking up into my eyes. "Just like the first time."

I squeezed tightly, making her moan as a rush of passion overcame me. Laying her down onto the desk, I leaned over her as I groped her ample breast and lined my cock up with her hidden, pulsating pussy. I leaned down and sensually whispered into her ear. "Alright, just like last time, Zephie."

Her wings fluttered and flapped on top of the table, spreading immense amounts of her pink powder in the room as I entered her moist cavern. She received me immediately. At this point we were so compatible that we just fit together like two puzzle pieces sliding into each other.

The powder formed a shallow fog that drifted through the workshop. It seemed even more than usual and guessing from her expressions and tensity in her body, it was most likely the excitement about the thought of having a baby together.

I can't lie, I was getting excited about it as well. My pulse was through the roof and my cock was harder than ever as I drilled it into her.

We got lost in an amalgamation of sensations, giving up our bodies to pleasure each other. Zephyr wrapper her hands around my neck and stared at me longingly. In all this ecstasy, she showed me a smile and for the first time... a tear of joy.

I could barely hold back from tearing up as well from the life changing decision we made. I didn't know if we would be okay in the future, but Zephyr taught me that overthinking the future distracts you from the now, so I took everything that I could get.

I flung my arms around her and thrust my tongue into her mouth where I eagerly met hers. We were hugging as tightly as the position would allow us to and our hips were clashing in a wet splash of juices and sweat. Did people outside hear us? I didn't care. I was going to get this girl pregnant. The only girl that I will ever love.

It might've been the powder clouding my mind, but at that moment, the only thing that existed, was me and her.

I played with Zephyr's fluffy hair, her antennae twitching in excitement as our tongues wrestled each other. Just like the stool back in the day, the table creaked under our weight, louder and heavier the stronger I thrust my hips.

I could hear nothing but Zephie moaning into my mouth which reverberated through my head like a resounding echo. Our glistening bodies, powder sticking to our skin, growing more and more red by the second.

I sped up, hammering Zephie's hips into the table while grinding along her walls and knocking against her womb which made her cry out in pleasure.

I could hear it in her muffled moans, she was getting closer and closer to orgasm and so was I. My mouth popped off of hers and I panted. "Together?"

She held me tightly and answered with a closed-eye smile. "Together. AAAAHHAHHHHHHHHH!"

Following right along with her, I cried out as I buried my cock to the hilt in her pussy. My cum, as it emerged, shot right into her receptive baby room which filled up immediately with a surprisingly huge load of my cloudy liquid. It became too much. Overflowing her insides and popping out around the sides where my cock entered her. Her folds were oozing with sperm and a small puddle began to form right underneath her crotch as the cum trickled down.

I gasped for air, realizing the lack of it in my lungs only now. I've exerted everything I had and with that, made Zephyr just as exhausted.

For several seconds we could not speak as our hot-running bodies had to acclimate themselves again. What I could do though, was rest myself on top of Zephyr, careful not to crush her underneath me. Sweaty bangs were once again sticking to her face and I gently wiped them aside.

Seeing her cute little face beam up at me, I couldn't resist but to pet her head and playing around with her adorable antennae. I kissed her sweaty forehead that I just uncovered, eliciting a small giggle from her.

"Heheh, I'm gonna be a mom!" She shimmied around as if making a little victory dance and hummed in happiness.

I chuckled and let out a happy sigh. I couldn't believe it myself that this was where my life was leading me. Me being a dad`? Having a wife like Zephie? My weaving shop becoming a family business? A few months ago that would've been unimaginable for me. Now though, I couldn't imagine my life going any other way. I smirked down at Zephyr. "So, Zephie... let's get back to that talk we had a few months back."

She cutely cocked her head in playful confusion. "What talk?"

I smiled back and looked her deep in the eyes. "What are we gonna call her?"

 **3 years later:**

"Up... down... up... down... around the back... down again." Sapphire asked as she looked over my shoulder and up at me. "Like this?" My daughter showed me the little weaving rack that she had in her hands. She was sitting on my lap after begging me to teach her how to stitch so she could make cute little patterns into the fabrics we were selling.

The customers loved Sapphire when they came over and encouraged her to learn stitching just like her daddy. And after I said that it was okay for her to learn it, she was burning with determination to get it right.

I took the rack into my hand and saw what she stitched. It was a crooked version of the red flower that represented our shop. I was beaming with a smile and ruffled her cute little head. She had taken almost every characteristic from her mother. Cotton-like hair, bundled up in two little twin tails, little moth wings, antennae and fur that covered her arms, legs and everything around her belly. She was a little fluffball and perfect for cuddling just as I did when she showed me that flower she made.

She giggled as I ruffled her hair and tickled her at the same time. "You really are just like your mother. That's a really good first try." I leaned in and whispered cheekily. "Better than she did even." We sneakily giggled among ourselves as I felt a boring stare over my right shoulder.

"What are you telling her that for? She doesn't have to know that!" Zephie whined with rosy red cheeks from embarrassment.

I chuckled cautiously. "Aww, come on, Zephie, that was years ago."

"What was wrong with mommy's flower, daddy?" Sapphire asked curiously, craning her head back so she could look at me.

I shook my head, avoiding another sulky stare from Zephie who was now pouting. "There was absolutely nothing wrong with mommy's flower. It was just as perfect as yours is."

Zephie and Sapphire looked at me in confusion as Sapphire asked. "But you just said my flower was better!"

"Maybe, it's more straight than the first flower that your mother stitched with me, but that doesn't mean that I love both of them just as much. After all..." I signaled Zephyr to come closer so we could huddle together. "I wouldn't have made it our emblem if I didn't think that it was the most beautiful thing I've ever made with her. And one day, I will still use the flower that you just made for me and add it to our banner outside."

"Even though it's crooked?" She asked again with an embarrassed tone.

"Even though it's crooked, Sapphire. Your mommy taught me that you don't always have to put the most effort and thought into something. Sometimes it's the feelings that you carry with you in the moment that make something truly unique and special."

Sapphire took her little fabric with the flower out of the racket and smiled as she held it in front of her before holding it close to her heart and nuzzling her face against my chest. "Thank you, daddy. I love you!"

"You're not the only one, sweetie." I heard Zephyr say before she pushed up against my back and kissed me on the cheek. Suddenly, she giggled. "Do you want to tell her more about the day you taught me how to stitch?"

I gulped and shook my head as the color rushed into my cheeks. "Z..Zephie, no!"

She continued to chuckle and teased me more. "Say that my flower was better."

Sapphire overheard her and gasped in shock. "No, my flower was better!"

I interjected as sweat started to build on my forehead. "Hey, I just said both of your flowers were beautiful, why can't we just agree on that?"

"You have to pick one!" "You have to pick one!"

Both of them said in unison and chuckled shortly after they realised it.

Like mother, like daughter. I reached out with both hands and mad them smile by petting their heads. In that moment, they both smiled from ear to ear and closed their eyes in happiness.

Zephie and I took our little Sapphire into our arms and cuddled together as a family.

I looked over my shoulder at Zephie...

...who playfully stretched out her tongue before mouthing the words: "I love you, Archie."

 **[And that does it for this story. The poll for the next monster I'm covering, has already been closed, so thanks for those who participated and I'll see you next time with the March Hare. This is how I'm going to handle suggestions for the next monster so always be on the lookout for polls that I'm doing. Reviews, favorites and follows are really appreciated. Alleskeins out.]**


	22. Rabbit Family: March Hare(Wild)

**Ahhh, my dear dear wanderer, welcome welcome. Have a seat. With how frequently you're visiting me, one might get the wrong idea that you're more interested in me than the tales I tell. Hehe, not that it'd bother me. Lust knows no bounds within humans and there are worse things one could long for.**

 **Of course I'm only kidding. You're here because you want to hear another story from my fabled compendium. Of course, of course. Well... I've got quite the creature for you today. We have had a glimpse into the world of Wonderland before, haven't we? Let's take another trip down the literal and metaphorical rabbit hole.**

 **Let me tell you of the March Hare. A favorite of the Queen of Hearts, the ruler of Wonderland. As such, they often get rewarded and arguably spoiled with gifts by them. Not with toys or treats... but with humans. People who are in search for excitement. Potential lovers for whom they will do everything... to drag them into madness.**

"WOAAHHH! HAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I was falling. Why was I falling?! Back first, I plunged towards the unknown. The sky was an almost cotton candy-like pink and the clouds moved in all directions however they wanted, parting and colliding in irregular patterns.

I could've sworn just a moment ago, I was falling asleep in my bed. But if this was a dream, it was one that felt incredibly real.

I turned around to see the ground. My jaw dropped. I was still far up in the sky. The horizon was almost infinite and despite no sun being there, the land beneath me was brightly illuminated and colorful. Let me rephrase that, it was unnaturally colorful. Reds and pinks, royal blues and lime greens plastered the landscape.

"I... this... what is this! Where am I? STOP! NO! NO! NO!" I grunted as I speedily crashed towards the ground. Instead of the ground itself, I hit a... plant? Tree? I don't know what to call it. It had the striped stem of a candy cane and massive leaves of green gummy.

"Oww! Oof! Not in the jewels! Bap! Pff! Urgh!" Hitting branch after branch of these leafs, I slowly lost velocity until I finally gently slid off the last one closest to the ground. All I saw were blurs. It was like my eyes were rattles inside my skull.

That's why I didn't even notice that I had slid onto a stool. A stool seated at a round table with a cover that had the 4 different symbols of a card deck on its surface. I increasingly got my sight back as I straightened up and held my head.

Images swung from left to right until they focused back into one.

"Holy... brghhh... my head." I murmured. Finally, I had time to think and regain my senses. "I...I'm wearing my work uniform. What? Who... Why..." For whatever reason I was fully dressed. Neat white shirt, black sleeveless vest along with a royal blue necktie and straight black polished shoes and clean black pants.

As I adjusted my sleeves, testing how real the fabric felt, someone set a teacup down in front of me.

"You're here! You sure took some time to come down, hehehe!"

I followed the arm that placed the cup. A strange girl came into my view. Next to the table, with a silvery serving plate clutched to her chest, she stood dressed in a skin tight, wine red corset.

It struggled to contain her bust and privates and left little to the imagination. Whoever she was, she was not human. Wine red bunny ears extended from in between her hair which was split into two colors: wine red and soft pink. Her legs were massive and more like those of a bunny than a person, puffy like cotton candy and just as pink. Among all those major features that took up most of my attention, I also took not of several ribbons that were dotted across her corset and one was even tied to her floppy ear. And then there was a carrot hanging from a choker around her neck. Even stranger, it was dripping with... something. Maybe it was better I didn't know.

"I... excuse me... I think I need to get a grasp on what just happened for a second."

She giggled in response. "Hehehe, I can imagine. The first time in Wonderland is pretty wild for everyone."

"Wonderland? Where is that?"

"You're right there. We are in Wonderland."

"That's... not what I mean. Where is here?"

"What a silly question. Here is wherever you are."

"Wha... nevermind. Who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

Her eyes flashed up a little and she clutched her platter tighter. "Pleasure? I didn't think you'd be so straight forward right away. Hmhm!"

I shook my head in confusion as she playfully cocked hers with a big smile on her face. "I... just wanted to know your name. It's considered formal where... I guess came from. I still don't know whether this is real or not."

She twirled her floppy ear with one finger and blissfully closed her eyes. "You think I'm too cute to be real? Ahaaah, you sure are a smooth talker, hmhm!" She blushed with an overacted embarrassed smile. "Don't worry, Floppy isn't going anywhere. I'm all sorts of real." Her voice took on a sultry tone as she temptingly leaned down, gazing straight into my eyes with her magenta colored ones. I could feel my heart thump and it took much to not lose my cool.

I gulped. "Y...your name is Floppy?"

"Cute, isn't it? The queen of hearts gave me that name because of my adorable ears. You already noticed them too, haven't you?" She said in a chipper tone, twirling one of her ears again while smiling with the brightest, most cheerful smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah, she wasn't wrong there. They really are pretty cute."

She squeaked with pride and bounced a little on the spot. "EEEEEE... You called me cute! This is the best birthday ever!"

"Birthday?"

She suddenly hopped over to me and settled on my lap. My breath got stuck in my throat as she she flung her arms around my neck. She touched my nose with hers and stared straight into my eyes. "Yes, it's my birthday today! And actually, I already got the best gift that I've ever gotten before!"

"And... _gulp_... what is that gift?" I asked, trying not to think too much about the soft body that was pressing up against me enthusiastically.

She cocked her head in thought and put a finger to her chin as she cheekily looked at me. "Hmm... I don't know how to call it. My gift hasn't really told me his name yet."

"Are...are you talking about me? Lucius. Lucius Hare. I'm a banker at... wait... did... you just imply that I'M your gift?"

"You got it! The queen of hearts herself brought you here. She really likes me a lot and I worked for her for a loooooong time. But when you work so long and so hard and all the other march hares are out getting their husbands... it makes you feel lonely after a while. So when the queen asked me what I wished for on my birthday, I told her that I wanted to have a husband too. And before I knew it, she smiled and sent me here. She said that my dream man would drop exaaaaaactly here!"

She pointed at the ground underneath the chair we sat on and only now did I notice that there was a big red X right underneath me. "Huh, now that's accuracy. Hold on!..." I shook myself out of my amazement. "This is crazy! This is not normal! This has to be a dream, right?"

Floppy just smiled as she cupped the sides of my face with her gentle, smooth hands. I couldn't help myself but to look right at her. It was the face of pure adoration. "Most people don't understand when they come to Wonderland for the first time. Everything is strange, foreign and mad. But it's okay to be mad. We're all mad down here, Lucius."

I gulped. Drawn to her fluffy, adorable body, my hands found their way around her hips, keeping her steady on top of my lap. "You're saying that like it were just natural. It wasn't longer than an hour ago that I was sitting at the bank counter. I came home and collapsed onto my bed. I can only remember how much of a stressful day it was. If I can recall so little... this can't be reality."

"Or you don't remember it because it was the same thing as every day. I forget things all the time! And you don't have to remember everything after all. If you remember too much you won't have space for the new memories!" Floppy explained in a cheery, careless way. But why... why did I find myself understanding her? I agreed with her.

"It really was a lot of repetitive work. But that shouldn't matter. It was what we had to do."

"Did you do good things?" She asked with a cocked head.

"Yea..." I was so short from answering positively when sudden memories flooded my mind. "N...No... actually I didn't. Now that I really think about it, I had to lie to a lot of people. I was required to trick people into giving us more money than we gave them in a way that they could never pay us back. Now that I think about it... we were forced to do a lot of nasty things." A sigh escaped me. How had I never noticed how much I hated what I was doing?

Through this realization, Floppy suddenly chimed in. "You know, the queen doesn't just pick anyone to enter Wonderland. The people who come here are those who want to escape their everyday life." She looked up towards the sky with an endearing smile. "Those who fall down from there, are tired of the same things over and over. You NEVER know what happens down here. So that's why she chooses people like you."

I looked up along with her, lost in thought. "I see..."

Suddenly she snapped back down. "Or she picks whoever's the cutest. Depends on how much she feels like thinking that day." She chirped with a funny giggle.

I laughed along with her. The sudden change of tone took me completely by surprise.

But when the laughing died down, she looked at me with a serious expression. She seemed a bit worried. "So, do you really want to go back?"

I took a moment to consider. I raised my head towards the sky I fell from. As my gaze settled back down, I met with Floppy's hopeful eyes. She was clutching her chest and biting her lip so hard it was turning white. "I... guess I can give this world a shot."

"YOU WILL?!" She bounced on top of me and pawed at my chest.

"Well, what can I say? How could I ruin the birthday girl's birthday wish?"

"Ahahaaaa!" She squeaked in happiness and hugged me so wildly that we almost toppled over. Once she was fully settled though... it became a genuine embrace. She softly caressed my back and sighed in relief. I couldn't help it. I hugged her back just as softly and petted her adorable floppy ears. Her eyes closed blissfully and she hummed a little to herself.

"Hahhhh, this makes me so happy. This is the best birthday ever." Her body was so incredibly soft as she nuzzled against me. Her legs especially were so fluffy and soft that it felt like my sides and legs were covered in a cotton cloud.

When she let go of me, she clutched her chest again while I held her shoulders. "Really? What were your other birthdays like?"

She shrugged like she didn't want to talk about it. "Eh, you know... they were... alright... Uhh hey! I completely forgot!" She clapped her hands together as something seemingly popped into her mind. Grabbing behind her, she pulled up the cup she set down earlier. It was still steaming a bit.

"I made you some tea. Well, the mad hatter made it but I added some flavor to it! I drink this almost every day. I hope you like it just as much!" She carefully blew on it, wafting off the steam before she handed it to me.

I playfully raised the cup after I received it. "Cheers, Floppy."

She raised her pinky finger, mirroring my movements with a cheerful smile.

I smirked at her antics and put the cup to my lips. Once the tea reached my tongue I was overwhelmed with a wave of flavors. It was sweet, tart, rich and fruity all in one. "Holy crap! This tastes amazing! What did you put in this?"

"Just some fruit I like. Whenever I'm out and about, I find these roots and plants that look really funny. So I try how they taste in tea. Is it... really that good?"

"Well, you found a keeper here. You're amazing, Floppy!"

In a sudden shift, Floppy's demeanor changed and her eyes became hazy like she'd been struck by something. "You think I'm amazing?"

"Well, you definitely have great taste. I don't think I've ever tasted anything like this."

Floppy's cheeks started flushing red and her breath seemed to be slightly labored. "You...hhee... think so? I have a great taste? But you you haven't even tasted me yet."

I choked on my tea. "Wh.. pff... Hrrrmmm! Excuse me, what did you just say?"

She shook her head, seemingly being a bit out of it. "I...I don't know. My brain is kinda cloudy. I never had this happen to me. Weird."

"Well, anyhow, the tea is great. See for yourself."

She was still a bit dazed as she feebly took my cup. With an inquisitive look she turned the cup around and inspected it closely. "You... touched this with your lips."

My heart skipped a beat when I watched her put her fingers to her mouth. Shortly after, she found the spot I drank from before and perfectly covered it with her lips. I could tell that she knew this was an indirect kiss. Her eyes closed when she took a long sip from it and once she was done, she let out a sigh just as long. She returned to her former dazed state and her eyes were focused on the cup. With her thumb she traced along the rim where our lips indirectly met. "That was... better than I remembered."

I poked her cheek, snapping her out of her hypnotic state. "Hey, you okay? You zoned out there for a bit."

She shook her head. "Huh? Oh, hehe, sorry. I must be incredibly awkward. I umm... never got to speak with a man before."

"You didn't? How does that happen? Aren't there any other men around?"

"There are but... those are always with their wives and girlfriends. And even if I got to talk to them... it's not the same. They're not mine. They wouldn't get to talk to me much. I'm glad you actually landed where the queen said you would. The Cheshire cats would've gotten to you sooner than me otherwise hehe." She giggled to herself, but it clearly wasn't genuine. She was suppressing something.

But as soon as she laid eyes on me again, she genuinely smiled again. "Sorry, I trailed off again." She said as she embarrassedly pressed a hand to her cheek.

I smiled back and petted her ears again. "I don't mind. I think it's kind of cute. Besides, now I'm here and you can talk to me all you want."

Her expression melted into one of pure bliss as I scratched her behind her ears. For some reason, she started twitching spasmically and her body tensed up at my touch. Her eyes, even though I was pretty sure I imagined it, formed into visible pink hearts and her mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Her fingers squeezed the cup in her hands tightly, not letting go of it. "All I want..." She muttered, looking down at the flat surface of the tea. "You're saying I can do anything I want with you?"

I gulped and sweat built up on my forehead. "Uh well, that's not exactly what I said but... I think so. It's YOUR birthday."

She gasped with excitement. "In that case, I just thought of something that would make this tea even more amazing!"

"Really? Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Okay, close your eyes. It should be a surprise!" She quipped giddily.

I did as instructed, chuckling and smiling to myself after seeing her so excited. After a few moments of darkness and silence, I didn't feel the cup on my lips... but I heard a sipping sound. Following that, I heard the cup being set down on the table which confused me.

"Do you need to prepare some... _smack._.." And then it happened. Something touched my lips. But it wasn't the cup. It was another set of lips overlapping with mine and a rush of tea entered my mouth through them.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw what I already expected. Floppy was pushing up against me and with closed eyes kissed me on the lips. My arms almost automatically found their way around her head and back. I couldn't... didn't want to reject her. Floppy, this cute little bunny girl, was passionately entwining herself with me. I couldn't believe that the person who got to kiss her was me.

I let her melt into my arms, her body growing warmer by the second. The tea mixed in between our mouths until we both swallowed our share of it.

Hypnotized, we parted again, a thin string of saliva drawn between our lips. I breathed heavily, partly because I was gasping for air and because I had to recollect my scattered mind. I watched as Floppy licked her lips and was instantly aware of the potent, residual flavor in my mouth. I touched my lips. "I... this was... way better than before. You weren't wrong there."

"You said it. That was... delicious." She sighed in pure disbelief at how happy she was about it.

Meanwhile, my heart was beating out of my chest. When I kissed her, I felt a massive rush. My entire body locked up and my mind was filled with the desire to give in to all temptation. When I looked at Floppy, I no longer saw just a cute bunny girl. I was fascinated by her. I wanted to know everything about her, about Wonderland... and what else we could do now that this barrier was broken. I grabbed her hips and pulled them more into my lap. I looked into her eyes with longing and pure desire.

She must've thought the same because our gazes crossed and each of us started caressing the other's body. "Well, now you've done it."

"Done what? Hehehe..." She laughed ambiguously.

"I don't think I can leave anymore now. Think you can live with that? Having me around?" I combed through her hair until I reached her floppy ear and started rubbing the inner side of it. Her face slackened and her lip quivered with the movements of my thumb.

"I'll hngghh... manage. Lucius... I'm ticklish there. You're making me feel hhnaaaahh weirrrdd." She shivered, her legs twitching and her eyes wavering.

I cupped her cheek, giving her a moment to breathe after petting her. "Well, where should we go from here?"

She giggled and leaned into my hand, rubbing her face against it. And with an unbothered expression she answered: "That depends where the river takes us."

"The ri...verrrrrr..." My voice stretched as it got stuck in my throat. For the first time since we sat together, I looked at something other than her. We weren't in the candy-like forest anymore. Our table and chair now sat on top of a lily pad drifting on a gentle river. It was only now that I had my senses together that I noticed how we're rocking up and down. And the strangest thing... we weren't the only ones.

Floating down the river were multiple other lily pads and on top of them... couples. Sometimes just two. Sometimes entire groups who were having wild, passionate sex. It was like the sound finally cut back into my ears when a wave of moans and screams reached me.

Monster girls of all shapes and sizes being taken in all sorts of positions as they drove by us. The men were violently fucking them, some in the dominant role, others being serviced by one or multiple girls.

Blood rushed to my face and I tried not to look to close as I instead focused on Floppy. "Is... is this normal? Where are we? When did we get here?"

She just smiled lovingly and pushed her full, bouncy breasts against me. "I said it before. In Wonderland, you NEVER know where you'll end up. I think it must've happened when we kissed earlier. The queen told me that this happens to couples a lot. Usually it's when they are... really aroused." When she realized what she was saying, her eyes hooded and her tone turned much more sexy. "You were turned on too?"

There was no use in denying it. "How did you expect me not to be? When a girl like you gets this close to a guy like me. Of course I was."

"A girl like me?" She asked, coming closer to me and her mouth hanging slightly open as if inviting me.

I smirked. "A girl as adorable as this very March Hare on top of me. _Smack_ " I welcomed her lips as I entwined my tongue with her. In a deep, sloppy kiss we exchanged saliva and did our best to glue our entangled bodies together.

"Lucius Hare. Hehe, what are two hares like us going to do now?"

"Well, looking around... I guess I have a faint idea."

Floppy started blushing. Her eyes turned soft and hazy. "Will you be gentle? Hehe..." She giggled, starting to toy with the buttons of my suit vest.

"First time?"

Her eyes flickered giddily. "Yeah."

"It'll be a first for both of us then."

Our lips magnetically met as we started undressing. Layer after layer was tossed to the side, landing on the lily pad we were floating on. The surrounding moans encouraged us even more. Just like many others around us we were about to let ourselves fall into madness. A kind of madness that would drive us wild with pleasure.

I never lived a wild life. I always lived by the rules and never questioned anything. But now, there were no boundaries. Nothing predictable. Nothing barred off. Meeting Floppy might have been one of the most liberating moments of my life. I wanted her... I wanted her badly. It wasn't just that she was cute, sexy or sweet. She was the one who I could be free with. Free of worry and free of restraints.

Floppy's buttons on her corset popped off easily. Bit by bit, her perfect, smooth skin exposed itself to me. Even with how little she was covered, the parts that I couldn't see before, now scrambled my damn mind. There was no other way to describe it. From her voluminous, juicy breasts that were running with the unknown juices that trickled down from the carrot around her collar, were now freed. Her nipples were a deep rosy pink and were already erect. The last piece were her panties. Since they couldn't go past her legs otherwise, they were laced and easily fell opened up . When I pulled them out from underneath her, they drew a thick line of juices behind them. They were thoroughly soaked.

Seeing it herself, Floppy giggled away the embarrassment. As a kind of revenge, she started undressing me in return. My vest was already off and she was visibly looking forward to removing my white, stain free shirt. And then... she knelt between my legs. With a lustful expression, she unbuttoned my black pants, freeing my madly erect cock. When the black fabric slipped over it, it snapped up and was directly in view of Floppy's gaze.

"You're already sooo... haaarrd..." She moaned with a luscious, longing voice. Her dainty fingers snaked around my length, swiveling up and down on my shaft. Her breath was hot enough to exude lewd steam and her eyes were firmly locked on my dripping head.

"I've... never had someone touch it before, Floppy. Nghhee... please be careful with it." Her fingers twirled around the underside of my glans. I squirmed a little and gripped the sides of the chair.

She blew onto it with her hot breath. Whether by accident or because she wanted to taunt me, I didn't know. "I... hhheeee... never touched a man there either. But I... I want to make it feel really... really good."

I chuckled, even if it was only to distract myself. "Heh, so much for asking ME to be gentle."

She giggled back. "Wonderland is still Wonderland. No matter how sensitive you are the first time, you always want to feel as much pleasure as you can tickle out. Just like I am with your little... friend... down..." And just like that, she went back into her dazed mode. She licked her lower lip and circled her tongue all around in a complete circle. Her mouth glistened with her spit. "As much... as you can."

As if in thought, she looked down at her swaying breasts. When she looked up, she caught me as I was staring at them myself. She melted into a knowing smile like an idea just popped into her head.

Floppy gripped both of her breasts from below and poured them onto my crotch.

"Huagh! Floppy!" I shuddered. The moment I felt her breasts swallowing up my cock, I was overwhelmed by a slippery wet feeling around it. Whatever was coming out of that carrot, it was an incredible lubricant. Her breasts started slipping and sliding immediately, with her putting pressure on them from either side.

She smiled innocently. "What's the matter, Lucius?"

I hunched over as Floppy started to give me a tit job that blew my damn mind. "Y...you can't do these things out of nowhere."

"Why not? I'm already doing it and he seems to like it a lot." She said as she motioned towards my cock which was even harder and longer than before, sandwiched between her tits and poking out of her cleavage.

"A man...ghhh... needs to be prepared for something like this. I almost..." I swallowed my words.

She stopped her movements and teasingly asked. I could tell she already knew but she joyfully asked anyways. "You almost what, Lucius? Hehehe!"

"You're really something else when you're like this." I pouted and acted annoyed.

But she wasn't even bothered. "So you like it a lot then!" She exclaimed happily before her eyes turned even more lewd. "I won't let your little man go until I squeeze out anything he's holding in. Poor little guy, all pent up like that. I'll massage him a little so he can loosen up."

Her fingers dug into her wet flesh, coated in an opaque, slightly orange, thick liquid. It was like I could directly feel the movements of her fingers translated through her breasts. She put massive effort into thrusting her body up and down, all the while tantalizing my cock and my precum mixing with the already present juices.

Whatever it was, it made the whole feel of her breasts even more intense. Her tender flesh molded around my cock and left not even the littlest space uncovered. Her breasts were big enough to fully embed my dick in them with it only occasionally poking out.

I drooled, I couldn't contain it. The all around erotic air filled with the moaning and whining of other couples. It was enough to break any man's composure. But in my case, that wasn't all. When I looked between my legs. This devoted little bunny girl. Floppy. She was mine. There was an urge welling within me that wanted me to drive her wild. She was putting so much effort into making me cum that it was endearingly adorable. The mixture of genuine sweetness and dirty, pure perversion fried my mind.

I reached out to grab her ears. The second I did, she threw me an inquisitive glance. I panted, trying to hold back from cumming... yet. But even through that, I shot her a suggestive smile and pointingly pulled her head towards my cock.

She giggled to herself, quickly catching on to what I wanted, and started to lick the tip of my cock whenever it came into view. With a lewd, open hanging mouth, she eagerly waited for it to pop up. Each time, my glans ground over the flat of her tongue, drawing strings of precum between the two.

She was like a pet thirstily lapping at a bowl of water.

With this image in front of me, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Nhaaha! _Lick_ It's almost ready! It's gonna be so tasty!"

This was it. Her expectant, steamy red face. Floppy was visibly thrilled about me reaching my climax. But that wasn't the only thing turning her on. I was holding on tight to her ears and they were clearly sensitive. She loved it when I pulled on them.

When I reached orgasm, my arms tensed up even more and I pulled her mouth right onto my cock. At first her eyes widened in surprise but as soon as my cum reached her tongue, they softened and her hungry mouth worked down everything it could catch. At some point, she couldn't keep up and globs of my cum spurted out of the edge of her mouth and coated my cock in a cloudy glaze.

Immediately, Floppy popped off and coughed a little with a seemingly disappointed frown. " _Cough cough..._ Haaa... aww... I wasn't fast enough. You tried to give me so much and I couldn't take it all."

I rubbed her ear. With closed eyes she managed to smile again and hummed a little at the petting. I comforted her. "It's... phew... alright, Floppy. I came a whole lot more than I usually do. I wasn't prepared for it either. Do you know what that means though?"

She jumped onto my lap with eager enthusiasm and pawed at my chest.

"Woah, Floppy! S...sensitive..." I jerked up a little as her crotch got dangerously close to my still throbbing cock.

"What does it mean, Lucius?"

I quivered a little bit but bore through it. "Well... you did it! You made it feel so good that I came this much. For your first time, you can really be proud." I half seriously chuckled, followed by her smiling to herself and blushing slightly.

She sheepishly looked up again and grinned dubiously. "That wasn't my first time."

"What? It...wasn't?"

"No..." She smirked down at me as suddenly I felt her fluffy, big legs lock behind my back, pulling her crotch even more into mine. I quite literally felt the radiating heat of her pussy on top of my cock. She leaned in and hugged me while softly whispering in my ear. "I'm still waiting for you to take it."

At that very moment, my last shred of reluctance cracked. I grabbed Floppy's tight little ass and lifted her up to pin her onto the table. The second I placed her on it though, it evaporated and I instead had her pinned against the lily pad. "What? W...where did the table go?"

"Unimportant." Floppy whined with lusty drool hanging from the side of her mouth and hearts in her eyes. Her legs were still wrapped around me still and held me in place even tighter. "No time for thinking."

It was the perfect position already. Our bodies intermingled on the pad and I was hard as a rock. She was right. We were in too deep to question things now. Honestly, I didn't even care about such ridiculous things as sense and reason anymore. Floppy... she was right there. Underneath me. I knew what I had to do. What I wanted to do oh so badly.

Our genitals kissed as I lined mine up with hers. I felt like her folds were luring me in. "Not like I need to think about this, Floppy." I groaned before our lips came into contact again. The moment I kissed her, I slid in. Her cunt was already thoroughly wet and I easily entered her. It was like it was made for taking a dick. Every fold inside fell perfectly into place, locking my shaft into a perfect vice.

I saw Floppy flinching a little. Her lip curled as if she felt a light sting but surprisingly nothing worse. The pain seemed to leave as soon as it came.

Despite this small disturbance, Floppy just laughed it off and shot me a bright smile. "Well, now you've done it."

I chuckled. "Let's hear it. What did I do now?"

"Now you really can't go back. You can't undo this now. And I'm going to be really, reaaaaallly mad if you leave me after this." She giggled as she booped my nose.

I smiled along with her, smiling teasingly. "Heh, well... let me think about it..." I playfully put my finger to my chin, pretending to think.

But even though I was just kidding, Floppy took my finger away and gave it a cute little kiss on the tip. "Hey, we said no more thinking."

She was right there. Sliding from her lip to the side of her face, I caressed her with my index finger before cupping her cheek with my full hand and kissed her again.

With our lips overlapping, I started fucking her. It started with squishy, tight sounds. I could tell, even though it was faint, that there was an additional, hot fluid next to her juices around my cock. I took a quick glance. It was her blood. I actually took her first time.

A certain weight of meaning and responsibility tugged on my heart. Still kissing her, I opened my eyes, only to find that she was staring up at me all along.

Her thin hand touched my cheek just as I was touching hers. "I've waited soooo long for a man to look at me like that. Hehehe, it feels even better than I thought." She gently touched her heart, sighing to herself and gasping every time I plunged into her. I was gentle, but even so, I was tentatively grinding her insides.

"Is yours pounding like this too?" She asked as she pulled my hand onto her chest. My hand was squeezed right between her breasts but through this, I could actually feel her heart beat.

I softly smiled. "Mine's probably even worse. That's pretty normal, isn't it? Being excited when you're with someone you like?"

"I know... but nothing here is usually normal."

I embraced her, catching her lips one more time. "This much normal is okay from time to time."

Our entire bodies were tangled in a hot, wet mess. Her bunny legs were clenching around me tighter and tighter as I felt her insides squirm.

She was twitching, quivering as her climax came nearer. My cock was no better. It was throbbing and pulsing with every push and pull. Whenever I thrust inside, wet splashes emanated from our connection point. Our juices created a bigger and bigger stain of glistening moisture on our skin.

"LUCIUS! LUCIUS! NNGHHAAAAA!" Floppy cried out with her gasping, strained voice.

"Floppy! I'm cumming! I'm cumming soon!"

"Me... haa!...too! Fuck me! I want you! I want it! More! More! MORE!"

Her screams tickled my ears. Finally after I crashed into her pussy one more time, I buried my cock deep in the confines of it. Her folds greedily opened, ready to welcome the torrent of cum I sprayed inside of her.

My mouth hung open. I couldn't voice anything. My entire body was tensing up and I couldn't do anything but deeply groan. I felt the pulse of my cock as my cum made its way out in bursts. Slowly but surely, I filled her crevasse to the point of overflowing. Out of the edges, I could see my sperm trickling out.

Floppy tried her best to flex her muscles and keep it in but... I distracted her from that. Our arms wrapped around the other, hugging as closely as we could manage.

Now that we came, we felt each other's skin and body much more intensely than before.

Riding out the aftermath of our orgasms, we relaxed over time. It took us a while to open our eyes and actually clearly recognized our surroundings again.

Floppy's tense untangled themselves and powerlessly flopped onto the ground left and right to me. I put a hand to my forehead as I fell onto my back only for Floppy to soon follow after and lie down on top of me.

Singing it like a jingle, Floppy proudly chirped. "I have a husband! I had my first time. He's never gonna leave me. He is mine!"

I chuckled and pulled her close to me. I rustled her a little, making her laugh and squeak . I laid my head on top of hers. Her hair smelled like cherry flavored candy. "Are you okay?"

"Even better than okay. I'm... happy." She looked at me with upturned eyes. "Thank you, Lucius."

"Thank you for what? I think I'm the lucky guy here."

"Silly... thank you for being my birthday present." She closed her eyes and smiled adorably.

"Heh, my pleasure." I said half jokingly and half seriously happy. I combed her hair as she set her head down on my chest. "So... where are we going next?"

Floppy carelessly snuggled up to me and dozed off. "Let's just see where we're going to land. I kind of like the surprise of it."

"Land? What do you mean, laaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnddd!" And with those words, we went sailing through the air. The lily pad passed over the edge of a waterfall and glided like an umbrella down into a colorful valley.

Thus, starting my new life as a citizen of Wonderland and a husband to Floppy.

 **To be Continued...**


	23. Rabbit Family: March Hare(Domesticated)

"625, 9.052... 2.057.136? Bankrupt again and suddenly she starts all over. Good lord your highness what are you DOING?" Those were the thoughts I had as I went over the monthly fund reports of the queen's treasury. I held my head in my hands as I unrolled the seemingly infinite roll of paper. Sometimes there were patterns and other times it was completely random. From flat broke to having millions in a matter of days.

I mean I knew the reasons for those fluctuations but even after all this time, it still hurt my pride as a banker to see such irresponsible use of money. Well, it wasn't like I didn't know people like that from my old life but this... this was something else.

I might have to go back a little. One year ago, after I first met Floppy and after our fun little tour around Wonderland, she had to head right back to her service under the Queen of Hearts. Of course, being apart from me all the time due to that fact, Floppy asked the Queen if she could take me under her wing as well. Sure enough, I became her financial adviser and even a year later, I am still baffled by her spending habits.

The queen was... well... not what I expected to say the least. Then again, considering Wonderland I shouldn't presume anything. Life in Wonderland itself was incredible and certainly made every day way more colorful. It sure was a major improvement from back home. It's only when you're trying to manage madness that you're losing your mind. In a bad way anyways.

I kicked back in my chair staring at the ceiling. I had to confront her highness with this somehow, but I knew this wouldn't be easy. After all the Queen was...

 **knock knock**

Someone knocked at my door. "Oh good. Maybe I can talk to her about this right away and... hopefully she's in a good mood today and listens to me for once." I was carefully optimistic and opened the door to my chamber.

"Your highness, I have an urgent matter that needs your... your highness?" I instinctively looked down because I already knew the Queen wasn't exactly tall and indeed there was someone standing there. A little girl with long, blonde hair in a frilly, blue and white dress along with white stockings and cute little black shoes. The only thing about her that could be considered as being off, was the pointy succubus-like tail that poked out from underneath her skirt.

She looked up at me with a pitiful, confused look and cocked her head in puzzlement.

"Oh, heh, sorry little girl. Seems I confused you with someone else. You sure look a lot like someone else I know. Why did you knock on my door?"

She gripped the sides of her dress anxiously and forced herself to talk. "S...Sorry, mister. But do you know how to find people?"

"Find people? I'm not exactly in that kind of field and finding people in Wonderland is kind of difficult. Who are you looking for?"

"My name is Alice! I'm looking for my big brother. Have you seen him anywhere?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Huh, I don't think I know who your brother is even. What's his name?"

"Please, mister. I need to find my big brother. He's supposed to protect me but I can't find him anywhere!" She clenched her teeth and held back the tears that were welling up at the edges of her eyes.

I petted her head to calm her down. "Aww, don't cry. Do you live here in Wonderland, sweetie?"

"Mhm Mhm!" She nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Alright, then you should know the big river that flows through it. Most people come through there. If you wait there long enough, I'm sure your big brother will show up too."

"Are you sure, mister?" She sniffed as she finally relaxed.

"It's the best shot you have. I'm certain you're gonna find him there."

"Okay!" Within a split second, her mood turned completely upside down. She put on a bright, cheery smile and skipped away. "Thank you, mister! I'll let you know if I find him."

I tried to reach out to her but she was already gone. "I umm... you're welcome!"

As she gleefully hopped away, I heard her humming and singing to herself. "Onii chan...Onii chan... I wonder what he'll be like... I hope he's nice to me..." And with those words she disappeared behind a corner in the twisted corridors of the Queen's castle.

"Wait, she doesn't know what her big brother is like? She... she's never met her big brother before? That's strange."

I leaned against the frame of my door and looked up in thought. "I never even knew that monsters this innocent lived in Wonderland. I thought only monsters that are influenced by succubi live here. Unless..."

I went deadpan. "She's going to be lewded, isn't she? Haahhh... and I sent her straight into the fray. Eh, if she really lives in Wonderland, I don't think she's going to see anything that would be new to her." I turned to head towards the Queen's garden when I doubtfully looked over my shoulder. I waved my thoughts away. "No, no, she's going to be okay. I think. Yeah... probably." I had to remind myself from time to time that nothing in Wonderland was as it seems and there was probably more to that girl than I thought. Besides, I had to take care of other issues and got back on track to meet the Queen.

The Queen's castle was a winding, confusing mess. Believe it or not, she designed it herself. She got the opportunity to build this massive construct as a gift from her father. The husband of the currently reigning Demon Lord. I've never even seen him, much less his wife. The only thing I know for certain is that they are immensely powerful and influential. Definitely enough to supply their daughter with her own realm and a castle.

With my report in hand, I entered into the garden. A wide spanning yard inside the castle walls filled with white, red and black rose bushes. It was a marvel in itself. It was regularly visited by various monsters within Wonderland. Sometimes just to relax, other times to meet the Queen herself. Whenever the Queen held "meetings", balls and some of her... play sessions the castle was filled to the brim with people. Incubi and other monsters alike. Most of the Rooms are made available to them so that couples could have some privacy but others had no qualms about just doing it out in the open.

You'd think an opportunity like that would give me and Floppy some time for ourselves as well, but as servants of the house we were supposed to keep the service running as well as the food and drink. And you have no idea how hard that actually was. Let alone while constantly being close to each other. All that pent up tension... and no pay off.

"Huh? Hey! It's Lucius! LUUUUUCIIUUUUUSSS! OVER HERE!"

"Hm?" Suddenly I was taken out of my thoughts, called by an all too familiar, squeaky voice.

I turned my head to see two people sitting on a blanket in the middle of the lush, green garden. "Oh, my apologies your highness. I wasn't aware that you were here." I chuckled off the embarrassment and bowed before her.

The Queen was a very odd specimen, even for Wonderland. Due to her parents she had both part of a succubus, namely a Lilim and part of the Wonderland's own inhabitant, the Alice. She was a loli with the habits and personality of a succubus sprinkled in. The literal embodiment of a wolf in sheep's clothing. Her body was very slim and tiny, though she did sport a decent bust of at least the upper B-cup size, though they might as well not be there if they are placed right next to Floppy's lower E-cups. That small body was dressed, similar to the formerly mentioned Alice monster, in a frilly, cute little dress. But instead of innocent blues and whites, she preferred blacks and reds with a little white mixed in. Red hearts dotted the hem of her skirt and red bows tied up her silvery hair into deceivingly innocent pigtails.

"It was about time you got here! We need one more player! Come here! Come here!" She flailingly waved me over and excitedly smiled, hoping that I would play with her. Like I said, she could be deceiving in how cute she could be sometimes. As I came closer, I saw who was sitting alongside her on the blanket... and it was the reason I was ready to put up with all of this.

With a blushed smile... I saw Floppy sitting on the blanket, holding a cute small doll in her hand. When her eyes met mine, she clutched it to her chest and looked over at me with visible hearts in her eyes. I could tell from the first look, that she was really holding back to not jump up and tackle me. "H...hey, Lucius. L...long time no see..."

I held myself back as best I could as I tried to respond casually. Just seeing her made me jittery and restless. "Hey, Floppy. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah... long time..." Floppy tugged on her collar as a visible sweat spread over her forehead. She must've been restraining herself like crazy.

Since we started working together under the Queen, we only rarely bumped into each other ever so often. Floppy was always at the Queen's side while I was mostly bound to my bureau. Off work of course, we were all over each other but at this point it was never enough to satisfy us. Over the last year, Floppy and I used every opportunity to sneak off and meet in secret and fuck somewhere away from the public eye. I don't know if it was to tease us, but the Queen ruled that her servants were not allowed to have sex on duty. If I didn't know her better I would say it was to keep a professional image among her staff but... come on... she's the Queen of Wonderland AND part succubus. Despite her image, she was just as, if not even more perverted than the rest of us.

With a smug smirk, the Queen crossed her arms and chuckled in a haughty manner. "Heheh, you two sure seem tense. Fun! Looks like you're just longing to spend some time together!"

We immediately blushed as we noticed we were staring at each other and averted our eyes. Not that it made us any less tense. I cleared my throat, trying to ignore my hot, reddening face as I adjusted my tie. "Hrmmm... You're just imagining things, your highness. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. But there is another matter that I needed to talk to you abo..."

"No! No! No! I didn't mean to pry. It's actually quite convenient. We still need another player. So why don't you take a seat? Look, I'll take the cute little doll over here, Floppy has the bunny girl doll and you can have this one."

As I reluctantly knelt down and took a seat on the blanket across from Floppy, the Queen handed me a male figurine. It was smooth, pink and had no a single feature on it. Not even a face or hair. It was confusing since the dolls that the Queen and Floppy held frighteningly resembled each of them. Almost to a T actually.

"Umm... your highness? I'm honored you would consider... letting me play with you but... this figurine is kind of bland, don't you think?"

She leaned over and facepalmed herself. "Oh right! Hihihi, I almost forgot." She said as she snapped her fingers.

The sound rang out in the garden and faded into silence. At first I thought nothing happened but suddenly I felt something tickling inside of my arm. I looked down and saw the doll in my hand transforming. It was absorbing something from me. A dark essence that permeated from my hand and was sucked into the doll.

The more it sucked up, the more it started to shape into a form that looked almost exactly like me. My face, my hair, even my clothes made it onto the doll. It was an almost scarily accurate copy of me. Except small and lifeless. At least I hope it was lifeless.

I turned the figurine in my hand and had to admit that I was impressed. "Huh, you always manage to surprise me, your highness."

She shrugged smugly. "What can I say? I'm your ruler for a reason. So! Now we can finally play!" She clapped her hands together excitedly and childishly hopped up and down in genuine happiness. Floppy seemed to share her excitement or rather maybe she got used to it and was simply taken by her cuteness like most people in Wonderland. And despite her quite sadistic and toying side of hers, I had to admit that she could be pretty adorable from time to time.

I repressed those thoughts though as I addressed the elephant in the room. "Hrmhrm! Your highness!"

"Yes, Lucius? What is it?" She said nonchalantly as she was more focused on setting up her doll than on me.

"Your financial situation, we need to talk about it!"

"Naww! But that's soooo booooring! As long as I still have some, it's fine!" She shrugged, completely unbothered.

"That's the problem, your highness! Most of the time you don't have any. Just over the course of the last month you spent your money on a tea party for the hatter, 200 cakes made with every fruit from every realm, a top hat made of diamonds and a full set of oversized tea pots."

"So? Where's the problem?"

"You can't spend your money this recklessly! What would the people of Wonderland say if their Queen wasn't worth a penny?"

The Queen cocked her head and motioned as if I was making a fuss about something trivial. "Pshh, then I just ask them for more money of course."

I was baffled. "Y...You... you can't just ASK your people to give you money and..." I stopped myself and turned to Floppy. "She can't... right?"

Floppy cluelessly shrugged her arms. "I 'unno."

"You don't know?"

"I mean it's worked for her so far."

I cocked my head in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

I was hoping for a denial, but instead Floppy just ashamedly shook her head and hid her mouth behind her bunny doll. "Sorry."

I turned to the Queen again after rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Your highness, this is not a way to lead your kingdom. How did you even get them to go along with something like that?"

She innocently put a finger to her chin. "Well, most of them just handed it over willingly though I had to cry sometimes to convince them." She cheerily explained. "Oh, I had to step on some of them. That was fun for a while. But then some of them started enjoying that, so I had to move on to tickling it out of them... but some of them started liking that too now that I think about it. Hehe!" She continued and shot me a sweet little smile like that's make it better.

I sighed. "Haah... listen, your highness, I know you want to have fun. And you have all rights to use your funds like you see fit, but I'm worried about you here."

"About me?" She asked curiously.

"If you continue to garner your money like this, you are no better than the humans I used to work with. You'd be just as shady as they are."

She jerked up and gasped with a wide open mouth. "LIKE HUMANS! But humans are so lame! I'm not lame! Take that back!"

I smugly shrugged, just like she did before. "It's not up to me. I just say things as I see them. If you change your ways, I might consider taking it back."

The Queen grumbled and pouted as she settled again. She stared holes into the ground until a bursting grunt escaped her. "NNNAARGHHH..." And with a dejected, pouting lip she answered quietly. "Fine... I'll try to manage my funds better. Are you happy?"

I didn't even need to answer and instead reached over to her to pat her head, making her pout a little more but tickling a smile out of her. But even so, she was still puffing her cheek and annoyedly grumbling.

And that's where Floppy chimed in with the softest, most understanding tone I've ever heard her speak in. "Your Highness, I know it's hard to act responsibly sometimes, but you should listen to Lucius on this one. It's one of the things he's really smart with and he's only being so strict because he cares about you and wants you to make the right choices."

"But making responsible choices all the time is so... normal. I'm not supposed to be normal! My kingdom is not supposed to be normal!" She huffed in a dejected tone. She crossed her arms and ground her teeth like a spoiled little child. But just as she was about to go back into her pouting mood, Floppy shimmied over to her, snuggled her and let her touch her incredibly fluffy ears which lifted her mood immediately.

Like a mother consoling her daughter, she continued to explain to her. "You know, a little normal is okay sometimes. You can still be as random as you want other times. You wouldn't be the Queen we all love if you weren't."

While her head was being rubbed, the Queen looked up at Floppy with glossy eyes. "Everyone in Wonderland will still love me?"

"Of course. You're our Queen and we're all very happy in Wonderland. Mad and happy."

It was hard to imagine that this girl was running an entire plain of existence sometimes but... then again it would be hard to imagine anyone else doing it. Seeing Floppy know exactly how to handle her mood swings put a wide, stupid smile on my face. Instead of the Queen, I started admiring Floppy and her ability to effortlessly weave through all of the craziness of Wonderland. Even in a realm like this where you could never be certain of anything, she managed to have a grasp on everything that was going on. It made me glad that she was the one to pick me up when I came here. And still, there was one thing that she was not aware of. Today would be the day I repaid her an old favor.

When Floppy noticed I was looking at her, she started smiling with a warmth that almost melted my heart. It was the kind of smile you expected to see on a loving mother assuring her husband that everything was sorted out. My heart felt warm and beating softly. I got these feelings every time I looked at her. I think that's when you know you found the right one.

"Hey, your highness?"

"Huh?" She looked up confused, barely coming back from the daze she developed once she petted Floppy's ears and legs.

"There was a game you wanted to play with us if I'm correct. Am I right? I'd love to see what you came up with."

Like an excited kid on its birthday, her eyes lit up. "You're really going to play with me?"

"Of course. Having an excuse to spend more time with the Queen of Hearts? Sure, I'll play with you. I think you'll still have to explain the rules to me though." I readied my figurine, still freaked out by how live-like it looked and along with Floppy prepared myself as the Queen cleared her throat in a manner befitting of royalty yet still kind of adorable.

"So... hrrrm hrrrm... I am the princess. Princess Theodora."

I leaned over and subtly whispered to Floppy as the Queen was engrossed in her presentation. "She wants to be a Princess? But she's a Queen already!" She said proudly as she presented the doll of herself.

Floppy chuckled and nudged me playfully. "It's her fantasy. Let her have fun with it."

I chuckled in return and paid attention to the story.

"I live in a beautiful castle of course, cared for and looked after by my parents, the King and the Queen. King Lucius and Queen Floppy. The rulers of the Wonderkingdom."

As her narration carried on, something formed between the three of us. A pink orb of light that slowly increased in volume and brightness until it shaped into a luminescent, see through castle. It was like tinted glass but lighter in tone and the walls weren't physical. I reached out to it and my fingers just slipped through.

"Now, place your dolls inside of the castle."

"Do we move them with our hands or..." I asked, not understanding how we were supposed to play.

"You don't need to use lame things like hands. Hands are so basic! My dolls, you can control with your mind. Just think about what you want them to do and they'll act it out."

"Really?"

"The Queen of Hearts doesn't make jokes about her infinite power." She proclaimed with a puffed out chest and a haughty gesture.

I looked at my doll. It felt weird. Like looking into my own eyes. "Well, what do you say buddy? Ready to play King?"

And even before I finished my sentence, the doll started moving. Flying out of my hand, it phased into the castle and settled in the throne room.

Right after me, the Queen and Floppy both moved their own dolls as well. It was a kind of fascinating yet slightly creepy sight to see these miniature replicas starting to move almost like tiny real people.

While the dolls got into position I asked the Queen. "So... me and Floppy are going to play the King and Queen, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So wouldn't that make us your... parents?"

The Queen sheepishly answered. "Well... you're already kind of like a mom and dad to me. Mine don't really... visit that much so I thought... you know. Is that not okay?"

She looked at me with upturned eyes. Man what an unfair tactic. "No no! That's not an issue at all. As long as you're okay with it, Floppy. Floppy?" I turned towards her only to find her clutching her chest and dreamily gazing into emptiness. It was like something had pierced her heart and clouded her mind.

Under her breath she whispered: "Me... a mother. With Lucius. A daughter." She wasn't coherent enough to form full sentences but just these words made me blatantly aware of what she was fantasizing about. And the moment I realized, was the moment my heart started beating at a rapid pace.

In our trance, we almost magnetically locked eyes and shot each other an understanding smile. In all the chaos of Wonderland, it was a nice thought that one day me and Floppy...

"HEY! HEY! Snap out of it! I want to begin the story! Pay attention!" The Queen snapped her fingers to get our attention and we both had to adjust before we were fully back to normal. When we realized how much we've been zoning out, we apologized profusely and let her continue the game

"Alright, now the story can begin. It's the night before the grand ball that Theodora has been invited to. She's going to meet her dream prince but is terrible with talking and knows little about actual love."

After that last sentence, her doll started mimicking and gesturing the way the Queen spoke and her lips moved in sync with what she was saying. In a pitiful pose, she approached me and Floppy, the King and Queen. "Mother, Father... I need to talk to you about something. The ball is tomorrow already and I'm starting to get a little... nervous. Can you help me?"

I cleared my throat, preparing to talk in a playfully exaggerated royal accent. "What is it, child? Are you worried the prince won't like you?"

"Maybe that's part of it but... haa... I don't know..." The Que... Princess fidgeted and twirled her fingers uncomfortably.

Floppy moved over to her and rested her hand on her shoulder. "What is it, sweetie? You know you can talk to me or your father any time you need advice."

"Your high... darling, what's troubling you?" Like actual parents we faced her by kneeling down and assured her to talk.

She twiddled with her fingers and bit her lip before she spoke up. "You... you've had a first date as well, right? When you met, I mean. What was it like?"

Me and Floppy looked at each other over the roof of the castle and blushed a little in embarrassment. Out of game, I asked the Queen. "Y...your highness... how are we supposed to answer this?"

She crossed her arms and smugly smiled. "How about you answer honestly. Put yourself into your role and talk from experience. I bet me and princess Theodora would be most interested to hear it."

Me and Floppy gasped a little and once again shot worried glances at one another. The memories that came back into our minds excited not only me but Floppy was visible getting flushed as well.

In game I continued reluctantly. "Well... me and... your mother didn't have something you would call a date when we first met. It was... a very unusual turn of events that got us together."

"Your father wasn't from here, he was more of a visitor and well, I guess you could call it love at first sight. When you meet the one you're meant to be with, sometimes you just know. When I saw your father, he was so confused and serious. But I cracked through his tough shell eventually." Floppy continued, phrasing it better than I ever could. She smiled over at me subtly before she returned to the game. "But why are you asking, sweetie?"

"Well... I'm going to meet the prince tomorrow and I know that I'll dance with him but... what comes after that?"

"After that? What do you mean? Holding hands? Going on dates or..."

"Father, you know what I'm talking about, right? Can you tell me about... sex?" While the doll acted coy and shyly, the Queen had a sly, impish smile on her face.

I choked and quickly had to hold myself together. "Your highness..."

But she didn't even look at me and instead checked her nails. "What are you waiting for? She asked you a direct question. Go ahead... answer her. This IS just a game after all, right?" She chuckled almost cockily as I once again had to put myself in my role no matter how much I didn't want to. From the corner of my eye, I could see Floppy staring at me. She gulped and even from a distance, I could tell her breath was getting a bit more tense.

"Well, umm... I don't think you'll have to worry about something like this right away. After all, it can take a while before you two actually start doing things like this." I tried to explain as subjectively as possible.

She just cocked her head and knocked all of that down immediately. "How long did you and Mom wait?"

My heart stopped and sweat built up on my forehead. She got me. I sighed, reluctantly accepting that she had me cornered. "You see..."

She interrupted me right away and pleaded. "Come on, father. Please... I just want to know how it works. Can't you... I don't know... show me? With Mom?"

Floppy started shaking and tensed up, cutely and nervously playing with the ribbon on her ear to keep herself composed. "With... me? Right now? Are you sure you are prepared to see something like this, sweetie?"

The teasing smile on the doll's owner was almost frighteningly determined. She knew she had won. "Absolutely. I'm a big girl. Daddy, are you alright with it too?"

I adjusted my tie. The tension was starting to get to me even more than it already had. I was going to show Theodora how me and Floppy... make love with each other. It might've been only as dolls but... it still felt too close for comfort. I sighed "How could I say no to such a... "sweet" little request. Just... make sure you're paying attention. This is a one time thing, alright?"

She eagerly nodded with her hands clenching with excitement. "Oh, I'll watch reeeaaal close."

The doll version of myself didn't show any hesitation as I subconsciously issued my command. He... I moved towards "Floppy" who was anxiously awaiting me. With clasping hands, she pressed up against me and stared longingly into the lifeless eyes of my doll. Yet... it somehow felt like she was staring into my actual eyes as well... and I felt a strange pressure pushing against my chest.

And those thoughts were only strengthened when my doll reached out and wrapped its arms around Floppy's doll. Because the moment it touched her, Floppy shivered and twitched. "Hah... uhh... your highness?"

"Yeeeeees, Floppy?" She answered, tapping her cheek innocently and cocking her head.

"I... I just felt that. I could feel Lucius' arms around me? What have you done?"

"Oh, nothing big. I just wanted you to be able to immerse yourself in our game a bit more. So... I made it so that you will feel everything the dolls will. Everything done to them, will transfer to you. Magic is amazing for things like this, so many... interesting possibilities." She couldn't have seemed more sadistic than she did right now if she tried. A giddy smile crossed her lips. "Come on, this'll be fun. Go ahead and give your commands." And suddenly, she was like a little kid again, lying down on her belly and resting her head on her hands as she excitedly watched what was gonna happen next.

Now that we were aware of what was going on, me and Floppy met eyes. Whatever we were going to do... it's going to feel real... and the Queen just asked us to show her how to fuck. I choked as I looked at our dolls. Floppy was in my arms. It felt like I could actually sense her warmth on me. Her sweet scent, her light body, her soft, fluffy fur... it felt so real. "Ready, Floppy?"

I asked her, talking softly as if I was actually holding her in my very own arms.

"Always, Lucius."

Without hesitation, we pressed our lips onto one another and started to passionately kiss. It was insane. I felt her breath, her warmth and her soft mouth on my actual lips. Instantly, I was overcome with lustful excitement. I wanted more. The lack of contact that proceeded this moment was so frustrating that I wanted to use any chance I could to get close to her. No matter how minor and fleeting it was.

The doll me pulled her up against him, wildly clashing with her lips as he started to grope her barely covered, sweet little ass. The feeling of springy flesh filled my hand until I felt an even stronger feeling pressing against my crotch. Floppy's doll had cupped my bulge with her feeble, tender hand. While the doll couldn't get erect, I sure was getting there.

I locked eyes with Floppy on the other side of the castle. With sweat starting to build up on my forehead and my breath getting stuck in my throat I watched her as she licked her lips and inhaled in gasping bursts.

I could feel her hand on my cock, tightly gripping and stroking me and from her slack expression I could tell that she could feel me roughly massaging her ass as well. I could even tell how her flesh gave in underneath my fingers.

Emboldened by the lust that slowly seeped into our minds, demanding to be satisfied, we moved onto the throne inside of the throne room. Floppy knelt on top of me and I could feel her weight as if she were sitting on my lap. I could feel the texture of her panties since her crotch was grinding over my own. My erection rose, spurred on by the promise of being pleasured and rubbed. I could even swear that I felt how wet she was.

I heard Floppy's breaths as if they were right next to my ear like her doll was to mine. The real Floppy was deliriously following the scene that played out in front of her. Like her doll, as if by proxy, she started gyrating her hips and rubbing her thighs together.

I couldn't bear it anymore. I wanted to fuck her so hard and so badly! I moved from kissing her lips to trailing a line of kisses down her neck, making her yelp and gasp in short succession. I used the distraction to work on undoing the buttons of her corset. Gently, I peeled her out of her shell, both of us anticipating more pleasure and ecstasy. We couldn't bear to stop now. We wanted to push further and further.

When her corset dropped, I saw them before me. Floppy's wonderful, succulent breasts. The doll may not have had accurate features but my memory overwrote what I saw and I visualized Floppy's real, massive breasts. All I had to do was touch them. They were so close. Right there in front of me.

Floppy leaned her head back and closed her eyes to fully savor my touch.

I reached out to her, the promise of feeling my hot, cute girlfriend mere inches away. I could almost...

 **Shatter**

…

Within a single second, everything broke apart. I had gotten so into the moment that I was physically reaching out with my hand, trying to grab Floppy's breast, but instead touching the magic castle. The construct was apparently so fickle that it instantly cracked and broke apart. After splitting into a million pieces, the pink translucent material dissipated into thin air and the dolls plopped down onto the picnic blanket.

With blank stares, me and Floppy could look at each other unhindered. Neither of us could believe that we were so abruptly ripped out of the game. And the moment couldn't have been any worse. In the right angle, you could see that a little stain had formed underneath where Floppy was sitting and I was pitching a tent so hard that it was easily visible. Both of us shifted to conceal the signs of how into it we were and blushed hard. I was grinding my teeth, my mind still filled with the desire to fuck. Floppy wasn't any better either. Panting heavily and gripping her chest to acclimate herself.

"Naww man! It was just about to get interesting too!" The queen grumbled as she picked up the fallen dolls. But after her dissatisfaction, a smirk came across her lips when she looked at us. "Huh, well at least we had fun while it lasted, right? You two sure seem like you've gotten into it at least. Told you we would enjoy ourselves, didn't I? A little more than expected even hmhmhm!" She giggled haughtily, mocking us as we were uncomfortably forced to conceal our boiling need for release.

I wanted to rebuke her and tell her that the pranks she played on us were more than just inappropriate. She might've been a Queen but she still managed to be a brat sometimes. Comparing her to children that I knew from my former life, calling her bratty was a huge understatement and she didn't even have the excuse of actually being a kid. Right now though, I couldn't say anything in return. My gaze was locked on Floppy. My mind and body were longing for her and the latter made it very clear by proudly making itself known.

Hunched over, I hastily got up, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. I bowed and forced out the words to make a request. "Your highness, this game was really enjoyable but there is a matter that I need to attend to. RIGHT... ahem right now." I was so close to raising my voice as frustration slowly took overhand. "I would need some assistance though. I would ask Floppy to accompany me."

The Queen groaned hesitantly. "Nnnghhh... if you have to. Floppy..."

"Y...yes your highness?" Floppy asked as her body twitched and jerked from her throbbing lust demanding to be satisfied.

"5 minutes."

I interjected. "Uhh... I think it's going to take a little longer than tha..."

Without even looking, she shot me down. "4 minutes."

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" Floppy shot up and possessively grabbed my arm. With a hasty pull she dragged me away as the Queen was busy checking her nails.

I followed Floppy through a couple of turns and corners until we reached a hidden, empty alcove. She pressed herself tightly against me and clung to my chest, looking up at me with desperate eyes. "Do you think we're alone here?"

"Can't remember anyone ever taking this route at least."

"Good enough for me."

Floppy's lips met mine as she threw her arms up and around my neck. I met her kisses with heavy feedback, prying her lips open with my tongue to entwine it with hers. I got as tight to her as I could without crushing her, pressing her against the wall and wildly groping her ass.

"Let's finish what the dolls started, Floppy." I whispered to her as I contorted her butt in different shapes and directions.

"Lucius..." She whined, melting in my arms and staring up at me.

I smiled back, stroked her cheek and sighed. "I know... I've been waiting for this too."

"It's been kind of long. When we played with the Queen and the dolls I... I even... came... a little."

"You've missed it that much, huh?"

"You have no idea. I need this... every now and then at least. I know we have to listen to what the Queen says but I feel so lonely after a while. And we could see each other less and less over the last couple of weeks. It's... frustrating."

I lifted her chin up and looked her into her eyes as I caressed the side of her face. "Hey, hey, look at me, Floppy. We're here now. Let's just make the most out of the time we have. Like we always do. Right?"

A warm smile slowly formed on her lips and her expression melted into one of pure radiating affection. She cupped my hand with hers and looked at me with hooded eyes. "Right. I love you, Lucius."

"Funny, that was what I was going to say." 

"Hehe, you wanted to say that you love yourself?"

"Naww, you know what I was going to say. Don't take so many notes from the Queen."

"Maybe I will when I get to spend more time with you than with her." She whispered sensually as she came closer to me and started rubbing her palm over my crotch.

"That doesn't sound too bad to me. Seems like I'll have to get you back on the right track." I trailed down the middle of her body with my fingers, passing by her chest and over her belly until I finally reached her pussy. To say it was wet was an understatement. Her thighs were running with wetness and her thin, pink panties were so ruined that they may as well not have been there.

I felt around until I felt the little bump in the fabric. Her hot, throbbing clit. Even at the first touch, she yelped, clinging even more to me and shutting herself up by kissing me back harder.

I flicked it, twisted and pushed it. The more I moved, the more she did too. By now she had already opened my zipper and pulled out my more-than-ready, impatient cock. With one hand on the topside and the other on the underside, she started stroking me. Her soft, thin hands crept along the veins and muscles of my cock servicing me with their springy softness. I started bucking my hips, always longing for a more intense feeling.

Our breaths mingled as we struggled to keep our lips closed. Moans and cries for each other rang in our ears.

Floppy barely managed to stand straight anymore as I twisted my hand and started playing with her narrow slit. I pushed open her walls of wet flesh and thrust my fingers into her. It was easy enough to slip inside but I still had to gauge for her G-spot. I knew that it was at the roof of her caverns, right behind the entrance and when I started rubbing it, Floppy gave in. She could no longer support herself and her knees buckled. She only managed to still stand somewhat straight because she was stuck between me and the wall.

Her breasts flattened against me, squishing them together to the point of her top button popping open.

With each of us caressing the other, we moaned and whined underneath the merciless fingering and stroking. On my end, I felt one of Floppy's hands form a ring around the underside of my glans, knocking against it and teasing it over and over, while the other was busy massaging my full, heavy testicles.

On the other side, I kept up the thrusting speed of my fingers, scratching the inside of her cavern while sliding over her increasingly slippy clit with my thumb. Her lips were quivering and my eyelids were twitching. In other words, we both showed signs of being close to our orgasms. It had been so long that even a short handjob like this was able to drive us to the breaking point. It wasn't exactly optimal but we wanted to take all the satisfaction we could get. At all costs.

"Lucius! Gnhhh! Hold me! Finger me harder! I want to cum! I want to cum so badly!" With even more vigor, she started to violently rub my cock in an attempt to get me to cum at the same time as her. As if that wasn't already happening. I was close to explode myself.

"Will do, Floppy! You're squeezing me pretty tight today. Nhhaaaa! I'm cumming soon too. It's gonna be a big one!" Not one to lack behind, I started to press harder into her, reaching even further with my fingers and plunging them into Floppy 's honeypot until they were buried to the knuckle.

I knew what I had to do. We would come any second and we would hardly be able to contain our noises. For one last time, I pushed Floppy against the wall, planting my lips onto hers to silence the inevitable screams of ecstasy.

Our bodies, hot and sweaty, spasmed in irregular, uncontrollable movements as we came. An even greater flood of juices than there already was, sprayed down onto the warm cobblestone underneath our feet and the cum that didn't shoot out onto Floppy's stomach ended up the same.

Floppy heaved heavily, longingly looking up at me with a chuckle. "Well...haaa... we made a mess, didn't we?"

I chuckled back, slowly regaining a stable breath. "Quite a bit, yeah. Hehe, that's what happens when you cum so much."

She playfully punched my chest with a smile. "You came just as much, silly!"

"Aww, don't like being teased, do we?"

"Hehehe, shut up! Before was different." She laughed as I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and hugged her tiny, slim body. She was still slightly weak so I made sure to let her lean on me as I embraced her.

I rested my head on top of hers as she nuzzled my chest. "I still need to say it, right?"

"Not that you'd need to. I know already." She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Hey, Floppy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A blush came across her face as she hid the same in my chest. "I said you didn't need to tell me."

"I know. Makes it even more important that I do." She reappeared from hiding and craned her head upwards to meet my lips. They were warm, slightly hot even. My sweet little girlfriend. I could've kissed her all day like that.

"You're not done yet, right? I can feel that you're still hard." She smirked and rubbed her big fluffy leg against my crotch.

"I think I could be persuaded to..."

Suddenly an echo rang through the halls. "Floppy! Lucius! Your way over your time limit! I'm getting bored!"

With the realization that this would be it, we slumped down and sighed.

"Back to work I guess." Floppy said disappointed, her ears limply hanging from the side of her head.

I on the other hand, smiled confidently. "Don't worry, we'll get a chance to finish this soon enough."

"How would you know?"

I shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling."

Floppy raised an eyebrow in confusion and I left her in that state as we cleaned ourselves up and headed back to the gardens. The mess we left behind well... it wouldn't be anything new to the cleaning personnel. On the way, I held Floppy's hand softly and squeezed it reassuringly as she clung to my arm.

When we arrived, the Queen was already slightly annoyed. "You took your time, huh? What took so long?"

"It's a big castle. It was just a long way." I said nonchalantly.

She crossed her arms. "Hrrmm... I'll just go ahead and believe that excuse. So... can we keep playing now?" It almost sounded hopeful the way she said that. But sadly I would have to disappoint her.

"Your highness... I think I'd like to turn in my favor today."

In tandem, the Queen's and Floppy's eyes shot open and they asked in unison. "Your favor?" But contrary to Floppy, the Queen actually knew what I was talking about and tried to argue. "But... nrgghh... today? Can't you put it off for another week or so?"

"Afraid not. You above all should already know why I'm doing it today. You promised it, your highness. We've already talked about it. Whenever I request it, you will grant it."

Floppy cocked her head and interjected. "Can somebody explain to me what's going on? What favor are you talking about?"

The Queen sighed in reluctant annoyance as she stood up and explained as she half-heartedly pointed at me. "Your boyfriend here made a deal with me... He works twice as much as usual for a while and in turn I was going to grant him a favor of whatever he wanted. I was kidding because I thought no one in Wonderland would be so stubborn and eager to earn a favor if he had to work that much. But he did it." She explained, grumpily looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Lucius, is that true?"

I quietly nodded and smiled at her.

"Well wha... what did you ask for?"

I gently held Floppy's shoulders as she clutched her hands close to her chest in anticipation. "A vacation."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"One week, all for us alone in her summer residence. Guess it was more than just a gut feeling after all." Her hands and mine entwined and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"A whole week?"

"A whole week. Should be enough to tide us over, don't you think?"

"Lucius I..."

"The portal is ready. I'm not happy about it, but I gave him my word. Haa... sometimes I really am too nice. You're free to go but... y...you'll come back as soon as you can okay!?" As if throwing a fit, she barked directions at us and then looked away, pouting.

I chuckled a little and looked at Floppy who still couldn't quite grasp the situation. "Go on ahead."

"But..."

I put my finger on her lips before I cupped the side of her face and sent her ahead. "I'll be right behind you, okay?"

She took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

I turned to her highness and said my goodbyes. "You know, we'll be back sooner than you think. It's just a week. I know that Floppy is a lot better at this than I am but... even if you're a brat sometimes, we both care for you too. The advice I gave you before, please follow it while I'm gone, okay?" I carefully petted her head. In return she grumbled a little but didn't resist or pull away.

With a puffed cheek and still not looking at me, she turned at least her body towards me and timidly spoke up. "The reason you told me you're going... that's actually the reason, right? It's not because I'm annoying to you and you want to get away?"

I sympathetically smiled and laid my hand on her shoulder. Finally facing me, I spoke to her directly. "You know how much I love Floppy. We just need some time for ourselves sometimes. And right when our time is up, we'll come back ASAP. Maybe we'll even play something together again."

"REALLY?" She jumped up happily. Her face melted into a smile before she grew conscious again and quickly settled down. "Uh ahem, not that I care about that but... I appreciate it."

I stood straight again and headed for the portal. "Well, I'll be off then. Don't go on a spending spree just because I'm gone, alright?"

"Only as long as you'll come back right away!"

"Right away." I saluted her one last time before the white light of the portal engulfed me and I was transported to a new and unfamiliar location. I've never been to the summer residence of the Queen but the style immediately reminded me of her own chambers. Black and red décor everywhere with equally black and red hearts interspersed in a room filled with velvet carpets, blinders, dark wood furniture and a King... sorry, Queen sized bed with red blankets and pillows.

And right in the center of the room near a wide open fireplace with pink, permanently burning flames stood Floppy, covering her mouth with her hands and being utterly speechless at the sight in front of her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks until she noticed me. Immediately she ran into my arms right after the portal closed behind me.

With a heavy thud, she collided with me and nuzzled my chest. I petted her soft, cuddly ears and softly spoke to her. "Hey, this is not a time to cry, Floppy. What's wrong?" I said half jokingly.

"You did all of this just for a week here? You worked yourself so hard and I didn't even get to see you most of the time! I...I..." She sobbed, clinging to me even harder. I could feel the tear stains forming on my vest.

I embraced her and kept caressing her as I explained myself. "I know... it was hard on me too, Floppy. But there's a reason that I did it."

With slightly red eyes she looked up at me as she wiped them. "Then why? You better have a good one to overwork yourself this much!"

"Oh trust me, it's the best reason I would ever do anything for."

She sniffed and calmed down. "So what is it?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You know, you always keep everything and everyone in mind when you work at the castle. You care for so many people... and then you forget the most important things. Remember how you used to call me silly a lot back when we first met. Guess it's finally time that I get to say that about you."

"Forget? I forgot something? Wha... what did I forget?"

"Hey Floppy?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned down and softly kissed her as I stared into her eyes. "Happy Birthday."

I couldn't even begin another sentence before she pounced me. With a thud, we collapsed onto the floor, Floppy on top, wildly peppering me with kisses.

I quickly met them with my own, holding her body close. Her soft legs clamped around the left and right side of my body. I grabbed the side of her hip as well as the back of her head, wanting to get as much contact to her as possible.

"You are such an idiot, Lucius. You're mad." She half laughed half sobbed as she wiped her dripping tears away.

"Maybe I am. You said it yourself... we're all mad down here. Some of us are just mad for different things. A year ago you did the same thing to get me here."

"That was one day, not a week, silly."

"Well, what kind of banker would I be if I didn't pay back with interest, huh? Besides, we're probably going to need the time... how else are we going to get our actual own little princess, Queen Floppy?"

"A... princess?"

I cupped her cheek and talked somberly. "I could tell when we played earlier. You looked so happy and... I want to be a dad too. It was nice to pretend that I was but... maybe we're ready. With you... I know I won't regret it."

An expression of surprise and joy filled her face when she realized what I was saying. She half laughed and cried as our lips met one more time. "Now you've done it..."

I chuckled and seductively responded to her in a low tone. "What do you mean?"

And in a sweet, equally low tone, she replied. "Now I can't let you go." Then she leaned down to offer her sweet, slippery tongue to me which I happily greeted with my own.

From that point on, things became a blur. Our clothes were shed in record time and we were passionately making out on top of the softest floor we've ever touched. With all the previous frustration pent up, we wasted no time.

With how disheveled our clothes were already, it wasn't hard to get rid of them, nor did we care to carefully remove them. They were already stained from before. We wouldn't need them either.

Before I knew it, Floppy presented herself on top of me and pressed the top of my cock onto her slit. I could feel wet kisses from her lower lips plaster across my length as if trying to suck me into it.

Floppy leered down, hungry and desperate. Just like they've done a year ago, her eyes formed into visible hearts. I knew what that meant. She was in heat. She went into that mode whenever there was a possibility of sex. Now though, she wouldn't be left disappointed. On the contrary, she could ravel in it. "Lucius! Nghhh! I want it so badly. Can I?" She asked with a quivering lip.

I grabbed her hips and nodded reassuringly. "Go ahead, Floppy. We've got all the time in the world. I'm gonna fill you up until you're satisfied. It's your birthday after all. Wouldn't be right to leave the birthday girl hanging."

With a twitchy and shaky body, she smiled excitedly and rammed my cock into her pussy. As if a flood wall had broken, her juices squirted out from the cracks that couldn't hold it anymore and splashed across my lap. She was already so dripping wet that it felt like ooze inside her. Without wasting a second, she started bouncing and grinding on my cock. Her top buddy loosely hung backwards while her strong legs did all of the work. Firmly fixed and clamping down on my hips, they held her in place while her thighs moved her up and down. From the moment that my cock entered her, her mouth was permanently hanging open in silent cries and snappy breaths.

Even though she was already locked onto me, I grabbed her thighs and helped her move. The speed at which she slammed down on me was insane. It was like she was possessed by her lust. And honestly, were the roles reversed, I wouldn't hold back either.

Certain that she could keep her grip herself, I instead focused on something else. Her glistening, heavy tits bouncing along with her body. Like a predator, I snatched them and gripped them so hard, her flesh was spilling out between my fingers. A loud cry escaped her, urging me on to grope her even harder. I squeezed her nipples between my index and middle fingers and twisted them along with my movements.

Her long ears spasmed, stiffening and slumping irregularly. Her eyes were hooded, craving and desperate for any inch of pleasure. Her pussy represented that, searching for the best ways to take and clamp around my dick. Penetration was easier than it ever was, making it easier to slide, grind and prod. With whatever little control I had, I gouged her insides, scooping her juices and smearing them over her inner walls. I wasn't sure, but I think I felt her cervix, the entrance to her womb kissing my tip. It felt like it was ready to accept my cum into it.

Smacking, squishy slaps rang out when Floppy's ass crashed onto me. Her tiny pink fluff tail cutely bounced up and down along with her ass, creating a mesmerizing sight.

The claws of her bunny legs buried themselves in the soft carpet, clenching and tensing up.

"You like that? You like it when I grope you Floppy, don't you?"

"I do! Nhhaa! And you? You love my pussy, right? I'm squeezing your cock as best I can but it's so... haaaa... slippery!"

"Fuhuuuck! Yeah! I love your pussy! Your pussy is the freaking best! You're doing a great job!"

"I'm doing a great job! I'm doing a great joooooooob!" A long whine came out of her. Her thrusts sped up and her vigor became even more violent. In other words... we were fucking like rabbits.

From there on, the day sped by so fast. Memories became blurs and hazes. After Floppy rode my cock and made me cum an unimaginable load that bubbled out of her pussy, I remember that we were far from done.

The next memory was of Floppy clinging to the mantle of the fireplace, stretching out her cute bubble butt for me. I slammed her from behind, her barely able to hold on. Ripples went through her body when I collided with her. I had to do everything I could to keep her stable including securing her shoulder and her hips as I pulled her against me.

"Shit! I'm cumming again! You're squeezing so hard! I hrrrrghh... can't... hold... it!" I moaned in between every thrust I took. I was so lost for breath that it was hard to even form the words without breaking up.

"Fuck! All the way in the back! Yeah! Yeah! RIGHT THEEEEEEERREEE!" She cried out, our passion flaring as much as the fire next to us.

I stuffed yet another load of cum down her hungry, insatiable cunt. She planned on, and was physically trying to milk me dry. Luckily I was pent up so much that I was ready for it.

Several more orgasms followed. The room was a cavalcade of spots that were covered in mixtures of our liquids.

After we were no longer able to stand and the floor became too uncomfortable, we finally used the bed. For what would be the final session, we used the missionary position. For anything more exotic, our muscles were too sore. Still, I pinned Floppy's hands to the left and right of her head while we wildly wrestled with our tongues.

Her fluffy legs were possessively locked around my hips to aid me with my thrusts. We were dripping with sweat and our crotches were so messed up at this point that we couldn't even tell our juices apart anymore.

"Lucius! I love you! I LOVE YOU! Make me pregnant! I want your baby! I want it so much it hurts!"

"I will... I will, Floppy. You're going to be a mother! I swear. We'll be parents, Floppy! You and me! I love you! Fuck! I love you too, Floppy!"

"I'm so happy, Lucius! SO... Kyaaaaahhh... HAPPY!"

"FUHUUUCKK!" I cried out as I came for the last time, spurting out the last remnant of my cum. It was amazing that there was even anything left anymore.

Like the many times before, Floppy threw back her head and screamed while holding on to whatever she could.

Even though it wasn't as apparent as in the beginning, a huge load came flooding out of our connection point. A pool of clear and cloudy liquid that swirled around as it mixed and ran down our legs.

When it died down, there was no power left anymore. Our bodies were done. I collapsed onto the bed face first, barely able to turn myself onto my back. For a while there was nothing we could do than staring up at the ceiling and wheezing excessively. I held my arm over my eyes because even seeing was too much right now.

It took us multiple minutes, maybe even half an hour to recover. It was hard keeping up with the time. Sore as we may have been, we covered ourselves with a blanket. Mess aside, we NEEDED to cuddle. Being apart seemed like a foreign concept to us at that point. It hurt to be even inches apart.

Floppy clung to me and I cradled her head as she nuzzled my chest. She took a deep breath, taking in my smell as she pawed at me. "Hehe, you smell nice."

I chuckled as I petted her ear. "You're joking right? I must smell of so much sweat."

"I don't care. I like it. I don't get to come this close to you that often. Hehe, it smells like husband material."

"Hehehe, shuuut up... We've still got a lot of time. You can stay just like that for as long as you want."

She grumbled and whined playfully. "Nrghhh... you know how hard it's gonna be when we have to go back?"

I sighed a little as well. "Yeah, that's not gonna work..." I thought about it. If this first day was any sign of the coming ones, we would not be able to just stop afterwards. I had to think of something. "...we'll figure something out."

"You're not overworking yourself for my sake again, mister!" She said sternly, punching my chest with her tiny little fist and puffing her cheek.

"No, not something like that...

…perhaps something more... permanent."

 **6 years later...**

And so, several years passed. On a lovely afternoon, I tried to relax, kick back and enjoy life. Floppy and I struck a deal with the Queen. Under her permission, we were allowed to use the summer residence as our very own home. It took a lot of time and a lot of convincing, but finally after long debate, we managed to gain her approval. As for what convinced her? Well... there was one... no, three reasons actually.

"Watch your foot, Bonbon! You're standing on my face!"

"I can't help it, Cotton! I'll fall down if I don't put my foot somewhere!"

"If it makes it better, I'm happy down here!"

3 squeaky little voices filled the room with lively chatter. They fought for their place on the recliner I sat on. It was late in the evening and I promised my three little girls to read them a goodnight story. It was a massive recliner. Even with me and Floppy already cuddled together on the seat, they still found a spot to snuggle up on.

On the left armrest, being used as a springboard, was Cotton, my firstborn daughter. Not that that meant much, considering my girls were triplets but they couldn't be any more different. Cotton for example was the spitting image of a big sister, always caring about her siblings and being the first one to scold them when they're being reckless. We named her Cotton because of her extremely puffy legs that looked exactly like a massive cotton candy.

Bonbon was the exact reason why Cotton needed to be strict. Bonbon was wild and excitable with a lot of excess energy. If she could think of an excuse to hop around or climb something, she would use it which was probably the reason she fought so hard for the spot on the headrest. She was sporty, open like a book and could make friends with anyone. As for her name? Even as a baby, Bonbon loved sweet things. Maybe because Cotton and her other sister already took up Floppy's breasts, she instead started sucking on the juicy carrot that Floppy carried around her neck. As it turned out, it was dripping with sugary, fruity syrup. Who knew?"

And then, on my right, there was Snowball, the quiet one of the group. As the youngest, she was used to her big siblings fighting. Since she didn't want to contribute to that, she was always content with anything. She was happy as long as her older siblings were happy and always had a sweet little closed-eye smile on her face. The namesake for her was a small birth defect which caused her little fluff tail to be white instead of pink, making it look like a fluffy snowball.

I shifted to accommodate my 3 fur balls. "Alright. Everyone ready?"

"Ready, dad!"

"Up here too!"

"I'm always ready."

Floppy rested her head on my shoulder as I unfolded my book. She stroked my arm and sleepily smiled. "What' are you reading them today?"

I showed her the cover and chuckled. "What did you think?"

"Hehe, not surprised at all. Alice in Wonderland. Girls, you've read that one so many times already."

All three of them voiced their persistence.

"But it's the best story ever! Alice is so strong and so brave! She served under the Queen just like you two do! She can do anything!" Cotton boasted, pumping a strong fist.

"And when she fought the Jabberwocki! That was so cool!" Bonbon barked out, making slashing motions with her hands.

"I like the bunny in there. It looks almost as fluffy as mom does." Snowball quietly chimed in as she rested her head on my lap.

I meet eyes with Floppy and shrug jokingly. "Well, seems they've made up their minds."

But Floppy was far from annoyed by it. She loved the story herself too.

"But after this, you're all going to bed, alright?"

"Right away, I swear! I'll make sure they both sleep on time too!"

"Alreadyyyyy? Can't we yaaaaawwwnnn... stay up a little longer? I'm not even tired... at all."

"I'm already half asleep, daddy. Don't worry. But I want to listen a bit first."

"Alright, let's get started then..."

And so I read them the story of Alice in Wonderland. A few years ago, we found it among a ton of other books in the Queen's library. Nobody knew where it came from but it must've been from another realm. A lot of things were similar but it was a lot more appropriate for children than the real Wonderland was. Bunnies were actually bunnies, the Mad Hatter actually had a hat instead of a fungus and there was only one Alice. It was like someone had an image of Wonderland, but it was either blurry at best or they changed it to this more family friendly version specifically to read it to kids.

I remembered when I used to live in the my world. People had foggy knowledge of monsters and no one knew where they came from or what they looked like. Stories we heard were wildly exaggerated and with very little detail. Maybe that's what happened with the author of this book. Vague, fantastical descriptions. Either way, the girls loved it. Even if they lived in this world every day, to hear it told like this, was new and fascinating.

Cotton, Bonbon and Snowball, my 3 little fur balls. Hard to imagine that I wasn't even aware of this realm a few years ago and now they were the most treasured thing in my life. Even the Queen loved them. So much so even that she would only let us keep living here if she could visit them whenever she wanted and play with them. The harmless kind of playing of course.

And now here we were, reading books in front of the fireplace with fluffy bunny girls to all sides of me. Most importantly... Floppy. With her head on my shoulder, she listened somberly. She had the constant expression of happiness radiating from her face. By now we were considered husband and wife but it felt like it had always been that way. From the time we first me up until now... it always felt like it was meant to be like this.

It didn't take long for everyone to grow sleepy. First Snowball, then Cotton and lastly, Bonbon fell asleep right where they were.

Under the soft snoring of our girls, Floppy placed a soft kiss on my cheek before passing out herself. A recliner full of sleeping bunnies and me right in the center of fluff heaven.

I shut the book and put it aside. The warmth of my family made me tired as well and my eyes grew heavy. I cuddled up in my family pile and made sure to stay close to all of them at once. At least as much as I could.

For Wonderland... something like this was unusually normal.

But normal is okay from time to time.

 **Thank you for your patience. I knew it took a while, but we finally got there. I went through rewrites, writer's block, family events and so many minor hindrances, it's insane.**

 **I still hope it was worth the wait to you. At least we got a longer, more detailed chapter out of it.**

 **I won't make big breaks like that again if I can prevent it. I swear.**

 **On another topic, whether through the beginning of this chapter or through the results of the poll I did, you already know what comes next. The Alice. We're staying right in Wonderland for the next chapter. I'll do another poll when that goes up and we'll see where we go from there.**

 **See you around and look forward to what's to come. (It won't take a month this time. Promise)**


	24. Succubus Family: Alice (Wild)

[Well, you voted for it, so here we are. The Alice chapter. A fair warning to everyone who isn't aware of it yet, this chapter is going to involve a loli character. Meaning a character that physically looks very, very young. If you're not okay with or into that, I'd recommend you skip this chapter. The next monster girl will be a regular one again, no matter which one you're going to vote for. But for now, I hope you'll enjoy the story.]

 **The fire is still flickering traveler. Are you up for another story? If so, then why don't we stay right in Wonderland? This one is a tricky one. A deceptive one. The Alice, a monster that was once believed to be unique when in fact there were many of its kind. Maybe that spawned from the fact that they all had the same name which gave the illusion that they were all the same person. Regardless, this small, seemingly innocent monster girl is anything but that. It is just as perverted as the rest of them. They all did spawn from the Demon Lord after all.**

 **But what if a not so innocent man were to meet such an equally not so innocent girl? Well, I got just the story for you to answer that question.**

"Right over here, you scum! Enjoy your fucking stay!"

Those were the words I was given before a couple of royal guards tossed me into a cold, cramped dungeon cell. My bones still hurt and my knuckles were still bloody, even more so there were spatters of blood all over my body.

As soon as I hit the ground, I got up and raced for the bars of the cell gate and rattled them as the guards locked it. "You have to believe me! I didn't start it! You're imprisoning the wrong man! I have witnesses! I have..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALREADY!" One of the guards yelled. "We don't need witnesses. We saw it with our own bloody eyes. You were relentlessly beating this poor man's face in! What the hell are you going to explain to us that would change that fact?"

"Poor man... POOR MAN?! Do you even know who you're talking about? That was Lester Mulligan back there! The scourge of the underground! He was the second hand to the leader of the Banshees! He killed more people than the demons took from our town!"

"Well, it don't matter who he is now, does it? We can hardly ask him about it anymore. You broke the law regardless and I wouldn't hope on ever getting out of here. At least as a living man that is. Now shut the fuck down and use the time to figure out what went wrong in your life." And with those words, they left me. This was it. This was where it was gonna end.

My name is Jack Cormac. Citizen of the city of Valencia in the Empire of the Order. I knew the city better than my own pockets. Every tavern, every gambling table or guild hall knew my name. If you needed to know the streets, if you needed someone who knew where to go or who to talk to, I was your guy. Or at least I used to be.

This night, I was a prisoner.

I sunk down onto a small bunk that was apparently supposed to be my bed. I used the white blanket lying on it to wipe down my knuckles. It still burned a little when I scrubbed over the scrapes and bruises.

"I didn't want to kill him. How did this all get so fucked up?" I put my hands over my face as I leaned my head back against the stone wall. It was redundant to ask myself that question, because I knew exactly how it came to this.

The evening started off so promising. I was at the tavern, having a good time, doubling and tripling my winnings at the gambling table. Chugging ales and celebrating with my friends...

"My friends..."

I looked down at my bloody fingers, recalling what happened later. My hands were trembling with anger and frustration. "Toby... you better be fucking okay, buddy. This can't have been for nothing... This can't..."

I let out a sigh. There was nothing I could do about it now. Or ever. I didn't know. Maybe this dark cell would be the last thing I'll ever see.

Regardless, the day was coming to an end. Through the small barred window, I saw that the moon was already high up in the sky shining its light into the room.

I decided to call it a day and even though chances were slim, maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Maybe the others will come and vouch for me. If the guard is even going to listen.

I lied down on my bunk and covered myself with the bloodstained blanket. It was hard, but eventually, I found a tolerable position. Not like there's ever been a surface uncomfortable enough for me to not be able to sleep on it.

I closed my eyes and hoped to reach the only place that I could be free right now. The land of dreams.

 **Hours later:**

I woke up. At least it felt like I did. It certainly didn't feel like I was dreaming, but something was very, very wrong.

I opened my eyes not to the sight of a gray, low ceiling, but the sky. A clear sky of vibrant blue. I wasn't lying on a bunk anymore either. To be honest, I couldn't even tell what it was. Cotton? Wool? It was a puffy cloud of an unknown soft fabric. It was springy enough to carry me without falling in.

"What the hell? Is... Is this actually a dream? Is someone fucking with me? Did they give me something while I was asleep?" It couldn't be! I could move my body freely. I knew what I was seeing. And the more things I saw, the more I was bewildered and confused.

"Well, this is definitely... new? Heheheh, ahhh shit, I finally lost it. I'm going FUCKING insane!" I laughed almost maniacally at my own misfortune. First I get locked up and now I'm hallucinating. This day couldn't get any better.

"Suppose I should at least explore my own madness. See what kind of weird shit my brain can come up with. Come on, brain. Bring it!"

The immediate area around me was filled with a flower bed. From the cotton cloud I slept on to the dirt road a bit up ahead, lilacs grew almost as dense as grass. They were dripping with some sort of purple ooze. Were lilacs poisonous? Can't really say. I never left the city really and it wasn't like I ever learned botany. Just to be careful, I ripped off some of the cloud and attached it to my shoes and calves as an additional protective layer.

It looked like I was wearing fluffy, white, thick boots. Great, now I looked insane too.

I put my feet down into the flowers and the second I touched the ground, it was almost as if the plants came to life and they started turning towards my feet. The cotton around my legs quickly became stained with the purple ooze. Whatever the hell those flowers were, they definitely weren't lilacs.

I stomped through them as quickly as I could, leaving the field with an almost soaked pair of cotton boots. They were covered in purple blots from top to bottom. Avoiding the risk of the possible poison seeping through to my skin, I shook it off and left the it behind in a pile.

Finally, after that small ordeal, I got some solid ground under my feet in the form of a dirt road leading towards a distant river. I checked behind me and noticed that in the other direction... there was nothing. The road started right here at the field. Right here where I woke up. Maybe it was a sign that I should follow it. Or it was a trap. At this point I expected pretty much anything.

I could probably handle it; the streets prepared me for this, I thought. I couldn't have known back then what would be ahead of me. It was my own imagination, what would I even have had to be afraid of?

And so, I headed out on the road, headed for the unknown. The walk wasn't anything I didn't expect from a hallucination. Black dragons in the sky, talking, weirdly human sized mushrooms. Though I couldn't help but feel watched by both of them. It wasn't just paranoia; it seemed like they were actually turning their heads and stalks as I walked past them. I sped up my pace a little bit. A trip like this wasn't worth traumatizing myself over.

With my hands in my coat pockets, the rest of the walk was fairly quiet. I would've at least expected that something had jumped out at me by now, but nothing happened. I still felt weird looks on me, like something or someone was just urging to get their hands on me but for some odd reason held back.

Soon I was close enough to hear the rushing of the river. It was rapid and splashing over its sides. Almost as if it was in unrest. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here.

Further down the road, I suddenly hear a commotion up ahead. There were people talking. I could make out 3 voices. 2 sounded like adult men and one... like a little girl?

I got in closer, hiding behind one of the massive mushroom tree's stalks as I stumbled onto a strange scene.

Two men, their clothes drenched in water had cornered a small girl with blonde hair that reached down to the bend of her back in a frilly blue and white dress. She had white stockings, black, tiny shoes and blue ribbons tied into her hair. Although they didn't seem to be directly to her hair but... a pair of horns? Now that I looked closer, that wasn't the only weird feature about her. She had a set of red wings protruding from her lower back and a demon-like, pointy tail that poked out from the back of her skirt.

She looked scared as the two men approached her. "I've...I've helped you already, so... I...I'll leave now."

"Where are you going? We haven't even properly thanked you for pulling us out."

"I already told you. I'm looking for someone."

"Oh? And who's that? Maybe we know him. We can help you find him. Hardly could leave such a cute young thing as you walk around without someone to look out for you, right?"

"Yeah, we know lots of people. Maybe not around here, but we're very perceptive guys. You would be an... idiot if you didn't want to come with us." The second guy emphasized as he pushed her against a mushroom stalk.

On his extended arm, I saw the the branded image of a chopped off, medusa head. The logo of the banshees. Why was I imagining things in this much detail? I couldn't possibly hallucinate that. This was really happening. I pushed the question of how this is possible aside. There was no time to waste.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!"

I was met with 3 vastly different faces. One of the guys looked confused, the other immediately pissed and the girl too surprised to react but an immediate sense of relief crossed her face.

I quickly got in front of the gang members and got the girl behind me. I threw glances at her as I tried to appear convincing. "Thanks for looking out for my little sister. I've got it from here."

"Excuse me, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Her brother, Jack Cormac! Again, thanks for taking care of her. I got it from here, you can leave now."

"Oh really? He's your brother?" He threw a doubtful glance at the terrified girl peeking out from behind my back. "Alright." He looked back at me. "What's her name then?"

Before I could even answer, the little girl barked out. "Alice! Alice Cormac!"

"Shut it! That question wasn't for you!" He yelled in increasing annoyance, scaring her to hide behind my back again. I felt her cling to me from behind.

I clenched my fists, holding my tongue. "Would you mind not yelling at her like that?"

"Only if you mind not bullshittin' us. I don't believe for a second that you're her brother, so move out of the way or this'll have consequences."

"You're right. It will. So I'll give you this chance to let this go over peacefully."

"Do you hear this fucking clown? Thinks he can talk smack at us! Ain't that the best joke I heard all day. Tell you what, you're funny. So just give us the girl and we'll let you live."

They approached me, getting ready to grab the girl if they get the chance. I signaled her to step back a bit.

They went in for an attack. I kicked the first guy's shin before he could reach me, making him stumble and collapse onto the ground.

The second guy used the time to pull out a knife that he struck up at me in a quick motion. I dodged it, grabbed and twisted his arm until he dropped it and headbutted his nose with an audible crack.

With both of them on the ground, I grabbed their throats and pulled them up onto their knees.

"Hey, you guys like gambling?"

"Wha..." They choked on their question as I lifted both of them up by their necks.

"Go fish." With as much force as possible, I tossed them away from me and into the rushing river.

They immediately went under and were flushed away into the distance.

I relaxed as I no longer saw them, and miraculously, as if it was conscious of it, the river quieted down and went back to a calm flow.

I held my forehead and rubbed the slightly painful spot on it. I had some blood on my fingers as I pulled them off. Whether it was mine or his, I didn't know and it wasn't that important either.

With the problem now out of the way, I turned to the little girl. She looked up at me, still with tears in the edges of her eyes, but filled with amazement and wonder.

"Eh, hey. You're okay, right? They didn't... do anything too bad, did they?"

She shook her head, still sobbing a bit in shock. But then she suddenly smiled through her tears with a joyous, sweet little smile. "Onii-chan..."

"Umm... bless you?"

"ONII- CHAN!"

"Ufff!" With a thump, she threw herself against me and rubbed her tear-stained face in my chest. I didn't understand what this was about, but just wrote it off as her being happy. Consolingly, I carefully petted her head and rubbed her back while she clung to me. She snuggled and hugged me enthusiastically and happily repeated. "Hehehe, Onii-chan. Onii-chan..."

"Okay, I got it, Onii whatever. Is that some kind of foreign word?"

She hopped one step backwards and clenched her hands together in excitement. "It means big brother."

"Why are you calling me your big brother?"

"Because you are! You said so yourself! I'm so happy I finally found you!"

"Wait wait wait wait, I'm not actually your brother. I just said that to cover you."

She seemed confused and my words didn't really seem to connect with her. She cocked her head and kept smiling. "But you are everything a big brother should be! You're strong, you protected me and you were so freaking cool! You have to be my big brother!"

I gently kept her at a bit of a distance with my hand on her forehead as she once again tried to get close to me. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry. But I'm not your big brother. I'm just some guy who just came to whatever this weird place is like a few moments ago. I need to figure out what to do myself. You seem like a sweet girl and I bet once you get a little brother, he'd love to have a big sister like you but you're on your own until then. You understand me, right?"

She stifled her enthusiasm a bit and slumped down. "Sorry. It's just... I was looking for so long for you and got really excited when I finally found you."

"Found me? What do you mean you were looking for me? I only just arrived."

"Yeah but..." She took a deep breath and introduced herself while fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "...I'm Alice. I need a big brother to protect me. Monsters like me never know what their big brother is like. We just know that they're strong and responsible. I just hoped maybe you would want to be my big brother but... hic... I guess you don't..." She started trembling and choked on her words as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"Alright... I'll keep looking. Still, thank you for saving me. I won't forget it." She swallowed her tears and walked past me, down the road I came from. The road I knew only lead to a dead end. I watched her to see how far she was willing to go for this little act... but she didn't stop.

I let out a sigh and drove my hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and called out to her. "STOP... stop! Where are you even going?"

"Huh? Like I said, I'll keep searching for a big brother."

"And if you don't find him? What then? Do you have a place to go back home to?"

She hung her head and shook her head.

"So what would you even do afterwards?"

"I don't know, I've always just kept looking somewhere else."

"You know that's no good for a plan, right?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Haaa... look, I don't want you to come across more guys like those two so..." I tilted my head, signaling her to follow me. Her eyes lit up with joy and she ran toward me.

"Onii-cha...nnnghh?" As soon as she came close enough and wanted to yell again, I put my hand firmly on her mouth and made her listen.

"Hold it right there! First off, there'll be rules. Do you understand me?"

With my hand on her mouth, she nodded wildly.

"Okay, firstly, no more Onii-chan. It's weird. My name is Jack. Understood?"

"Mmhmhhh!" She nodded with a muffled confirmation.

"Secondly, you stay close and stay careful. We don't know if any more of these guys are around."

She nodded again and dialed down her excitement.

"Good." I took my hand off her mouth and she took a deep breath as if she was holding it in. "Now we can get started. You do know your way around this place a little bit, right?"

"A little bit, yeah. But I often get lost. I'm afraid I can't tell you much."

"So what do you know? Anything you can tell me will help."

"Well, this is Wonderland and its ruled by the Queen of hearts. I haven't met her yet but I think she's probably really nice. Everyone in Wonderland loves her. I did meet her assistant though. He was really nice too! He was the one who told me where I would find you!" She answered with a cheery, cute tone.

I scratched my neck as I listened. I still couldn't believe I was still going along with all of this. Wonderland, the Queen of hearts, monsters... I mean I've seen monsters before. Hell, the underworld of Valencia was full of them. It was just hard to even believe that Alice was supposed to be one of them. Apart from her tail and wings, she could pass as a normal girl and she seemed way too innocent to be one. I needed to get some clarity and especially some time to figure out how this crazy world ticks.

I had to get oriented first so it seemed like a bit of surveillance was needed. I turned to Alice. "Alright, we're gonna look for a high point to get a lay of the land. You're okay to walk, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine and ready!" She said with conviction.

I nodded. "Good, I see a hill off in the distance there. We go there and see if there are any landmarks around. You remember to stay close like I told you and we'll get you somewhere safe.

I was about to turn away and head off as I felt something wrap around my hand. I looked down and was greeted by a happy smile as Alice grabbed onto my hand. She was about to pull it back as I looked at her sternly but reluctantly let her have at least this much. When I squeezed her hand back, she beamed from ear to ear and started humming happily as we followed the track towards the distant hillsides.

On the walk to our destination, Alice kept holding my hand, sometimes with one, sometimes with both hands but never letting go. She seemed so happy just to have someone to spend time with her. What was she doing before all of this? How long as she been on her own? Was it even my place to ask? I didn't even know how long we would be together. This could've all been a dream after all. If only I knew back then where this whole thing would lead...

"Jack? Can I ask you something?"

I looked down at her from the side as I kept walking. "Sure, why not. What do you wanna know?"

She shyly rubbed her neck and laughed in embarrassment. "I don't really know where to start. I guess I want to know you better. Tell me something about you!" She said with a cheery smile and a skip in her feet.

"I don't think you'd be that interested in it. And my story isn't really a happy one."

"I think I still wanna hear it. When it's in the past, it's only half as sad, right? And the more people you share your story with, the less sad you'll feel."

I weakly smiled at her. It was such a simple and naive mindset, but I decided to indulge her a bit. "Well, I grew up somewhere... I guess pretty far away from here. In a town named Valencia. It wasn't really a pretty town. It was a dirty and dark place with a lot of bad people in it. I wasn't really born there, nor did I really want to live there, but my parents left me there nonetheless, heading off for the bigger, richer and cleaner cities... without me to drag them down."

Alice gripped my arm a little tighter and walked closer to me. "Why would your parents do that?" She asked with sad eyes as she looked up at me.

"I wish I knew. I was barely 7 years old. I didn't understand why people did the things they did. Why some people were bad to other people. Either way, I had to figure out how to live on the streets among all those bad people. I learned by watching them how things worked. You stole the food you needed, beat up the people who threatened you and won easy gold by gambling at the taverns. If you watched it long enough, you became good at it and people who are just as good at it took notice of that. Those people eventually become your friends. As far as I'm concerned... these people might be the only family some of us will ever have... so you do everything in your power to keep those friends."

Alice thoughtfully looked ahead before turning back to me. "Were you happy with your friends?"

"Yeah... I was happy with them. Even had a best friend named Toby."

"Did you have to do something for him too?"

I swallowed hard and stopped in my tracks. "Story time's over." I said sternly as I carefully removed my arm from Alice and kept walking.

She looked a bit dejected as I let go of her, but she kept walking beside me diligently.

She averted my eyes for a bit but then spoke up. "You know, you're right. Maybe it wasn't fair. You got to tell me so much about you but I haven't even told you MY story yet!"

"Okay? You know you don't need to tell me, right? You don't even know how long we'll be together."

"I know, but I thought it would just be fair. You told me about you and you barely know anything about me. One hand washes another, you know?"

I let out a light chuckle. "Okay, sure. Let's hear it."

"It's not a very happy story either though." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"That's okay, you know sad stories can shape you sometimes. So what's yours?"

"Well..." She looked away for a second before turning to me again with slightly saddened eyes. "...I'm an orphan too."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I never really knew my parents and I still don't know where they are. As far as I can remember, I was always on my own and usually things just worked out for me. There was always someone who would take care of me for a while but they always left me in the end. I knew that one day, I would find a big brother. Someone who would always be there no matter what and who was cool and strong and nice. Because a big brother doesn't just leave you behind."

I nodded along with her story and even smiled a little. It was such an optimistic outlook. To one day find someone who will make all of your worries go away. And to keep looking until you find them. As a child, I often hoped the same. Hoped that someone would get me out of this dark and scary place. But even back then, I knew deep inside that that help would never come.

But now I was looking at Alice and she is in the same situation now that I was in back then. I wondered if I could be that someone for her.

I looked at my hands and noticed that the bruises were still there.

No. I wasn't the right one. I couldn't drag her down with me.

With a heavy exhale, I turned to Alice. "I actually really like your story."

"You do?" She asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, it didn't feel that sad. And who knows. Maybe your story will actually have a happy end."

She seemed happy, but there was something underneath that seemed to bother her. "But... what about yours? Your story can still have a happy end too."

"Ah, it's too late for me, Alice. I already made peace with that."

She wrapped her arms around me and met me with a supportive smile. "I don't think you should. Your story isn't over yet."

I closed my eyes and chuckled before I met her with a smile of my own. I petted her head, making her giggle happily. "Thank you. Maybe I won't give up on it quite yet. For now though, we should probably focus on getting you a happy end instead of me. If only these mountains weren't so far away. We don't really seem to get any closer."

I looked into the distance. The hills were still as far away as they were when we started. We didn't seem to have made any progress and the weather was turning dark. Soon, it began to rain. I was shocked to find out that the rain was... warm, almost hot even.

I caught some of it in my hand. A brown, milky puddle formed in it. It was hot chocolate.

I turned to Alice with a visible question mark on my face. "Is this... normal?"

"You haven't seen the worst of it. At least the stuff that's falling from the sky is actual liquid." She answered as she pulled my coat over her head.

"Huh... well either way, we need to find some shelter. Let's just set up camp on the side of the road here and call it a day." I explained to her as we carefully moved under the cover of one of the massive mushrooms.

I let her get out from underneath my coat and shake, what little chocolate she got into her hair, out of it.

I visualized the campsite we were provided with and tried to figure out how to set it up. I clapped my hands together, ready to get started. "Okay, first off, we need..."

But when I turned around, Alice was already busy with something. I watched her as she took a sharp shard of some crystal out of her pockets and start shaving off some 'bark' from the mushroom's stem. The chunks were easy to cut up and she piled them onto a stack, resembling sticks on a campfire. After that, she knelt down onto the grass and started intricately scanning through it until she apparently found what she was looking for.

It was small enough that she had to pinch it between her thumb and index finger. I looked closer and recognized it as being a small little bug. "What is that?" I asked her curiously.

She moved to the pile of mushroom chunks and held her pinched fingers over it. She squeezed them together, making small, orange droplets drip from them and as soon as they hit the mushroom pieces, they burst into a bright flame and after a big flare, started burning. She set down the small bug, which apparently was unharmed and crawled away. Alice smiled widely with pride. "It's a fire ant. They crawl around all over Wonderland. If you look hard enough, you can almost always find one."

Again, I was confused by the weird ecosystem of Wonderland but couldn't help but smile a little. "A fire ant. Whatever god came up with that one must have been a fan of bad jokes." I sat down cross legged next to the crackling fire and stared into the flame while throwing occasional glances over at Alice. "Gotta admit though, you at least have some good survival skills."

"Had a lot of opportunities to get good at it." She responded with a weak but still genuine smile. We sat across from each other, looking past the fire to see one another. A few moments of silence passed as we just rested with the sound of the charring mushroom chunks and the pitter-patter of the rain.

In the midst of the silence, I spoke up. Not because I needed to. I enjoyed silence as much as anyone. I felt like it was time to come clear with Alice. If we really were to stay together for a longer stretch of time, she needed to know who she was dealing with. Even if she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"Alice..."

"Yeah?" She responded, meeting my eyes with curiosity. She was eager to listen.

I let out a long breath as I scratched my hair. "I'm not a good man. I wanted you to know that. There was something I didn't tell you about what happened before I came here."

"What was it?"

I looked into the fire, too ashamed to look at her directly. "I... killed someone... Alice."

"You what?!" She gasped, more in shock than in disgust. After a moment of thought, she asked. "Why... why did you do it?"

"I told you about my best friend Toby before. Good kid but... very naive. He owed a bunch of people money that he hoped he would earn back at the tables but he never did. One day he borrowed money from the wrong people, had just enough bad luck to lose it all and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I came out of the gambling hall shortly after he left it. And when I went outside... I saw him on the ground... bloodied, beaten and choking for air. There were 3 people wailing on him with iron bars and spiked wooden planks. And I... I just saw red. I charged into the group, pinned their leader to the ground... and beat his face in until it had a noticeable dent in it. The guards saw me with bruised, bloody hands over his lifeless body and locked me up. And that prison cell was the last place I was at... before I ended up here."

She looked at the fire and then back at me with a surprisingly mellow reaction. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wanted you to know who I am. I'm not a good person, Alice. I did something terrible that I never should have. And if we end up sticking together for a while, I wanted to at least be honest and open about it." I explained to her with a straight, serious tone.

Alice on the other hand, gently smiled and crawled around the fire. I was a bit confused up until she was right across from me, opened her arms and... hugged me.

Unsure of how to react, I returned her hug and wrapped her small body up in my arms. She felt warm and despite her size, she squeezed me surprisingly tight.

"I don't think you're a bad person, Jack." She spoke reassuringly as she crawled onto my lap. "You protected your friend. Actual bad people could have hurt him way worse if you weren't there."

"How would you know that I'm not a bad person. I've done other bad things before that."

"Because... a bad guy would've already abandoned me. You're the big brother I always dreamed about. You're tough, but you're kind. You're cool but you care. And when someone is in danger, you're there to stand up for them. I like you for who you are. I know you won't be my big brother... but I still think you're amazing. For whatever that's worth to you."

Her tiny little fingers dug into my back as she hugged me even tighter than before. She was so genuine and openly honest with her words that it stirred something within my heart. For the first time in a very long time... I felt touched. God knows I didn't deserve them, but I treasured her words and fully embraced her. With my head on her shoulder, I made a pretty risky call. "You know what? Fuck it?"

"Hm?" She wondered in confusion.

"I'll be your big brother. You said it yourself. My story isn't over yet. Might as well spend it protecting something that matters."

Her eyes widened and lit up like stars. "Really? You mean it!"

"Just drop that Onii-chan stuff and leave it at big brother, alright?" I said slightly jokingly.

"I promise! I PROMISE!" Wildly, she threw her arms around me and excitedly hopped around on my lap. With tears of joy in her eyes, she nuzzled her face into my shoulder and cried over and over. "Big brother! I have a big brother!" She couldn't believe it. Neither could I to be fair. What was I doing? Well, it didn't matter now. I said it and I couldn't take it back. From now on, I had a responsibility. I would protect Alice with my life and make sure that her and I would find a place to finally call home.

We sat there like this for quite a while. I held her in my arms and wanted to do so for a while longer, but suddenly, my back started aching and the position became incredibly uncomfortable.

Alice stepped back as I twisted and stretched my body. "Are you okay?"

Kind of a dampener on the situation, but after what basically equates to 2 days of travel without break, my body was exhausted. "Sorry, Alice. Guess I'm a little tense. I went through 2 fights and a whole lot of walking. Makes sense that my muscles would start to ache a little."

"Oh, are you hurting? Let me help you out! I can massage you and get the cramps to go away."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'll be fine."

Alice crossed her arms in a surprisingly stern manner and started scolding me. "You might be my big brother, but that also means that I'm your little sister. And siblings look out for each other. Don't treat me like a kid and let me handle this for you, okay?" At the last part, she was more pleading than asking. With puppy dog eyes, she looked up at me while fidgeting with her dress. "I just want to prove to you that I can help you too. "

I reluctantly agreed to let her do it. "Alright, knock yourself out. But I've got a pretty tough back, you might have a bit of a problem actually getting down to the nerves theheheeeeeere!" As soon as she put her hands on me, a sharp feeling of pain followed by a deep relaxation shot through my body. "Holy crap! You can actually do this!" Her grip was insanely tight and her fingers dug deep into my flesh and relaxed muscles that I didn't even know I had.

With a chipper smile, Alice continued proudly. "Told you. Don't treat me like a child. You underestimate me. I can do a lot!"

As she said that, it threw up a question that I was wondering about since I met her. "Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem a lot more mature than girls your age usually are. How old are you anyways?"

"Oh, I never told you? Hmm... Now that you're asking, I'm not really sure myself. I think... around 25... 26 maybe?"

I choked on my own spit as I heard that. "Wh...WHAT?"

"Yeah, somewhere around that. I haven't really kept count that much. I stopped after 20."

"But... you look so..."

"Young?" She asked, finishing my sentence. She still continued to rub and massage my back unperturbed. "Yeah, a lot of people think that. I've heard some people talk about it when I visited some towns in Wonderland. According to legends, there was once a great witch that cursed various monsters to always maintain a childlike form. They weren't from our realm, but apparently it spread very far and there is even a cult surrounding it. The followers of the Sabbath. The worlds out there are crazy and weird sometimes."

I grabbed my forehead, assessing the situation. In disbelief I started laughing to myself.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Just thought that you saying the worlds out there are weird when you live in a world filled with fire ants that actually produce fire, conscious rivers and flowers that actively reach out to poison you. Yeah, I think it is kind of funny. And now I find out that the little girl I thought I was traveling with is actually almost as old as me. This world is screwed beyond belief and I think I'm starting to embrace it."

"Are you mad?"

"The better question is: What isn't mad about this? I have no clue how it got this crazy but somehow I'm thinking it's winning me over."

Alice laughed along with me and embraced me from behind, indulging me in my descent into madness. But after she was done laughing, she turned her face towards me and asked with a serious tone. "It... doesn't bother you that I didn't tell you that earlier, does it?"

I inhaled and exhaled as I recovered from my mad laughing fit. "No... I don't think I mind. Actually, that makes it a lot easier. Before, I didn't know if I could tell such bad things to someone as young as you seemed to be. I was worried about corrupting someone that was so innocent and sweet. You are a pretty cute girl after all."

Alice's cheeks flushed a deep red and she averted her eyes with an embarrassed smile. "You think so?"

"Of course I do. You're the cutest monster I've ever met in my life. Given the monsters I know, that probably doesn't say much, but I still mean it. Maybe all that crazy is just starting to get to me and I'm just starting to roll with it."

"That's what Wonderland is. Not much makes sense here. Maybe that's one of the reasons I wanted to have someone to hold on to." She squeezed me from behind, wrapping her arms around me and resting her face on my back. "I'm glad I met you." She spoke with a soft, somber voice.

I smiled to myself. I didn't want to admit it, but I was happy I met her too. What did I have to look forward to in my world anyways? Prison? Freedom in dirt and violence? No, here I could actually build something that mattered to me.

I entwined my fingers with one of Alice's hands. She hummed behind me and I could feel her heartbeat on my back. What was going on? I was starting to get excited. My mind wrestled with the question if it was okay to even think something like this. But now I was much more aware of her as a girl. Those were her breasts on my back and her hands around me. Did I... like her? In that way? What was I even thinking about?

I was too wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that her now open hand slid down to my crotch. Not consciously, but because it didn't have anything to hold onto anymore with her other hand now in mine. Alice gasped as she reached it.

"There's... something very stiff down there." She said unabashedly. "That reminds me, I haven't even finished my massage yet."

I jerked up and carefully distanced myself from her. "You know, you don't necessarily have to. I'm feeling fine already. All relaxed."

She gave me a slightly frustrated pout. Did she only pretend or did she actually not notice what she was doing? "I said I would prove to you that I'm dependable. I don't want to do a half baked job."

"Alice, you..."

"Just relax. I got this." She said with determination, crawling towards me once again. Before I could even react, she was fumbling around with my zipper.

"What are you doing, that part is not..." And just like that, my cock sprang out in full view for her to see. I gulped as the blood rushed to my head. I couldn't even comprehend the situation. I was almost fully erect and my cock showed no sign of wanting to obey me and go down.

I didn't know what to say in my defense but to my surprise... I apparently didn't even need to. Alice looked straight at it without even a hint of surprise.

She got close to it and inspected it. "There it is!"

I hissed as she gripped me. "W...what do you mean: There it is?"

"The tense muscle that I felt. It's even more stiff than I expected though."

"Are you... are you messing with me right now?"

She earnestly looked up at me with my member in her hand. "No? I was just... massaging you. And I really want to do a good job. I never massaged a muscle like this before though. I might not be very good at it." She said with an apologetic face.

I was conflicted. Would I play along with this or would I stop her. When I looked down at her, her sincere wish to do this and her pleading, questioning eyes... I was so tempted by it. I couldn't deny her. With a gulp, I told her. "Don't worry about it... I'll guide you." I finally spoke up reluctantly, tensing up a little each time she squeezed my shaft a little tighter. "Okay, first, form a ring with your index finger and your thumb around it and just start jerking it near that ridge around the top."

With dexterity, she did exactly as I asked. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Her short, small fingers barely fit around it but the tightness made it even better. Her expression turned so serious as she focused on moving her fingers right. She knocked against the head of my cock from underneath and rubbed that narrow, sensitive area right under it. She couldn't fully pump down as the thickening shaft was too much to get a hold of for her.

Also, there seemed to be another problem for her. "Aww, Jack I'm really trying but it's so hard to move."

"That's because you need to lubricate it. Like massaging oil."

"But we don't have anything like that here. Is there any other way to make it easier?"

I swallowed once again. "Well, there is. Your spit will do the job."

"My spit?"

"Yeah, just let it trickle onto it and spread it until it becomes slippery enough to move."

"You don't mind if I get my spit on you?" She asked insecurely.

"I won't. In fact I think I might like that even more. I'm glad you're putting in that much for me already."

She blushed a bit at my praise and turned her gaze down at my cock again as to not let me see her red face. I really couldn't tell how much she actually knew about things like this. All I knew was that she was acting insanely cute.

Alice shoved her hair back with one hand while she held my dick in place with the other. She opened her mouth wide and let her tongue dangle over my tip. Slowly but surely, globs of her saliva dripped off it and landed on my twitching cock. The hot fluids seeped into my flesh and her hand coated my entire length in it. Her movements became smoother and she even became emboldened by it. She used both hands now, one further up and the other further down my cock, rubbing it in two different angles.

Her small fingers were deft and, as if by instinct, knew exactly how to tease the most pleasurable spots. Yet throughout the whole thing, she never once seemed like she knew what she was doing to me. She might have a pretty mature mind, but she was still extremely naive and innocent to stuff like this.

With a frustrated frown, she focused on my cock. "Nnnghh! It keeps drying up. The spit doesn't stay on long enough." Even though at this point, my tip was glistening with precum, I let her figure out what to do next herself just to see what kind of conclusion she would come to.

She shot up glances at me, worried that I would be frustrated with her and that I would think she was stalling. "Maybe if I..."

I curiously watched as she once again shoved her hair past her ears. This time though, she didn't leave it at letting her spit drool onto my cock, this time... she went further. I ground my teeth a little as I felt her thin, tiny tongue run around my head, slurping and lapping at it the whole way. She seemingly wanted to make it as wet as possible because she let her drool excessively spill from the side of her mouth. A mixture of her saliva and my precum flowed like a river down my shaft until the whole thing looked like a melting popsicle.

She tried to force her mouth down more, but it was too small and at the halfway point, it already reached the back of her throat. With what length she could get though, she did the best she could to bob her head up and down and slid her tongue along the underside. There was barely any room in her mouth and even her cheeks bulged out to accommodate me.

Just seeing her like this from above fueled a deep sense of sadism and satisfaction. The thought that I was using a cute girl like her to pleasure me. I started enjoying this too much because without me focusing on maintaining my composure, I was dangerously close to cumming.

"Alice! I think, I'm almost there!"

She popped off my cock with sparkling eyes. "Really? I'm doing a good job?"

"Yeah, you really are! Do that a bit more!"

"Alright big bro! You can count on me!" She spoke with enthusiasm and was right back at it with even more vigor, sucking me off and massaging the lower parts that she couldn't get to with her mouth.

Her devilish tail wagged with joy and her equally spiky wings twitched in anticipation. Her body sure knew what she was doing, even if she herself didn't.

I held onto her horns as I drew ever closer to my climax and aided her in her movements. I heard her wet choking sounds and her drool covered lips smacking.

And with a final burst, I came and sprayed the inside of her mouth with cum to the point of it splattering out at the sides. I wanted to be careful with her, but it was too late. She swallowed a good chunk of my cum but soon she started coughing and choking and spit out my member before it became too much. Her face, neck and dress were completely covered in semen. On the white of her dress it was barely noticeable, but her pink face had strands of it all over it from her lips to her ears.

It was a lewd, dirty and almost immoral image displayed in front of me. Once I came to my senses and relaxed from my orgasm, I reached into my pockets and pulled out a fabric tissue to wipe off her face. As I padded away the stains, I held her close and embraced her. She was still breathing heavily and was very confused.

"Did... Did I do it? Do you feel better?" She asked sincerely, clenching her hands in front of her chest hopefully.

I was so short from bursting out into laughing, that I had to swallow the desire to do so. I asked her straight out. "You know what we just did, right?"

"I gave you a massage?"

I chuckled. "It wasn't quite that. This was a lot more than that. You really didn't know?"

"No. I just followed what you were saying. It was a bit scary at the end though."

"You know, what you just did is called fellatio. You don't do that for people like you do massages. You only do something like this for people you really, really like."

Without a single shred of doubt in her mind and a beaming smile, she answered me with sincerity. "Then I'm glad I got to do it for you, Jack."

My heart exploded from her cuteness. I pulled her closer and cupped her cheek, meeting her blushing face with my own. She shyly looked into my eyes as I said to her. "Same here, Alice." And with those words, I surprised her with a soft, loving kiss. I was convinced at this point, that I wanted her to be mine. Not just as a little sister, but as a girl as well.

Her eyes shot open in surprise before melting into a confused but happy daze. She went with the flow of the kiss and after a period of confusion entwined her tongue with mine. I gently laid her down and pinned her onto the grass near the crackling fire. The soft warmth mirrored our passionate embrace and set the mood for what was about to happen.

Alice watched my hands with intrigue as they crawled up her legs and lifted up her dress. With one hand, I explored underneath it while at the same time using the other to shift down her poofy shoulder straps.

Her laced white panties as well as her uncovered, flat breasts came into view. Her breath was full of anticipation and her eyes were fixated on mine.

I leaned down and latched onto one of her perky nipples while caressing her pussy lips through the thin fabric of her underwear. And just like I suspected before, her body knew more about what was going on than she did, because as soon as I touched her crotch, I felt a rising, deep heat and a spreading wet spot.

Her slender frame trembled at my touches and her legs clamped around my hand. But that move didn't save her from more stimulation. Her lips quivered as I kissed them yet she made sure to firmly hold on to the back of my head.

I parted from her for a second and looked into her eyes. "You know there's more things that people who like each other do."

Her chest heaved up and down from her excited breathing. "Does it feel... anything as good as this?"

"Ten times over, Alice. Ten times over." I whispered to her, hooking my index finger into her panties and pulled them off her sticky crotch. A thin line of her juices were strung along as I pulled them down her legs.

With her top and bottom completely bared apart from her dress on her midriff, her stockings and shoes, I positioned myself over her. Her looks, whether intentional or not, showed me how much she was looking forward to this. My cock was beyond hard again and raring to go for more. It was still coated with saliva and cum, making it perfect for penetration. Additionally, she was already wet, so there was nothing in the way of getting started.

I took her chin in my fingers and asked her. "You know I don't want to hurt you, right?"

Her fingers dug into the nape of my neck and she trustingly nodded.

"Because this might sting a little. But I want you to know that it's going to feel good very soon."

She took a deep breath and pressed her face into my shoulder. "Okay. I want to do this."

I held and rubbed her back as I pushed past her folds. Her hairless pussy spread wide open. Surprisingly, penetration wasn't troublesome at all. She was tight, but just loose enough to take in my entire girth. I felt overwhelmed by the smooth, wriggling insides clamping down around me.

I put more pressure into my downward push, sliding in as far as I could. As expected, most of my length didn't fit. Three quarters in, and I reached the entrance to her womb.

Alice hugged me tightly, adjusting to the foreign object inside her.

I gasped for air and clenched my body to resist the urge to thrust right away, no matter how much I wanted to. Through my gasps, I asked her "How does it feel, Alice? Are you okay?"

With a squeaky voice, she responded "It... nngghhh...it feels so weird but... I think I like it? Do you like it?"

"You have no idea. I feel amazing."

"I'm doing good, right? I took as much as I could." She said with upturned eyes.

My heart exploded. "Goddammit, stop being so damn cute!" I caught her lips, running my fingers through her silky hair as I started pumping my hips.

We moaned into each other's mouths as we collided. I was careful not to break her feeble body underneath me but still went as strong as I could without doing so. My cock knocked against the back of her love tunnel over and over easily already, but with the force there was behind it, it felt like I was actually reaching deeper inside with each thrust. It was like her insides were stretching and it made me feel better and better the more I sunk in.

I ground against her walls, prodded her womb and exchanged saliva with her. Alice took her arms from behind my neck and searched for my hands instead, entwining her fingers with mine. Both in body and soul we started becoming one and melting together.

She got more and more used to me, crying out in pleasure and assaulting my tongue in turn with me assaulting hers. Our bodies became hotter and hotter and over time, we got so accustomed to each other that we knew what the other wanted without even saying it.

Speeding up, we were almost close to cumming. We didn't need to say it, both of us already felt it.

My cock was twitching just as much as her insides did and our tongues were thrashing more wildly than before.

I hammered her hips into the ground, pounding her receptive, hungry pussy and released all of my built up cum deep inside. I could feel the spurts of semen cover her walls in white as I pumped my last thrusts to wring out the remaining spurts.

Alice's insides were spasmingly constricting around me, riding out wave after wave of her first ever orgasm.

I waited until I was completely dry, steadying myself over her as to not crush her beneath me. I was breathing heavily, just as she did herself. We held hands til the end, as twitchy and shaky as they may have been.

After making sure that she was alright, I sidled up to her, collapsing close to her hot, exhausted body. Alice's wings and tail were retracting and extending in random intervals uncontrollably. I pulled her head into my chest and her body closely against mine. I calmed her down by combing her hair and rubbing her back.

With a sigh of relief and happiness, she clung and nuzzled her face into me. "So... what would you say? Did I promise too much?"

She giggled in her exhaustion. "Ten times over... haaaa... was an understatement."

"You're right there. I didn't expect this either. That was... mind-blowing."

Alice craned her neck to look up at me with a dewy, dreamy look. "So... you said this is something only people who really really like each other do, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Why are you asking?"

"There is something above 'really really liking someone', right?"

"There is, yeah. What about it?"

"I just thought... maybe you would say it to me. If you do more than just 'really, really like me' that is." She said, smiling cheekily.

I smirked a little bit. At least to some extent, she apparently knew what she was saying and doing after all. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Alice. That's the one, right?"

She giggled happily and leaned up closer to me. "That's the one. I love you too... Onii-chan." And she in turn placed a sweet little peck on my lips.

The rainstorm kept prattling on outside of our little camp, but from the day after that, my travels with Alice in Wonderland only just started.

 **[I know this chapter will be a very controversial one and some people will probably have a lot of problems with it. In consequence, I made this one long chapter instead of two. The reason being that I might not make a second half to this depending on the reviews and responses.**

 **Lolis won't be for everyone and this one was just a very risky one to begin with. So depending on whether or not the response will be negative or positive, I will decide whether or not to make a follow up. Leave your reviews or send me a PM with your thoughts and please be civil. Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this one.**

 **See you soon with another regular, uncontroversial chapter. You can cast your vote now for the next contenders. The poll will be up as soon as this chapter is uploaded.]**


	25. Succubus Family: Alice (Domesticated)

**[Hey guys, surprise, I'm back. I know it's been quite a while. Over 2 months even. I've been busy moving and getting settled into my new workplace and to be honest, it's been stressful as hell. For those who still followed me and to those who are new, thank you for reading and for your support. I'm continuing to try to post as regularly as possible, but sometimes life gets in the way. I hope you can understand. As for now, here you go, a continuation to my last work since it seemed to be pretty well received.**

 **Important: Since the poll for the next monster girl already has concluded, Jinko won by a landslide btw, I am putting up the next poll for the monster girl that comes after that with this new chapter. But there's another poll I'm gonna put up as well. For a while I've been debating about the main characters in my series, the male ones to be exact, and whether or not I should give them a defined appearance or just leave that up to your own imagination so you can insert your own ideal character. So basically the argument is whether to describe the main character's looks or not. Cast your vote and let me know. It'll define how I'll handle MCs from here on out. You can find both polls at the top of my profile page.]**

 **Enjoy**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **1 week later:**

I prepared my mind for the confrontation that lay ahead of me as I walked along a brick road. Alice worriedly stuck close to me, fidgeting and trying to wring out words to say but they just wouldn't come out. She was rightfully nervous. I was about to do something possibly incredibly risky. Not that the risk would've kept me from doing what I was about to do anyways.

The brick road we were walking along led to a castle up on a hill in the distance. Banners of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds and Clubs in red and black colors decorated its outer walls.

Seeing it on the horizon apparently made it much more real for Alice and she tugged on my sleeve. "You really don't have to do this. It was tough but I'm happy. Isn't that enough?"

I stopped in my tracks and took the time to face her.

"You are now, but you shouldn't have had to go through all of this in the first place."

I looked around trying to think of words to explain it to her. "Things are going to get intense Alice, but you need to trust me, okay? It might've turned out alright for you because I happened to come into this world at the right time. But think about other girls like you. The ones who didn't have someone save them. Imagine what might've happened to them. I need to make a statement."

She looked down at my stuffed pockets. Alice knew what I had stored in them. What I had been collecting over the last few days as we traveled.

She sighed as she gently held my hand and looked at me with an unsure look in her eyes.

"I just... Do we really have to do it this way?" She rubbed her shoulder, uncomfortable and scared.

I really didn't want to see her this way, but my mind was set. Nonetheless, I tried to explain it to her again.

"I know this is hard to understand, but people in power do not care for what people like you and me think unless we make them. I have lived and seen this kind of life. People don't care where you end up or what happens to you. They usually don't even know you exist most of the time. But I know that I matter, I know that YOU matter and I will make us matter to her too, even if by force."

She hung her head but nodded along in agreement as she quietly walked into my embrace. I hugged her tiny little body tightly as I let her take a few moments to steel her resolve. I knew she was a tough girl, but I would always let her show her weakness if she needed it. I guess I was doing something pretty stupid after all.

She parted with me with a slightly more relieved expression as she let out a quick breath of determination. Though some doubt was still clearly there as she looked at me. She grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. "If this goes wrong... what am I supposed to do then? I just found you, I don't want to lose you again." She asked with a slight crack in her voice as she brought the words out but still mustering the strength not to cry.

I sighed and looked down for a second before meeting her eyes. "Listen, if they do anything to me, then run. In case they do manage to catch me, please, leave me behind and hide. The most important thing in all of this is that you won't suffer because of me."

"But they'll put you into prison. I will never see you again if they get you!" She protested.

I responded with a smirk, trying to alleviate her worries. "Hey, the last time I got imprisoned, I got out too. And I didn't even try."

She was close to breaking down. I could tell from her moist eyes that she was almost about to cry. I cupped her cheek and smiled as she looked at me. "I'll be alright, Alice. If this goes south, I'll get out and find you. I'm your big brother, aren't I? I'll find a way." I pulled her into another hug. This time it wasn't such an innocent one though, as I pressed my lips onto hers and shared a last kiss before we got this thing going.

I parted from her and gave her one more reassuring nod, getting the same back from her.

Along the way, I kept an eye out for a certain kind of mushroom that grew in various corners of Wonderland. You could never know where it popped up because it changed locations constantly and adapts to different environments randomly. But when you find some of them and you knew what they are capable of... they packed a hell of a punch.

It was something that Alice introduced me to.

Boomcaps.

A mushroom with three times the explosive power of dynamite. Only in Wonderland.

They would serve me well if push came to shove.

I had committed a lot of minor crimes back in my world. Stealing, gambling... killing... but nothing I had done before was on such a big scale. Certainly not on par with what I guess could be considered treason.

It didn't take long before we finally reached the impressive wooden gate of the castle. It was split in the middle to swing open like a massive door and a smaller rectangular door with a closed metal slit in it was located in the lower left corner of the massive wooden structure.

I looked over my shoulder at Alice, holding tightly onto my sleeve, reluctant to let go. "Get behind me and once we're in, keep your distance and stay out of sight, got it?"

"Okay." She said and nodded determinedly as she hid behind me.

I shot her a comforting, one sided smile and petted her blonde, little head, tickling a cute smile out of her and getting her to let go.

With my gaze straight on the gate, readying my mind for what was about to go down, I said some parting words to Alice. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Onii-chan." She said with a somber tone of voice and a hung head.

I stepped forward, in front of the smaller door. "Here goes nothing." I knocked on it, needing excessive force for it to even be heard on the other side.

The metal slit opened and a girl with a red beret opened it. She just looked at me without saying anything.

"Hey, I want to talk to the Queen! Let me in, it's urgent."

She looked me up and down, asking with a serious tone. "Are you invited? Or a royal guest?"

"No? Do I need to be if I want to meet the Queen?"

"Not usually, but the Queen is not receiving guests at the moment and she is not in the mood for strange people walking around the castle. So identify yourself!"

I shrugged with frustration. "Jack Cormac, professional door knocker. What does it matter? I need to see the Queen about an issue concerning her own damn people!"

"If you don't have an official title, you have no right to talk to the Queen about anything! You are out of luck! Move along!" She said sternly with a hint of a threat behind it.

"Then how am I supposed to get an audience with her? How is anyone supposed to have one with her? She needs to know what I have to say!"

"Whatever you think you have to say, you can keep it until the castle is open for visitors again."

"And when is that supposed to be?"

"When the Queen is in the mood for it again. Now move along or we're going to have a problem here!"

I semi smugly chuckled in disbelief.

"Well, you're not wrong." I said cockily as I put my hand into my right pocket and pulled out a mushroom with a wick at the end of its stalk.

"We're going to have a problem here." Quickly I pulled out a fire ant, with a hot, glowing orange thorax.

"What do you think you're doing out there!?" She barked at me through the slit.

"Making the Queen pay attention." I took a few steps back and squirted the fire ant's liquid fire onto the wick of the mushroom, making it hiss with the wick slowly burning down. I chucked it at the gate. And as soon as it hit the wood...

BAM!

An earth shattering roar of a fiery explosion blew the gate into smithereens and left a gaping, scorched hole in the side of the castle.

I jumped through the avalanche of smoke rolling over me and broke into the castle. I expected to face guards right away, seeing as there clearly was at least one who talked to me at the gate but... there weren't any. The only thing besides debris I saw in the entrance area, were a couple of over-sized playing cards scattered on the ground within the blast radius.

It was strange and I had a very bad feeling about this but even if it would bite me in the ass later to not check, I had to keep moving. I needed to find the Queen before she was alerted.

I dashed hastily through the tight corridors and confusing hallways. The layout made no sense. What you would think were the main paths, lead to dead ends and at times you had to squeeze through narrow ones to get anywhere that looked even remotely like you were making progress.

I was completely lost in this labyrinth when I suddenly heard a female voice echo through the halls. "When is the cake ready?! I was told the cake would be ready by the time I finished dinner!"

This was soon followed by someone slamming their fist on something.

I followed the angry female voice's direction as whoever it belonged to was engaged in a heated argument with one another person who was trying to calm them down. A male and more collected voice tried to reason with her.

"Your highness, you need to be patient. You ordered a 3 layer cake for dessert, our servants can't just make that in the span of 20 minutes."

"Then we need to order more ovens. I don't like waiting for cake! And you promised me I would get one if I ate all of those bitter vegetables. I am just going to stop breathing until I get it. Hmph!..." The squeaky, snobby voice hissed.

"Your highness, you're not a child. Stop sulking and just wait. We can just play..."

I came closer and closer.

I could hear the voices right around the corner.

And then finally there she was.

With a few tables put closely together, one large, throne-like chair at the head and several smaller ones around the sides, there was a dinner service going on in the middle of a small court garden. Surrounded by flowers and extravagant dishes, there sat the Queen of hearts. She seemed like just a snot-nosed little brat but just from her attitude and the respect the surrounding servants showed to her, I knew she was the one I was looking for.

I was about to head on in. My mind was already racing with the things I was going to say but... then I felt a tug on my arm which almost gave me a heart attack before I noticed that it was... Alice.

She held onto my arm and refused to let go. I kept her mouth shut and carried her behind a hidden corner to confront her.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to keep hidden!" I said to her in an aggressive whisper.

Without saying anything more, she hugged me and cried. "You're going to get killed if I don't stop you. I'm not going to let you do this! I need you, Jack. I need you... I can't see you die I just... can't!" She said, weeping into my chest with a quiet, broken voice. She clenched my chest and her tears stained my coat.

I struggled to think of things to say as I retain my determined composure. This was not the time to be doing this. "Alice, there is no way back for me now. I have already done bad things in my life. I can deal with it!" I tried to reassure her as I held her trembling shoulders. "I don't want you to get dragged into the same life that I have had. I have seen very few good things in my time. And I want to protect the few I did get to see."

Through the tears she tried the hardest to wipe away, she looked at me with a pure expression of fear. "Can't we just leave? If we run, they'll never find you! We can just keep going like usual."

Her words tore at my heartstrings and I wanted so hard to give her what she wanted but... I couldn't. I tried to level with her, even though I knew she might not understand. "Alice, I don't want to go to prison either, and I certainly don't want to die today. I have stepped in for those I care about before, sometimes more than I probably should have, and I would do it all over again because it's worth fighting for your right to be heard. If there are criminals in Wonderland... including me... that's a problem. It puts you and everyone here in danger. I just need to confront her about it. Just talking, that's all."

She hung her head, but nodded along as she took a deep breath. "Just talking..."

"Just talking." I restated. "With some luck, I might be back in just a bit. But now, take me seriously when I say this: Keep out of sight! Okay?"

"Okay." She said with a lot more confidence and sincerity than before.

I nodded with a small smile and petted her head before standing up and turning around.

"Hey, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. She clenched her fists tightly and she finally broke into a little yet meaningful smile.

"Do your best."

I cracked a smile myself "Nothing less than that." I turned back around the corner we came from then hugged the wall as I approached the royal garden. Thankfully, the Queen and as her servants were still there. No guards. The little bratty Queen was sunk in her chair with her arms crossed and an impatient pout on her lips.

Her servants were to the left and right of her trying to cheer her up but apparently she was not in the mood to be amused. One of them was a human for sure. A man dressed in clothes so fancy and uptight they could belong to a banker in my old world. The other was a bunny girl with hot pink fur, floppy ears and a tight, red corset as her only clothing. Both of them seemed to try to amuse the Queen but apart from just not getting cake on time, she seemed to be quite moody in general.

Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to make her day any better.

I carefully stepped out of hiding, immediately drawing the eyes of the Queen and her 2 servants onto me. "How's it going your highness? Got out of bed on the wrong foot?"

While the Queen raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity as to who I was, her male servant immediately frowned and barked orders at me. "Show some respect in the face of royalty. Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The bunny girl on the other side gasped and clenched a silver plate she held close to her chest. "Are you an intruder? There were guards at the gate; what did you do to them?" She asked reluctantly with genuine fear in her eyes.

With my hands in my pocket I stroll over to the other side of the table across from the Queen herself and stare her down with contempt while I crack a bitter smirk. "Not feeling much like governing, huh? Yeah, I can imagine. Sure must be tough to be a royal tart and leave your own country to fend for itself. Couldn't even put someone else in charge for the time being. Really responsible I must say. But let's just pretend I did have a slight problem with that." I slam my flat hands onto the table, making the cutlery and crockery clatter.

"Why the fuck are you not doing your goddamn job?"

The Queen seems unimpressed as she reaches for the table and finishes a cup of tea that was half spilled thanks to me rocking the table. "Well since we're playing pretend, let's pretend I care for what you have to say. I happen to have a perfectly valid reason not to rule my kingdom anymore for the foreseeable future." She said with a haughty, almost prideful attitude.

I crossed my arms and listened. "I'm eager to hear it! Let it all out!"

She set her cup down, furrowed her brow and cleared her throat before meeting my eyes with a stern, serious expression. "Until that throne of mine feels the pain I did or offers me any sort of apology I won't even step into the same room as it!"

I expected a lot.

Sure as hell not that though.

"Sorry... what?"

Her male assistant bites his tongue as he ashamedly looks off to the side before he explains. Even though he clearly didn't want to. "She... stubbed her toe on the leg of her throne."

I blanked out. No emotion came to mind that would adequately describe my sheer confusion. "She stubbed her toe on her throne?"

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt!? I tried to kick it back, but that only made it worse. Attacking the Queen is treason and I'm already being merciful by allowing the throne to get away without an apology!" She spouts angrily.

"She's... she's not kidding, is she?" I asked, desperately turning to her servant for clarification.

He held the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Afraid not."

I turn back to the Queen. "It's... it's a fucking chair! It's not going to apologize!"

"Then I'm not going to sit on it again. It's that simple. It had the privilege of having the Queen of Hearts touching it and it threw that all out the window. Not my loss."

I lost my temper and full on yelled at her. "Not your loss!? Your people are without a leader out there and you just hang around here being mad at goddamn furniture!"

Just after my outburst, an entire troop of royal guards pours from the corridors I came in through. They were all girls, wearing red and black berets and war dresses with different card patterns on them. They wielded spears, each with a black card game symbol ingrained in the tip. They were followed closely by floating playing cards that some of them were still coming out of with them being a sort of portal to who-knows where.

Immediately after they laid eyes on me, they surrounded me. The one with the 10 of Spades, the highest card amongst all of them, was apparently in charge and commanded everyone to point their spears at me. Her sharp, distinct eyes tell me that she is the one from the gate. "There he is! Trumparts, seize and restrain him!"

As they aimed their pointy, sharp silver spears at me I turned to them with the same boiling disdain I had for the Queen.

"I wouldn't move a step closer if I were you." I spoke through my teeth to drive the point home. I wasn't going to go down easy.

I constantly had Alice on my mind and images of what could've happened. Things that I've seen happen too many times in my world. Back then I either couldn't or didn't dare to do anything against it. But if not for strangers, I sure as hell would go to any lengths to protect my friends, my family... my girl.

I wordlessly pull out another boomcap with one hand and a fire ant in the other in a feigned surrender while raising my arms. The guards turn tense as they realize what I'm holding in my hands. "Stop! Don't bring those two any closer together!"

"What? My hands? But I'm surrendering like you wanted me to."

The bunny girl servant behind me calls out to me in a panicked attempt to negotiate with me. "Please! Don't do it! We'll do anything you want! Nobody has to die here! Please we don't want anyone to be harmed!"

I look over my shoulder while still having shaky spears at my throat. "Well, neither do I, long-ears, but my arms have a habit of becoming pretty tense when I'm being cornered like this."

The bunny girl turns to the Queen. "Your highness. Please call back the Trumparts."

Despite her pleas, the Queen herself though was on the edge of her seat for a different reason. "What are you talking about, Floppy? It's just getting exciting!"

With an even more desperate tone, she clung to her sleeve. "I know this seems fun to you, but things could seriously go bad if you don't. If one of those things explodes, this whole yard will be destroyed. And you wouldn't want to let your servants come to harm either, would you?" She implored, her eyes trembling and looking back and forth between the Queen and me as if checking the situation.

Her Highness disappointedly sunk back into her chair and groaned in response but clearly gave in to her begging eyes. With her eyes flicking in my direction, she gave her orders. "Fine. Guards, give our visitor some space."

As the guards cautiously took several steps back, I lowered my arms and turned back to the Queen. "Well, that's a very kind act of trust on your part, your highness."

"Don't chance your luck, stranger. You still have yet to give me your name. I might not like your name though. You're annoying me already."

"Jack Cormac. I'm here on behalf of your people."

"You represent my people by threatening me in their name?"

"I'm not threatening. Just making sure I'm actually being heard. After all, I only came to talk. Because while you took it easy in your castle, people from my world came to yours without getting checked. You have criminals out there assaulting your citizens! And you're sitting here like you couldn't give less of a shit about it."

The Queen propped herself up on her chair with furrowed, pissed-off brows. "Excuse me!? Are you implying that I don't care for my people? Nobody comes to Wonderland unless one of my subjects wills it! Whenever someone crosses into my realm, it is only because someone here desired to have a partner that fits them. Some women in my kingdom like dominant, more aggressive men. Maybe those "assaults" you saw were just role-play or violent sex. Men like them have been willed into my realm just like you were by someone who desired you to be here. If they don't go out into other realms to get them here themselves, I am already kind enough to allow them to be transported here via other means."

I was a bit stunted by this new information on how people got to Wonderland. Someone willed me to be here. Of course I had a very good idea who it was. But I knew what I saw. "Those "dominant people" are criminals! I saw it with my own eyes! They tried to rape people!"

"And you didn't stop it and considered bringing them here themselves? So far I'm listening to the words of a guy who blew up my front entrance and has given me nothing but threats and accusations ever since he started talking to me. So if you want me to believe even a quarter of what you're saying, I need something better than your testimony. I might seem small, bratty and egocentric to you, but if you start telling ME that I don't care about my people, I will stop playing nice and have you thrown into darkest of my dungeons! And not the fun kind!" The Queen was so riled up at that point that she was standing on her chair yelling down at me. Only when she finished her rant, she took deep breaths and settled back down. With a calm, yet threatening tone, she folded her hands under her chin and stared daggers at me. "If you have no one to vouch for you, I will have to throw you in chains. People normally get excited when I toss them into my dungeon, but trust me, you will have nothing to look forward to. Now tell me: DO you or DO YOU NOT have anything more to put forth than words?"

As I took her verbal beating and my heart still raced with the will to rebel against her, I noticed that nothing I was going to say was going to make her believe me. My eyes wandered over towards Alice, hiding behind a column of the garden, fear clearly written in her eyes and her fingers tensely digging into the stone of the column to an almost painful extent. I had a choice to make. This Queen of Hearts was anything but predictable. Was she going to believe me if I told her that Alice is not just covering for me? Would she really give in and listen instead of throwing us both into imprisonment for treason? I couldn't justify my actions anymore. I tried to find justice for Alice, but all I brought was sadness and even more fear into her life. If I couldn't give her that... then I at least wanted to give her freedom.

"I have nothing... your highness." I lowered my arms and reluctantly put my improvised explosives back in my pockets. I can see from the corner of my eyes how the Trumparts slowly approach me again and cross the blades of their spears around my neck. I was forced onto the ground, made to kneel at the head of the dinner table.

With an annoyed expression, the Queen got out of her chair and onto the table, walking over to me while making the crockery rattle. Despite her small size, she could tower over me this way and she was clearly enjoying it. "I can't believe you ruined my evening and delayed my dessert even more for an insult. I normally enjoy the random acts of spontaneity in my kingdom but you made one hell of a big mistake here, mister! You annoyed me. And you're not even cute enough for me to give it a pass and laugh it off. What were you thinking, trying to attack the Queen of Wonderland in her own realm, in her own castle, in her very own backyard. Hmm uggo?" She said as if to drill in the humiliation with a personal insult.

I looked up at her, pissed-off by the aura of grandeur she seemed to emit. I wanted so badly to wipe that smug grin off her face. "Just get it over with, shorty. You sure like talking a lot for someone who won't listen."

An annoyed frown formed on her face, scrunching it like she was about to unleash a torrent of slurs onto me. "I've listened to too much of your talking already. You know what I'm thinking? I don't think I wanna hear you talk to me any more. Not now. Not ever again. Guards!"

The moment she raised her voice, all the Trumparts paid close attention to her words.

"Off with his head." Despite her squeaky, child like voice, those words were as clear and serious as they could be. I felt my heart skip several beats. This was how it was going to end. I could already feel the blades of their spears push against my neck with more tension than before. And with how sharp they were, it wouldn't have taken much to cut my head clean off... but obviously, I didn't die that day.

"No no no, stop! Take your weapons away from my boyfriend!" A desperate cry for mercy rang out in the courtyard. I turned my head as much as I was able to, given the situation, and saw Alice hastily running towards me. She ran past the guards as if she didn't even care about their presence and pushed them out of the way to get to me. With open arms, she slammed into my chest with the full force of her tiny body.

I was taken aback for a moment. I was just about to be executed and my mind had to switch from the acceptance of death to figuring out how to react to her disobeying my wishes yet again and putting herself in harm's way. But as I looked down, the only thing I saw was my girlfriend crying, definitely the worse and more pressing matter. I hugged her, knowing it might have been the last time I would be able to. I sighed with a mixture of emotions. "I told you to stay back, Alice." I said as I combed her long, blonde hair and let it glide through my fingers.

"I know you did! I don't care! I don't care about getting justice for me the way you do! I don't need justice! But I DO need you! I won't just watch them kill the only man who ever cared about me! The only man I ever cared about..." She wanted to sound angry, but at this point she was more broken than anything else. All of her fear, loneliness and anger culminated in her breakdown. She practically yelled at me through her tears and she had no intention of letting go of me.

The trumparts, whether out of surprise or respect, retracted their spears from around my neck and looked equally as stunned as the Queen.

"Wha... who are you? And what are you doing in my castle? Are we really that easy to infiltrate?" She yelled at the guards who had no idea how to answer that question.

Alice turned around, hesitantly letting go of me. Her tears were rolling down her cheeks, her wiping them away and making her face redden at the strain. With a nasally, cracking voice, she asked the Queen. "You're not really going to kill him, are you? You're not going to kill my boyfriend, right?"

The Queen was taken aback, unable to produce an answer yet still trying to maintain her intimidating persona. "H...He is an enemy of mine! He insulted me and said that there were criminals in my realm! In MY OWN REALM."

"But he's right!"

"What?"

Alice clenched the hem of her skirt as she bravely faced the Queen. "He's telling the truth. J...Jack was the one who saved me when there were some evil men trying to do... bad things to me. He's my big brother now and I won't let you hurt my big brother!" With her arms around my body, she clung to me, sternly looking at the Queen to make clear to her that she wasn't going to let her have me.

"Alice..." I muttered to myself, realizing how stupid I was to give myself up like that.

I let my convictions get in the way of the fact that I need to be there for her. I promised it to her when I became her big brother. If we were going to go up against authority like this, we had to do it together. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I took a deep breath and talked to the Queen directly.

"This is the reason I went this far. Alice... my little sister almost got assaulted back at the riverside. It was only by chance that I could step in before they did. Whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay. I NEED to stay and make sure that neither Alice nor any other girl in this realm will experience that. I was powerless back in my old world to change anything, but maybe now that I have a second chance... maybe I can."

Out of all people, it was the male servant of the Queen who reacted first. His eyes lit up like he just realized something and he turned to the Queen to address her. "Your highness, I recognize this girl." He said, motioning towards Alice.

"What are you talking about Lucius? Where would you know her from? She couldn't be from your world."

"No, she was here in the castle a few weeks ago. She was looking for her big brother but didn't know what he looked like. I sent her to the large river because that's where nearly everyone passes through."

The Queen was baffled and yelled in disbelief. "On her own?! And you didn't consider telling me about this?"

"Don't you remember? We had a lot bigger problems on our hands with the financial situation. Guiding a little girl through Wonderland to search for a stranger wasn't really on my mind."

"What else is going on in Wonderland that I don't know about?!" She asked into the group of people surrounding her while throwing a childish fit.

The bunny girl, Floppy was her name I think, hesitantly spoke up while covering her mouth with the silver platter she held. "Probably a lot. Th...that's kind of what happens when you step away from governing for a long time."

The Queen sighed. "I can't even give up the reigns for 2 weeks and things out there get this out of hand? Haa... you people are hopeless without me."

With her arms behind her head, she groaned before turning back to me and Alice. I couldn't tell how we would move on from this situation and even now, I still can't comprehend how she could move on from this tense situation like she did. She threw an investigative glance at Alice who flinched and clung to me even harder in response. Whether it was because she was intimidated or she wanted to protect me, I couldn't tell. But I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her side either.

The Queen looked at her surprisingly sternly and asked straight up. "Alice, right?"

She nodded.

"So, you're vouching for this guy, right?"

She nodded again, now with even more confidence. "He's done nothing but protect me since he got here. I've always wanted to have a big brother and he came right in time when I needed him. So... if I could, your highness... I would like to keep him." She looked up at her with the most vulnerable, begging eyes I had ever seen her put on before. Her face was half buried in my side, peeking out with only one eye as if she was to afraid to look at the Queen's face head on and her fingers dug into my coat from the tension of awaiting an answer.

The Queen smirked, charmed by Alice's cute display.

She stretched her arms out in a 'whatever' manner and sighed. "Well, can't really say no to such a cute member of my people. You there, Jack, you better keep looking out for her. I'll forgive you for blowing a whale-sized hole in my castle and waltzing in like you own the place. I'll even forgive you for calling me a brat, but I hope for your sake that what she says is true and you actually will take care of Alice. She just saved your bacon big time."

It felt like there was a weight being lifted from my shoulders.

"Don't worry, your highness." I said and smiled as I picked up Alice and pressed my forehead to hers. "This one's mine. I'll take good care of her." I said as I affectionately cupped my sweet little girlfriend's cheek. Me and Alice met in a kiss with her wrapping her arms around my neck and pecking me in return.

The Queen then addressed both of us with her arms inquisitively crossed as if she just came up with something. "Well in that case... I have an offer for you. I won't get back to governing right away, so as for that trouble with the criminals in my land... I think I have an idea for you two that just might serve all of us pretty well. That is... if you're up for it..."

 **1 Month Later**

"Right around this corner, mister criminal. Don't worry, you'll be back home soon." Alice said with a haughty, put on smile to hide her underlying disgust. She was talking to the man I carried on my shoulder, a man we captured out in the fields of Wonderland lurking around and waiting for girls to come around and rape. I have no idea who allowed him into this realm but even if I'm not a girl, I knew nobody would want to even touch him with a 10 foot pole.

"Put me down! I already told you I was waiting for someone!"

"In the bushes? With a mask?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I...I wanted to scare them. Haha, we always do this to each other. If you asked her, she would tell you. Just let me down, untie me and we can go get her together!"

"Oh I'm sure you're a real funny guy. And I bet all of your many, many friends back home will appreciate having their little joker back." As I said that, Alice went ahead and opened the door to our new office. As I went through, the first thing that came into view was the swirling violet portal on the back wall.

I put the man down and cut his restraints. "There you go, just like you wanted. All free to go." I said as I made him face the portal and pushed him towards it.

"Wait! Please! I don't want to go back! Come on, you're a guy too! You must understand that we can have all the pussy we want here!"

"Well, too bad the pussy didn't want you." Alice added, delivering the final blow before I shoved him into the void. With a quick zap, he disappeared, right back into the old world that almost seemed like a distant memory to me.

Once he was gone, my facade cracked and I chuckled as I turned to Alice. "Too bad the pussy didn't want you? Man, you're developing a real foul mouth from working with me."

Immediately, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and denial. She wanted to reach for her mouth to cover it but stopped herself in defiance. "I... uh... he deserved it. He was a bad, BAD man. You just still take me for a little girl who can't cuss. Just so you know, I knew lots of curse words even before I met you!"

"Hehe, sure you did." I said teasingly as I walked past her.

"I really did!" She yelled after me and followed me over to a lavishly decorated desk.

I kicked up my feet and crossed them over the table as I leaned back into my comfy chair. Alice meanwhile climbed onto the table itself and sat on the edge. A sitting arrangement that we figured out because it allowed us to be face to face the easiest.

This new office was courtesy of the Queen of Hearts herself. It was built from mushroom materials that grew into the shape of a house and hardened to serve as a new base of operations for me and Alice in our new profession... bounty hunters in the name of Wonderland and its people. After our more than rough meeting with the Queen, she offered us to take care of the criminal problem in Wonderland ourselves and provided us with all the necessary tools to locate and banish all who would harm the people of her kingdom.

While Alice provided her knowledge of the land, I provided the muscle necessary to detain all sorts of scum. Alice knew the places where people often times passed through and when we got there, we would usually notice right away when something was amiss. These guys weren't exactly subtle. Whether it was because they thought they were dreaming or they were just scumbags to begin with I didn't know, but it made it fairly easy to capture them and kick them back into the realm they came from. We still had no idea why there was this influx of criminals and weirdos so for the time being, all we could do was fight the symptoms until we would find the source.

And I sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Given the mess we caused at the Queen's place, just having to be in her service in return was more than gracious.

As I took a deep breath, relaxing in my chair, I closed my eyes for a second only to open them a second later and be grumpily stared at by Alice.

I smirked and voicelessly chuckled. "You know I don't actually mind you getting a bit more vulgar, right? Back where I came from there were women who swore like sailors all day."

"I know but... that wasn't the reaction I wanted. You always know the right comebacks to say to these people. And you always look so...so... cool." Her voice grew more and more quiet the further she got into her explanation as she abashedly looked off to the side.

"Cool? Heh, you think I'm cool? But why would that make you want to swear like me?"

"I guess I just... wanted to look cool for you too for once." She explained.

I took my feet off the desk before smiling at her and taking her small little hands into mine. She blushed deeply but still managed to look me in the eyes. "You know you've saved me from certain death before and defended me in front of the ruler of an entire realm, right? How much more could you possibly want to one-up me?" I laughed as I entwined my fingers with hers.

She chuckled sheepishly and squeezed my fingers back. Her hands were so warm and soft. It had been a while since we really had time to ourselves. My heart started pumping harder as we shared our warmth after such a long while.

Not very subtly, her eyes flicked between my own and my lips. It was almost too easy to read what she wanted. I softly gazed at her as I guided her lips to mine with a finger under her chin. What was at first supposed to be only a small kiss, quickly spiraled into a wild exchange of saliva. With her already sitting at face height, it was easy for us to get into it.

I combed my fingers through her silky blonde hair and locked lips with her as our tongues wrapped around each other.

During our breaks of hot breath, we practically called out for each other, begging to keep going. I brushed over her perking breasts on top of her dress, sliding down past her hips and creeping underneath her skirt.

I didn't go all the way yet, lingering on and stroking her inner thigh. Her moans quivered and her legs trembled in response to my touches.

I looked up into her longing eyes and whispered to her. "I think you're plenty cool already, Alice. You don't need to be like me to get that." I kept stroking her inner leg, barely reaching inwards toward her crotch. I could already feel the radiating heat from it but held myself back from directly touching it.

Her face twitched and reddened at the same time as both embarrassment and the desperate need for pleasure. She visibly didn't know which one to respond to first. "Are you...nggnn... going to touch me again, Jack? I can't... I don't want to wait anymore. It's been so long."

I put on a devious grin and chuckled teasingly. "You need to say the magic words first, Alice."

She barely managed to form the words but the desire to finally feel me touch her directly was greater than her hesitation. "I...love you... onii-chan."

I held back my laughter from seeing her act this cutely after putting on such a tough front before.

She covered her face with her hands as it grew even more red. "It's weird that I still call you that, right?"

I gently moved one of her hands away so that she would at least see me with one eye and smiled at her confidently. "I think it's grown on me, actually." And with those words, I made a move on her by now damp panties. I hooked my index finger into them and pulled them aside before gently inserting my fingers into her tightening pussy. The second they entered her, her insides wrapped and snared around them as if to desperately capture them.

Alice shut her eyes, yelping at the sensation of finally getting the stimulation she craved. I covered her mouth with mine as I thrust my fingers in and out of her folds. I could already feel the hot liquid cover my hand with her inner warmth contributing even more to the heat.

With my other hand, I shoved her dress off her shoulder, slowly baring her slender little body even more. She wore nothing underneath, meaning I was immediately greeted with the sight of her perking, budding breasts. I couldn't have cared less about their modest size, they were just perfect for me.

I pulled her dress down to her midriff, leaving her top half completely exposed. Goosebumps shot up on her body as I threw lewd glances at it whenever I took a break from kissing her. While my fingers were busy underneath her skirt, up top I could watch her every reaction and I savored it.

I took a longer break from kissing her to look down her thin body and watch the bulge of my hand moving up and down under her dress. My middle and ring finger were buried deep within her flesh, scraping at the walls while my thumb was rubbing over her swollen little button.

"J...Jack! You need to stop! I'm gonna cum if you k...keep doing that!"

During my thrusts, I intentionally stopped before I would hit a certain point. "It's pretty frustrating to cum like this, isn't it? You can feel my fingers inside you but they don't quite hit the spot." I whisper into her ear before kissing it over and over while she squirmed.

With her mouth hanging wide open and drool escaping the edge of her mouth, she cried out. "You're so mean!" Her fingers dug into my arm as she clung to me and longingly gazed into emptiness.

Just as her body was starting to arch from her inching towards climax, I quickly stopped my movements.

With her body still writhing, Alice looked up at me with disbelief and frustration. A squelching sound emanated from her cunt as I pulled my fingers out of her despite her best efforts to pull me back in.

"Why are you doing this? I was a good girl! Is it because I was cussing?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes from the desperation she felt.

I comfortingly rubbed her head and reassured her. "Oh no, you HAVE been a good girl. That's why I think you deserve to cum from something a little... better."

Her eyes lit up. "Will you... give me your... thing?"

I smugly grinned at her sheepish, almost hopeful question. "Don't get ahead of yourself here, Alice. No, I'll drag this out just a liiiittle bit longer before we get to that part." Without any warning, I moved away from her face and sat up straight. I swiftly grabbed her hips and with a surprised yelp from her, lifted up her body.

"Wahhh! Jack, what are you...?" With her having to prop herself up with her forearms, I threw her legs over my shoulders, ending up in a position where her thighs were clasped around my head and her glistening, practically hairless pussy was right in front of my face.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what I did next.

"HAAaaaAAAhh! Jack! Fu... jeez! You can't do stuff like that all of a s-s-sudden! Nghhh!" She cried out to me while her face slackened from the pleasure. I had my face buried withing her folds, licking and scooping up all of the sweet juices that dripped from her cavern.

I switched back and forth between thrusting my tongue right into her slit and suckling on her pulsating clit. On occasion I closed my lips around her little nub and sucked on it. My teeth gently scraped over it from time to time. Not strong enough to hurt but just enough to elicit an exciting expression out of her.

It was so much fun to turn my eyes upwards, or rather downwards given the position she was in, and watch how her face contorted into all sorts of pleasure-filled expression.

Despite how occupied her mind was with the overflow of sensations, the shame of being closely watched by me was apparently enough for her to give up on leaning on her arms and instead pushing the hem of her skirt over my face to keep me from looking. It might've kept me from seeing her adorable, flushed face, but it couldn't keep me from hearing her cute little moans and gasps.

I grabbed a hold of her supple thighs but it was barely necessary. Despite her hesitation and embarrassment, her legs tightly kept me in place and locked behind my head. Emboldened by her response, I took deeper licks with my tongue and slid over her inner walls as deep as I could reach. The mix of salty and sweet flavor flooded my mouth.

Her arms that held her skirt in place, tensed up just like the rest of her strained body before growing limp and weak. No longer able to keep a grip, the shield of her dress that she put up, dropped and I once again could see her loose, slackened face. Alice stared off into space while her teeth clenched.

"Go ahead, Alice. You can cum now. I've pushed you long enough."

With gasping breaths, she forced out a response. "C...Can't... This isn't how... I want to... yet!" She winced.

I laughed while I gently toyed with her clit to egg her on even more. "You're acting like we'd be done after this. I won't let my cute little girlfriend go unsatisfied. Besides... I can't wait to fuck you either."

Alice's eyes shot open at my last comment and tore away her last barrier of resistance. Her hips bucked right against my face, grinding her clit over my prepared tongue before a squirt of juices sprayed onto it. Her back arched and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her climax fried her mind.

"GH... ha... aahhh..." With intermittent muttering, Alice rode out her orgasm. It left her body in a limp state after the twitching died down and her expression grew almost blank with only a small, content smile on her lips.

I couldn't contain a smile myself as I gently put her down onto the desk and wiped my lips with the tips of my index and middle finger. I leaned over her while she domestically outstretched her tiny tongue and I sensually let her lick my fingers. "You taste pretty nice, right? I sure as hell enjoyed it quite a bit." I leaned down and kissed her with an open mouth and enjoyed the taste of her cum together with her. After a short make out session, I pulled back and chuckled. "Sorry, felt like getting seconds."

As I sat back up, I pulled her body up along with me and let her sit on my lap. I held her back while she rested against me and felt her heated breaths on the side of my neck.

After she recuperated for a surprisingly short time, she looked up at me. Her eyes had a weird fire behind them, as if something within her had been ignited. With still ragged breath, she made a demand. "Jack... if we're going to do it now... let me take the lead... please."

I shot her a smirk. "Where did this come from?"

She fidgeted with a lock of her hair and blushed, partially because of embarrassment but there was another part of pure excitement in her demeanor as well. "I don't know. I guess because... I'm your girlfriend. I want to take care of you too."

I cupped the side of her head and placed a small kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Go right ahead. I'm all yours."

Without any hesitation, almost frantically, she opened my buckle and got my pants out of the way. It was no surprise to either of us that I was at full mast already. With all this erotic foreplay, how could I not have been.

Alice's crotch hovered over mine while she reached underneath her to guide my cock towards her entrance. "Nyaaa! Hnngghhaaaahh!" She moaned in relief as she slowly lowered her hips. Her pussy had grown much more receptive to my cock compared to our first time. Despite her tightness, I slid in smooth, without much hindrance. Her delectable walls licked my cock all over as if embracing a missing friend who'd been gone for too long.

Almost immediately, Alice tried to compensate for the long wait by humping me wildly, rocking her hips back and forth to grind me as best as she possibly could given our difference in size. My cock knocked against all sides of her love tunnel as we entangled our tongues up above.

She clung to me with her arms around my neck, her small tongue gouging my mouth to compete with mine. She rarely parted from my lips, breathing through the gaps that our lips left open.

Our crotches were covered by her frilly, puffy dress, but I could feel and visualize what was going on below. My cock was prying open her receptive folds with the thick part of it stretching them out beyond what you would think to be possible.

She tried with all her might to take me in as deep as possible, resulting in my head ramming against the entrance of her uterus over and over. The mere thought of me shooting my load inside there later, spurred me on to grab onto her hips and aid her in her movements.

It was pleasure beyond anything I had ever felt. Her pussy gripped me like a vice that would never let go, only allowing me to go as far as her entrance before desperately pulling me back in. Her small-framed body bounced up and down on top of me, her weight barely noticeable. For such a lightweight, her hips had a surprising amount of force behind them though.

My hands slid down from her hips, aiming to instead massage her cute little ass. It was so smooth compared to my rugged hands and I loved kneading her cheeks as they contorted between my fingers.

This motivated her even more. She wanted to pleasure me this time and put all of her effort into exactly that. Her insides gripped me in all sorts of different ways and my resistance not to cum was slowly diminishing.

"Just a little bit more, Alice! Just a little bit more." I grunted as I reluctantly parted from her lips.

"Will you... haaa... fill me up, Jack? Am I doing a good job?"

"I'll cum buckets if you keep going like that! You're doing... hnggh... real good! I love you, Alice!"

"I love you too onii-chan! Onii-chaaaaaaan!"

Along with me, Alice and I reaffirmed our love before we both reached our climax. Her legs clamped around my crotch as if to make sure I came in her deepest parts and just like she wanted, I pumped her full of multiple loads of my cum. I could barely keep myself from just unloading everything I had.

I could feel a pool of liquids dousing our crotches but despite that fact, neither of us felt like doing anything about it. In fact, we both reveled in the feeling of our cum staining each other.

With heavy breaths, we put our foreheads together, both running with sweat. I was about to reach out to Alice and carry her off to bed so we could rest but before I could, she said something that I would never have expected.

"More..."

I thought I must have misheard her. "What?"

"More! I want more, please!" She was almost begging while her insides once again clamped around me.

"Are you sure? Aren't you exhausted?"

She blushed hard, but persisted. "I don't feel full yet. I can take more." She muttered almost absentmindedly as she felt her lower stomach with an unsatisfied look. She snuggled up to me, pecking at my lips, inquiring me to keep going. Her hips moved up and down, causing me to grow hard again. With a lewd tone, she whispered. "You promised you wouldn't let me go unsatisfied. So... can we?" She asked with the cutest look I'd seen of her all day, with red cheeks and wavering eyes.

I already knew I couldn't say no. "Sure. So, one more go, huh?"

"One more go." She muttered before locking lips with me and rocking her hips once again...

I must have triggered something within her because...

...it certainly wasn't just 'one more go'.

And so, I was in for a long afternoon. No matter how much I dumped into her, it would almost never be enough, until finally, after we grew completely unaware of the passage of time, we noticed that it had grown dark.

The sun had gone down already. With the inconsistent time of day at the mercy of the Queen's whims, we had no idea how many hours had passed. We shed ourselves of our clothes to get rid of any kind of obstruction and just kept going over and over.

I'd lost count of how many times each of us came but whatever the number, it was an excessive amount. Our groins had been coated with cloudy liquid to the point where it was flowing downwards, ruining the chair as well as the carpet underneath.

We were still moving, though way more gently and less for sexual pleasure but just the feeling of closeness. I felt drained and even Alice, as eager as she was to keep going, was physically exhausted as well. We hardly spoke, occasionally laughed at ourselves and exchanged comforting touches.

There was one more thing that was on my mind though, and at some point, I broke the silence.

"You've gotten pretty wild back there. What's gotten into you all of the sudden?" I asked, not in a judgmental way but out of genuine curiosity.

She averted her eyes but then looked at me with an unknowing smile. "I couldn't tell you. It's just... when I knew we could finally do it again, something inside me just flipped. Is that bad? Am I a bad girl now?" She asked with slight concern and upturned eyes.

I laughed sympathetically and muttered. "Nah, just as sweet as ever."

We let the familiar silence hang over us as we kept in close contact any way we could.

"You know..." She continued as if she wanted to finish a thought. "...I don't want anybody but you to see me like this, Jack. And... I was glad that you were the first to." She said with genuine thankfulness and snuggled against my chest.

I embraced her in return, but the part that she didn't see was that I used this opportunity to reach out to my coat that by now laid on the desk behind her. When I got what I wanted, I parted from her and held her hand with mine. At least the one that didn't have anything in it while I kept something hidden in the other.

I looked into her eyes and softly spoke to her. "If you want me to, I can make sure that I'll be the only to see you like this for as long as you'll have me." I subtly smiled as I lifted her hand and she looked at me with confusion.

I unfolded my other hand to reveal a thin silver ring with a singular, polished ruby. While her eyes widened more and more, I slid the ring over her finger while regretfully laughing at myself. "This ring is the last thing I've ever stolen so I thought... it would be best I put it on the one thing I want to keep the most."

Her eyes welled up with tears as she couldn't believe her eyes. Wordlessly, she touched it like it was a cherished treasure.

I laughed nervously. "I'd need an answer you crybaby, I'm getting anxious over here."

Exhaustion didn't matter anymore. With a frantic movement, she threw her arms around as the hot tears started rolling down her cheeks. At least this time, they were tears of joy.

She aimlessly pecked at my lips, unsure what to do with herself. I had to contain her by grabbing her shoulders and returning the kiss. I chuckled in between kisses. "So is that a yes or..."

"Yes, you dummy!" She laughed through her tears, bouncing on top of me like an excited kid. I would have to console her for quite a while after that before she would calm down and yet another day with Alice came to an end. Though this was one that would set my life on a path I had set my mind on for quite a while.

The position we were in might have been quite a weird one for a proposal like this. Then again, this was Wonderland. Who knew what was normal anymore? And if I had to be weird to stay with Alice... then I would gladly be. Always.


	26. Tiger Family: Jinko (Wild)

**Consider donating to me on Patr(e)on to help me support a consistent 2 week upload schedule.**

 **Patr(e)on dot com/Alleskeins**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **It's a tricky thing this world. Humans. Monsters. Both trying to occupy the same plane of existence. It's always so difficult to tell who's the "evil" one. Is it the mamono striving to turn all of the human realm into a den of pleasure, making them submit to their carnal desire and indulge in it? Or is it the humans who deny themselves that pleasure and actively fight them to maintain their perceived purity?**

 **Regardless, traveler, it remains a fascinating subject to ponder, doesn't it? You and me aren't the only ones who are curious to know the answer. Maybe time will tell, maybe not. What is clear though, is that some people aren't patient enough to wait for time to reveal the truth. Such as with our next entry. A poor, naive man. An unofficial, self-appointed researcher of the mamono named Julian. If only he'd known the risk that his interest would bring.**

 **There's a saying you humans have. Curiosity killed the cat. But what if, for once, the cat killed the curiosity?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _The weather is growing hotter by the hour. Our clothes are starting to get heavy from the dampness and our boots unrecognizable through the layers of mud. We are in one of the easternmost locations of the land of the Order, right at the feet of the mountain chain that separates it from the Mist Continent._

 _Monsters were bleeding over and blending in with others around this area._

 _My name is Julian Laroute and this is entry one of my research journal. I am a proud citizen of Acadia in the coastal region of Lazonté and at the sturdy age of 25. Despite the setbacks and trials in our perilous journey up to this point neither my equipment nor my body have suffered any damages as of yet. Still the same blonde, spiked hair with curled tips. The odd mud spatter or stick here or there, but still manageable. Green eyes, not affected by any infectious diseases, and my equipment still unharmed. That equipment being a light, thin gambeson with leather pauldrons and studded, black leather gauntlets for at least a modicum of defense in case anything really went wrong._

 _Along with that, I brought this trusty journal, observation tools and... regrettably..._

"Ow! By the gods! Watch where you're going Luther!" I yelled in panic and frustration as a tall, heavily muscled man bumped against me and knocked my journal right out of my hands and into the mud.

He looked at me over his shoulder with an annoyed grunt. "Don't keep standing in the middle of a path. Something like this is bound to happen when you're so blind to your surroundings. Just thought I'd give you a little wake-up call so you'd stop staring at that blasted book."

"It's not a book, it's a journal. It's the whole point of this trip!" I grumble as I brush the dirt off its cover. Thankfully the pages were unharmed. "I didn't hire you to disrespect me and my equipment like that!"

"And we didn't let ourselves get hired by you just to watch you scribble in your diary. We want to fucking get this job done and over with already. What, you gonna go back to Acadia to hire someone else?"

"Hrmph, wish you weren't right about that. At least try to make sure that my equipment isn't harmed. Think you can do that for me?" I respond, suppressing my spite as best as I could.

He mockingly saluted me "As you command... boss..." grunted and tread onward through the brush.

I pocketed my journal and decided to continue it later. Maybe once we had established a surveillance camp. And just as I was going about getting on with it, I hear yet another annoyed grunt behind me, though this one seemed a bit more warranted.

"Hey Julian, could we keep moving? I swear I'm sinking into this shit more and more as we speak."

"I was just about to, Franz. You doing fine with the camping equipment?" I asked, looking at the bulking pile of bundled-up stuff on his back. Franz was already slightly hunch-backed and incredibly strong but this amount of weight couldn't have been healthy for his body. He was the second of the 2 mercenary brothers I hired for protection and transport though it seemed that Franz did a lot more of the latter than Luther did.

"Ah, this? This is nothing. I've hauled stacks of swords and armor over mountain ranges before. I'll be fine. Just... keep moving okay? It's easier if I can keep a constant momentum." He answered as his knees wobbled from trying to keep balance.

"Don't start acting like your brother now. There's no shame in sharing the burden. Give me the tent at least." Without even waiting for him to fuss over a response, I take off the top layer of the bundle, an iron-barred, sturdy field tent with an olive-green tint. It took up a significant chunk of the load and even though it was only one part of the baggage, I sure as hell felt the weight on my shoulders. "Good lord! You've been carrying this since Acadia? No wonder your posture is this messed up."

"Well... you know it gets a lot easier over time. You eat some rations, you use up some supplies and it gets lighter bit by bit."

"That still can't be light enough to carry it all this way. Why didn't you let Luther carry some of it?" I continued asking him as we walked.

"Luther says we both have assigned roles. Muscles of two kinds. He has the muscles to wield weapons and armor; mine are for carrying cargo and putting up equipment. We're just each doing what we're best at, as he puts it."

I scrunched my eyebrows a little but decided not to pry further. "Oh well, not like it's my business. If you need me to lighten the load a little though, just let me know, alright. I may need to hire mercenaries to defend myself but that doesn't mean I can't provide some muscle every once in a while myself."

"Huh..." He noted as if he was surprised.

"What?"

"Just thought you're pretty proactive for someone from Acadia. Normally you guys from the North Coast are much more lazy. You know if I had the kind of money you kids from up there have, I sure as hell would not bother carrying shit through these mucked-up jungles."

"You've gotta work to get that kind of wealth first, Franz. Money like that doesn't come out of nowhere. Sure, they're novelists and biographers and so on but even they at some point had to sit down, crack their knuckles and write."

"So why not just sit at home, write a schmaltzy love story that everyone's just gonna eat up and retire?" He shrugged.

"Because I despise such laziness. The people of Acadia aren't ambitious. They're too content with the stuff they're familiar with. Nobody's got that urge to explore something new. Back home nobody even knows of monsters outside of the ones that have been accepted by the order. Elves, Dwarves, Centaurs urgh... so drab, so uninspired. But with this... this book here..." I say as I slap its cover. "I'm gonna show them how colorful this world is. Full of exotic creatures which are just begging to be explored. And since I doubt anyone from Acadia could handle anything like those, I hired you and your brother."

He looked over at me with a doubtful sideways glance. "So... you're saying you got this kind of ambition all on your own? From sitting at the beach, enjoying the sun to trudging through muck and observing wild mamono?"

I scratched the side of my head. "Yeah... mostly. Among some... other factors."

"You want to impress the ladies, don't you?"

My red flushed a little and I started to stutter. "I... no... I... I guess I considered the possibility of that. It's not the main thing that's on my mind but I can't say I wasn't thinking about it at all."

"Nah, no need to make excuses. I can't blame you." He bellowed in laughter. "The girls you've got up there in Acadia? Top notch! Whatever these girls are doing, it sure gained them some nice racks."

I blew a bit of air at that comment. "Come on, women are more than just a pair of breasts, Franz."

"Right you are. They've got some nice pieces of ass up there as well." He laughed and nudged me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled to humor him.

"Ey, don't give me that better-than-though look. Well, you tell me then, what do you look for in a woman?"

"I don't know actually. I guess I'll know when I meet her?"

"Ah come on. We're both guys here. Nothing to be bashful about."

I looked through the treetops as I thought about his question. "I guess if I had to say... I need a woman who isn't anything like anyone at home."

"How do you mean?"

"Adventurous! You know?An inquisitive mind! Someone who isn't just happy with where they're at in life. Someone with equal amounts brain and brawn who's never done learning more. I'm so sick of these short-sighted, vapid, lazy girls who just flaunt their wealth around, buy their way out of every problem and haven't seen anything outside of their own home. I need someone who can conquer the unknown and who can get things done by venturing into it. Exploring new worlds and new creatures and sharing it with everyone else. If I'd ever find a woman like that I think I'd marry her on the spot."

"Damn, and you can't just find someone like that back home?"

"Have you seen the women in Acadia? If they're not famous authors, children of wealthy families or some rich guy's entourage, they're self-centered, lazy narcissists who couldn't care less about anything outside of their bubble. Hell, I'd be lucky to find one that can walk her way to the market on her own." I sighed as I noticed his confused glances. "Hah, I guess I just want too much. Am I really that far off? Am I being unreasonable?"

"Well, I guess people say there's a cover for every pot. But man! Yours has some very specific measurements. You might want to lower your standards and accept that people will never fit your standards no matter how much you think they measure up to them at first. Ask my 5 ex wives. Hahaha!" He bellowed once again and slapped my back way too hard as if I was supposed to laugh along with him.

I decided to study my notes for the rest of the journey instead of partaking in any more conversation. Don't know what I was expecting, talking about love with a bunch of mercenaries. At least they were entertaining enough and they did what they were told.

We walked until a certain point, where Luther called out to us. "This should be it! Found a nice dry spot. We set up camp here and survey the surrounding area. We'll be sure to find at least something of... whatever you're looking for."

"Perfect!" I groan as I drop the tent from my back and help Franz take his part of the luggage off as well. He didn't let it show, but it must've been one hell of a strain on his back. As we begin to unpack, Luther makes another announcement.

"You guys put up the field camp. I'll scout the area. See if I can't spot something interesting for your little diary."

"Journal, and drop the attitude. You're not in charge here! You help us set up as well. The more we are, the quicker we're done and can get to work."

He looked over his shoulder as he scoffed like I asked him to do something that's beneath him. "Well, you're fucked without me, so I guess you don't get to have a say in the matter... boss." He said with the biggest implied quotation marks you could imagine. "Me scout, you unpack. Got it? Good:" He said condescendingly and turned away.

"Fucking mercenaries, I swear." I mutter under my breath.

"Hey!" I hear as a complaint from behind me.

"You know what I'm talking about, Franz." I responded while hammering a post for the main tent into the ground.

He shrugged and fell silent for a while, apparently pondering about asking me something. "So... you must be pretty certain your story is going to be a big hit if you're willing to put up with all of this. What are you planning to do with all of that money?"

I didn't even hesitate to proudly answer. "Finance the next expedition of course."

"You want to do this again?"

"Obviously. I can't base my studies off of simply one excursion. This is merely enough material for the first volume. I might one day have an entire almanac filled with content. Hell, maybe even an encyclopedia. Could you imagine that? A monster girl encyclopedia... wouldn't that be something?"

Franz suppressed and almost pitying chuckle and scoffed. "You're spending too much time with your head in the clouds. Keep your mind on setting up base for now."

I shrugged and went back to helping him put up more posts until we could assemble the skeleton and the cover for the tent. I dug my hands deep into a pile of moist mud and along with some leaves covered the tent with a good amount of it. From outside you wouldn't see anything but a pattern of greens and browns that blended in with the forest foliage.

With a desk and a small alchemy set put up, we were all ready to get to business. I turned to look over my shoulder, seeing Franz blow into a pile of faintly smoking sticks. He obviously tried to get a fire going so we could cook our rations later but the moisture in the air and the damp wood made that ordeal pretty difficult.

I went into the tent and sat down at the alchemy table. Over a small oil lamp, I heated up a vial of luminescent orange fluid. "Hey, Franz!" I called out to him.

He looked up after a scowl of frustration that the fire wasn't going yet, which quickly turned into one of confusion as I tossed him the vial.

"Use that!"

"What is this stuff?"

With a smirk I responded. "Liquid fire. It's an essence that's said to have originated in another realm but it's pretty easy to replicate. Pour it over the sticks. See for yourself."

He doubtfully looked back and forth between me and the warm, orange vial in his hand as he opened the cork. One drop and what starts as a spark, suddenly engulfs the small pile in flames. The sticks char immediately and a crackling fire was burning in the center of our camp.

Franz's eyes widen and he quickly sets up a pot to hang over the fire. "Holy hell! You're way more resourceful than I thought, Julian! For a coast kid at least. No offense." He chortled, excitedly fanning the already bristling fire like a child with a new toy.

"Yeah yeah, amazing what basic chemistry can get you." I let out with a sigh because I knew how unworthy of praise this actually was. From the fire, I looked upwards, following the waft of smoke that was floating up to the treetops.

The trees themselves, as I only noticed now, were surprisingly tall though their tops left most of the sunlight through unhindered. Vines and branches connected them instead in a network of something that could've resembled the rigging of a ship.

I smiled to myself as I took a deep breath. The air was humid but insanely fresh. Entirely different from the seaside. But the more I engrossed myself in my surroundings, the more I noticed something I never noticed before.

A lot of hustle and bustle was going on somewhere up in the trees. Even though I couldn't see a thing, I could clearly pick up something lively going on up there. Just out of sight.

"Hey, you're off in cloud palace aga..."

"Shhhh..." I quietly hushed Franz before he could say anything. He followed my gaze and watched as leaves were being shaken off and the vine bridges made to swing ever so slightly by something moving through the treetops.

Neither of us could spot anything. No sounds. No creature that we could see. The only sounds we did hear, were the creaking of wood and faint rustling sounds.

Franz got up and pulled a curved dagger from his waistband. He readied it for possible incoming attacks and his eyes darted all over. He couldn't locate the origin of the sounds. We had no idea if it was just one or multiple creatures hiding up there since the noises seemed to come from different directions.

I had no weapon to defend myself. As silently as I could, I tip toed towards the campfire. There was a long branch lying on top of it. If they were anything like animals, maybe the fire could scare them.

I breathed as gently as possible and made no sudden moves. I knelt down and grabbed it. My fingers tightened around it as I was ready to swing it any second.

The rustling got louder. Something was ready to descend from the...

"GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

Me and Franz almost shat our pants as a loud yell shook our bones. The rustling got loud one more time until it seized into complete quiet. Whatever it was, it had left.

My heart was about to beat out of my chest when I turned and saw a familiar face coming over a slope.

"By the fucking GODS! Don't do this to me ever again, Luther!" I dropped the burning branch in my hand, making it spit out embers as it dropped back onto the fire. I fell on my ass in exasperation and held my forehead.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing!" I said passive aggressively as I still caught my breath. Franz was not far behind me in that matter. He held his chest like he'd almost had a heart attack. "What in God's name do you think you're doing just calling out to us like that? You do know that we DON'T want to wildlife to know where we are, right?"

"Oh, shut it. We've got something more important to talk about. I found one of those monster girls you were looking for. She's a good bit away from camp, but I don't think she's moving anytime soon. If we hurry up, you might catch still catch her in her... grooming session."

Me and Franz were both dumbfounded as to what he meant. "Did... did you just say grooming session? And why do you sound so uncertain about calling it that?"

"Trust me. You're gonna want to see this for yourselves. Don't forget your precious journal. There's gonna be lots of noteworthy material." He spoke confidently and turned back the way he came, signaling us to follow.

Me and Franz exchanged confused glances before we packed up our surveillance equipment and headed after him.

Before we went over the slope, I took one last look over my shoulder. Sure enough, whatever was watching us earlier was either gone for good or really good at being quiet. Either way, for now I was confident enough that the camp was safe and turned back around.

The foot march wasn't as far as I thought. Barely over 2 hills and past a bit of brush actually. When we arrived at a massive tree with massive ferns and weeds around its trunk, Luther wordlessly signaled us to lay low.

We turned a corner, and quietly moved around the base of the tree. "Just behind this thicket. Let's hope it's still here. You won't believe your eyes if it is." Luther said, going prone with me and Franz crawling to the left and right of him.

My heart was pounding. The sense of discovery already starting to set in. I enthusiastically got my notebook and pencil out, ready to sketch and note what I was going to see.

And then I looked up from it...

My mouth slackened. Whatever words I could've uttered got stuck in my throat and my hand wouldn't move.

The sight before me, made my breath grow shallow and my heartbeat slow. A massive pool of water filled a basin within a clearing of the jungle. Small waterfalls originated from somewhere else and a larger, almost shower-like one, splashed into the pool itself. But what amazed me the most, wasn't actually the scenery, or the crystal clear water... but the creature that was taking a bath inside of it.

An orange haired girl with a slim, but muscular physique and unusual, bestial features had her head hanging under the rushing waterfall, letting it rinse her hair that reached all the way to the middle of her back. She definitely wasn't human, that much was certain. From her thighs to her feet and from her upper arms downwards, she was covered in brown-ish orange and black striped fur, ending in massive tiger-like paws. The same tiger theme continued with a similarly patterned tail and small, fluffy ears poking out at the top of her head.

Her eyes were blissfully closed while she took a shower, with all of her body completely exposed. Thoughts that monsters just might always be unclothed, quickly dispersed when I saw a set of emerald green plate armor at the edge of the basin. But even for armor, it seemed like it wouldn't cover much if she wore it. And with the substantial size of her breasts, I could imagine how tight of a squeeze it would be.

I was left speechless, my eyes focused on her... just about everything. Her exotic, long hair, the slight tan of her glistening skin with water droplets pouring over her body and those unusual, animalistic features. Never in my life had I seen anything like her.

"So? What do you think? Think that's what you've been looking for?" Luther whispered, noticeably prideful.

My mouth was dry and I struggled to answer. When even my hands loosened up and I dropped my pencil, I quickly snapped out of it and shook my head to focus on taking notes.

"You alright there, boss? You seem a bit distracted." He chuckled low-key.

I picked up my pencil and began writing down every detail I could gather from a first glance. "Fuck! Yeah, just a... cramp in my hand. Don't distract me any more, I need to concentrate." I brushed him off.

"Clearly." He scoffed with a self-satisfied smirk.

I ignored him and turned my attention back to the tiger girl. Examining her a bit more closely, I noticed something unusual about her that I didn't pay attention to before. Her skin was weirdly flushed and her face was basically burning up. Was she actually not showering but cooling down from something? My question did not take long to get answered.

To my surprise, she suddenly started twitching. Her eyes restlessly moving around under her firmly shut eyelids. It seemed like she was trying to suppress something when I suddenly heard her speak for the very first time.

"Just breathe. Breathe and think clearly. Don't let it get a hold of you." She said in a labored voice, not talking to anyone other than herself.

Her claws dug into the flat rock she was sitting on and clenched tight enough to leave scratches on it. Her legs trembled and tightened up as well, her thighs rubbing together like they were trying to quench an itch.

Soon her paws fidgeted even more, looking for something to busy themselves with and despite her unwillingness to do so, one of them found its way to her breast. Whether it was just water or even a bit of sweat, her breasts were glistening from the reflecting sunlight and squelched a little when she started groping them. With how big her paws were, it didn't seem easy to pleasure herself but at least it was some sort of release.

My mouth went dry from watching her as I completely abandoned trying to write down anything in favor of watching her.

She struggled to make her fondling pleasurable but gave her breasts a firm squeeze when she could get a hold of them. Her other paw even slid down to her crotch, trying to tickle out some pleasure from rubbing one of her digits over her clit.

Her legs naturally spread apart to make room for masturbation. Her paw pads clung to her body with wet smacks between them and her skin whenever they moved. Her fur had already soaked up enough water to have them drip it over her body, sending droplets down her crevasses.

The breathy moans she let out, evaporated into steam over the cold water which was no longer enough to cool down the heat her body was generating. She was flush all over as she groped and rubbed herself down. She even sometimes experimentally pinched her nipples and clit with her claws only to let out a high-pitched squeak and her body bucking up in response.

Even from our perspective, we could see how frustrating it was to her that she had such a hard time satisfying herself but she kept it going persistently nonetheless.

She sped up her rubbing and squeezing in an apparent attempt to force more pleasure out of it. Her lower lip was turning white from her teeth biting down on it this hard.

She was trying with all her might to give herself an orgasm despite the difficulty and just continued to grind her paw over her pussy even harder. Flicking her painfully swollen clit and her erect nipples.

Her head leaned back against the rock of the small waterfall, letting the water run down the back of her head again as she bucked her hips repeatedly. "Almost... there..." She moaned.

With her legs tensing up even further, the paws at her feet curled and she let out one final gasp as she finally came. Her entire face scrunched up while the force of the orgasm forced her body to pull itself towards her center. She grit her teeth before a sigh of relief left her lips and she collapsed.

Her body sprawled out and she let out gasping breaths one after another. As frustrating as it was, she managed to push herself towards climax, though she seemed far from satisfied by it.

Just as before, her body was still flush and the itch she felt before didn't seem to have gone away, it simply lessened by an insignificant amount.

"Hah... nghh... hah..." Even her erratic breathing quickly paced itself. Either she had incredible stamina or her climax really was that weak.

She let out a long sigh as the water cooled her down again taking a deep breath through her nose. But just in the middle of that inhalation, she stopped...

I was so tense from watching her, that I didn't even notice how much pressure I put on the pencil as I pressed it onto the pages. Looking down, I saw that its tip had snapped.

Her ears perked up, and that was when she, for the first time since we discovered her, opened her eyes. A fiery orange color with deep, piercing irises. And they were staring... right... at... me.

"Julian? She's not looking at you, right? What happened?!" He whispered aggressively.

Mine and her eyes locked and we both froze. Me out of fear and her from realizing she'd been watched the whole time. Though I didn't sense any shame coming from her, instead I could feel a fire burning behind those eyes that practically screamed...

"Run..."

No sooner than I had voiced my thoughts, the monster barreled towards us. With a delayed reaction, Franz and Luther got onto their feet and took several steps back before brandishing their swords. They took a defensive stance in front of me despite me trying to make clear to them that this wasn't going to be enough.

"Out of the way!" She yelled at the two mercenaries as she lunged towards them. Her claws and their swords clashed, making them both dig their feet into the muddy ground and being pushed several feet backwards.

"Over my dead body, you fucking beast!" Luther yelled in response.

"That can be arranged!" Her eyes were hardly even focused on the two of them and instead stared daggers into me. I had a feeling, even Luther and Franz weren't going to be an obstacle to her for long. I had to figure something out.

When they managed to push her back a bit, each of them took swings at her, but they all missed. She had insane reflexes and speed and dodged every incoming attack while striking back with ten times the force.

With several claw strikes, she had turned their armors into useless scrap and exhausted them to the point that they could barely put up a fight.

"I'm not going to fucking die like this! Not to a fucking animal! Take that, you mongrel!" Bleeding from several spots on his body, Luther collected all of his remaining strength into one strike and lifted his sword over his head for an overhead slash.

He had abandoned all strategy and with him basically announcing his attack, the monster girl blocked it. But more than just that...

 **clink**

 **...** his sword shattered to pieces. It was like time slowed down as I watched the shrapnel fly through the air. Franz was just as stunned and most likely, just like me, he realized that they couldn't win this fight.

Running away was not going to work. Our defense had already broken down. If she struck again, she might have killed him. I had to think of something, and quick. I let out a deep breath as I made a decision that even my basic survival instinct disagreed with.

"HRAAAHHH!" I dashed in between Franz and Luther, zeroing in on the tiger girl who looked up after her strike with a surprised gasp. With all of my weight I threw myself against and tackled her. It was just enough to knock her off her feet and I straddled and pushed her onto the ground. We were face to face, her clearly not happy with what I was doing but she was not my priority at that point.

I looked over my shoulder at the stunned mercs and yelled at them. "Run back to the camp!"

"What?! Are you nuts?!"

"Most likely, but if anyone is going to die for this research, it's going to be me! Your pay is in the tent. Grab it and run!"

"But..." Franz wanted to refuse but I didn't give him the chance.

"Just fucking do it!"

Reluctantly, both of them at first slowly stepped away before booking it.

That was all I was able to do before the tiger girl overpowered me. "Get... off... ME!" She was panting ferociously as she threw me off her, making me roll through the mud before I could look back up again. While she got back on her feet, I hastily crawled backwards until my back hit the trunk of a large tree. I was cornered. This was it.

I gulped and with sweat on my forehead faced the beast. "Do your worst."

"You're not going to run anymore?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Like I could even if I tried... but no, I intruded on your turf, I deserve to reap the consequences. Just... make it quick."

"I can't promise that. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Way too long." She wheezed, getting down on all fours like the animal she resembled.

As she crawled towards me with hungry eyes, I shut mine, expecting to be ripped apart any second. I could feel her breath on my neck like she was taking in my scent. It was torture how she kept me in suspense.

I felt something tugging, tugging on my clothes. My gambeson was swiftly torn off, as were my pants and gauntlets. Why did she need to undress me first, I asked myself. Did she really need to make it even easier for herself? Was this payback for me seeing her like this?

When even after a few more moments, I couldn't feel anything tearing my skin, I slowly opened my eyes, squinting to see what was happening. The girl was excitedly eyeing my groin, her mouth apparently watering as she approached it with her face... what?

She turned her eyes upwards, her hot breath tickling my scrotum. "I need this to be hard first." She muttered, half to me and half to herself. With her massive paws planted on my thighs, she suddenly started kissing and lapping at my by now softened shaft.

My confusion couldn't even take hold as I was overwhelmed by the pleasure of her tongue dragging along my length. Primal instinct overrode every semblance of sense I could make of the situation.

She nuzzled my dick with her mouth and nose, prodding it to make it grow hard already. The smell was visibly intoxicating to her, like she was starving for it. My cock soon glistened with moisture from her practically drooling spit.

Out of the sheer unexpectedness alone, my body couldn't react in any other way but arousal. I was prepared to die back there. Compared to that, this was heaven.

I grabbed a root of the tree, clenching my fingers around it to bear the pleasure. Her lips locked around my tip as her wet hair poured out over my crotch. It was like I was already being engulfed by her pussy when my cock slid into her mouth. Just as slimy and slippery at least. Though she made incredibly good use of what her pussy wouldn't have, her tongue, and danced it around the underside of my shaft.

I could feel myself knocking against the back of her throat, her gums serving as a squishy barrier to grind my head against.

My girth was pretty much at its maximum when she started bobbing her head. I could look past it to see the contours of her back and the round curves of her ass with the striped tail sticking out where a human tailbone would usually end. It wagged from side to side, showing clear signs of her excitement over capturing her prey.

In the throes of ecstasy, I unconsciously started to enjoy this situation and grew way too comfortable with it. So much so that I lifted my hand to place it on her head and aid her blowjob.

When she felt my hand, combing through her hair and petting her admittedly cute round ears, she stopped. She must have misinterpreted it to mean that I was trying to stop her because she quickly took my member out of her mouth, drawing a line of spit and precum, and pinned me against the tree.

She glared at me with furious, burning eyes and a flushed face. "You said you surrendered yourself to me!"

"No no no... I didn't mean to..." I tried to defend myself but it hit deaf ears.

With doubt on her mind and her instincts clouding it even further, her eyes quivered with desperation when she looked at me. "Can't have you stop me now. I NEED this!" She sighed.

I knew that no arguing would even get through to her, so I could only watch as she bound my wrists with a vine that was hanging down from the tree. With my hands tied above my head, there was nothing blocking her from having her way with me anymore.

"Good... good..." She moaned with even less inhibition as her entire body grew red with arousal. "Finally... Naahhh... I can't hold it in any longer! I need it NOW!" With that declaration, the tiger girl squatted over my crotch, giving me a full, close view of her pussy. There was no longer any doubt that it was water that made it glisten anymore. She was soaking wet to the point of her juices trickling down onto my crotch. It almost looked like a drooling, hungering mouth, ready to devour my cock.

My mind fried at the sight of it and the knowledge of what was going to happen next.

She reached down and spread her pussy's lips with her digits allowing me to see the fleshy, quivering pink insides. Just like before at the basin, her clit had swollen to a painful-looking size and begged to be stimulated. I was itching to touch it, which made it even more frustrating that I couldn't.

She took a deep breath before she slammed down her hips. It was an earth-shattering amount of pleasure to be taken in to the hilt in a single go. I was simply not prepared for the juicy heat to hit me that quickly.

I cocked my head back so hard that it was slamming against the bark of the tree but I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. My cock spread her pussy to its breaking point and the mamono's eyes rolled into the back of her head from elation. It was as if a bursting valve had finally been released. Her insides were flooding with lubricant liquid and her walls squeezed around my shape.

The control she had over her muscle movements was something to behold. Like a pump, her pussy jerked my cock up and down at different intervals and practically locked me into position. That position being buried in her deepest depths. Like with her throat before, I could feel the squishy barrier at the far end of it. This time it wasn't her esophagus though, but her womb.

The way my tip stuck to it almost felt like an indecent kiss and with the way she ground on my crotch made it happen over and over.

After a substantial pause in her breath, she finally gasped for air. "Fuck! I can't believe... just from that... more... MORE!" She demanded like she'd been driven mad.

She took a hold of both of my shoulders and started humping me wildly. I dangled helplessly from the vines as my body was used like a sex toy. My mind had already left any realm of logic or sense and simply let it happen.

She rode me like a madwoman, without abandon or consideration. My eyes already grew hazy as I couldn't even comprehend what I was feeling. My hips were being pounded forcefully by hers and I could already feel my cum bubbling up inside my balls. I wasn't going to hold out any longer. Neither did she from the looks of it.

Both from just having cum and her general heat she was incredibly sensitive to any kind of stimulation. She tried out whatever she could with me. Rotating her hips to grind my cock against her inner walls, slamming her ass down so hard that I would ram her cervix and pressing her body against mine as tightly as possible so her sensitive nipples would rub against my chest.

My mind was fuzzy at best, delirious at worst. I was torn between wanting to contribute to this ecstasy and just letting myself go and submit myself to my fate.

When she once again screamed out loud, her pussy gripped me like a vice and broke me down. I came, dumping torrents of semen into her cavern. My balls twitched, readily supplying ample amounts of it and giving them to her like an offering. As her insides filled, it mixed with her own juices and made it even easier to slide around.

The tiger girl threw her head back, but quickly refreshed and looked at me with a gaze that scared the living crap out of me. Because said gaze told me... she wasn't done by a long shot.

I steeled my resolve and tried to fight back. "No more! Not ag...ain." I forced out. "Please, at least let me catch my... nghh!..." But what I got instead of a break, was a set of lips placed firmly on top of mine.

She had already recovered, her hips once again starting to move without abandon and now she had her arms flung around my neck and her lips kissing me deeply.

I could only barely get enough air to stay conscious as I started to feel her tongue exploring my mouth with only brief moments of breaking away to breathe.

I tasted her saliva. It was hot and sweet. Maybe it was my fried mind making me think that at least. Purely out of reflex or maybe because I had given up resistance, I snaked my tongue around hers and rubbed against it all over.

I had no idea how much longer this was going to last but she certainly showed no signs of exhaustion. Maybe this was going to be my fate. A curious researcher getting too curious and paying for it with his life.

My body went into autopilot. My sight was growing dim. I just let my muscles do all the work and gave her what she wanted. Kisses, sex, body contact... maybe this wasn't the worst way to go.

My last thoughts left my mind as well as my vision left my eyes. Everything blurred around me until it turned black, and I fell unconscious with many questions and very few answers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Thanks for reading my story.**

 **If you want to support me and help me sustain a 2 week upload schedule, consider supporting me on . Future polls will be held there as well and you can even get access to bonus stories over there with bonus stories with previously featured characters and even more smut.**

 **Patr(e)on dot com/Alleskeins**

 **I'll see you in 2 weeks with the second part to this story and until then, see you around.**


End file.
